GLEE live 2012: Underdogs Rule the World
by Brittanaendgames
Summary: Follow the actors of GLEE as they teach 8 Underdogs to sing and dance. Trying to focus on all of the actors but will be Heya heavy. It's a story about love and life and actpetance. Please give it a try. My first fanfic. I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my 1st fanfic. I do not own GLEE any of the actors, fox or anything else. Let me know if you like it. I have chapter 2 done and will post. Working on Chapter 3 as well. Please give me feedback. None of this has happened, but I wish it would.

* * *

Chapter 1

There they are all sat, around a table at the FOX executive offices. They had no idea what was going on or why they had all been asked to come on such short notice. They were given no answers to their questions, they were just told it was very important that they be there. Many of them had to fly back to LA from different trips they were on, others had to cancel other projects they had. But, when it comes to anything GLEE they will always drop everything. All of them were there, Lea, Cory, Chris, Darren, Amber, Chord, Dianna, Samuel, Mark, Kevin, Jenna, Harry, Heather, Naya, Damian and Vanessa. They had no idea what was going to happen and none of them had said a word, as they were told. Ryan, Brad and Ian had made it clear that they were not to worry. However, they all had the same expression, after they all hugged each other and sat down. It was a look of worry but also kinda content, they were together and when they were together everything is right in the world.

"_I mean how could we not worry. RIB brought us here and didn't say anything. We were still on our "summer break", no live tour to deal with, so why are we here. Is FOX canceling the show. THEY CAN NOT DO THAT! It means to much to the fans. I know a lot of the fans are mad, about the show right now, but hopefully they will buy into season 4, which we still don't know how will go. Ugh, will they just hurry up.", Heather Morris was thinking to herself. _

Just then Ian, Brad and Ryan walked in the room and sat down.

* * *

**3 weeks ago**

Naya Rivera, GLEE star and sex symbol is sitting on her couch in her new home. She just moved in not that long ago. Naya is talking on the phone to one of her co-stars Dianna Agron. They had been talking about the one and only Heather Morris. This is still a sore subject for Naya, but she knew at some point she was going to have to talk to Dianna about it. Dianna knew that there was that one night only a few months back when Naya and Heather finally gave into the sexual tension they had since they met. They were both drunk, but Naya had feelings for Heather, but Heather said she only loved Naya as a friend and nothing more. Dianna knew how heart broken Naya was. She could hear it in the half-Latina's voice, so she deiced to change the subject.

"OMG Naya you have to read this fanfic story. It is so good," Di excitedly said to one of her closet friends on the phone.

"I hate you for getting me hooked on reading these. Between you and Kevin it's all I hear about. Plus, some of them are so, well wanky," Naya replied, she could not help but use a Santana saying. She loved using lines from the show. Weather is be something Santana said or anyone else on the show. Everyone on the cast did every once in a while. If only their fans knew how in love with the show they are, it would cause another riot on twitter.

"Oh stop, I know you love it. Anyway this one is called GLEE Live 2012: Underdogs Rule the World. Like for real, it is amazing, you need to read it."

"Okay I will look it up and see, but for reals I need to stop reading them. I hate to say it but a lot of the fans have better ideas than the writers. Especially when it comes to Brittana. I still can't believe they didn't let Britt-Britt graduate with us-" Naya was now on a roll, but was cut off,

"_Oh no, not again. If there is one things that Naya Rivera loves more than Heather Morris, it's her fans. Brittana is her life. She has pushed so hard for the story line. I still remember getting the sript where Brit didn't get to graduate. It really makes no sense. How does she get to be Sr. class president, on the cheerios and Glee club with bad grades. Okay I need to stop Nay or we are going to be on the phone all night" _Dianna thinks_._

"STOP! I don't want to hear you go on and on about this again. I know it makes no sense, but it is what it is. It's cannon and we have to live with it."

"_It's a good thing Di stopped me. I could go on and on about the unfair treatment of Santana and Brit. From that disgrace of a show I kissed a Girl, no waiting till Heart for the first kiss, and now this ending. Man I need to chill. Oh shit, I'm still on the phone." _Naya thinks.

"Your right, well I gots to go, bye"

"Bye and read it, its so good"

With that Naya Rivera hit the red end button on her iphone and went to find her laptop. Most of the cast read fanfic all the time. They know they shouldn't but it's fun to see what the fans come up with. She sees her laptop on the dinning room table and sits down to look up . There it is "GLEE live 2012: Underdogs Rule the World". It had just been updated. She clicks on it, and is amazed at the story. She stays up till 2am reading it. Then she sends a text to all her GLEE cast mates: Hey guys check out this story on fanfic, GLEE live 2012: Underdogs Rule the World. So good.

She then turns her phone all the way off, as she knows her co-stars are not going to be so happy about a 2am text about a fanfic, and heads off to bed.

_What in the hell. Why is my phone going off at 2am? Who in the hell? Oh, it's Naya, I hope everything is ok with my little bee. Really, it's about fanfic. Well, now I'm up I might as well read it. _Kevin gets up out of bed and grabs his laptop. _Wow, this has to be one of the best I have read. If we really got to do this the fans would go crazy, I mean like beyond a Naya sex riot. _

* * *

**Present**

"_I have no idea what is going on. I wish someone would say something. What could be going on. What if they figured out Dianna and I have been dating for over a year and Cory is just my beard. Stop Lea, there is no way they could know. Calm down. Okay I think Ryan is about to talk," _Lea thinks to herself.

"So Dianna and Naya brought an idea to us, and we think is a great idea. Before we talk to FOX and Starlight about it, we wanted to see if you all would be on board," Ryan starts.

"_What kind of idea. Naya and Dianna. But wait I thought Naya was in love with me. Why is she spending so much time with Dianna. I wish I could just tell Naya I love her too, but I know how my mom will react, and I can't lose her, I already lost my Dad," _Heather thinks to herself.

"Yes, this project will not work without all of you." continues Brad.

"_Wow look at the way my moms are looking at each other. I know they hooked up once and said it was a mistake, but how could it be. Look at them, they keep looking at each other and then looking away when the other notice. I'm so fangirling over them, they are my OTP" _Vanessa thinks to herself.

"It's something special, for the fans. A way for all of us in this room to show them how much they mean to us," Said Ian.

"_What in the world is going on? Why do I always feel so lost? Why do I have to be Lea's beard when I just want to be with her? I know she has real feelings for me, okay maybe not, I don't know. Wow how dumb do they think we all are, just look at how D is looking at my girl. STOP Cory she is not really your girl," _thinks Cory.

* * *

**2 weeks ago**

"Hey, babe what's up?", Dianna says with a smile as she walks up to Naya at a local coffee shop.

"Not much, just reading the new update to GLEE live. I'm so happy you turned me on it," Naya says back to one of her BFFs.

"I know, I wish we could actually do this for the fans."

"Not only the fans, but us too. I would love to share my love of music and acting with a fan, like in the story. I wonder if we took it to RIB, they would go for it?" Naya says with a big smile on her face. She really wishes they could do that. I mean they are were they are because of the fans. This would just be one way to give back to them in a huge way, for at least 8 of them.

"Well, then lets call them and set up a meeting. What can it hurt to ask, right?"

"Ok lets call right now?"

"Right here, in the middle of a coffee shop, what if someone overhears and it's all over the internet. There is no way they will do it then. Lets go back to my place and call them."

"Great"

Naya and Dianna then walk out to the parking lot and get into their separate cars.

"_I really hope they go for this. I can't believe I'm about to pitch a GLEE concert where the fans will get to sing, and we the actors will train them. OMG what if they do say yes? What if I get someone with no talent like in the story, am I up for that kind of pressure. I mean, I'm working on my album and then there's spending time with Heather. We are still BFFs, but not like we used to be. We were once attached at the hip, but now not so much. Gosh I still get so turned on just thinking of the blonde bomb shell. But then again, maybe our fan could bring us together, this could be a great thing,"_ Naya thinks to herself, as she drives.

"_I wonder what my lady is doing? I hate that we have to hide. I mean we are on a show with a gay and lesbian couple, not to mention its about a GLEE club. But it was hide or lose our jobs. I love her so much and I hate to see her with him. It's hard enough on the show, but now in real life. Gosh, life is so mean. But this concert could be a great thing to keep her in LA so I can see her. I mean now, she is __going on all these trips with him, while I'm here alone. What if he wins her over? STOP , she loves you and you know it," _thinks Di as she drives to her house.

Dianna pulls into the driveway first, followed by Naya.

"I'll race you to the house," yells an already running Dianna.

"No fair, your car is closer," yells Naya as she runs up the drive way.

They get inside the house and both take a seat in Dianna's living room on her couch. Just then Naya's phone rings. She looks down at her phone and sees a picture of a blue-eyed blonde. Naya feels heat fill her checks. Dianna looks at Naya and wonders why it is taking her so long to answer the phone. She knows the two are no longer as close as they used to be, but come on they are still BFFs, and Naya still loves her and she know Heather lied and has feeling for Nay as well.

"Are you going to answer that?" Dianna questions the half-Latina with a raised-eyebrow.

"Hello" Naya says into the phone. _Why am I so nervous. It's just HeMo, your pall. Your hot smoking pal, who gave you the best night of your life. Who can make a shiver run down your spine just with a look._

"Hey NayNay what's up?" Heather Morris reply's. _OMG Heather get it togeather. You called her. It's just that voice, god I miss it so much. I wish it could be the first thing I hear when I wake up in the morning and the last think I hear before bed. She makes me wet just with that voice._

"Not much, I'm at Dianna's"

_Why in the hell is she at Dianna's. Chill HeMo it's okay. _"Really, put me on speaker will ya" _Maybe, I can tell on the phone if something is going on._

Naya hit the speaker button on her phone.

"Hey HeMo, what's up baby girl" Dianna says. _Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. Shit Naya looks pissed._

"_Why is Di calling her baby girl, she is my baby girl,"_ thinks a very angry Naya.

"Well, I was calling because I just finished reading that fanfic you guys where going on and on about, and I loved it. It was so good. I can't wait for the next update" Heather said very upbeat. _If only the writer of it, knew how spot on they were with me and Naya. I mean come on, we are meant to be._

"Really, that's funny that you are calling about that cuz me and Di are about to call and see if we can set a meeting with RIB and pitch the idea to them. I think the fans would love it" Naya says.

"OMG yes guys, I would be so in, I'll let you go so you can make the call. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. Love you both, bye guys" HeMo says before hanging up the phone. _I hope this happens. It means I get to spend time with my soul mate, the only person who completes me. STOP Heather. Don't do this to yourself. Think of your Mom, should would never talk to you again and you know it._

"Well, shall we call," Naya asked Dianna.

"Yup"

Naya picks up her phone and goes into her contacts to find the number for Ryan Murphy. She talks to his assistant and tells her, Diana and her want to meet with Ryan, Ian and Brad to discus an idea, the meeting is set for the next day at 2pm. Naya gets off the phone and tells Dianna.

"OMG. THIS. IS. AMAZING." Dianna says at the top of her lungs.

"I know, so we should bring a copy of it with us and come up with a plan to pitch it, right?" Naya asks.

Dianna and Naya spend the rest of the night and most of the next morning coming up with a pitch plan, for this now very important project.

* * *

**Present**

"Okay so what is this about? If it is for the fans, I'm so in," Harry says. _I would do anything for the fans, and to get to spend some time with my family, my GLEE family. I really miss these guys._

"Yeah me too, we would not be here without them and some of them are really upset with the show. My twitter has been blowing up since wrap, that they are not going to watch next year" Amber says with so much worry in her voice. _I really wish RIB understood that the crap they write sometimes, makes us lose fans. I mean we have the faithful who just make up their own stories, but come on, no fans, no show, no show, no job._

"Okay guys, calm down. We are getting to the details, but first we need you guys to read this." Ryan says as calm as he can, as Ian and Brad pull out a box of documents. _ I wonder how many of them have already read this. I know they all read fanfic and this is a really good one._

As the documents are passed around the table. Every cast member has the same smile on their face, as all of them are huge fans on GLEE live 2012: Underdogs Rule the World.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ryan but I think all of us already know this story, and can I say love it," Lea says proudly. _And I love it. How could the writer know Di is my lady and Cory is just a beard. I have read it several times now. It is so good. This is amazing, plus it means I can stay in LA with my Lady Di._

"Okay, so you all know the story?" Ryan questions.

All of the cast nods their heads yes.

"So would all of you want to do this?" Ian asks, hopeful they do.

Again only nods are seen around the table, all of them with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think! Let me know what you want to happen with certain story lines. I ship Brittana and therefore Heya, but I'm tryig to write stuff for all the ships. Please if you ship other couples help me!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** You This is told from the writter of the fanfic as well as Heather and Naya. Hope you all are enjoying it. Let me know if things are not making sense. It jumps around a bit, please pay attention to the **Bold** as it tells you were the story is at.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

Chapter 2

Here I am 27 years old, okay almost 28 years old sitting in my room at my parents house (I know lame right) writing a fanfic about a GLEE concert that will never happen. Well, it did happen in my dreams, last night and the last 5 nights. It feels so real to me. I have to write this down, as I know other GLEE fans will love it. I mean GLEE is amazing and I'm not afraid to let my GLEEk flag fly, but I'm a little old to be this obsessed with it, right? Thats what my mom thinks. She hates GLEE and says it sends the wrong message to kids. Whatever, I think it is one of the best shows ever. It lets everyone feel like they belong, like they matter. We all matter right? I don't know if I should write this or not. I mean will anyone like it, but do I care, I want to write it for me. Anyways, what does it matter. It's not like anyone from the GLEE cast will read this, so it will never happen.

So let me tell you about my dream. I write a fanfic about a GLEE concert where each of the cast have a partner and they train a lucky fan to be apart of a new GLEE club, the Underdogs, who are going to preform at a concert along with the New Directions. GLEE advertises it and says it's open to anyone over the age of 18, and they don't have to be able to sing or dance or act. Just be able to spend 6 weeks in LA getting ready, then preform in 5 shows. One Friday night, two on Saturday and two on Sunday. You can write a letter, or send a video saying how GLEE has changed your life. You send your video to one of eight partners from the show. The groups are:

Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. (Lea Michele and Cory Monteith)

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. (Chris Colfer and Darren Criss)

Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans (Amber Riley and Chord Overstreet)

Quinn Fabray and Joe Hart (Dianna Agron and Samuel Larsen)

Noach Puckerman and Artie Abrams (Mark Salling and Kevin McHale)

Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz and Harry Shum Jr)

Rory Flanagan and Sugar Motta (Damian McGinty and Vanessa Legies)

And my favs Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez (Heather Morris and Naya Rivera)

Each partnership will review the videos and letters and pick one person to train. Eight lucky fans will get to be apart of this. But, really it's for all the fans. For all the fans to feel like they can do anything. They can have no talent and learn to sort of sing and dance. To express themselves. To be apart of something special.

The story talks about how the cast of GLEE choose someone and then train them. It also has a lot about the cast and how they feel about each other and their fans. I don't just feel like these people are my friends, not just their charterers but themselves. The story is about friendship and love, lots of love. But thats not important right now. Whats important, is my story of how my fanfic become real. That's right real.

I had been working on the story most of the month of June. Today is June 25th, a Monday. I log on to update the story with the last chapter, which is very long and is the concert. It was really hard and fun to write. I log on and see I have several new comments, follows and Pms. I update it first and then check the comments. All of them are positive this time. Most of them have been. Some people complain it takes me too long to update. But, really I have been giving an update, every week, most weeks twice or three times. They just want to see how it ends and I don't blame them. I'm that way with most of the fanfics I read. I then look at my Pms. Most of them are positive but questions about the story and why I felt like writing it. Some asking what my next story will be and when I'm going to start it. Really I have no idea. Then the last one is something different.

To the writter of GLEE live 2012: Underdogs Rule the World:

Hello, my name is Emily. I'm Ryan Morphy's assistant. That's right Ryan Murphy as is the Ryan Murphy from Nip/Tuck and of course GLEE. Naya Rivera and Dianna Agron just left a meeting with Ryan, Ian and Brad. Naya and Dianna pitched the idea of doing short concert tour or something this summer off of your idea in your fanfic GLEE Live 2012: Underdogs Rule the World. Ryan would love for you to please call us ASAP, so he can talk to you about it.

Thanks for your time. Please give us a call, I know it sounds unreal, but I swear it is real.

Emily Baker

(555) 555-5555

OMG, what do I do. This can not be real, I mean no way. What's the hurt in trying right? If its real OMG, my life would never be the same. If it's fake, so what. Okay, get it together Erin, if you are going to call you need to calm down. Okay here goes.

I pick up my phone and dial the number.

"Ryan Murphy's office, this is Emily how may I help you?"

_OMG what do I say, I didn't think this through. Shit._ I hang up the phone. _Okay think. What do I say?_

"Hi, this is Erin, you wrote to me on " _No thats dumb. I don't want to give my real name till I know its real. Should I use my pen name, yeah that's how they know me right? Right!_

I pick up my phone again and dial. _ Calm down. It's going to be okay._

"Ryan Murphy's office, this is Emily how may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Brittanaendgame from , you wrote me a private message saying to call you." _Gosh I sound like a dork._

"Yes, hello. Thank you for taking a leap of faith and calling. Hold on one second and let me see if Ryan can take your call." Emily get's up and knocks on her bosses door. _I hope he is in a good mood. I know how stressed out he is and this concert is just adding to it._

"Come in," Ryan says. "What is it Emily?" _ What could she want now? Does she not know how much I have going on?_

"Sir Brittanaendgame from Fanfiction is on line 3, do you want me to put her through?" _He looks mad. __Shit._

"Thats the GLEE live writer, right?" _Finally some good news,_

"Yes Sir, it is."

"Yes, please put her through, what is her name?"

"I'm not sure Sir, she didn't say" _Why would she tell me, if I was her there is no way I would have called._

Ryan nods, and Emily walks out closing the door behind her and walks back to her desk.

"Hello, I'm going to put you through. Would you mind giving me your first name?" Emily says into her headset.

"Thanks, my name is Erin" _Holy cow. I'm going to talk to Ryan Murphy. Okay Erin, be nice. Don't go to the yelling place, I know I have rage when it comes to the shit they write for Brittana but be nice._

"Hello, Erin this is Ryan Murphy from GLEE. How are you this morning?"

"Hi Ryan, I'm doing well fantastic. How about yourself?" _This is unbelievable. Calm down._

"I'm a little under the gun to tell you the truth. You see two of my GLEE stars brought your fanfic to my attention and I love it. They think that we should run with it, and really do this thing." _I hope she is on board with this._

"I know for sure the fans will love it" _If he only knew how much, GLEE would be such a better show._

"Well I would love for you to come to LA and stay down here and help us with the show. As well as be the female lead. You can pick which partnership you want to work with."

"I don't know what to say Sir, but yes I would love that, but I have no money to come to LA" _OMG this is so IDK just so awesome. I wish I had money. _

"Oh don't worry about that, we will pay for everything. Which partnership do you want to work with, or do I even need to ask?" _Oh please of course we are going to pay of it. This idea of hers is going to safe face for us, plus make us tons of money._

"Brittana of course!" _OMG, I'm going to meet Naya and Heather. Shit, this is unreal._

"Okay, I'm going to put you back on the line with Emily, who will get your information so she can send you your flight information."

"Flight, as in fly in a plane?" _Oh no, no way. I am not flying! Okay calm down, this is a once in a lifetime thing here. Put your big girl panties on, build a bridge and get over it._

"Well, yes. We want you hear ASAP. Is that an issue?" _Damm, it will be okay I'll just send a PA to fly with her or drive her back._

"Well, I don't do heights and have never flown" _I can do this, it will be okay._

"Well it is a short flight and it will be first class. I'll send a PA down to fly you up if it helps"

"Thanks so much"

"Hello, Erin. I need a return phone number for you, so when I have your flight info I can call you with it. We are going to try and have you fly out tomorrow morning. Will that work for you?" Emily says to Erin over the phone.

"That quick?" _How am I going to tell my parents. My mom is going to be mad. What do I care though, this is more important to me._

"Yes, we want to get started ASAP. What is the closet airport to you?"

"Okay my number is (123) 456-7890. And Sacramento"

"Great, I'll talk to you soon."

I hang up my phone. This is amazing. I can not believe this is happening to me. This is amazing. Holy cow. I can not believe this.

* * *

**Meanwhile in LA**

"Emily please come in here," Ryan says through the intercom.

Emily gets up from her desk and walks into Ryan's office.

"Have a sit please." Ryan says to her. Emily sits down in one of the two chairs in front of his large desk.

"Okay so this is what needs to be done. First of all I want to make a huge impression with Erin. I want her to do most of the work on this project. I know I don't know her, but it is her baby and well I just don't have time. Please get Naya Rivera and Heather Morris in here ASAP. Find a flight for them to fly to Sacramento today, have a car service drive to Erin's pick her up in the morning and fly back with her. You will need to find Naya and Heather a hotel in the Sacramento area overnight. Did you get it all?" Ryan says with a huge grin on his face. _Damm I'm good. I'm going to win this girl Erin over, so she will do all the work._

"Yes Sir, I will call Naya and Heather right now and get them here ASAP."

With that Emily gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

**Back at Erin's house**

_I have to call my mom right now and tell her. Okay, what time is it 9:45am. Okay I'll have to call her at work, or should I wait until I hear back from Emily. Yeah, I should wait. I wonder how long of a flight it is. Okay look it up. _I get on the internet on my computer and type it in to Google._ 90 minutes. __Okay that is not to bad. I guess I should pack._

Erin goes into the garage and grabs her suitcase. _What do I pack? I have like no clothes._ _Start with the basics._ She is busy packing and before she knows it she has two suitcases full of all the clothes she can fit. She looks at the clock at it is now 10:30am. _Okay it has been 45 minutes. How long does it take to get flight info._

* * *

**Back in LA**

"Hello, Emily. What does the boss man want today?" Heathers says into her cell phone, as she stands in her bedroom with a towel around her body and one on her head.

"He wants you to come into his office ASAP. It has to do with the concert, he wants you to go to Sacramento to get the writer of the fanfic." Emily says back to the blonde.

"Okay, I just got out of the shower. I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"Okay, thanks Heather"

_Okay this is awesome. I get to go and get the writer of GLEE Live 2012: Underdogs Rule the World. Does this mean that she choose to work with Naya and I. That would be so cool. OMG this is a huge honor._ Heather thinks as she gets dressed.

"This is Naya" Naya says short of breath. She is on a run.

"Hey Naya, it's Emily from Ryan Murphy's office. Ryan wants you in his office ASAP. It's about the concert, he wants you to go pick up the writer of the fanfic and bring her to LA"

"Okay, I'll be there in about 30 minutes"

_Wow awesome. This is going to be so much fun. I get to go get her, so I can tell her all my ideas and help her with this. I know Ryan is going to put it off on her, so he can take all the credit for doing nothing. I'll have her back and make sure this is going to be awesome. I can not wait._ Naya thinks as she runs back to her house and grabs her keys and purse and heads out the door.

Heather and Naya pull into the parking lot at the same time.

"Hey Nay what are you doing here?" Heather asks as she is locking her car.

"Emily called and said Ryan wants to send me to get the writer of the concert fanfic. What about you, what brings you here today" Naya asks hoping that Heather is going with her.

"Same thing as you." _This is even better than I thought._

Both ladies walk into the building and get into the elevator to take it to the top floor where Ryan's office is at. They ride in a comfortable silence.

_OMG she is so hot. I can't help but stare. Oh shit she just caught me. Should I say something, what would I say? This is going to be a long six weeks working with the love of my life, if only she felt like I __do. Man I can't believe how perfect she looks in jeans and a tank top. _Naya thinks as the ride in the elevator.

_Man she is so hot. She is darker than the last time I saw her a week ago when Ryan pitched the idea of the concert to us. Stop looking at her HeMo. You broke her heart. You told her, you have no feelings for her. OMG she is starting at me, wait no my chest. I know she is not over me, I need to figure this out. I know I don't want to lose my mom, but me being happy is more important right? Cuz this, this does not make me happy. _Heather thinks while waiting.

Both girls walk out of the elevator and to the end of the long hall to Emily's desk.

"Hey Emily. Is he ready for us?" Heather asks.

Naya smiles at Emily. _She is really a nice girl. I wish Ryan was nicer to her. Ryan can be a bit of an ass, but he means well. And loves what he does, he just wants everything to be perfect._

"Let me go see." Emily says back. "Please have a seat while I check" Naya and Heather sit down in the chairs against the wall.

Emily knocks on Ryan's door and enters. "Ryan Heather and Naya are here." Emily says hoping he will be pleased.

"Okay tell them I'll be with them in about 10 minutes. Do you have the flight info?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll bring it in to you. They leave tonight at 8pm get into Sacramento at 9:30pm. They are booked at the Hilton in Sacramento. The car service will take Naya and Heather from Sacramento to go get Erin at 8:30am and their flight will leave Sacramento at noon. They will arrive in LA around 1:30pm. I know it is a little latter than you wanted, but it's the best I could get." _Oh god, I hope he does not blow up at me._

"Okay that sounds great. That will give her time to get settled. Please call the cast and tell them we will meet Wednesday at 10am."

"Yes sir"

With that Emily exits the room and tells Heather and Naya it will be about ten minutes.

_I want so bad to hold her hand again. On set it is easy, she knows I get nervous and knows that she keeps me calm. Maybe if I put my hand on the arm rest with my palm up, she might take it. _Heather hopes to herself.

_What is Heather doing? Does she want me to hold her hand? I don't know if that is a good idea. I mean, it will hurt me to feel connected with her. I wonder if she is nervous? I hold her hand on set when she is nervous._ Naya questions herself.

"Hey Heather, are you okay?" Naya asks.

"Yeah, just nervous." Heather says with a shy smile, she knows Naya can't resit. "Will you hold my hand?"

With that Naya takes Heathers hand in her own. They both calm down and just sit there holding hands waiting.

"Emily, send them in" Ryan says over the intercom.

"Got it, Em." Heather speaks up as she stands up and pulls Naya up, by the hand she is still holding.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" Heather says as they enter the room and sit down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Well, a lot. We were able to contact Erin Corn who is the writer of the fanfiction we are basing our concert on. She has agreed to come to LA and help us with the concert and be the leading lady." Ryan says with a grin on his face.

"That's amazing Ryan. Which partnership did she choose to work with?" Naya asks, hopefully he will say Heather and herself.

"Brittana of course. Look I want to make a huge impression on Erin. She is afraid of heights and has never flown before. I want to send both of you tonight to Sacramento, you will pick her up in the morning and fly back with her tomorrow." Ryan says hopeful he does not have to get mean if they say no.

"It would be my honor to go get her Sir." Heather says as she bows her head to Ryan.

"I'm in Ryan. When do we leave?" Naya asks. She has to have a plan, that who she is.

"Okay you leave from LAX at 8pm, so you need to be at the airport by 7pm. You get into Sacramento around 9:30 and will be staying at the Hilton. A car service will take you to Erin's house and your flight back to LA leaves Sac at noon." Ryan says as he hands them both a packet of flight tickets and an list with all the info on it.

"Sounds good to me, what about you HeMo?" Naya says with a huge smile on her face.

"Good to go." Heather says with just a big smile on her face.

"Great a car will pick both of you up. You will met up on the plane. Thanks girls and please show her a good time" Ryan says.

"Oh wait Ryan, where is she going to be staying in LA. My house is huge and I don't mind her staying with me. I can help her with the concert stuff, and being she is the leading female, it will give me more time to work with her." Naya says before she stands up. _I want this concert to be perfect, plus then maybe Heather will come over to my new place. She has not seen it yet, and I know she will love it. If this concert does not bring us together nothing will. This is my one last ray of hope to show her all the awsomeness I am._

"That would be great." Ryan says.

_Why is Naya offering Erin to stay at her house? Could this be about me? I bet she thinks I will come over to work with Erin and being that I'm sure Erin will be so tired from learning all the dances, she __will go to bed early and then it will just be me and that Latina goddess. _Heather hopes.

The girls leave the office and say goodbye to Emily. They don't say a word until they get to their cars.

"I'll see you soon." Naya says with the smile she only gives to Heather.

"This is going to be so much fun. Can't wait" Heather says back with her smile she only gives to Naya.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all like it so far. I'm working on chapter 3. Chapter 3 will be very intense and has been very hard to write so far. Please review and give me ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This was a really hard chapter to write and you will see why at the end. It is kinda long but I need to get all of this in here. Please let me know what you think. I promise it will get happier. I don't want to give away the end of the chapter but it may trigger some people, so please read carefully.

_Italics are thoughts :)_

I do not own anything.

* * *

**Erin's house still June 25th**

"Hello, Erin. It's Emily from Ryan Murphy's office."

"Yes, hello" _OMG here we go. _

"Okay so a car service will pick you up at your house at 8:30am. Can I get that address please?"

Erin gave her the address.

"Perfect Erin. Your flight leaves at noon, you will be arriving in LA at 1:30. Don't worry about packing much. GLEE will be providing you with a full make over and wardrobe for your entire stay in LA." Emily happy tells Erin.

"OMG wow. I don't know what to say. Do you know how long I will be in LA?" _Shit this is crazy._

"We have the dates of the concert as the 7th, 8th and 9th of September, then you will have some press to do. I think sometime around the middle or end of September your contract will be over."

"Okay great, so I will be in LA for what 12 weeks or so?" _Shit what about school. Gosh mom is going to kill me, so is dad and my whole family. Is it worth it? IDK but I want my story out there. Not just my fanfic but MY story. I want kids like me to feel like they belong. I can do this._

"Yes, that sounds about right. We already having housing arranged for you."

"Awesome, but what about season 4. I mean shouldn't the cast start shooting before the concert airs?" _ I wonder if I will get to see them shoot. That would be amazing. Maybe I can get Naya to do the Naya dance, it is so sexy._

"Ryan, Ian and Brad will go over all of that with you and the cast on Wednesday during a meeting."

"Okay, thank you"

"See you on Wednesday"

"Bye and thank you again"

_Okay so I guess I can unpack most of what I packed. _Erin starts taking most of her clothes out of her suitcase. _ Maybe I should bring some pictures with me. 12 weeks is a long time. It will be the longest I have ever been away from home. I know lame I'm 27. But, my family is my life. I have to do this. I need to move on and be who I am. I'm sick of hiding. Time to let my GLEEk flag fly._

Erin's phone rings. _Shit. It's my mom._

"Hey Erin"

"Hi, Mom, How's work?"

"Oh, you know same old same old. So you wanted me to call you at lunch."

_I forgot I texted her asking her to call me during her lunch. It's now or never._

"Yeah I have some news to tell you. You know that fanfic story I told you I was writing"

"You mean that waste of time, you have been doing all month." Erin's mom says with so much hate in her voice.

"It's not a waste of time mom, it has kept me calm over the summer. It's not my fault they are not doing summer school this year."Erin just about whisper into the phone. _ I knew she was going to be mad. At least I'll be gone in less than 24 hours. _

"You could get a job. But, anyways get on with it. What is the news?" Erin's mom is starting to lost what little patience she has with her adult daughter.

"Well Dianna Agron and Naya Rivera-" Erin was cut off.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU. I DON'T WANT YOU WASTING YOUR TIME ON YOUR LITTLE CRUSH ON THAT SLUT" Erin's mom yells back at her.

"Mom, Naya is not a slut. You don't even know her. Can you please just let me finish?" Erin pleads with her mom. _She is such a Bitch. I know she is my mom and I will always love her, but dang let me speak. I'm such a failure. I can't stand this anymore._

"Fine say what you need to say"

"So they got Ryan Murphy to read it, he is one of the co-creators of the show, he loved it and contacted me. They want me to come to LA and work with them on this project, plus I will be the leading lady. They are paying for everything plus paying me." Erin says with a hint of hope that her mom will calm down and be happy for her.

"Well, you are not going. You need to stay here school starts in August. You need to get your grades together so you can get out of my house. YOU SHOULD BE GONE ALREADY, WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT. ALL YOU DO IS-" Erin cuts her mom off. She has heard enough already.

"WELL YOU CAN BE MAD IF YOU WANT TO. I'M GOING. I'LL BE GONE FOR 12 WEEKS, BUT MORE THAN LIKELY THE REST OF MY LIFE. I HATE YOU." Erin yells back. She has never yelled like that at her mom. She has always been to afraid, but now she sees a light at the end of the tunnel. She is going to be able to get out.

With that Erin hangs up the phone. She thinks she might cry but she doesn't. Instead she grabs her i-pod and car keys. _I hate her so much. I don't even care anymore. I have to get out of this house._

* * *

**At Heather's house**

_Okay so I only need to pack something to wear tonight and tomorrow. I can't wait to met Erin. I'm sure she is nice. I wonder how much of the story is really true about her. I mean in the story she had a hard life. No matter what I'm going to be by her side. I'm going to stop focusing on Naya and start focusing on Erin and what I can do to make her feel special. If the story is at all true, she is going to need a lot of support. I know I said this could be the way to win Naya heart over and maybe get over my own fear. But, maybe this project is bigger than any of that. I need to figure me out before I can give anyone my heart._

Heather's phone rings. She looks down and sees it's her daughter. Okay not really her daughter but its Vanessa her pretend daughter.

"Hey baby girl? How is momma's girl today?" _If the Brittana fandom knew that we really believe the whole sugar from the future thing they would go crazy. It's fun though. And I love Vanessa._

"Hey HeMo, I'm good. How is my momma?" _I love us!_

"Good, I'm just packing. Your Mami and I are going to Sacramento to pick up the writer of GLEE live 2012 and bring her back to LA. She will be here for 12 weeks!" _I'm so excited. OMG they so should have Vanessa come with us. Wait Idk is she ships Sugar from the future or not._

"OMG that's crazy. Is that what the meeting will be about on Wednesday?" _I hate when we have meetings like this. I can't sing, this concert is going to be a ton of work for me. How am I going to teach someone when I'm still learning?_

"Yup"

"Cool, when do you leave?" _I really want to talk to her about the concert._

"I have to be at LAX at 7."

"Well do you want to hang out until then? I was thinking about a light lunch and then a movie?"

"Sounds good. How about you come over here, I don't feel like going out." _I love Vanessa and all, but I don't want people taking pictures of me today._

"Okay cool, I'll be at your place at like 1:30, I'll bring food"

"Awesome, bye baby girl"

"Bye momma"

* * *

**At Naya's place**

Naya is laying on her couch with re-runs of Jersey Shore on and thinking.

_This will be a quick trip, everything will be fine. It's not about Heather and me, it's about Erin and the fans. I need to get my head on right. I mean Erin believes that something has happened between HeMo and I, maybe this is a bad idea? I think everything will be okay, I mean in the story Erin is too in love with me to notice anything with Heather. I mean idk maybe things will go like in the story and Erin will help me get over Heather. I can only hope. I really want to be over Heather. I mean she really hurt me. _

_I told her I love her, I have loved her since day one. And she laughed at me. I mean who does that? I told Heather how I feel and she laughs! Did she think I was joking? I was willing to put my whole career on the line for one Heather Morris. I mean its fact that lesbians in Hollywood get crap jobs. But I would give it all up to have her. I still feel like I need to come out of the closet. I DON'T CARE about fame or my career, I care about me and my family. I'm sick of hiding who I am._

Naya gets up and goes into the guest room, to get it ready for Erin. She put new sheets on the bed, flowers in a vase next to the bed. She then starts to clean the room. Naya always has to have a plan. She can't just sit and think or her chest hurts. The place where her heart used to be, but she has given her heart to Heather and she has not gotten it back.

_Okay it looks good in here. I should see if I can find some GLEE sweats, shorts, t-shirts, or whatever to give to Erin. I think I have some in the office. I wonder what size she would want. I'll just wait till she gets here. _

Naya goes into her room to pack a bag for the trip.

* * *

**Vacaville, CA **

_What the hell are you doing Erin? You had a great opportunity right in front of you and you fucked it up, you got obsessed with a dumb TV show and through it all away. How could I be so dumb. I got into a huge university out of state and I lost it. All I have ever done in my life is fail._

Erin is hiking at her favorite place and crying her eyes out as she goes. She can't stop the tears from falling. She can't stop the sinking feeling in her chest. She doesn't know what to do. She has thought about taking her own life before, and that is how she is feeling again. She just got the best news she has heard since she was accepted as a transfer student. However, this last semester she stopped going to class and now her acceptance has been reversed. Now she has to stay home and get her grades back up at the local Community College. Or does she?

_Erin you need to stop. Think. What if going to LA is the best thing for you? You can be you in LA, you don't have to hide the fact that you are a lesbian. Maybe, you can find someone who will not judge you, like your family. How will anyone ever love someone like me? You have Goldenhar syndrome, don't forget that. You started growing an extra set of ears, that are now bumps next to the real ears. Your face is off line. You are ugly. NO STOP! STOP LISTENING TO ALL THE CRAP! I'M GOING TO LA. I'M STARTING OVER, I'M MOVING ON!_

* * *

**Back at Heather's**

Knock, knock.

"Hey baby girl, come on in." Heather says to Vanessa.

"Hi Momma! I brought pizza, I hope that's okay, I want one last junk food day before I start to get ready for the concert." _Shit. I don't think that came out right. Great she is going to know that I'm nervous about the concert._

"Pizzas great. Are you okay?" _How cute, she is nervous about the concert._

"Not really, I was going to lie and say everything is fine, but no I'm so scared" _I sound like a loser __right now._

"Look, Vanessa, I know this is going to be hard for you. I was so nervous before the first concert for GLEE. I mean I had been on tour, but I was only a dancer. I'm not the best singer, but I just went out there on the stage every night and put on the best show I could. And that's all you have to do." _I hope I'm helping, she looks really upset._

"Well, its not just that. I mean the fans know I can't sing. I'm nervous about teaching someone. I mean, I'm still learning. How can I teach when I can't even do it yet?" With that tears start to pour out of Vanessa's eyes. Heather wraps her arms around her and just holds her.

After a few minutes Heather finally talks, "Nessa, you will do great. You have Damian by your side. The fans love Sugar, you are the Brittana baby right? Your Mami and I will have your back. Do you get me?" _Nessa is my baby girl, I will always have her back. She had mine after the whole Naya thing. She is the one who got us to hang out again._

"You promise?" Vanessa whispers as she sticks out her pinkie. Without a second thought Heather wraps her pinkie around Vanessa's.

* * *

**A few hours latter at LAX**

"Naya, Naya where are you going?"

"Naya we saw Heather not long ago, are you going somewhere togeather?"

"Naya give us the scope, we have heard there maybe a concert special?"

Naya just keeps walking. _Just smile and walk Naya. Don't you dare go all Lima heights. _

Within a few minutes she is entering the plane and there sites Heather.

"Hey! Man those people are crazy. Did you get 20 questions as well?" Naya asks the love of her life.

"Yeah. You okay?" _She looks idk, not like her self._

"Yeah, just worried about this whole concert thing. I mean we have a lot of pressure on us. We need to make sure this is perfect, the fans deserve it." Naya tells the blonde.

"Yeah I know. Our baby came over this afternoon and was upset about the concert. She is scared about teaching someone, when she is still learning. I told her that her mommies have her back." _I hope Nay is with me on this. I know things are tense with us, but Nessa is such a great girl._

"Yeah for sure we have her back. So I think we need to come up with a plan on how to get to know Erin. We also need to talk about what we want her to know or not know about us. I mean do we want to tell her our life story or what?" Naya asks Heather. Heather can hear how tense Naya is.

"Naya, relax. Lets just enjoy the flight, its a short one and we can talk about it tonight in the hotel. Does that sound like a plan?" _I really don't know what I want Erin to know. I would gather go with the flow, but I know Naya has to have a plan._

"Yeah your right HeMo. Okay hey, will you listen to what I have as my album so far?" _I hope she likes it. And I hope she realizes most of the songs are about her._

"Yeah for sure" _I can't believe she asked me. Maybe things will be okay with us. If I can just stop thinking about wanting to be with her. How beautiful she is, how she makes me feel like there is nothing better in the whole world except being with her. STOP heather._

Naya takes her i-pod out, finds the right play list and puts one ear bud in her ear and the other in Heathers. Neither one say a word the rest of the flight. Heather looks over to Naya every once in a while and smiles. When Naya thinks that Heather is not looking she looks over at the women she loves.

* * *

**Vacaville, CA**

Erin is sitting at the top of the mountain. There are a few people around, but she doesn't care. She is still crying but not as hard anymore. For most of the hike she was crying so hard she could not hear the music playing through the ear bud. But now she can.

"I was walkin' home from school"

_Why does this song always come on when I feel like crap._

"On a cold winter day,

Took a short cut through the woods

And I lost my way.

It was gettin' late, and I was scared and alone.

Then a kind old man took my hand, and led me home."

_I wish my grandpa was here with me._

"Mama couldn't see him,

But he was standing there,

And I knew in my heart

He was the answer to my prayer."

_I still remember singing this on grandparents day back in 6th grade._

Erin stands up and starts singing along to her favorite song of all time:

"Oh, I believe there are Angels Among Us,

Sent down to us from somewhere up above.

They come to you and me in our darkest hours"

_Papa I need you now. What do I do?_

"To show us how to live

To teach us how to give

To guide us with a light of love.

When life held troubled times

And had me down on my knees"

Erin drops to her knees.

"There's always been someone

To come along and comfort me"

_I just need someone to help me. Why does no one ever see how hurt I am?_

"A kind word from a stranger

To lend a helping hand

A phone call from a friend"

_Maybe that phone call will change everything in a positive way._

"Just to say I understand

Now ain't it kind of funny

At the dark end of the road

Someone light the way with just a single ray of hope.

Oh, I believe there are Angels Among Us,"

_Like the cast of GLEE, could they be my angels. Can they answer my prayers?_

"Sent down to us from somewhere up above.

They come to you and me in our darkest hours

To show us how to live

To teach us how to give

To guide us with a light of love.

They wear so many faces,

Show up in the strangest places

And grace us with their mercies in our time of need.

Oh, I believe there are Angels Among Us,

Sent down to us from somewhere up above.

They come to you and me in our darkest hours

To show us how to live

To teach us how to give

To guide us with a light of love.

To guide us with a light of love"

Erin still on her knees, tears streaming down her face swears she feel someone right next to her. She looks to her left.

"Papa what are you doing here?" Erin says surprise to say the least. Her Papa passed away from a massive heart attack and stroke when she was 15.

"It's okay sweetheart, Papa is here and I'm going to help you." All Erin can see and hear is love.

"But, how you are gone. I was there when you took your last breath. I put your favorite hat on your head while your lifeless body was in its casket. How are you here? Am I dreaming?"

"Don't worry about how, just listen to me. Go to LA. I'm proud of you and I know your life is hard right now and you feel like you have nothing to be proud of but you do. You are one of the best volleyball coaches I have ever seen."

"But Papa you have never seen me coach, or even play. You hate sports, 'Go clean something, sports are a waste of time' that's what you used to say all the time." Erin has silent tears running down her face. She feels her Papa wrap his arms around her and start to rock her, like when she was a little girl.

"Listen kid. Do you remember the year I got sick? I told you I would come to a game that year and I never made it. I left you before I could. So now I follow you everywhere. You need me and I see that. Your parents are mad about the choices you have made. But they never got to see or hear all the mean things people used to say and do to you. You never let them in"

"Papa no, I tried but I was always told I was being a baby. I mean I was told I was an alien, that my parents didn't want me, and they made it seem like it was true. When you left me, I lost the only person who knew the true me. Now I don't even know who I am" Erin say with no emotion at all. She is so broken, so lost, so done with life.

"It's ok. Go to LA, get away from here and figure out who you are again. You can do it I love you."

"Erin. What the fuck is this. Why do you have a bag packed. I told you, you are NOT going. How much have you had to drink today? Are you crazy? You know what get the hell out of my house now, you girl loving, good for nothing slut!" Erin's mom yells as she stand in Erin's bedroom. Erin is passed out on her bed, an empty bottle of Vodka on the bed next to her, empty beer cans all over the room.

Erin does not move at all. _What the hell was that. Where is Papa? What the hell, I was just talking to him on top of Mt. Vaca and now here I am, but where is here? Damm my side hurts. _Erin's mom is hitting her as hard as she can in her ribs, and now her face.

"WAKE UP YOU PIECE OF CRAP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE." Erin's mom yells over and over as she punches her daughter.

Erin slowly opens her eyes and sees red. Red as in blood running down her face, all over her hands which she holds up over her face. She sees her mom.

"O-okay okay, I'm u-u-up and I'm le-le-leaving, j-just please s-stop." Erin gets out of her mouth.

_Now I know for sure its time to get the hell out of town and never come back..._

**A/N:** I know cliffhanger. I promise it will get happier as I go. Please don't hate me.

Song:

Alabama's- Angles among us.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and alerts. Being this is my first fanfic the feedback is helpful. Chapter 3 went a little different than what I planed, but it felt right. This chapter is going to involve most of the other cast (no or very little Heya and Erin). Hopefully, you all will like the way I write them. Please give me feedback if you don't like how I write them or think they should be written a different way. Being I don't know the cast of GLEE I'm just going off my gut on how I think they are in real life.

If you have any songs you wish would be on GLEE please let me know and who you want to sing them and I might be able to work them in.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE!

* * *

Chapter 4

**Kevin McHale house Monday June 25th 7pm**

Kevin, Cory, Darren, Chord, Samuel, Harry, Damian and Mark are sitting in Kevin's backyard around the pool. Kevin had sent a text to the whole cast early in the day to see if they all wanted to come over and talk about this project. Kevin was not sure about the project yet. He did the love the fanfic, but was not sure how it would go over with all the fans. So, there they were at his house. All the girls and Chris are inside working on dinner. He has no clue what the girls and making. Di and Lea said they would buy all the food, so Kevin took care of the drinks.

"So guys, I mean are we all really on board with this concert?" Kevin asks the boys. _I hope at least some of them are worried like me._

"Why are you not bro?" Chord asks. _I mean I'm nervous but Kev looks like he is about to pass out._

"I'm so on board with this, I just hope we will be able to show all our fans how hard we work. I mean if we do this like the actual story, the concert will have clips of us training our underdog, so they will get to see how hard we work" Cory states. _ Gosh, I wish they will all chill out. Our fans always want to know what we are really like and this is a chance to show them. _

"So like we will be doing all the training just like the story, or will we get help?" Harry ask worried. _The dancing is no issue at all, but the singing, how in the world will I be able to help with that._

"Look guys there is nothing we can do about it right now. Lets just wait and see what Ryan says on Wednesday. I mean the writer is not even in town yet. I heard Vanessa telling the girls Nay and HeMo flew to Sac to pick her up. My guess is we will have a lot of say in the whole process, being it is so last minute." Darren says trying to calm his male cast mates down.

"Look guys Darren is right. We don't know what is going to happen. Lets just make a pact that no matter what we help each other out. I mean if we all work together, this can be amazing." Samuel said confidently.

"Alright guys bring it in. Bro hug." Kevin shouts, as all the guys get in a circle and just like in the show. "Okay guys, on three..."

"Aaaaammmmaaazzzing" all the boys yell together as their hands rise in the air.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside Kevin's kitchen**

Di and Lea where working hard on their total vegan dinner they were making for their cast mates. Chris, Amber, Jenna and Vanessa are sitting at the kitchen island watching and talking.

"So Nessa how do you know Naya and Heather are in Sacramento, did you talk to one of them." Jenna asks. _I don't understand those three. I mean Vanessa kinda took Naya spot as Heathers BFF on set, but yet Naya hangs out with her likes its no big deal. I see the way Naya looks at HeMo and Nessa she is jealous that she is not close with Heather anymore. I wonder if Nessa and Heather are hooking up?_

"Yeah I went over to Heather's this afternoon to have lunch and watch a movie. She told me Naya and her were going to pick up Erin. I also talked to her about how nervous I am to teach someone how to sing and dance when I still suck at it." Vanessa says hoping that she will get even more support from the rest of the girls. _If we all help each other maybe we will just get through this._

"Vanessa listen you will do just fine. We gots you girl" Amber tries to reassure her. _Girl just needs to chill out. We need to make sure this is fun, for all of us._

"Yeah well I'm not so sure. You know we have no clue how this is all going to work. What if we get like no help. Like we have to figure out the whole show. We all know how busy Ryan is. I just don't know guys" Vanessa says with worry written all over her face. _Here I go again sounding like a loser._

"Girls, stop and listen to me. No matter what, if we get help or its all on us, we are in this together. You hear me, we have each others backs. No one will ever understand what we go through except us. Now diner is ready. Help me carry this stuff outside, so we can eat and then let lose." Lea says to her cast-mates with a huge grin on her face. _We really are a family and will always have each others backs._

With that all the girls get up to help carry out the food, that they know none of them will really like, but will eat so they don't have to hear Lea.

Di is the first one out the door, "Come and get it boys."

"Thanks" Damian says as he stands up to help Dianna who almost dropped the salad. "I got it Di"

Dianna just smiles at him and ruffles his hair. _Damian is such a great guy. He is really like a little brother. _

The rest of the girls come out holding different bowls and plates with several different vegan options. All the faces except Dianna and Lea around are the same look of fear for what they are about to eat. Just then they hear the doorbell ring. "I got it." Kevin says as he jumps up out of his chair.

"So what where you ladies talking about inside?" Mark asks with a smirk.

"The concert and how we really don't know what is going to happen, but how we going to be there for each other." Chris replies. _I hope the other boys agree that we need to work together on this._

"That's what we were talking about too" Harry says excitedly as both the male and female cast are on the same page.

Kevin walks back outside carrying 4 extra large pizzas.

"What the heck Kevin? My lady and I made dinner for everyone! I can't believe you ordered pizza. You can be such a jerk!" Lea says, even though she figured he would. _They always complain about our vegan food, but it is always gone at the end of the night. They can eat their pizza but as the night goes on, they will come and eat the vegan food, just like always._

"Don't get your panties in a twist" Mark says with a smirk.

"Shut up Puck!" Dianna yells. _He better not talk to my love like that. I will go all Lima heights on him._

"Look Di and Lea, we all love that you cooked for us, but we all know we are going to be working our tails off with this project. One last night of junk food and booze before we have to start is just what the doctor ordered. Plus, I got you a vegan option." Kevin grins at the two girls, knowing he got them. He opens the all vegan pizza and puts his lower lip out to pout.

"I hate you, you know that right" Dianna says as she digs in. _Damm this pizza is good. I love Kevin._

* * *

**2 hours latter**

Cory and Chord are sitting next to each other by the fire pit. Chris, Amber and Kevin are inside singing karaoke. Darren, Samuel, Harry and Mark are in the pool messing around. Jenna and Vanessa are also sitting around the fire pit across from the boys.

"So dude, what has you down?" Chord asks Cory as he takes a drink from his beer. _All night he has been looking at Lea with this jealous face._

"What do you mean man? I'm fine." _Shit please don't ask about Lea._

"Well whats up with you and well you know" _Shit I was too vague. He is will not get it._

"What are you talking about man, me and who?" _Maybe I can play dumb long enough he will change the subject._

"Okay dude, I'm just going to come out and say it. Are you haveing feelings for Lea and I don't mean in your pants feelings. I mean real feelings. Dude are you in love with the girl?" _He is so in love. I can so tell. _

"Well I don't know man. I mean I just hate that everyone thinks I'm with her when it's just a lie. I mean, I get she loves Dianna and I'm happy for her, both of them. I guess I just wish I had that with someone." Cory says looking like a lost little puppy. _No I want it with Lea, but I know I will never get it with her. Time to move on._

"Don't worry dude, you will find love. Tell her how you feel. That it hurts you to be her beard. I mean I'm not telling you should stop or keep doing it, I'm just saying she needs to know how you feel."

"Your right. Thanks man" Cory stands up and runs over the pool and jumps in. _I can't deal talking about this stuff. Time to bail._

"Wait up dude! Lets play basketball in the pool" Chord yells as he follows Cory.

Vanessa looks over at the boys in the pool. "They look they are having fun." _I wish Heather was here._

"Yeah they do. So I'm glad I have you alone. I want to talk to you about what you said earlier." Jenna says to Vanessa as kindly as she can. _I hope she will talk to me._

"I'm just worried I guess. This has been a really hard show for me to be apart of. I mean I love all you guys, but the singing and dances is so hard for me." Vanessa looks at Jenna as she speaks with pain in her eyes. _I really just want to see her again, she always makes me feel better._

"Well it was hard for all of us when we started. But we got through it together. I mean if it was not for these other guys I would not have stayed past season one. Plus we get to be apart of something that makes us all special. No matter what the rest of our lives we will be know for GLEE and that is something that I'm so proud of." Jenna grabs Vanessa's hand as she talks. _I hope she sees she is apart of our family, not just the Brittana family, but the GLEE family._

"Thanks Jenna. I am so proud to be apart of this show too. We get to change peoples lives and that is so cool." _Jenna is so nice. I really feel apart of this family. I guess as long as we make the underdogs feel like they are part of the family we will be fine._

"So you hung out with HeMo this afternoon? You two seem to be really close." Jenna says hoping Vanessa will be honest with her. _Come on Nessa give me something._

Just then Vanessa's phone goes off with the new text message.

To:Baby Girl

From: Momma

Mami and I made it to sac in the room now. Hope u r bees having fun. ILU i'll call you when I get back. Sleep tight baby girl.

As Vanessa reads the text she smiles so big. "Who was that from Nessa?"

"HeMo. They got to Sacramento." _Oh my god please don't blush. I can feel it, I hope it is not showing._

"Tell her I say sleep tight and travel safe." Jenna says knowing that it will give Vanessa a reason to text Heather back. _Man Vanessa is so crushing on Heather. I just wonder if Heather is crushing back or not._

Vanessa picks her phone back up and starts to type:

Glad u got in safe. ILU2 and so does Jenna. She says travel safe. Tell Mami I miss her, we need to chill when she gets back :)

"So, you are close to Heather now?" Jenna asks Vanessa again.

"Yeah, I mean when everything happened with Naya I had her back. It's not Heathers fault she does not feel the same way as Nay. I just want them to be BFFs again. Heather is a super sweat girl and so funny." Vanessa says as her face starts to turn red. _Shit, now I know I'm blushing._

Vanessa's phone goes off again, followed by Jenna's.

To: My baby

From: Mami

I know Mamma just texted u but I wanted to say goodnight and she told me what u talked to her about today. I gots u baby. Now don't drink too much. Kay. Love you. Coffee when I get home?

To: Jenna

From: HeMo

Hey girl. Can u plz make sure Nessa has fun tonight. She is stressing over the concert. Make her drink plz, but take care of her. Thanks doll.

"Okay everybody inside. Time for some games. I have catch phrase ready to go" Kevin yells into the backyard.

They go inside and play and laugh and drink. They end up passed out all over Kevin's house. There were no more serious talks the rest of the night, and no talk about the concert. No one brought but anything except having fun together as a family.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry I will have a scene with them playing catch phrase in another chapter. Don't hate me for the Heather/Vanessa stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay I know the last chapter was kinda a filler, but this one will be most heavier. Please let me know what you guys think.

This chapter is rated M.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE!

Chapter 5

* * *

**The Hilton in Sacramento, CA**

"He-Heather can we talk?" Naya hardly gets out. _I need to have my head clear to deal with this project and that means figuring out what is going on with me and Heather._

"Yeah, what up my d-o-double g" Heather playfully says back. _She looks and sounds like this is serious. I bet she is going to ask about 'us'._

"Your such a dork sometimes, but that is one of the reasons why I love you." _Shit did I just say I love her. It just slipped out._

_She just said she loves me. Does she mean as a friend or as more?_

* * *

**Motel 99 in Vacaville, CA**

"Hi, can I get a room please." Erin says to the crappy hotel front desk person. Erin looks like hell. Her hair is a mess, she has on black basketball shorts and a light gray tank top that now looks dark red with all the blood that has dried on it. _Please don't give me any issue, just let me stay._

"Is everything okay mam? Should I call the police, you look like you just got in a fight or something." The 30 something women says.

"No, d-don't call a-anyone. I'm fine. I just need somewhere to stay tonight and get cleaned up." Erin says hopeful the lady will listen. _Please god do not call anyone. Then I will be forced to press charges and I will have to stay here and not get out of this cowtown._

"Okay. I have one room left, is non-smoking okay?"

"Yeah fine."

"Okay that will be $48 with tax. Here is your room key. It is just down this first side of the building." The lady hands Erin the key and Erin hands over a $50 bill. The lady points out the glass window to the where her room is.

"Perfect. Can I get a wake up call at 7:00am please?" _That will give me time to get something to eat, and drive back to the house. Hopefully everyone will be at their jobs._

The lady hands her her change and a first aide kit. "Use what you need and bring it back with the key in the morning. There is Advil and plastic bags to make ice packs with. Here are some extra clean towels too. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to help."

"Thank you so much." _Okay Erin, get yourself cleaned up, then find something to eat, then bed._

* * *

**The Hilton in Sacramento, CA**

"Um I l-l-love you too" Heather says back to Naya as she gets up off of her bed and walks towards Nayas. _I really do love her. I hope she know how much._

"Y-you do?" _I hope she means it._

"Yeah." Heather sits next to Naya on the bed. "You are amazing, smart, kind, funny, talented and beautiful. What's not to love?" Heather takes Naya's hand and intertwines their fingers. _Man we fit together just like a puzzle. _

"Well, then why when I told you I l-loved you a few months ago, you s-s-said-" Naya starts to say, but is stoped when Heathers lips touch hers. At first it is soft and sweat. Naya is shocked and after a few seconds is kissing back. Their lips move in a perfect rhythm. Heather's right hand reaches up and cups Nayas cheek her thumb gently rubbing back and forth. Naya grabs the back of Heathers neck pushing her closer. Heather's tongue sweeps across Naya's lower lip asking to enter. Naya opens her mouth and their tongues start to dance.

* * *

**Motel 99 in Vacaville, CA**

Erin enters the room and looks around. It's simple and cleaner than she thought it would be. There is a queen sized bed, with bedside tables on either side. A dresser sits against the wall opposite the bed and has a TV on it. Under the window is a round table with two chairs. She pus her bag on top of the table. She walks to the bathroom to look in the mirror to see how bad she looks.

"Shit. The Bitch really did a number on me. Good thing I'm still somewhat drunk cuz I'm sure that should hurt a hella lot worse than it does. Oh crap I drove here. I drove drunk. How dumb am I?" The left side of Erin's face is the worst. She has what looks to be a 2 inch cut under her eye, from what she guesses is from her mom's wedding ring. Her check is already turning several different colors. Both eyes are somewhat swollen, but not bad. Her nose is still bleeding a little. She has dried blood smeared all over her face. She remembers trying to wipe the blood as she was driving.

Erin opens the first aide kit and finds it very full. She grabs a packet of Advil and a plastic cup from the counter and fills it with tap water. She takes the pills, knowing between the pain from her physical wounds as well as her hangover she is going to need it. She wets a washcloth and starts to clean her face. She is happy when it is not as bad as she thought. The cut on her check is not deep at all. Her face is sore thats for sure, but not bad at all. Her mom has caused worse, and this is nothing to what her Dad has done.

She walks back into the room grabs her phone and calls for pizza. She gets an extra large and order bread sticks and sprite to drink. She knows she needs something in her stomach. They tell her it will be 45 minutes. She thinks it would be a good idea to shower. She goes back into the bathroom and as she takes her tank top off, she see a huge bruise on her side. "Oh crap, I thought the pain there was just from everything that is going on. I hope nothing is broken" She reaches down and lightly grazes the bruise. It's not too sore.

* * *

**The Hilton in Sacramento, CA**

"Heather-" Naya starts. "Heather stop" Naya finally gets out as Heather is trying to deepen the kiss even more. "HEATHER STOP" _I can't do this. It doesn't even feel right. It feels almost wrong._

"What, what is wrong" Heather says as she stands up. _What the heck I want to get my sweat lady kisses on._

"Heather, look I want to talk about this, not just kiss and make up. You hurt me" Naya says and Heather can hear the hurt in her voice. "HeMo you are my best friend and I hate that, that our friendship is falling apart because I want more but you don't."

"But I do want more Nay. I was scared. My m-mom would never u-understand. I-I-I can't l-lose her too." Heather says so softly Naya almost does not hear.

"It's okay baby." Naya wraps her arms around Heather, holding her close. Naya can feel her shirt getting wet from Heather's tears. They sit like that for a while. "Heather, look at me" Naya says as she picks Heather's chin up, so Heather will look at her. "We are more than just best friends or lovers, we are soul mates. And being someones soul mate, means putting them first, supporting them no matter what, some times soul mates are not meant to be in a relationship." Naya is doing her best to keep it together and hold back the tears she know will fall at any minute. "Heather I will always love you, but I think finally I'm not in love with you any more. I want you to be happy, I want to be your maid of honor at your wedding, I want to be your BFF forever." The tears are now falling from both set of eyes, one ocean blue and one dark coffee black.

"Nay, are you sure?" Heather asks, locking her eyes with Nayas.

"Yes"

* * *

**Kevin's house 2 am**

Vanessa is sound asleep on one of the couches. She feels her phone going off. She pulls it out and sees she has 5 text messages all from Heather.

To: Baby girl

From: Mamma

Time: 12:57am

Ness r u still awake

To: Baby girl

From:Mamma

Time 1:12am

Ness text me or call me please. I have something I HAVE to talk to u about

_What the hell is going on. _Vanessa thinks. She is now sitting up and is wide awake. She decides to read the other texts before texting or calling Heather back.

To: Baby girl

From: Momma

Time: 1:35am

u must be asleep. Nay told me we r soul mates. She only wants 2 b friends idk what 2 do. Plz I need to talk to u baby girl

_Holey cow. This is big_

To: Baby girl

From: Momma

Time: 1:45

she said soul mates don't always end up together. A few minutes before that we were kissing, but ness I didnt feel anything like I used 2. Did I fall out of love like she did? Baby girl I need u, idk how to act around her now. I have not slept at all, while she is sound asleep.

_This is a good thing for me right. I can be there for her and we can fall in love, just like the movies right?_

To: Baby girl

From: Momma

Time: 1:59am

this is the last one I swear. Its just that I want to tell her I have some feelings for someone else but idk if I should or not. I mean she is my bff but is it 2 soon 2 talk about that with her. Baby call me or text me I need you.

With the last next read Vanessa stands up and walks to the back door, hitting the light switch on the way. She goes outside and calls Heather. No one else needs to hear this and she does not want to text this either.

"Baby girl finally. Did I wake you up?" Heather answers on the first ring.

"Yeah sorry, I was asleep, but now I'm awake. So you had an eventful trip?" _She doesn't really sound upset, just hyper._

"Yeah, hold on let me go to the balcony so I don't wake up Nay" Heather gets our of bed, grabs a hoddie and heads outside. Heather then recounts the entire trip to Vanessa. Vanessa would throw a few things in here and there but for the most part she just lets Heather get it out.

"Heather, I think Naya is right. Soul mates don't always end up together. I mean sometimes it is better for both of them to not be in a relationship with each other." _Thats cuz I want you for me._

"Yeah I think your right. I mean I love Naya and I always will be, but I have really strong feelings for someone else. I don't know if it is love, but I kinda want to see." Heather takes a deep breath. _I wonder if she knows I'm talking about her. _"I don't know if I will ever be able to tell this person because doing so I could lose my mom. My mom means the world to me and I can't lose her" _talking to Vanessa is like talking to Naya before we hocked up that one time. She calms me down even over the phone._

_I think she is talking about me, oh my god. _"Person, so is this person a he or she?"

"Um a she. My mom would be happy if it was a he" Heather laughs but not a true laugh.

"Do I know this person?" Vanessa asks. _ Please say yes, please say yes. _ She hears the door open behind her and sees Lea walking out.

"Yes." _I don't want to do this over the phone. What time is it?_ Heather looks at the time on her phone. _2:58 we have been on the phone that long, no wonder I'm so cold._ "I'll tell you about when I get home. It's almost 3, I need to get back to bed, we have to leave at 7:30 as Erin lives an hour out of Sac, so I have to be up in like 4 hours, and I have not slept at all." Heather says hoping that Vanessa will understand.

"Yeah okay. I'll talk you when you get back." Vanessa says with a smile knowing that Heather is rambling because she is nervous. "Hey Heather I love you" and with that Vanessa hangs up.

"I love you too" Heather says knowing Vanessa has already hung up.

"Who do you love Nessa?" Lea asks with a raise eyebrow.

_Should I lie or tell her the truth. Truth for sure._ "Heather"

"Yeah, that's cool. Come on lets get you back inside where it is warm" With that Lea wraps her arm around Vanessa and walks her back into the house. _I just hopes Naya has finally come to know that her and Heather are not right for each other. Everyone thinks they are, but being that close to someone, knowing everything about each other can be so bad. They know what the other is thinking all the time. Even when they think they don't know, they do. Di and I work because there is mystery to each other. We have to use words to talk to each other, I mean we can talk without words too, but words are so powerful. You have to let the other person help you to become the best version of yourself. Being in love is about helping that person become the best and working through every insecurities that they have. I just hope we don't end up with three cast mates, family members all heart broken at the same time. Our family can't handle that right now._

* * *

**The Hilton in Sacramento, CA**

"Who was that Heather?" Naya asks with a shy smile. She had been standing there almost the whole time. Heather left the door open and the cool breeze had woken her up. _I could tell by her kiss she was wishing it was someone else._

"Naya oh my god. You scared the crap out of me. It was Vanessa." _I might as well tell her the truth. I want to be Naya's BFF and they tell each everything right?_

"I know, I have been standing here the whole time. You left the door open. Come on it's cold, lets go inside." Naya says as she shivers.

"Okay" Heather gets up and walks back inside.

"Hey HeMo. I know you love Vanessa, or at least like her and I think the two of you would be cute together. But if you want to try anything with her, don't let her calls us her Mommies anymore, it's just weird." Naya says with a smile on her face. _I'm really happy for Heather and I'll help her however I can._

"How did you know?" _What the heck she can read my mind so well._

"I am your BFF right? Plus I could tell when we kissed. Look I really am happy for you. Now come on I want to snuggle, but no funny stuff." Naya says as she gets into Heathers bed, waiting for the blonde to come to bed and hold her.

"Okay." Heather gets into bed becoming the big spoon. It feels so right but not sexual in any way. "Hey Nay. Your my best friend and I'll always love you."

With that they both fell into a deep sleep. And woke up with smiles on their faces the next morning feeling so much better. They both knew where the other stood and they can go back to being best friends, but much closer if that is even possible.

* * *

**Motel 99 in Vacaville, CA**

Ring, Ring, Ring

"H- hel- hello" Erin says with sleepily into the phone receiver.

"This is your wake up call it is 7am" The voice on the other end says.

"Thanks" Erin slams the phone down. She rolls over on to her back and looks at the ceiling. _Here we go. This is the day that can change my whole life and I look like crap._

Erin gets out of bed and gets herself ready. She takes some more Advil, and ices her face and side before she puts on as much make-up as she can trying and hide her wounds. It does not totally cover, or hide the swelling but its the best she can do. _If they read the story then they know my mom is a BITCH. I'm going be truthful with them, even if it takes a while to do so. Just don't lie Erin._

It's 8:15am when she checks out of the motel. She drives back to her house and there are no cars in the drive way. She parks her car on the street and goes inside. She made written her mom a short letter last night:

Mother,

What you did to me yesterday and my whole life is not okay. I am leaving and I don't know if I will ever be back. You can no longer hurt me. You can tell the rest of the family what you want, but none of them will be apart of my life if you are in theirs. I can not be apart of a family that allows someone to feel so hopeless and do nothing to ever fix it. You never wanted me, so why didn't you do the only loving thing you could have ever done and that's give me up. Oh that's right because you don't love me. I know I have flaws and thanks to you I will never forget them. I'm different and I know it. I want so bad to love myself, but it's so hard when no one else does. No one in this family ever has except for Papa. I hate you all. One day soon, you are going to regret everything you ever did to me or let happen to me. I hope you feel like shit, but I don't think you will. I'm done wasting my time on people who don't love me. You broke my heart and I'm going to put it back together now. I know hearts don't breakeven so I know your fine.

Goodbye forever.

Erin

Erin leaves it on the table. She gets up and takes one last look around the house. She sees family pictures where they all have fake smiles on their faces. Her Mom, Dad sister and brother and her all fake. Looking like one big happy family. She walks into her bedroom to see her mom has destroyed it. Her computer lays on the floor broken as does her TV. All the pictures are broken. The pictures of her family does not faze her broken on the floor. But the pictures of the teams she has coached crushes her. They have been her only family for the last 7 years. Leaving them is the only thing that hurts. The turtle figures she collects all broken, except one. She picks it up. It was the first one she got. Her Papa got it for her. He said she is like a turtle, a hard shell protecting the soft side inside. They side she will never let anyone ever see. It was a gift for her 15 birthday. It was the last thing he bought her. She opens it shell to see the turtle necklace he also got her. She puts it on, grabs the picture of him and her that lay under broken glass on the floor and walks out.

Ding dong. Ding dong. _They are here._

Erin slowly opens the door and her jaw drops. _Naya Rivera and Heather Morris. What the hell, I thought it was going to be a PA, not Heya. What do I do?_

_Oh my god, what happened to this poor girl. She looks like she just went 10 rounds with Mike Tyson. _"Erin, hi I'm Heather Morris" Heather sticks out her hand to Erin, who shakes it.

_No matter what, I'm going to make her life better. She is smiling. She has what I can only say as one big bruise over her face and she is smiling. It is the most amazing smile I have ever seen. She looks so happy, despite looking so small and broken. She is tall, a little taller than Heather, but she looks smaller than me. She is thin, too thin. _"Erin, I'm Naya. Let's go get you out of here." With that Naya grabs the bag next to the door and grabs Erin's hand with the other. Heather follows suit as she grabs the turtle and picture from her hand and holds it. There they go walking to the car, holding hands. If only Naya and Heather knew what it meant to Erin.

_Here we go. Time to re-start my life. I will never ever forget my past, but it's time to move on. As the only person who has ever loved me said, "Time to put on my big girl panties, build a bridge and get over it". It will not be easy, but I can already tell I'm not alone. For the first time since December 6th 1999 I'm not alone._

* * *

**A/N: **That was sooooooo hard to write. I just want to say that Erin is not a real person. DRUNK DRIVING is so not okay. VIOLANC is also so not okay. It's a story and I promise it will get happier.

_**A/N: **_What do you guys think? Should Naya and Heather fall back into love, or should they move on. Also please let me know what songs to use. Being there will be 8 underdogs who will all sing with their mentors I can use any songs not just ones form the show. Let me know if you have ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Still not sure if Heya is going to be endgame in this story or not, we will all have to wait and see. Hopefully this chapter will be a little happier, but there still should be lots of angst, cuz well its fun to write.

Watch out sexy times are coming please be advised. Rated M.

Please let me know any songs you like for different cast members.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE

* * *

Chapter 6

**Kevin's house 9am**

Lea lays in one of the guest beds at Kevin's house. Her head is killing her from her hang over and from the fact that she has been wide awake since 2am. She had gotten thirsty and got up to get some water and take some Advil. When she got to the kitchen she saw Vanessa outside on the phone and overheard her tell HeMo that she loves her. Lea has not been able to sleep since then.

_Love is about helping your partner overcome their insecurities. That has been what my lady has been trying to get me to do. She hates that I hide who I am from the world. She knows that I love her, at least I hope she does, but she wants me just for her. I'm not ready to tell the world that I love the amazing Dianna Agron but maybe I'm ready to stop hiding behind my beard Cory. _Lea has been thinking since she came back to bed.

Lea is sitting up against the headboard. Di starts to slowly wake up and reaches for the warm body that should be next to her."Good morning baby" Lea says. _I love her so very much. I know I have to end things with Cory. I want to wake up next to her for the rest of my life._

"How long have you been awake?" Di asks as she puts her head in Lea's lap. _She looks so tired. That can only mean one thing, she was up thinking about us, could this be a good thing or a bad thing. _

"Since 2am, I have something I need to tell you." Lea starts as she runs her fingers through Dianna's hair. "Last night I got thirsty and I saw Vanessa outside on the phone, I went outside to make sure she was okay and I heard her tell the person on the other end that she loves them." _I really just want any of them to get hurt. I have been hurting Dianna and Cory. I can't stand for more of my family to hurt._

Dianna turns her head to face her love and says, "Who was she talking to? And why was she talking to them at 2am?" _What is going on? I wonder if it was Heather. Lea and I have both thought that Vanessa was crushing on her since well, since everything with Naya and Heather. Oh my god what about Naya._

"She was talking to Heather. I don't know what they were talking about, I walked out at the end of the conversation. I know they were talking for a while because Nessa was covered in goose bumps." Lea then bends down and gives her love a quick good morning kiss. "I can't believe I forgot to do that this morning. I love you so much baby." _How could I watch the love of my life wake up and I don't give her a kiss. I'm such a bitch sometimes, always thinking about myself. That ends today!_

"Lea I love you too. But, this is kinda huge. Do you think we were right that Vanessa is crushing on HeMo? What about Nay? Why does all this have to happen now? Lea what are we going to do? Do we force them to put everything on hold till after the concert." Dianna has so much worry in her eyes and Lea can hear it in her voice. _I can't watch Naya and Heather fall apart again. And Vanessa is becoming one of my good friends too, I can't handle all of this._

"Baby, I don't want to talk about them right now. I want to talk about us." With that Lea moves both of their bodies so that they are laying on their sides facing each other. Lea puts one hand on Dianna waist and the other is playing with Di's hair. "I did a lot of thinking last night or should I say this morning...and well...I want to stop hiding behind Cory. I'm not ready to tell the world, but I don't want to hide anymore. I'm so yours and proudly so...b"

"Don't say it Lea, don't say but...look I love you and I told you I would wait for you. Everything is your choice. IF you want to end things with Cory, well I'm very happy about that. Please don't say but, I don't want to hear them. Just be with me, just love me and let me be with you and love you. I don't care about labels, I just want you." _I just want all of this girl, but I will take what I can get. My life without Lea in it is not a life I want to live, ever._

* * *

**I-80 heading to Sacramento**

There they are Heather, Naya and Erin sitting in the car driving to the airport. Erin is sitting next to one of the windows, Heather next to the other and Naya in the middle. Erin has not said a word, she just shakes her head yes or no.

_I don't know what to say. Should I say something about my wounds, or should I wait for them to ask. I'm not going to lie about any of it, but I'm not ready to talk about it at all. This would be so much easier if it was not Naya Rivera and Heather Morris that picked me up._

"Are you guys hungry? We don't have to be to the airport till 11am and its only 10am and we are almost there. I could eat or at least coffee." Heather finally breaks the silence in the car. _I don't know what to say to Erin and Naya looks lovestruck. I know that look in Naya's eyes, she used to give it to me. I wish Naya would just take over, I don't do well with stuff like this._

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. Are you okay with that Erin? Are you hungry?" Naya says looking at Erin who continues to stare out the window. _I can tell Heather is very uncomfortable and Erin just looks lost. I feel like she needs me, more than anyone has ever needed me before. I want so bad just to hold her, but I don't know if she will let me._ Erin doesn't say anything or make any indication she was listening. Naya reaches over and grabs Erin's hand, "Erin, honey are you hungry? We are going to stop and eat, because we are early. Please come inside with us." The car is now in the parking lot and the security that Ryan had hired in Sacramento for the three goes inside to get them a table as far away from other people as they can.

"S-s-sure" Erin gets out looking down at her hand that is being held by Naya. "Coffee sounds good, my head hurts"

* * *

**Kevin's dinning room 9:30am**

"Thanks for the fun time Kev and for breakfast" Amber says. They are all sitting around the large dinning room table. _I love hanging out with these guys, my family._

"It's my pleasure guys, we needed a night like that. I wish little bee and HeMo where here" Kevin says. _It didn't feel right without them. _

"Does anyone know what time they are getting in?" Mark asks. "I wonder if we have to wait until tomorrow to meet Erin or if it would be okay to meet her tonight?" _I want to meet her and tell her how awesome she is. My guess is what was written is true and maybe a mellow version of her life. I already feel like a big brother to her. _

"Well I think she is staying at Naya's, but Heather told me she has never flown so I'm guessing she is going to be tired." Vanessa says. _Maybe I should call Heather and see if I can come over. Maybe not the whole cast but me. I am the Brittana baby, and I think she talked about that in the story._

"Yeah, I think it would be best to wait till the meeting. Then maybe we can all have dinner with her or something." Dianna says. _I should call Naya tonight and see if that sounds like a plan._

"Well, thanks for everything again Kevin. I'm heading out, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Cory says as he gets up for the table. _I can't stand to look at Lea and Dianna anymore. I'm going to ask Lea to come over latter tonight and end it with her. I don't care about anything but all of us being happy and this situation does not make any of us happy._

Almost everyone takes that as a que to leave as well. The only ones left are Kevin, Lea and Dianna.

"We will help you clean up Kevin" Dianna says. She and Lea move into the kitchen to start.

"Thanks guys" Kevin says as he works on clearing the table from breakfast. "So, can I ask you guys a question?" _I hope they don't kill me for this._

"Yeah, what's up?" Dianna says as she is loading the dishwasher.

"How much longer are you guys going to hide this? I mean you don't have to tell me, but I see how happy you guys are together. Why hide that?" Kevin asks the two lovers. _Here we go. They look so in love. I just don't want them to hurt anymore._

The girls look at each other, locking eyes. "Funny you should ask that. We talked this morning and I'm going to break it off with Cory. I'm not ready to come out to the world, but I'm not going to hide anymore." Lea says while still looking at Dianna. _I'm going to call Cory this afternoon and end it. I can't watch him and Dianna be sad and upset anymore, not when I can fix it._

"Yeah, we are going to take it slow." Dianna adds. _I don't want to push her to do anything she is not ready for yet._

"That's great guys, I'm so happy for both of you" Kevin says as he wraps both of them in a group hug.

* * *

**Sactown Dinner 10am**

The three are sitting at a both in the party room of the dinner. They were able to come through the back. Naya and Heather both didn't want to put the spotlight on Erin. Erin is sitting between Heather and Naya. Both Naya and Heather are sitting as far as away from Erin as they can, they don't want to put to much pressure on her.

"So Erin, me and Heather got these cards that ask a questions to get to know each other. Since we will be spending do much time together we thought it would be a good idea. We all have to answer each questions, but they are fun. Do you want to play now?" Naya asks hopeful that Erin will say yes. _I hope she says yes. Maybe if she starts talking about other things she will open up latter to us about her life._

"Ummm y-yeah sure, why not. Can we all have one pass, if we don't feel comfortable answering something?" Erin says looking between Heather and Naya. _I just don't want to talk about my family. I don't want to cry in front of them._

"Okay I'll start, but remember all three of us have to answer each question.-" Heather starts but stops when the waiter walks up to take their order. They all order a stack of pancakes and coffee. "Okay first question, oh this is a good one. If you had to live the rest of your life on a island what 5 things would you bring with you and why?"

"I'll answer first" Naya starts, but stops as the waiter comes back with their coffee. Heather right away starts to make Naya's for her. Whenever they are together Heather always does. "Okay so I would bring a picture of my family and a picture of the GLEE cast, because I would not want to forget them, plus I could talk to them like Tom Hanks had Wilson on cast away. I would bring matches, because I would need to make a fire and that's the only way I know how. The bible, because no matter how many times you read it you can find something new. And last but not least a guitar, I know I don't know how to play but it would give me something else to do."

"Okay I'll go now if that okay with you Erin." Erin nods at Heather. "Okay well I would also bring pictures of both my families, my GLEE family and my real family, for the same reason as Nay. I would bring a sleeping bag because I just think it would be good to have. I would bring matches as well. And last but not least I would bring a hula hoop, they are like so much fun and I would love to hula hoop everyday and see how good I could get" All three of them laugh a little. "Your turn Erin." Heather and Naya look at Erin.

Erin looks at them both and starts "Ummm well. I would bring a volleyball because it is such a huge part of my life. I would bring matches and a sleeping bag for the same reasons as you guys. I would bring a picture of my papa and I" Erin looks down at the table. Naya reaches over and grabs her hand.

"It's okay, you don't have to say why" Naya says as she smiles sweetly at Erin. Heather nods as if agreeing with Naya.

"O-okay last I would bring a jar. I have always told the teams I coach that they are like fireflies and can l-l-light" Erin stops, she is looking down and trying her best not to cry. _I can't tell them this. My kids I coach are my life, my only family. I'm just not ready to talk about it._

Heather reaches over and grabs her other hand. "It's okay Erin you don't have to finish, but when you are ready you can tell us." Heather says to her.

"Yeah whenever you are ready" Naya agrees holding Erin's hand tighter and rubbing circles over her knuckles.

Then the waiter walks up with their food. "Guess I'm saved by the food." Erin says breaking into a smile. Heather and Naya smile as well.

"I love that show" Naya says.

They eat their food and talk about Saved by the bell. Naya holds Erin's hand the whole time. From time to time Naya sees Erin look over at her and she just smiles at her.

_This will take some time, but I think she is starting to come around. If we can get through a few questions a day we might really be able to help her._ Heather thinks to herself.

_I want nothing more to help this girl. She looks so broken. You can see it in her eyes and all over her face. But when she looks at me I can see just a hint of hope. This was meant to happen, she is amazing and I will do everything I can to help her through this._ Naya thinks.

_I can't believe this is happening. For once in my life I don't feel alone. I actually feel like they care about me. It's too good to be true right. How am I going to screw this up like I screw everything up. I can't believe Naya is still holding my hand. Why is she doing that? What does she want from me? _Erin thinks.

* * *

**Lea's house 10:30am**

"Di, Dianna where are you?" Lea asks from the front door. _Were could she be. Maybe she is laying down. I hope I didn't wake her up. _After leaving Kevin's Lea went to the store to pick up some food for her and Dianna for lunch and then dinner. Dianna came back to Lea's.

"I'm in your room babe." Dianna yells from her lovers bed. _About time she is home. She got me all turned on this morning, I want to show her how much I love her. _ Di lays there with nothing on, waiting for her lover.

"Okay I'll be up in a minute. Can we snuggle? I want to take a nap" _Or maybe do something a little more than snuggle. _Lea says back as she puts away the food. Lea walks up stair and enters her room to see the most perfect women laying on her bed waiting for her. "Hi, baby. Where are your clothes?" _God damm, I'm one lucky women._

"I don't know baby. I lost them. I'm kinda cold, can you come warm me up?" Dianna says with a shy smile on her face.

Lea walks over to the bed and just stands and looks at the blonde before her. _ She is the most amazing person I ever ever met. _Lea looks over her whole body. Starting with her feet. _Even her feet are perfect, and her calf's are just right, toned but not to muscular. Those thighs that wrap around my body and hold me tight. Her sex, my favorite part. The most intimate part of Dianna that only I get to see and be inside. Her hip bones they stick out just a little. I love to kiss them. Her stomach that is toned. Those breast that are just right, they fit in my hands just so. That neck that I love to suck, kiss and bite._

"Baby stop staring at me and come love me" Dianna says as she grabs Lea's hand and pulls her on top of her. Lea is half on Di and half on the bed. She bring her lips to her lovers and kisses her. The kiss start slow. Dianna grabs the back of Lea's neck bringing her closer. They both moan into the kiss. Neither is sure who is making the noise or if it even matters. Dianna breaks the kiss first. Lea starts kissing down Di's neck. "I love you so much Lea."

"I" Lea kisses right below Di's right ear "love" she takes her ear lobe in her mouth sucking on it lightly "you" she kisses her on the lips again quickly "too". Dianna reaches up and takes Lea's shirt off. Lea grabs Di's left breast and starts playing with it.

Lea's phone vibrates on the dresser where she set it down. "You going to see who that is babe" Dianna asks. _God please say no I need her so bad right now._

"No. It can wait" Lea says back as she kisses down Dianna's stomach. She kissed each of her hip bones. She kisses the inside of each of Dianna's thighs. "Damm baby you are so wet. I don't think this is going to take long"

"T-t-that's just what y-you do to me" Dianna almost moans back at her love. Lea's tongue starts to run up and down Di slit. All Lea can taste is Dianna. Lea uses her fingers to find where Di wants her most. She sticks one finger in slowly. She can feel how bad Di wants her and how very close she is. Lea sucks on Di's clit.

"B-b-baby p-p-please." Dianna begs. Lea knows her love wants more pressure. Lea puts another finger in pumping as fast as she can, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. She starts to suck on Dianna's clit again knowing how close she is. "Y-y-y-e-yes I'm so c-c-close" With that Lea slips another fingers in and starts to move around and scissor them the best she can. Dianna's walls are so tight against her fingers. Lea sucks one last time on Di's clit.

"Come for me baby" Lea whispers and that's all it takes. Dianna organism is long, Lea keeps pumping her fingers trying to help her ride it out as long as she can. When Di comes down from her high, Lea pulls her fingers out and drinks up all that is Di. She then climbs up and lays on Di's chest. They lay like that for awhile. "I love you Di."

"I love you too, that was amazing. Now it's my turn" Dianna says with a huge and sexy smile on her face.

"Wait Di, I wanted that to be about you. We can worry about me latter. Listen I don't want to bring this up now, but..."

* * *

**On the plane at the airport in Sacramento**

"Okay here you go miss, the other two members of your party will be here soon." The security guard who lead Heather threw the airport says.

"Thank you" Heather says back. Heather sits next to the window, so that Erin can sit in the middle and Naya can be on the aisle. _I think Erin would feel better looking at Naya, so if she sits at the aisle Erin will not have to look out the window._ With that thought Heather reaches over and closes the window. _ I should check my phone before I have to turn it off. _She has one new text message.

To: Momma

From: Baby girl

I was wondering if maybe I could come met Erin tonight. It might make tomorrow easier if she knows someone else. Let me know. Love you and miss you tons.

Heather quickly types out a reply before turning her phone off.

To:Baby girl

From: Momma

I'll ask Erin and Naya, but it should be fine. Bout to take off. I'll call when we get to Naya's. Love and miss you too boo.

As Heather is turning off her phone, Erin enters the phone with the security guard who had taken her through the airport. _Man Erin looks pale. Maybe we would should get her a drink._

"Hey. You doing okay so far?" Heather asks.

"Y-y-yeah j-ju-just s-s-sc-scared" Erin hardly gets out.

"It's okay come sit here next to me. I put you in the middle so you can hold both of our hands. Do you want a drink. It might helps with the nervous feeling."

Erin sits down and takes Heather's hand that she has ready for Erin to take. "Y-y-yeah a d-d-rink w-w-wou-" Erin stars.

"Excuse me. Can I get three run and cokes please."

"Right away Miss. Morris" The flight attendant says.

Erin smiles at Heather but does not say anything. Just then Naya walks over and sits next to Erin and takes her hand. "Let's get you a drink it will help." Naya says and is about to call over the flight attendant, when a drink is placed in front of her by said flight attendant. "Good thinking HeMo"

Naya and Heather take a small sip from their drinks. They look over and see that Erin has already finished her drink. _I don't want them to think I'm a drunk but how else am I going to be able to get through this._

"Wow, slow down Erin. It will be okay. So you are afraid of heights?" Heather says.

"Y-yeah. I fell out of a tree when I was ten and since then, I always think I'm going to fall again." Erin explains. She feels both Heather and Naya squeeze her hand tighter. Both girls are rubbing their thumbs over her knuckles. _They are rubbing my knuckles just like I have seen them do to each other a million times on the show. This is crazy._

"Don't worry. We got you, right HeMo." Naya smiles at Erin and then Heather. Letting both know they are in this together.

"Right. Oh and by the way, Vanessa texted me." Heather says.

"Vanessa, you mean the Brittana baby" Erin says.

"The one and only. She wants to know if she can come over and have dinner tonight with us. She thinks it would be nice for you to know someone else from the cast before the meeting in the morning. What do you guys think?" Heather reply. _She looks much calmer know._

"Yes, can she. OMG that would be awesome. The Pierce-Lopez's all in one house." Erin says very excitably.

"Okay. I'll call her when we get to Naya's if that is okay with you Nay?" Heather asks looking at Naya.

"Yes of course" Naya says.

The flight attendant does her little talk about where all the exits are. Erin goes back to being scared. _I can do this. I can do this. I'm not alone. I'm not alone. I can do this. I can overcome this. Not just this flight but everything, my whole life. _Erin is thinking. Heather and Naya hold her hands as tight as they can as the plane takes off. Once the seat belt sign comes off the silence breaks.

"Erin I was wondering if you might want to listen to what I have recorded for my new album. It's not done but I would love to know what you think." Naya asks Erin.

"Y-y-yeah like wow. Really?" Erin asks.

"Really really" Naya says. Naya tries to stand up to get her i-pod out of her bag in the overhead, but Erin is gripping her hand so hard she can't. Heather see it.

"Hey, let me get it for you, I have to go to the bathroom anyway. Nay do you want to use mine while I'm gone." Heather says as she gets up. Erin doesn't let go of her hand. "Erin, you have to let go so I can go to the bathroom. Nay's got you." Erin looks over to Naya who smiles, and Erin lets go of Heather's hand.

"Heather can you get my i-pod out. One of you can listen to it." Erin says.

"Okay." After a few minutes Heather has all three i-pods and hands them to Naya as she goes off to the bathroom.

Naya first finds the right playlist for Erin and hands it to her. Then she puts Heather's i-pod on Heather's seat. She turns on Erin's and finds her most listened too list. Most of them are GLEE songs, but she pushes play anyway. She gets tired of the GLEE songs after hearing them all so much, but she wants to know which songs Erin likes. _You can tell so much about a person by the music they listen to._ _Erin seems to be liking the album. She looks almost happy for once. Hmmm what is this song, I don't think I have ever heard it._ Naya looks at the screen and sees Alabama's Angles among us. The rest of the flight all three sit, listening to music and holding hands.

_This is the most relaxed I have felt in years and I'm in a plane, god knows how high off the ground. But I feel safe, safe with two of the most amazing people in the whole world. Why does Naya keep looking at me like that though? She is looking at me how Santana looks at Brittney, like she is the best thing on the planet. I'm mean I'm not complaining it's just new._

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope you guys are following all the story lines so far. It is just going to get worse when I interduce the rest of the underdogs. I didn't expect this to turn into what it has, but it is taking on a life of it's own. It may end up beign 50 chapters by the end at this rate. I just want to really develop the different achs (unlike GLEE) and see them from several different POV. THat is how I'm using most of the cast, for how they see most of the different relationships.

Thanks for reading. Hopefully I will get another chater up tomorrow, but if I don't Monday for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. Life kinda got in the way. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.

There will be some trigers for some people, please read carefully and know this is just a story. Erin is not a real person.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

**Lea's house**

"Wait Di, I wanted that to be about you. We can worry about me latter. Listen I don't want to bring this up now, but..." Lea starts and then her phone rings again.

"You better see who it is baby." Dianna says. _Why does she always have to ruin our sexy times by wanting to talk about something serious. I mean sometimes I love it because I love knowing what she is really feeling and not guessing. Well, I guess I love when she does that. We have some of the best conversations after sexy time._

Lea gets up off of the bed and gets her phone. "It's Cory, now I don't have to call him to break this off with him."

"Well answer it babe." Dianna says as she gets up to get into the shower. As she walks past Lea she kisses her on the check and whispers in her ear, "I love you"

Lea smiles as she answers the phone, "Hello"

"Hey Lea, how are you?" Cory says. _I really don't want to talk long. I just want to get this over with, but I need to do this in person. She needs to know that I will always care about her, I will always love her, but I need some space and time to fall out of love with her. This concert is going to make that really hard to do._

"I'm good. I was actually going to call you, I need to talk to you about something. Can I maybe come over, this is not a conversation that should happen in public?" Lea asks. _I hope he says yes. I really don't need this on the cover of every magazine. We can just stop going out in public together and maybe people will catch on, then in a couple of months we can make a public announcement or something._

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you anyways. Can you come over for dinner? Lets say 6:30 or do you have plans with Dianna?" _I guess I should have picked something else._

"No that's fine. I'll see you at 6:30" _I would rather not wait that long, but it will give me time to figure out how to say it. And then after tonight I can spend all my time with Dianna._

"OK bye"

* * *

**In a car on the way to Heather's**

Heather, Naya and Erin sit in the car just like they had before the flight. Erin and Heather both next to the windows. Erin is looking out the window still listening to Naya's i-pod. _I love Naya's voice. Her fans are all going to know most of these are about Heather, at least that is what they will hope. _Erin thinks.

"Okay so I will be dropped off at my house. I will call Vanessa and tell her what 6 for dinner" Heather says.

"Yeah 6 is good. Should we order something?" Naya asks Heather.

"No, I'll cook. We will make Vanessa clean." Heather jokes.

"You know there are harsh child labor laws right?" Erin says with a huge smile on her face. _I feel so at home with them. Less than 12 hours ago I never thought I would ever feel like this._

Naya and Heather bust up laughing. _Man she is funny and look at that smile. It's huge and perfect._ Naya thinks.

"You think your funny don't you?" Heather asks. "Then after we can watch the concerts from the last two years. I think it will help both of them to see the whole thing. Erin did you see either of the concerts?"

"Nope, I wish." Erin says.

"Okay well, Erin we have a very busy afternoon. The make over crew will be at my house at 2, they will be there till about 4. They will be doing your hair, asking about your taste in clothes and I don't know what else." Naya explains. _Erin looks really pale again. She was fine just a minute ago. What is going through her head right now. She looks like she is going to cry._

"Oh, t-t-that is happening today?" Erin asks. _I don't want them to see the bruises all over my body. Most of them are old and almost gone, but I look like I have been beaten my whole life. I don't want people to think that because it is not true. It only started becoming physical the last month. When I stopped fighting back._ _Mom and Dad always would raise their hands at me, never my siblings, just me. But I would raise mine back and they hardly ever hit me, they would just act like they were going to. Then I lost the will to fight._

"Yeah, look it will be okay" Naya says as she takes Erin's hand. "I'll be with you the whole time. They will not ask you anything about anything to personal, I promise."

"O-okay. I- I have to tell you guys something." Erin starts and then takes a big deep breath. She looks down at her hand that is being held by Naya and squeezes it tight. "It has only been going on the last month." Tears start falling down Erin cheeks. "My mom and my dad they have always said mean things to me, and raise their-their h-hands to me. B-but they n-never hit me u-until-" Erin stops. She is crying hard now. She is trying her best to hold back her tears. _I really didn't want to cry in front of them. I don't want them to see me as weak, but they need to know. They have to know. I need to talk about it._

"Erin, you don't have to tell us unless you want and not till you are ready." Heather says. _Keep it together for her, Heather. Don't cry, don't cry. You can cry when you get home. How could anyone ever hit her. I have only known her for 5 hours and I can already tell how amazing a person she is._

Naya slowly reaches up and wipes away Erin's tears. She feels Erin filch as she first touches her, but then lets Naya wipe them away. Naya is looking right at Erin hoping Erin will make eye contact with her. _I just want to protect her. And I will for as long as she will let me. _

"No – no I need to get this out. I n-need to talk about it." Erin looks up and locks eyes with Naya. This gives her the strength she needs to continue. "They have n-never h-hit me until, I-I-I told them my acceptance to transfer schools had been reversed." Erin looks deep into Naya's eyes and all she sees is love. Something she had not seen since her Papa looked at her. She has never looked in someone eyes this long. _I can tell Naya is going to be there for me. I can tell her and Heather anything, even thought I just met them. Thank you papa for giving me the strength I needed to come._

_I see so much hurt in her eyes. SO much despair and fear, but I also see hope. Just a little but I see it. I want to look into her eyes everyday and see more and more hope. _Naya thinks.

_I feel like I'm watching a movie right now. They look so cute together. Even though I see how upset and scared Erin is. I see hope too. Hope that Naya and I can help her. That getting this out is going to help. I need to tell Naya, to take it really slow with Erin. I can tell something is there between them, but Naya needs to be careful for both of them. _Heather thinks.

"That night, they both hit me. I don't remember most of it. They hit and kicked me until I stopped moving. I thought I was going to die. They left me in the living room and left the house. When they came back the next day, they told me they hated me. They told me I have one year, and then I was out. They told me they would not let me eat their food anymore. I could live in their house but that was it. In the last month one or the other has hit or kicked me every day." Tears are falling from both Naya's and Heather's eyes. Erin had cut her emotions off, she was a pro at this from everything she has been through and just got the words out. "Then yesterday I told my mom why I was leaving. I thought she would be happy I was leaving, getting out of her house, but she was mad. I think she knew this ment other people who find out what they did to me. She yelled at me over the phone. I stood up to her. I guess when I hung up, I drank and drank a lot. I had a dream, that I went on a hike and my P-papa w-who is the only p-person w-who has ever seen the real me who has ever loved m-me"

"Erin I love you" Naya says, still locking eyes with Erin. Erin breaks the eye contact and looks down, blushing. _This is worse than I thought._

"I love you too" Heather says, reaching over and putting her hand on top of Naya's and Erin's. _I'm going to make sure Erin never gets hurt again, by anyone._

"Well he was there and told me to come to LA and find me again" Erin looks back up. She first looks at Heather and locks eyes with her for just a moment and then re-locks her eyes with Naya. "I then woke up to my mom standing over me, hitting me in my side and face. There was an empty bottle of Vodka next to me and beer cans all over the room. I want to tell you more, but I think that's enough for now. I just, I don't want people to judge me because of all the bruises. I'm so em-em-embarrassed that I let -t-t-them do this to m-m-me." With that Erin breaks down and is crying harder than she ever has. _I feel so lost. Why did I tell them do that? _Naya pulls Erin into her chest. Erin hides her face. _I feel better telling them, I needed to tell someone. I'm happy it was them._

Then car pulls up to Heather's house. Heather kisses Naya on top of the head and whispers into her ear, "Take care of her Nay. I'll be there as soon as I can." Naya nods. Heather get out of the car.

"Heather" Erin calls out. But Heather had already gotten out of the car and closed the door. She starts to cry hard again. Just then her door opens. Erin turns to see Heather. Heather sits next to Erin and pulls both Erin and Naya into a hug. They stay like that for a few minutes. Bother Heather and Naya trying to comfort Erin. As Erin stops crying and her breathing even outs Heather kisses her on top of the head. Erin turns to face Heather. "Hey Heather, did you know dolphins are just gay sharks." All three of them laugh.

* * *

**At the gym**

Vanessa, Jenna and Amber are taking a spin class. Vanessa is on the middle bike with Amber and Jenna on either side of her. Many of the cast work out together. They all love to be together. They get done with their class and are sitting on the floor in the now empty room.

"So little Legies have you heard from Heather or Naya? Are they back in LA yet?" Jenna asks.

"No. Heather said she would call me when they got back to Naya's. I guess Erin is going to stay with her." Vanessa says. _I wish Heather would call. I want to see her._

"Oh. I can't wait to meet Erin. Her story was so amazing and I can't wait to hear what exactly we are to do." Amber says.

Vanessa phone rings. It's Heather. "Hey are you back?" Vanessa answers.

"Y-y-yeah, c-can y-you c-c-come to m-my p-place" Heather hardly gets out between sobs. _I had no idea how bad this was going to be. I need to be strong for Erin, but Vanessa needs to know. They whole cast does, they need to know so we can all be there for her._

"On my way" Vanessa says as she hangs up the phone and picks up her stuff as fast as she can. "That was Heather, she is really upset. I don't know what is wrong but I'll call you ASAP." Vanessa tells her co-stars as she walks out of the gym.

* * *

**Back in the car**

"Are you okay now?" Naya asks. Erin is back to sitting up and looking out the window, but is still holding Naya's hand as tight as she can.

Erin looks over at Naya, "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell you all that today. I wanted to wait, but I think you guys needed to know." Erin half smiles at Naya. _Naya is the perfect person._

"Well, I'm happy you told me. Look I'm going to tell the make-over team that you just starting taking up boxing and not to say anything about any bruises because you are embarrassed by them. Is that okay with you" _I don't want her to have to tell that story again anytime soon._

"Yeah." Erin looks down and sees how hard she is holding Naya's hand. She loosens her grip, "Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt your hand."

"No, it's fine." Naya smiles at Erin to let her know she means it. "I think it might be a good idea if maybe Heather calls the rest of the cast and explains to them today, w-what is going on with you. They are a great bunch of people and are supper protective. I just don't want them to ask you anything that will make you uncomfortable. I will only tell her to do it, if you are okay with it." _I hope she is okay with it. I can only imagine what will happen if Heather and I let them walk in and see Erin without telling them. I know them all too well. The boys will all want to hunt down her parents and teach them a lesson, while the girls will try to get her to talk about. Neither will be a good thing for her right now._

"Yeah, that's fine. Then I will not have to tell them, unless I want to. Do you want to go over and tell them with her? I can stay at the hotel and take a nap or something."

"Hotel, no your staying with me silly. And no I want to stay with you. I'll call Heather when we get to my house, she can always put me on speaker when everyone is there."

"I'm staying with you" Erin has a huge smile on her face."This is too good to be true."

"Anyways, you will be getting your hair done and stuff."

* * *

**Back at the gym**

"That was odd" Amber says to Jenna. _What is the hell just happened?_

"Yeah, maybe the story was truthful about Erin. Maybe Erin told Heather and Naya about it. I just hope if that is the case Erin is okay." Jenna says. _No matter what she is one of us now. I wonder if the abuse was just verbal or was it physical too. God I hope not._

"I kinda hope that Heather is crying over Naya and not Erin. Two days ago I would never say that, but right now I really do mean it" _I really do hope it is not about Erin._

"Yeah I know"

"Well we better get out of here."

* * *

**At Heather's**

Knock knock

Vanessa is standing outside at Heather's knocking. She has been knocking and calling Heather for 5 minutes now. Vanessa calls Naya.

"Hey Nessa what up?" Naya asks

"Heather called me crying and asked me to come over. I'm here and have been knocking and calling her for 5 minutes but nothing. Do you know if she hides a key?"

"Yeah, It's under the mat. Call me if you need me okay?"

"Yeah, thanks I got it. I'll call you."

Vanessa found the key with no issue at all and enters the house. "Heather, baby where are you? It's me Vanessa." Vanessa walks throughout the house looking for her. She hears crying coming from the bedroom. Vanessa slowly enter and sees Heather laying on her bed in the fetal position crying. "Honey you okay?"

"N-n-nessa, it's so b-bad. Her face is one big bruise. H-h-her p-p-parents h-h-have been hitting h-h-her." Heather gets out, as Vanessa sits down on the bed and puts Heather's head is her lap. Vanessa rubs her back and plays with her hair. "How could anyone do that?"

"Shhhh, it's okay. Calm down." Vanessa says as she tries to comforts HeMo.

Heather calms down and tell her everything Erin did. At the end of it they are both crying again.

"Well, no matter what that will never let that happen again. We will not let it, right" Vanessa says.

"Yeah, she is one of us now. She can change her last name to GLEE because she is now our family." Heather says. Her phone rings, she looks at it and sees that it is Naya.

"Oh, I called Naya to find out where your spare key was. She sounded worried." Vanessa says as she saw who was calling.

"Hey Nay. I'm okay now. How is Erin, how are you?" Heather asks, hoping they are both okay too. _If they are not okay I'm out the door right now._

"I'm okay and Erin is okay too. We are eating while we wait for the make over team." _Should I tell her Erin is on her 3__rd__ sandwich. It's like she has not eaten in weeks._

"Good" Heather says as she looks at Vanessa. _Food is good. Nessa looks scared. _Heather reaches over and takes Vanessa's hand.

"Umm I actually have something big I need you to do to help Erin" Naya looks at Erin as she is talking. At the mention of her name Erin looks up and smiles. _I hope she can handle this. She has too, I can't leave Erin._

"Yeah sure anything." Heather locks eyes with Vanessa as she talks. _I wonder if she can read me like Naya. I hope so, that will make this easier._

"Okay, you need to get the whole cast over to your place and tell them what Erin told us. Also call Ryan and tell him over the phone. Erin also thinks it is a good idea. If you need I can come over, but -"

Heather cuts her off, "No Nay you need to stay with her. I already told Vanessa and she can help me. I'll call them all right now. When I'm done I'll be over with Vanessa okay. She can help me cook." _I can do this. If Erin can tell the story I can tell it twice in one day. Plus Vanessa will be with me._

"Okay thanks Heather." Naya looks over to Erin again who is cleaning their plates from lunch in the kitchen. She is wearing sort shorts and a tank top that Naya gave her when they got home. Naya sees the bruises all over her skin. Erin is very muscular despite looking about 20 pounds underweight. _I want to kiss her so bad. Take all her pain away, but I know she is not ready for that. _

"I love you Naya. We are going to protect this girl, together. I just want you to know that you can count on me. We are going to need to let our feelings out about everything to someone. We can't lay it on Erin and I'm here when you need to talk okay." Heather says with nothing but love and compassion in her voice. _This stuff is crazy heavy and we will all need to support each other._

"I love you too Heather. And I'm here for you too. I'm by your side no matter what okay?" _I might __not be in love with Heather anymore, but I will always always always love her and have her back. She is right, we will need to talk about all of this with someone other than Erin. I think Erin needs to hear some of it, but not to much to overwhelm her._

"Okay, well I better make some calls."

"Good luck"

With that they both hang out. Heather looks at Vanessa. Vanessa smiles at her, "You okay HeMo? Everything okay with Erin and Naya?" Vanessa asks. _I hope so. I can't watch Heather cry again right now._

"Yeah, can you help me call all the cast and get them here ASAP. I'm going to call and see if I can get Ryan on the phone and tell him what Erin told us. Erin wants me to tell the whole cast, so people don't push her about talking about it." Heather says in almost one breath.

"Yeah I'll call them all right now." Vanessa gets up to go to the living room where she left her phone in her purse. "I'll call from the living room"

Heather smiles at her, "Ness, hold on." Heather gets up off her bed and walks over to the shorter girl. She pulls her into a hug. Before she knows it their faces are inches apart. Heather sees Vanessa look at her lips, then Heather looks at Vanessa lips. They lock eyes. Heather closes hers and leans in the short distance. Their lips touch. First, lightly. Then Heather cups both of Vanessa cheeks pulling her closer and deepens the kiss. Vanessa moans, which makes Heather lick Vanessa top lip, Vanessa opens her mouth. Their tongues play with each other. When they are both out of air they pull back. Heather chuckles a little. "I have wanted to do that for a month now." Vanessa smiles and walks out to the living room.

_OH. MY. GOD. Heather fucking Morris just kissed me and I kissed her back. That was the best kiss ever. This is cray cray. _Vanessa thinks as she walks to the living room.

_That was amazing. I need to make sure I change her name in my phone and make her stop calling me Momma cause that is just weird. She is amazing._ Heather thinks to herself as she sits on her bed, getting ready to call Ryan.

* * *

**Back at Naya's**

Erin is in Naya's office waiting for the make-over team. Naya told Erin to wait there while she talks to them. Naya is in her living room with the make-over team, who all also work for GLEE. She knows them all very well. Many of them were on both tours with them.

"Okay guys before I take you to meet Erin I have to tell you some stuff. Erin has a lot of bruises all over her. She just started boxing about a month ago. She has a really large one on her face right now, actually it takes up most of her face. She has another large one on her left side. Please do not stare at them or talk about them. She is really embarrassed by them. Had she known that this was going to happen, she would have not started boxing. Okay, are we all good with that." Naya looks around the room. They all nod their heads in understanding. Naya can tell they didn't buy it, but she does not think they will say anything. Naya leads them in to Erin.

After they all introduce themselves to Erin she sits back down in the make-up chair Naya had set up. The head make up artist, who Ryan put in charge of the make over says to Naya, "Okay Naya out you go. This is going to be a surprise, go watch Jersey Shore or something."

Naya looks at Erin and sees the fear in her eyes. She knows she can not leave Erin right now.

"No, I want Naya to stay. I need her here with me, if that okay." Erin speaks up, locking her eyes with Naya's who eyes just softened hearing Erin speak up. _I really need her here with me. She makes me feel safe,and keeps me from feeling alone and lost._

"Okay fine" The make-up artist says. "But try to stay out of the way" Naya nods.

* * *

**Back at Heather's**

Vanessa and Heather sit on the couch waiting for their cast mates to arrive. Heather's conversation with Ryan took as long as it took Vanessa to call the whole cast. None of the cast members asked any questions they just said they were on their way. Dianna and Lea were going to stop and get some sandwiches for everyone. Ryan on the other hand, had lots of questions. He was very concerned about Erin, but also concerned about the whole cast. He know they would all support Erin, he just didn't want them all to get involved in the whole thing. Heather told him they would all be fine.

"So, everyone is coming?" Heather finally says. _I can do this._

"Yeah. Look I'll hold your hand the whole time. Or, I can even tell them. I didn't hear it from Erin, so it might be easier for me."

"I'll start, but if it becomes to much I'll let you tell it okay."

"Yeah, that will work." Vanessa smiles at Heather. _Man, I want to kiss her again. She looks so sad right now. _Before Vanessa knows what she is doing she is inches away from Heather face again. She goes for it and closes the gap. Her lips surround Heather top lip. The kiss starts so slow. Then it becomes so passionate. Heather has her right hand on Vanessa back and is running her finger tips up and down her back. Vanessa puts her right hand on the back of Heather's neck pulling her closer. Their kissing has become desperate. They both are moaning into the kiss. Heather's left land is on Vanessa leg right above her knee, she starts moving it up Vanessa leg. Vanessa free hand cups Heathers cheek, she starts moving her hand down Heather body. She gets to Heather's chest and grabs Heather's left breast.

Ding dong, Dong dong.

Both girls jump. Both of their lips are swollen from kissing, their hair a mess. "Damm Vanessa, that was so hot." Both girls share the same goofy smile "I better get that." _Wow. I thought that kissing would never get better than kissing Naya, but that, that was wow._

Heather opens the door and finds Mark and Chord. They were together playing video games at Chord's. _Why do I feel like we interrupted something? Are they hooking up? That's so hot. _Mark thinks as he enters the room.

* * *

**Back at Naya's**

Erin's measurements have been taken. They are working on giving her a Brazilian blow out right now. Erin has very frizzy hair and this should work to tame it. Naya sits in chair in the corner. Naya can see Erin's face in the mirror and Erin can look in the mirror and see her. Everything has been going great. They have been making small talk.

"Okay Erin I have a couple questions before I go shopping to get you clothes. I want to know some about you so that I pick clothes that you will be comfortable in" the man in charge of wardrobe says. Erin looks at Naya in the mirror.

_Shit I don't know if Erin can handle this. Maybe if I go hold her hand she will be okay._ Naya gets up and stand next to Erin and grabs her hand. Naya whispers in her ear, "If you don't want to answer the question squeeze my hand and I'll go all Lima heights on him and make him stop, okay" Erin shakes her head with a small smile on her face.

"Okay, but Naya has to hold my hand, I don't like questions" Erin says with the smile still on her face.

"Okay, I will only ask one then. Name your 5 favorite things to do." The man says.

Erin thinks for a moment. _Simple enough and I can be honest._ "Watching GLEE, playing volleyball, coaching volleyball, cooking and writing" _That was so easy._

"Okay great, can I ask one more." He waits until Erin nods her head. "What is your favorite color?"

"Purple" Erin answer without even thinking. "I'm a huge Sacramento Kings fans" Erin smiles thinking about the Kings.

"Okay. Is another okay." The man asks again, this time looking at Naya.

Naya looks at Erin as she speaks, "Look ask as many as you need, my girl here will tell you when I'm done answering okay"

_Did she just call me her girl. Shit I hope they can't see I'm blushing. She is so cute, I just can't take it._ Naya leans over and kisses Erin on the cheek. Erin blushes.

"Okay, favorite movie"

"Hmmm I have three, wait no four. Okay, A league of their own, Little mermaid, 10 things I hate about you and Bridesmaids." Erin smiles at Naya in the mirror. Naya smiles back. _I wonder if Naya likes those._ Erin thinks.

"Okay great this is for sure the last question, then I'm out of here. What is your favorite song."

"That is the hardest one so far. I don't know if I can pick one or even two. I like, more like love almost every song from GLEE. I love most country music, rock, alternative, pop, rap, hip-hop. I love it all. I really can't pick. I mean if I can connect the lyrics with my life in any way I fall in love with it."

_Wow she is more amazing than I thought. I'm so over Heather and ready to move on. I don't even really know if she would date me or not. But I can't help but hope. I'm falling for this girl already and I'm falling hard. _ Naya thinks.

With that the man and two others leave Naya's.

* * *

**At Heather's**

Everyone is gathered around Heather's living room. They all are making small talk as Heather prepares to speak.

_I can do this. I got my girl by side. They are my family and they need to know. I have to protect Erin. I have to make sure she is not judged by these people. I need to make sure they love her and show her that they do. She needs support and that is what these people can do._ Heather thinks as she looks at the faces around the room.

"Okay guys. First of all thank you all for coming." Heather pauses. She hates talking in front of people like this. Vanessa takes her hand and with the other she rubs her back. "As you all know Naya and I got back today from getting Erin. Which I first have to tell you Erin is an amazing person. She was really quiet most of the day, but when she does talk you can just tell what a great person she is. She is so funny too. She has Brittany humor and even used a few Brittany jokes." Heather laughs a little, as does the rest of the group. None of them say anything, they know they need to let Heather talk.

_She sounds amazing. I can tell there is a but coming and a large one at that. _Jenna thinks.

_Okay there is a catch. Did she bail on us or something._ Samuel worries to himself.

"On the way back from LAX she broke down when we started telling her about how she is going to get a make over this morning." Heather takes a long breath, trying to hold back her tears. Just then her phone rings and it's Naya. "Hold on guys it's Nay, I have to take this" Heather stands up to walk into her bedroom with the phone. Everyone looks around at each other, but no one says a word the whole time Heather is gone.

"Hey Nay" Heather says once she is in her room.

"Hey is everyone there?"

"Yeah, I was in the middle of telling them, but when I saw it was you- is everything okay?" _God I hope so._

"Yeah we are fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" _I can tell she is hardly holding it together._

"Yeah, it's just hard. But Vanessa is keeping me together."

"Thats good. Hey put my on speaker so I can help you okay. Really I don't want you to do this on your own." _I really don't. She needs me, but not any more than Erin. Although Erin seems to be fine._ Naya gets up and walks over to Erin she whispers in her ear, "I'm just going to be in the other room talking to the cast on the phone, I'll be back in like 10 minutes okay." Erin nods her head.

"Okay, your on speaker Nay" Heather says as she sets her phone down on the table.

"Hey guys. I'm just here to help Heather, what she has to say is going to be hard. I'll help her if I need to okay, plus if you guys have questions I can help with that okay."

"Okay" all the cast mates say together.

"So I was telling you Erin broke down in the car. S-she told us that the last month her parents have been hitting her. She has bruises all over her b-body." Heather lets a single tear fall. "She said the physical abuse only started a month ago. She was accepted as a transfer student, but it got reversed because she had a really bad semester. Before, it was just verbal abuse. She told us a lot more, but I don't think we need to tell you all of it today." Heather looks around the group. All she sees is shock. Many of them have tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Guys, we just don't want you guys to judge her because of any of this." Naya starts. "She is an amazing person, but has been hurt a lot. She is very closed off. She does not like to answer a lot of questions. I'm sure she will tell all of you things as she gets comfortable, but please do not push her to talk about her family." Naya takes a breath. "Guys, the bruises are bad. Heather has not seen many of them yet, but I have. They cover almost her whole body. The make up people are getting us the cream stuff that we use on our bruises to help soften them. Hopefully, they will be gone soon. But the mental and emotional scares may never go away" Naya starts to cry.

Heather picks her head up and looks around the room. Everyone is crying. Heather knows she has to tell them about the bruise on Erin's face. "Guys, you have to know one more thing. Her face. Um- w-well it's kinda one big bruise r-r-right now. Please don't stare at it okay." With that Heather starts crying again.

"Guys, I know we are all going to support her and each other. We are all in this together. We need to talk to each other about any and all conversations we have with her. I want to know everything that happens with Erin, as I'm sure Heather feels the same way. We know all she needs is people to love and care about her. And I already do so much. I have to go guys. I love you all so much." With that Naya hangs up.

The cast hang out at Heathers for awhile. None of them really say too much, until Cory starts to talk. "Guys. We all need to agree on this. We all need to put everything aside and work to make this the best concert ever. It's more than a concert. We have all know that since day one, but I think its bigger than any of us ever thought. We all need to have Erin's back. Are you guys all okay with this?" Cory looks around the room. Everyone nods yes.

Soon after Cory spoke Heather's living room is empty. Heather looks at her phone and sees it is already 4:30pm. "We better get to the grocery store and then over to Naya's. We are cooking, and I want to make it the best meal of Erin's life." Heather says as she wipes the last of her tears from her face.

Heather and Vanessa walk out of Heather's house holding hands their fingers intertwined.

* * *

**A/N:** I know that was a heavy chapter. Hopefully, you all liked it. Sorry for the wait but I made it extra long becuase of the wait. More up tomorrow. Please don't kill me for the Vanessa/Heather and Naya/Erin stuff. Still don't know if anything will happen with Naya and Erin. Also still don't know if Heya is end game. We all know Brittana is :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I hope you are all liking the story so far. Please let me know what you guys think.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE

* * *

Chapter 8

**Naya's house Still Tuesday June 26 4:oopm**

The make over team was just finishing up. The wardrobe group had just gotten back with a few things for Erin to try on. After trying each new piece of clothes on they would all look at Erin and write down notes. Naya knew exactly what they were doing. They needed to try a lot of different styles on Erin to see which ones fit and looked best on her.

_So far I think Erin looks great in everything she has tried on. Her hair looks fantastic. It is naturally dark brown, not black like mine. They put red highlights in it and looks awesome. Plus it is down and looks fantastic. The highlights bring out her eyes so much. I have spent so much time today looking in her eyes. I thought for the longest time that Heather had the perfect eyes, but I was wrong. Her eyes are brown, but they have this sparkle about them sometimes. I can tell when she is happy, and more than anything I can tell when she is upset. When she is upset that sparkle goes away. I have not seen that sparkle much today, but when I do I never want it to leave. _Naya thinks as she waits for Erin to come back into the room.

Erin walks in wearing a dark purple short, strapless dress. She has on a pair of simple black heels that make her legs look amazing. Erin turns around slowly.

_I feel so dumb wearing this. My body is gross. My ass is huge and I still have bruises everywhere. They told me not to worry about it. This cream they gave me is already working and even the bruise on my side and face are getting better. They don't even hurt. _Erin thinks as she stands before the group. Erin is avoiding eye contact with everyone especially Naya.

"Erin you look stunning." A very stunned Naya says. Even though Naya has a dark complication you can see the red in her cheeks. Naya is blushing. _I want so bad to kiss her._

Naya's voice makes Erin look up. _Naya is blushing. She is ogling me. She can't take her eyes off of me. I'm not sure if she is even breathing. _Erin looks back down. "Thanks Naya, but I don't like it. It is way to short for me."

Naya gets up from her seat and walks over to Erin. Naya takes one of Erin's hands and with her other she lifts Erin's chin so she is looking at her. "Erin you look amazing. Trust me when I say you literally took my breath away." Erin smiles and blushes. "Aww I made you blush, just like you made me blush."

"Okay well I will bring some more for you tomorrow after the meeting. Naya, Ryan should have sent you an e-mail with the schedule for tomorrow. Did you get it?" The man in charge of wardrobe says ruining their moment.

"Wa- what. E-mail. Yeah. Got it." Naya hardly gets out, not taking her eyes off the women in front of her. _I don't know how long I can hold out without kissing this girl. I have known her for less than 24 hours and I can not think of any thing I want more than to kiss her and make her mine. I will protect her no matter what._

"Okay we will let ourselves out then."

Naya does not move. She just looks into Erin's eyes trying to read her. They hear the front door close and it causes Erin to step back a way from Naya. _I want to lean in and kiss Naya so bad. There is no way I'm ready for that. I have never been kissed. 27 years old and I have never been kissed. I know I'm 100% into girls, guys don't make me feel anything, but a beautiful women, I get lots of feeling, in my pants feelings. And Naya, well she is everything I'm attracted to. This is just too much._

"You okay Erin? I know it has been a really long day and it's only 4:15." _The poor girl looks so sleepy. She no longer looks like the girl we meet this morning. She has already started to heal. Not just the bruises, but she is healing._

"Yeah. I didn't sleep well last night. I never do when I'm drunk. Would it be okay if I go lay down for a little?" _Sleep, sleep will help me clear my mind._

"Yes, of course. I'll wake you up for dinner."

Erin turns and walks to her bedroom. She changes back into the shorts and tank top from earlier in the day and lays down in the bed. It only takes a few moments before she is asleep. For the first time in years she falls right asleep. She feels safe.

* * *

**At Harry's place**

The male cast are all sitting around Harry's living room. After the meeting at Heather's all the guys wanted to get together and talk about what had happened. Chris was the only male missing. Chis had decided to go with Amber and Jenna to coffee. None of the cast ever questioned that Chris would rather hang out with the girls, it is just who Chris is.

"So guys that was crazy. This is crazy. How could anyone do that to another person let alone their child. I want so bad to go find them and beat the crap out of them." Mark says his voice full of rage. _ I really just want to hit someone or something. I'm going boxing tonight._

"Mark chill man. We are all upset but getting mad is not going to help anyone." Darren tries to reason with him. _Violence will not solve anything, but I'm going boxing for sure tonight. _

"Guys, I know this sucks but how about we look at this from Erin's point of view." Kevin starts. "She said in her story she born with something that made her different. Does anyone remember what it is called." _I think we need to know as much about her as we can, so we can help her and support her._

"What does that matter?" Damian asks. _I don't see how that will help._

"Well, I think the best way to help Erin and understand what she is going through is to understand who she is. Knowing what she was born with might help us" Kevin answers.

"Yeah, I think Kevin is right. I don't remember but we can look it up." Harry says as he stands up to get his laptop.

* * *

**A local coffee shop**

Jenna, Amber and Chris are sitting together drinking coffee. None of them saying anything for a long time. Chris can't take it any more. "Girls, we need a plan on how to deal with this. I mean I know Naya and Heather are strong, but you heard Naya on the phone and we saw Heather. This is going to be super hard on them, all of us. We need to figure out how we can help not only Erin but Heather and Naya."

"Chris is right" Jenna says. "I just feel so bad. What could have happened in Erin's life to give up hope and stop fighting. They said the physical stuff only started a month ago. I just don't really understand." _How do you stop protecting yourself, how do you get to such a low point you can no longer help yourself._

"Jenna, we don't know what kind of verbal abuse she was under and for how long. I mean she is 27 right, what if it has been going on that whole time. I mean if your parents treat you bad that long, what else do you do. I don't want to judge her. I will not judge her and you shouldn't either." Amber says back to Jenna, not happy at her friends comment. _I really can't believe Jenna said that._

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm not judging her. I'm just concerned about how bad things must have been. I'm not saying I don't want to help, I'm just saying it's going to be hard. Chris is right, we need a plan on how to support all of them. Our whole family is going to need to support each other." Jenna says. _I hope Amber gets what I was trying to say now._

"I think maybe we should go over to Harry's. They were going to think up a plan and I think we should help with that. I'm going to call Di and Lea and tell them to come to." Amber says as she pulls out her phone.

* * *

**Naya's house**

Naya has been sitting on her couch, listening to Erin's i-pod. She can't stop listening to it. She wants to know so much about Erin and she thinks that her taste in music is a great window to start with. Erin has everything from county to hip hop and rock. She has older music and new stuff. She has a lot of music Naya has never heard, most of it country. Naya is not a big country fan, but some of them are amazing. It is almost 5pm and Erin went to nap at 4:15. Naya has no clue if Erin is asleep or not, but after every song Naya pulls her ear bud out and listens to see if she can hear any movement in the house.

Naya phone goes off. She has a new text.

To: Naynay

From: Little bee

Hope all is ok. I'm here if u need me. The bros r all mtg to talk about how we can help. Jenna, Amber and Chris r doing the same. Lea and Di also r trying to come up with ideas. We all love u and HeMo. We r here 4 u and Erin.

After reading the text Naya starts to tear up. _How sweat are they. I hope they don't overreact too much. But I want them to do what they feel they need to do. They are all great people._

Naya types out a response:

To: Little bee

From: Naynay

Hey bee. I'm ok. Erin is sleeping, just waiting on HeMo and Ness to come over and cook. Thanks for all your support. U r going to love Erin, u all r.

Within a few minutes she gets another text.

To: Naynay

From: Little bee

? 4 u. Was Erin really born with the things from the story. We want to look it up, so we understand it better.

Naya thinks for a moment. Erin did not say anything about it, but Naya remembers seeing the bumps next to her ears and how her face is slightly askew. It must be true. She picks up her phone to text back.

To: Little bee

From: Naynay

Yeah she was. Her face is just kind of askew like it's not symmetrical and she had bumps next to her ears. The one next to her right ear is hardly here, the one on the left is larger but not huge. Good idea on looking it up. I think it's called Goldenhar. She has not talked about it, so don't bring it up, ill let u know if I think it is ok to talk about with her k

A few secounds latter

To: Naynay

From: Little bee

K.

* * *

**Back at Harry's**

Chris, Amber, Jenna, Dianna and Lea have all arrived now. They are all sitting around trying to figure out how to help Erin.

"Nay said it is called Goldenhar, but Erin has not said anything about it, so don't bring it up unless Nay says it's okay." Kevin says to the group.

"Awesome, okay lets see what we can find." Harry says as he type Goldenhar into the google search bar.

The first on the list is for wikipedia. "Try wiki first" Chord says.

"Okay, Goldenhar syndrome. It is also known as OAV Oculo-aurculo-vertebral syndrome. It's a rare congenital defect characterized by incomplete development of the ear, nose, soft palate, lip and mandible. Affects bettween 1 in 3500 to 1 in 26000 live births." Harry reads. _Well that made like no sense._

"Am I the only one who has no clue what that means. I need something in plain English please." Carry asks.

"Yeah try a different site." Mark suggests. _Really that made no sense at all._

"Calm down guys let me see if I can help. It means that there is something wrong with the development of her face. What I don't know? Try another one." Dianna says trying to sound smart. _Okay yeah I don't really get it either._

Harry hits the back arrow to go back to the search results. They look down the page.

"Try that one" Chord says. "The heathline one."

Harry click on it and reads, "Congenital condition that is associated with abnormalities of the head and the bones of the spinal column. The abnormalities of the head can include differences with the eyes, ears, facial bones and mouth. These differences are extremely variable in severity. The exact cause of Goldenhar syndrome remains unknown." All the boys are looking at the laptop screen. Harry stops reading.

"The case is unknow. Wow that is scary." Chris says while looking around at his cast mates.

"Well that makes a little more sense. Are there any pictures? I mean Kev you said Naya said it was not that noticeable so it must be a mild case right?" Chord says. _It sounds like maybe there are just a few issues with her face, which would mean she got made fun of a lot._

Harry hits the back arrow again and hits on images. All their jaws hit the floor. They see so many pictures. None of them are the same. Each person has something just a little off with their faces.

"Okay, well Naya said Erin has a mild case. So it is something like that maybe?" Kevin says pointing at a little girl who facial features are just kinda of askew. _If it was something more Naya would have said more about it, unless most of it has been fixed._

Harry clicks on the picture making it larger. "I think she is perfect" Harry says. "But I could see how her life would be hard. People are so mean" _It's such a mean world._

"I know what we should do guys. We should all donate money to research for Goldenhar. The website said they don't know what causes it right? And it's rare. I have never heard or it. We can give a voice to all these faces." Cory says. _We can bring this to light. Help people understand._

"That's a great idea" Chord says. _Perfect, this is a perfect way to show our support. _

"Yes, I think we should do that. Maybe we can get Ryan to put some of the money from the concert to it too. I mean that might be the best thing." Lea says as she grabs Dianna's hand. "I just can't imagine growing up and knowing you are so different. We were all made fun of, but she was every single day. In my opinion she is one of the strongest people any of us will ever meet." _I will make sure she feels loved if it is the last thing I do. We all are going to protect her and all the underdogs. I know I don't know the other underdogs but I know they will each have a story and we will make sure it gets heard. This is going to be amazing._

* * *

**Back at Naya's**

Ding dong, ding dong

Naya gets up off of the couch and opens the door to Heather and Vanessa who are both holding a ton of bags full of food.

"Dang did you guys buy the whole store." Naya jokes. _How much food are they going to make?_

"Almost. Where is Erin?" Heather answers. _Did Erin leave? I don't see or hear her._

"She is taking a nap. I told her I would wake her up for dinner. What are you making us?" Naya says._ I hope it is something good, but everything Heather makes is good._

"Spaghetti and meatballs,a green salad and homemade bread sticks. Plus we got chocolate cake and ice cream for dessert." Heather proudly says. They are now in the kitchen pulling things out of bags.

Vanessa walks up to Naya and pulls her in to a huge bear hug. "I miss you Nay and by the way I'm not going to call you Mami anymore." With that she winks at Naya. _I wonder is she gets why. Heather told me on the way here about their conversation._

Heather looks at Vanessa and then at Naya with a shy smile on her face. Naya does not say anything, she is thinking. _What did she just say, and what is up with the wink. OH. MY. GOD. Heather told her, are they? No they can't be. _

"So does that mean HeMo you talked to Nessa about stuff?" Naya asks.

"Yes, it does." Vanessa says with a huge smile on her face. Vanessa walks over and kisses Heather on the cheek. "We are going to see where this leads."

Naya pulls them both into a hug. "I'm so happy for you both." _ I really am. I have not seen Heather smile like this in so long._

Heather is about to say something when they here screaming coming from the guest bedroom. They can't make it out what is being screamed. Naya does not wait and is on the move. She stops right outside the door.

"STOP, DON'T HURT ME PLEASE. I CAN'T HELP IT, IT WHO I AM. I AM NOT AN ALIEN." Erin is screaming.

Naya opens the door to see Erin in bed, and appears to still be asleep. Before she goes over the bed she turns around to see Heather and Vanessa behind her. "It's okay, I'll take care of her. Close the door please." _I don't want her to be scared or embarrassed. _Heather does as asked. Naya walks over to the bed slowly. Erin is still yelling the same things over and over again. _This nightmare must be intense. She looks so scared. _ "Erin, Erin honey it's okay." Naya starts as she puts her hand on Erin's shoulder. _Come on open your eyes._ "Wake up, it's a bad dream. Wake up Erin." Naya starts to shake Erin as gently as she can.

Erin opens her eyes and all Naya can see is panic. "What where am I? Make it stop! Make her stop! Make it all stop!" Erin says while sitting up and looking around the room tears in her eyes. She then meets eyes with Naya. "I'm sorry" _I feel so dumb. I hate dreams like that. I have them every time I fall asleep. I have had them all my life. My mom used to be so mad when I would wake up screaming waking up the whole house._

"You don't have to be sorry." Naya starts as she sits down on the bed and pulls Erin into her. "Shh it's okay now." Erin is crying now. She has never been held after a nightmare. "It's all going to be okay now, I promise. I will not let anyone hurt you." Naya holds her even tighter. She is rubbing circles on Erin's back. _I will protect her. I just want her to feel safe._

"I'm so sorry Naya. I'm okay it was just a dumb nightmare." Erin try's to pull away from Naya, but Naya just holds her tighter. _I can see how scared Naya is for me. I hate that. I don't like for people to feel sorry or scared for me. It's my own fault any this happened. If I was born normal none of this would have ever happened._

"Erin you have nothing to be sorry about. Do you want to tell me about it?" Naya asks and then kisses the of of Erin's head. _I hope she tells me. _

"Umm I have never talked about them before." Erin takes a breath and then looks up at Naya who is looking right at her. "Do you think it might help them go away?" _ I hope it will help._

"Yeah I do" Naya says loosening her grip on Erin. Erin sits up now, Naya grabs one of her hands and puts her other on Erin's knee.

"Well I have had nightmares as long as I can remember. They are always the same. I'm in a room sitting in a chair. The room is dark, but I'm under a spotlight. At first it was just people who said bad things to me, I would hear them and then see them." _I can't believe how strong my voice is._ "As the years went on they got more intense as there were more and more things people would call me. When I was ten I was called an alien. They said the bumps next to my ears is where the connected the wires to read my mind. They told me my parents didn't want me. That was one of the worst things anyone ever said to me." Erin feels Nayas hand leave her knee and move up to wipe the tears off Erin's face. _I didn't even know I was crying._

"Kids are so dumb. No one should ever be told that." Naya says as she returns her hand to Erin's knee._ I can not believe this. How much has this girl been through._

"Yeah that one always hurt the worst." _It is only the worst because it's true and you know it. Stop Erin. It's not true._ Erin takes a deep breath clearing her head. "The last month they have gotten even worse. I had gotten used to them, and since I was 16 I would not wake up screaming." _I learned if I woke up screaming it only made the next one worse. _ "But now the people hit me, and don't stop. It feels so real. Like it is really happening to me." _Sometimes I swear when I get up I have a new bruise that was not there before bed _ "As a kid when I would wake up from a nightmare my mom would come running into the room and yell at me for waking up the whole house. I never went to sleep overs as I knew I would have a nightmare. I have never had a sleep over ever." Erin stops to take a breath. _Don't break down Erin. I can feel the tears but I will not let them fall._ Erin had been looking down the whole time, now she finally looks up at Naya.

"Erin, your mom is a bitch. Everyone who ever said a bad thing about you is going to regret it. In September we will show them. We will show them who the real Erin is. I see who you are already, and Erin you are one of the bravest, smartest and most lovable people I have ever meet." _I hope she sees how much I mean it._

Erin does not say anything, just looks at Naya. They both have tears running down their cheeks.

Knock, knock, knock "Naya, Erin dinner is ready. I don't want to interrupt but I don't want it to get cold." Heather say through the door.

* * *

**At Cory's**

Cory and Lea sit at the dinning room table. _It's now or never Lea just do it._

"Cory" Lea starts, "Cory, I need to talk to you. I don't want to hide behind you anymore. I love Dianna and I don't want to hurt her anymore. I-I don't want to hurt you anymore. I-I-I see h-how you-"

Cory cuts her off, "Lea you don't have to explain. I get it." _I will not stay in the way of her happnies, even if it means I'm hurting. "_Look I have feelings for you and I shouldn't. I know you love Di and I'm happy for both of you." _I really am happy for them. They are perfect together. _ "If I have learned anything today, it's to protect those who you love. I love you Lea and I want you to be happy. I will do anything you need me to do. If you want me to tell the public I will. If you just want them to guess that is fine." Cory looked at Lea the whole time. _I think I'm already starting to fall out of love, not all the way but it's starting._

"I just think it would be best if we just let them guess. We don't need to announce it or anything. Cory, I'm really sorry I used you like that. I feel horrible. I'm so selfish, I hate myself for what I did to you and to Di. I'll do anything to make it up to you. What can I do?" Lea says with tears in her eyes. _I am the worst friend and girl friend in the world._

"Lea you are not a horrible person. You just had a Rachel Berry moment, that's all. But you know what you can do for me?"

"What's that?"

"Be happy. Don't hold back. Screw your career and just be happy with Di. You guys are meant to be, I can tell." Cory reaches over and takes Lea's hand. "Now eat up, it's getting cold."

* * *

**Back at Naya's**

Naya and Erin are sitting next to each other at the table with Vanessa and Heather sitting next to each other on the other side of the couch. They are eating but not saying much. Erin has not touched her wine at all, instead she is drinking water.

"Erin, are you not a fan of wine?" Vanessa asks pointing at the wine glass. The rest of the girls are on their second glasses.

"No I like wine. I just don't want to drink. I have been drinking everyday the last month trying to make myself numb so I-I-I would f-f-feel anything." Erin gets out. _Don't cry again Erin. Don't do it._ Erin looks down at her plate.

Naya leans in to whisper into her ear. "It's okay babe. We get it" Naya then stands up and takes the four glasses of wine and dumps them out, as well as the rest of the open bottle. "We don't need to drink to have a good time."

"Yeah, I declare that this house is drink free from now on. We are all going to live sober lives." Heather says standing up with her water glass in her hand. Naya and Vanessa stand up with her. "Come on Erin join us." Erin looks at them and can not believe that is going on. After a few moments she stands up.

"Thanks guys."

When they sit back down Naya puts her hand on Erin's knee and it does not move the rest of the meal. They continue eating and making small talk.

"Hey guys can I finish my answer from the question game this morning?" Erin asks. _I want to get to know them. And I actually want them to get to know me._

"What is the question game? I want to play." Vanessa say excited. _I love games._

"Babe, it's these cards that have a question on them and all of us have to answer. Erin didn't get to finish her's from this morning." Heather says. _I should be more careful, the look on Erin's face when I called Nessa babe was priceless. _"Go ahead Erin babe" _Maybe that will make it seem okay._

"Okay well Vanessa the question was if you have to live on a island for the rest of your life what five things would you bring with you and why. My first 4 were a volleyball because it has been sure a huge part of my live. Matches and a sleeping bag, which Heather also said a sleeping bag so I stole it and I stole matches from both of them because you have to have them. I said a picture of my Papa because he, well he until now" _I now know more people than Papa love me. Three of them are sitting here at this table with me. I want them to know I love them too, but I don't know how to tell them. _ Erin looks at Vanessa first and smiles at her, then she looks at Heather making eye contact and smiling back at the blonde when she smiles. Last she looks right into Naya's eyes and continues, "until now he h-had been the o-only person to l-l-love me. The last one is really hard. I-I would bring a jar. I know it's odd but, all the teams I coach I-I always t-tell them the same thing. I tell them that they a-are f-f-fire-fireflies. The c-can" Erin stops and takes a big deep breath. _ I don't know how to say this. I have given this same speech so many times, but this time it's for me. _"They can shine on their own, b-but when they work together they can l-l-light up the whole w-world. W-when they a-a-re having a b-bad d-d-day they c-can h-help each other to s-shine. They can sh-share their fire." Erin stops to whip the tears from her face. She looks over at Heather and Vanessa who both have tears on their cheeks, she feels Naya squeeze her knee. _ The cast of GLEE are going to help me to shine again. _"I would bring the j-jar s-s-so I could c-c-catch some f-fire-fireflies and k-keep them to h-help me to r-remember I can s-shine o-on my o-own." All four girls are crying. Naya wraps her arms around Erin pulling her into her chest. Heather holds Vanessa in her arms.

Naya puts her head on top of Erins. She then speaks, "Erin- Erin w-we will all be your fireflies now. I know the kids you coach are always going to be your fireflies too. No matter where they are. I don't know them but I know you, and that means that they all loved you, because how could you not. Erin we are not only going to help you shine, but you are helping us shine." _I hope she knows how much I mean what I say. She is so amazing._

* * *

**At Lea's.**

"Hi baby. I'm back" Lea says as she walks into the front door. She puts her purse down on the entry table and slips her shoes off. She walks into the living room and sees Dianna curled up in a ball crying on the couch. _Oh my, what wrong. I hate when she cry's. _"What's wrong baby?"

"It's just been a really long day. This whole thing with Erin and Cory and Naya and Heather and everything. Today was just a really long day." Dianna says back wrapping her arms around her love. _I just need Lea to be here for me. I just want her to hold me and tell me it will get better._

"Well baby you don't need to worry. I'm here." _I'm going to be here forever._ "It's over with Cory. He understood and is happy for us. He told me the only thing he wants is for me to love you." Lea kisses the top of Dianna's head. "To stop hiding and just love you, screw my career and just love my girl." Lea pick Dianna's chin up so that she is looking at Lea, "and baby that is exactly what I'm going to do. When we are in public and I want to hold your hand I'm going to, and if you want to hold mine I want you to. If I want to kiss you in the middle on times square I plan on it. I love you so much. To get through this I need you." _We need each other, more than either of us reliezes. _

"Lea I love you." Is all Dianna says. She then grabs Lea's hand and drags her to the bedroom. "I just want to hold you and I want you to hold me."

They don't even change their clothes, they lay on the bed and hold each other. With in minutes they are both asleep.

* * *

**At Cory's**

"Thanks for coming over man" Cory says to Chord. _Chord always knows what to say._

"No problem dude. So you guys talked?" _He looks okay. Not like he just let the girl he loves leave him for another girl._

"Yeah, we are good now. I really am happy for them. I want them to be happy." _I don't even feel that bad._

"That's big of you man"

"It's what any good man would do."

"Your right. So you down to play some call of duty." _That's enough heart to heart for one day, time to kill some dudes._

"Yeah, lets do it"

With that the two boys stay up and play call of duty until 4 am when they finally fall asleep, both on Cory's living room floor, controllers still in their hands.

* * *

**At Naya's**

The four girls are now sitting in the living room. They have a DVD of the first concert tour on. Each of the cast members have one. It is shot from many different angles and shows. It's really cool. Erin and Vanessa both have not taken their eyes off the screen. They are both trying to memorize the dance moves to each song and they are both singing along.

"Hey Nay, do you want me to help you clean up the kitchen. I know we said we would get Vanessa to do it, but they look to cute." _They really do look cute. That is the biggest smile I have seen on Erin's face yet. I'm happy Erin and Vanessa are having fun. Nessa is amazing. _Heather and Naya look over at Erin and Vanessa who are singing and dancing around the room, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, that would be great." Naya and Heather walk into the kitchen to tackle Heather's mess from cooking. _Damm, I think this is the biggest mess she has made yet. But it was so good. _She is a great cook, but always makes a huge mess. "I'm happy you and Vanessa are going to stay the night. I can't believe Erin has never had a sleepover." _How do you go 27 years without having a sleepover._

"Yeah I know. We should so have a pillow fight." Heather says with a huge smile. _Oh, this is going to be epic._ "Wait they think we are cleaning-"

"So we should do a sneak attack on them right now." _ I can not wait to see their faces. _Naya and Heather both sneak into Naya's room to grab pillows. "You ready HeMo." Heather nods. "Okay be quiet" They start slowly tip toeing down the hall. They can hear Vanessa and Erin singing the "boy is mine". _Damm Erin is hot. Look at how care free she is. She is going to be amazing at the concert I can tell. _Heather and Naya stop and just look at the two girls, they are in each other faces. Well not really being that Erin is much taller than Vanessa. They are both sticking their chests out at each other. They then hear that they are singing "the girl is mine". _That is way to cute. The girl is mine. LOL._

"Ok Nay on three we attack. Ready one, two, three. Ahhhhh" _ I got to get Vanessa. _Both Heather and Naya going running into the living room throwing small throw pillows and hitting their respective girls in the heads with bed pillows.

Erin ducks under Naya's next attempt to hit her. She picks Naya up and throws her over her shoulder. Erin runs around the room singing "the girl is mine, the girl is mine. I win the girl is mine". _Does she forget what I have been through. I have been dodging blows for years._

Naya starts screaming, "Heather Heather, HeeeeMooooo help me" _Why is she not helping me?_ Heather sees Erin with Naya on her shoulder, so she picks Vanessa up. _Oh, no she has that look in her face. Wow Erin has an amazing ass, wait why am I looking at her ass. They are up to something._

"Erin lets show these small fries whos boss." _It is so over. Me and Erin we win and we win cake. _Erin follows Heather as she runs with a screaming Vanessa over her shoulder to the back door. Erin gets what is about to happen. Both the taller girls look at each other and put the smaller girls down outside. Heather quickly locks the door.

"Lets us back in now. You guys this is not funny. We will get you back. I'm Naya fucking Rivera and I will get you back, both of you." _Do they forget this is my house? Oh it's on now. Time to be smart Naya. _ Naya grabs Vanessa by the hands and drags her out of site of the taller girls.

"What do you think they are going to do?" Erin asks Heather. _Naya looks mad, but also like she has something up her sleave._

"I have no clue, but what I do know is now you and I get to eat the whole chocolate cake and ice cream with no help." _Time to get fat. I love chocolate cake. _ Heather says as she grabs both and walks back into the living room with Erin right behind her.

The taller girls are sitting in the living room eating cake and ice cream singing at the top of their lungs. Suddenly they feel something hit them. They are covered in something white. Flour.

Naya and Vanessa got back in the house through the office window and get bowls full of flour and dumped it on the two girls.

"OH. MY. GOD. You guys are crazy." _Oh it is not over. _Heather yells, getting up off the couch to chase the smaller girls with a huge piece of chocolate cake in her hand. Erin does the same.

It does not take long for the taller girls to have the smaller girls cornered. "Okay okay we give up, the war is over please gets don't" _Oh no, she is going to. _ Naya says right as Erin pushes the cake into Naya's face. _She really did. But look at that smile on her face. I can't be mad about it._

"Oh, I'm so sorry Nay." Erin says laughing. _No, no I'm not. That was so much fun. Now I have two of my favorite things in front of me, Naya Rivera and Chocolate cake. _Erin looks right into Naya's eyes with the biggest smile on her face. _I want to kiss her so bad. _She forgets everything that has ever happened in her life. She steps closer to Naya, their stomachs now touching. _She makes me feel alive, like I want to live. _ She forgets Heather and Vanessa are right next to them.

"Erin you have a little cake right here." Naya says as she reaches up and whips a little piece of cake off of Erin's lip. _What am I doing? Do not kiss her Naya, don't do it._

"Nay you have cake like everywhere. Let me help you." Erin leans in and presses her lips to Naya's. Time stops for Erin. All she can feel is Nayas lips pressed against her.

_That was amazing. I can not believe I just kissed Naya. She kissed back. Wow. I can't think._

After a few moments Naya pulls out of the kiss. "I'm going to go get cleaned up and change for bed. We are all going to sleep in the living room, like a real sleep over okay." _That was the most amazing thing ever. _ Naya grabs Heahter's hand and pulls her to Naya's room.

"Wow Erin that was hot- sorry assperger's" Vanessa says. _That was like the hottest thing I have ever seen. Like for real. That made me a little wet. _Vanessa moves in the living room to try and clean up the floor. Erin goes and helps her, but neither say a word.

* * *

**In Naya's room**

"Heather, what do I do? I don't want to hurt her. I mean I have wanted to kiss her all day, but I can't push her what do I do?" Naya asks as soon as they are in her room. _ I need to chill, it was just a kiss._

"Chill, Nay. How was the kiss, I mean you have cake everywhere. I don't know if it even counts." _Should I tell her the kiss was so hot. Like I want to go jump Vanessa's bones right now, I'm so turned on._

"Oh no it counts. Everything stopped when she kissed me. It was like a movie." _It was fantastic. She made me feel better than anyone every has._

"Okay so take it slow. Talk to her about it tomorrow. Just be there for her okay. Don't push, let her make all the moves, at least for a while." _Just don't hurt her Nay, or I will have to hurt you._

* * *

**Back in the living room**

Erin and Vanessa have most of the flour cleaned up. They are now blowing up the two queen sized air mattress to sleep on.

"Hey Ness, who should sleep with who?" Erin asks. _I don't want to assume I'm going to sleep with Naya. I don't even know if that is a good idea._

"You sleep with Naya and I'll sleep with Heather." Vanessa says like it is the easiest question ever. _Naya is going to be the only person who will be able to calm her down if she has another nightmare._

"Okay" _Hopefully with Naya by my side I will not have a nightmare._

Just then a now clean Heather Morris and Naya Rivera walk back into the room. "Thanks for cleaning up" Naya says as she walks over to Erin.

"Sure" Vanessa and Erin say together.

Heather and Vanessa climb onto one of the beds. Naya climbs in to the other first. "Erin, come on" _Shit what is wrong. She look scared. _Erin just looks at Naya not moving. "Erin it's okay. I will not bite you." _At least not tonight. Maybe latter._

"I-I-I- that was my first kiss ever." Erin says while turning bright red and leaving the room. _Why did I say that. Now I feel like a total loser. Shit._

Naya gets up and grabs her in the hall way. Naya does not say anything she just leans in and kisses the girl. "Erin, I don't care. You are an amazing kisser, now come on I want to snuggle with the most amazing women on this planet." _She really is. I now I should not have kissed her, but I can't help it. Once I have tasted it once I can't stop._

"Well, that is impossible because you are the most amazing women on the planet" _She really is. She is the only person I feel totally safe with. I fell kinda safe with Heather and Vanessa, but not like with Naya. _With that they both walk back in the living room and climb into bed. They are facing each other, holding the other in their arms. "Nay, I'm afraid to go to sleep. I'm afraid of the nightmare." _I don't want to wake my new friends up. That would be so embarrassing._

"Baby, I have you and I will protect you. I'll be in your dream tonight, going all Lima heights on anyone that tries to hurt you. I promise." _I hope she believes me._

With that both girls fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys like it. This was a fun one to write. Next is the meeting, where we get to hear more about the concert.

Goldenhar syndrome is real. Everything that is written about is true. I do have it. I was made fun of for most of my life. (I was called an alien). I am not Erin, however we do have some things in common. A love of Naya Rivera being the biggest. Please be nice to everyone you meet because you never know what they are going through. If Glee has thought us anything it is to acceptance.

Please review. The feedback keeps me going.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So, so, so, so sorry it took so long. This story has kinda taken on a life of it's own. Somehow I'm on chapter 9 already and it is day 3 of a 12 week journey. I just can't stop writing. There are so many things I want to happen it's crazy. Hope you guys are liking the story.

Tinygleek: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I still don't know if HeYa will be end game we will just have to wait and see.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE.

* * *

Chapter 9

**Lea's house Wednesday June 27th 8am **

"Baby, what time is it?" A very sleepy Dianna says.

"It's 8 babe. I have to get ready, remember I'm meeting with Ryan, Ian and Brad at 9 to tell them I'm no longer going to be faking it with Cory. I'll see you at 10 with everyone else to meet Erin okay?" Lea says as she is getting ready. _Gosh I hope they don't fire me on the spot. They might. It was their idea for me to "date" Cory. They are not going to be happy when I tell them I'm not going to hide my relationship with Di anymore._

"Babe, you don't have to do this so soon. Maybe it will be better to wait." Dianna says as she sits up in bed, raising her arms stretching. _Neither one of us may have a job in a few hours._

"No, Di I told you I'm no longer going to hide my love for the love of my life any more." Lea says as she move to sit next to Dianna. _I'm done hiding, I can't hurt her anymore. I have to tell them now, before I spend to much time thinking about it._

"Who is this love of your life? I need to kick their ass, because you are the love of my life." Dianna says with a smile as she holds Lea's hands in both of hers. _I want to see that smile on her face. I want to make her smile like that for the rest of both of our lives. _

"Well, she has these sexy hazel eyes and short blonde hair. She has an amazing voice and is all kinds of sexy." Lea purrs at her lover. _I want to show her right now how much I love her._

"Oh, well I'll be on the look out, sorry to tell ya babe, but I'm going to go all lima heights on the girl" Dianna says with a total serious face.

"All lima heights, really. I'll tell her to be on the look out." _She is so sexy right now._

"I love you. And thank you for doing this." Dianna starts, "You mean the world to me Lea, and I don't care what happens I will always love you and have your back." _I just don't want her to rush this, but I know Lea if she waits she will not go through with it. I just don't want to see her with Cory anymore._

"I know, but I really have to finish getting ready. I made coffee already if you want sleepy head." _Lea you can and you have to do this._

* * *

**Naya's place 8:30am**

Heather is laying on one of the two air mattress on Naya's living room floor. She is being the big spoon to Vanessa. The smaller girl is still sound asleep. Heather had set her alarm on her phone for 8:15, but didn't want to wake Vanessa up yet. She looked over at the other mattress and saw Erin and Naya still sleeping as well. They were facing each other and had their arms wrapped around each other. They both looked so peaceful.

_I can't believe all that has happened in the last 24 hours. Me and Vanessa have made out, a few times now. I have some really strong feelings for her already. She is perfect. The perfect person for me I think. I used to think that about Naya, but now I don't see it ever working with Naya. I know her too well. She knows me too well. I feel like we are people who can never work together as lovers. There are things about Naya that drive me crazy. She has put me through so much. She lead me on for so long. We never told anyone but I told her how I felt two months after we meet. She just ignored it. I told her again a year latter and still nothing. People always want to take her side, because when she finally told me she loved me, I told her I didn't love her back. I had been in love with Naya for so long. Nothing ever happened until that one night. Let me tell you that night was amazing, but kissing Naya does not even compare to kissing Vanessa. Vanessa makes everything in the world stop. Time freezes. I love Naya still, but I am not in love with her. I see what she has with Erin, how amazing they are together after only 24 hours. I really think they will be together for a really long time._

"Babe, what time is it?" A very sleepy Vanessa says, turning into the blonde kissing her on the cheek.

"Umm 8:20, babe. Did you sleep well?" _She is too cute._

"Yeah, I had you with me. How about you?" Vanessa says with a grin on her face. _How could I not when Heather Morris is holding me all night._

"I slept perfect babe." _I got to hold you silly._ "Should we get up and clean the kitchen and make breakfast? It never got cleaned after the whole prank war last night." Heather says looking Vanessa in her eyes. _I had so much fun last night, but I feel bad that we didn't clean my mess from cooking._

"Yeah, after you Miss. Morris. Can we make coffee first?" _I must have coffee._

"Anything for you." _I really mean anything._

As Heather and Vanessa get up, Heather sees that Naya is awake. "Morning Nay. We are going to go start breakfast and clean the kitchen. I'll start coffee." Heather says to her best friend who is looking intently at Erin. _Nay looks so, well, in love already. I think she is. I can tell she would do anything for Erin and well I would do anything for Erin too, but Nay and Erin have a different bond than I have with either of them. That is true love._

"Thanks HeMo and Ness. Did you guys sleep well?" Naya says while still looking at the sleeping beauty next to her. _There is something so imperfect but beautiful about this women. There is something about her that I just can't get over, I can't take my eyes off of her. _

Heather and Vanessa look at each other and both nod at Naya while saying "yeah".

"Nay, stay there with Erin, let her sleep till she has to get up." Heather says to Naya who is still looking at Erin almost in disbelief of the events from the last 24 hours. _Today is a big day for all us, but more so for Erin. We all know she has not been sleeping. Naya told me about Erin's nightmares. I __don't think she had one last night._

"Thanks. I know she needs the rest." _She has not had a nightmare. I know for sure. I'm holding her __so tight and I know for sure she didn't have one. She didn't move a muscle all night. I really need to make sure things go slow with Erin. I need to keep it in my pants. I don't care what anyone has to say about me and her, I will be with her._

Naya has no clue how long has past since Heather and Vanessa went into the kitchen. Erin is still sound asleep. There is just a little drool leaving Erin's mouth. Naya has not moved at all, afraid she will wake Erin. Her arms are still wrapped around the taller girl. She feels the mattress dip behind her, she turns her head just enough to see Heather.

"Nay breakfast is ready. It's already 9, we need to leave in 45 minutes, okay?" Heather says softly to Naya. Before Heather stands up, she kisses Naya on top of the head.

"Keep your lips off my girl Morris." Erin says. Erin has been awake for a few minutes and knew that Naya was watching her sleep, so she acted like she was still asleep. _I know they are friends and I'm sure that Naya is in to me as much as I'm in to her. I see how she looks at me, and more than that I see that way Heather looks at her when she is looking at me._

"Your girl. Really. Just because you kissed her twice, she is your girl?" Heather playfully asks back with a huge grin on her face. _The look on Naya's face right now is priceless. She looks so proud that Erin called her, her girl. She also looks so happy that Erin is joking around, I am too._

"No, she is my girl because she can't take her eyes off of me. Do I smell pancakes and coffee." Erin jumps up off of the mattress in search of the smell. _I have a great idea. My Papa used to sing me this song when I had a bad day._

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day." Erin starts to sing as she walks away. Swaying her hips from side to side.

"When it's cold outside I've got the month of May." Erin turns and fake a shiver as she hugs herself.

"I guess you'd say" She points at Naya

"What can make me feel this way?" Naya gets up and walks over to Erin

"My girl, my girl, my girl"

"Talkin' 'bout my girl" Erin pulls Naya into a hug. Naya gives Erin a quick kiss on the lips and continues into the kitchen pulling Erin along with her.

* * *

**A conference room at the FOX executive offices**

Ryan, Ian, Brad and Lea are sitting around the table. They only have about 45 minutes before the rest of the cast show up. Once Lea had made the choice that she was going to end things with Cory she had set up the meeting with RIB, as they are known.

"So Lea, what is this about? If you want information about the concert you are just going to have to wait like everyone else." Ryan starts.

"No, it has nothing to do with the concert. Look, I'm just going to come out and say it." Lea takes a deep breath. "I told Cory I'm no longer going to be "dating" him" Lea makes quotation marks in the air when she says dating. "It is not fair to him, Dianna or me. I'm also no longer go to hide what I have with Di. I don't care what it does to my career." Lea looks right at Ryan while she speaks, she does not look at Brad or Ian. She knows Ryan calls the shoots, she need to be clear with him. "What I care about is what it does to Dianna's heart, and what it does is slowly break it. I can't do that any more." Lea lets a single tear fall down her cheek. _ I can't lose Dianna. I don't know if she wants the world to know, but I need to show her that if it is what she wants I will do it._

"I knew this would be coming soon." Ian says.

"Lea we are not upset. We just want you to be careful about what the public sees. We have to fight with FOX every day about the whole relationship between Santana and Brittney. If it becomes public that you are gay or even bi-sexual I can not guarantee you your job will be safe. I will do everything I can to support you." Ryan says making eye contact with Lea the whole time. _I really hope she knows I will fight for her, but the world is not changing fast enough._

"Look, I don't know what will happen. What I do know is, if Dianna and I are out in public and I want to hold her hand I'm going to. I love GLEE and everything it has given me, but it has almost made me lose the thing that means the most to me and that's Dianna." Lea says still looking at Ryan. _ I will not lose Dianna, not now, not ever._

* * *

**Back at Naya's 9:30 am**

"Erin are you ready babe. We need to leave soon." Naya says outside of Erin's room. Erin went to get ready 20 minutes ago and the shower turned off 10 minutes ago. _We can not be late. She is the reason for the meeting. She does not want to be late to her first meeting with Ryan. He doesn't like when people are late. Okay I know I'm almost always late, but I can't let Erin start off that way._

"Nay, Ness and I are heading out. We'll see you in a little." Heather yells and her and Vanessa pick up their purses to leave.

"Okay see you a little bit." Naya knocks on the door again. "Babe we really need to go. Are you okay?" She waits a minute, but still no answer. She does not think, she just opens the door. She has to make sure Erin is okay.

Erin is sitting to the edge of the bed, crying softly. "Erin, babe what's wrong. We need to go." _What is going on. She has been fine all morning. She has been more than fine. _Erin just looks over to her phone which lays on the floor not far from where Erin sits. "Did someone call you?" Erin does not respond, she just keeps looking down.

_I don't know how to tell her. I don't know if I can. I just want her to pick up my phone and see what that piece of crap sent me._

"Erin, can I look at your phone." Naya sits next to Erin. Erin nods her head but still does not look up or say anything. Naya picks up the phone and unlocks it. _I didn't even know she brought a phone with her. She has not used it at all. _Naya looks at the screen and sees an open text:

To:Erin

From: Mom

Look u little bitch, if u say a word about anything that has happen, I will hunt u down and kill u. I know u know I mean it too.

Naya deletes the text, but sees that there are about 20 others that have not been opened yet. Naya deletes them all without reading them. Naya then stands up and walks to Erin's bathroom. She fills up the sink with water and puts the phone in it. _I will not let anyone hurt her. I will get her a new phone with a new number. She does not need anyone from her old life. I will protect her from as much evil as I can._

_Naya just destroyed my phone. That is a good thing right? Now I don't ever have to talk to them again. Any of them. They are no longer my family, they never where really. I have a new life and a new family._

Naya walks back into the room and goes back to sit next to Erin. "Erin, you don't need people like that in your life. You have new people in your life, who will always be there and protect you. I promise. I'll get you a new phone with a new number today. Okay? Now come on babe, I want to go show off my girl." Naya smiles at Erin as she stands up and offers her hands to pull her girl up.

"Race you to the car" Erin yells as she is running out the door. _I will not let them get me down any more._

* * *

**Back at the FOX offices**

Ryan, Ian, Brad and Lea are still talking at the table. The rest of the cast should be there any minute. Ryan, Ian and Brad where all very understanding. They did however want to make sure Lea understood her options.

"Lea, all three of us want you to be happy. I'm thinking since you are dead set on not hiding this anymore, the best option is to make a statement." Ryan says.

"I don't think Dianna and I are ready for that yet." Lea says. _We really are not ready for that. We love each other but I don't want her to be hurt by what people have to say._

"Well, talk it over with Dianna. When you are ready let me know, and I will go with you to the big wigs here at FOX and help support you with this." Ryan says to Lea. "As a show we tackle LGBT issues and I think that they might be more supportive than I thought before. I see how serious you are about it and well I support you and Dianna."

* * *

**In Heather's car **

Heather and Vanessa are in Heather's car driving to the meeting. Neither has said much. They were about 5 minutes into the 15 minute drive.

"Hey Heather." Vanessa says in a very low tone of voice. Heather hardly hears it. _I want to know __what we are. I mean we may not be ready for a label yet, but I want her to know I want to try and see where this leads._

"What is Ness?" Heather says looking over at the shorter girl. _She sounds serious._

"Well, I just want you to know,- umm" Vanessa starts to says but stops. _I don't know how to say this. _

Heather stops at a stoplight and turns to look at Vanessa. "Ness, I think I know what you are trying to ask or say. Look, Vanessa I love spending time with you and I want to see where this goes. I have some strong feelings for you, but I think we need to take it slow and see where this goes." Heather smiles. _I really just want to take it slow. I don't want to jump in bed, like I did with Naya. We went way to fast with things._

"Really. That was what I was going to say. I agree we need to take things slow and see where things go." Vanessa reaches over the center consul and puts her hand on Heather's leg right above her knee.

The two spent the rest of the drive smiling and singing widely along with the radio. Turning it up way to loud, dancing in their seats.

* * *

**Naya's car**

"I won Nay. Do you want to know why?" Erin asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Why is that?" Naya asked, with an equally big smile on her face. _I love that smile._

"Cuz all I do is win, win, win no matter what" Erin starts singing.

"Got money on mind, I can never get enough" She points to her head when she she mind.

"and every time I step in the building"

"Everybody's hands go up" Erin's hands go in the air

"and they stay there, and they say 'yeah', and they stay there"

"up, down, up down, up, down" Now they are going up and down.

"'cause all I do is win, win, win" Erin steps up close to Naya and says the words with as much meaning as she can. She is trying to act tough.

"and if you goin' in, put your hands in the air, make 'em stay there"

"You are such a goof. Now, get in the car we are going to be late. Oh and bye the way babe, Al Davis said it best, just win baby win." Naya leans in a gives Erin a quick kiss on the cheek.

Once both in the car, Naya pulls in i-pod out of her purse and plugs in in, making it play on shuffle.

"Is that mine?" Erin asks, wondering why Naya is not plugging in her own. _I'm sure Naya has much better music than I have._

"Yeah, I want listen to it. I like the music you have, even the country stuff." _I will tell her latter the real reason. I don't want things to get serious. I will tell her how her music makes me feel closer to Erin, how it is helping me to see who she really is._

"Okay, whatever." Erin says smiling at Naya. _It's cool. I love the music I have, it almost always makes me smile. There is a meaning behind almost song on my i-pod, and I have a lot. _Several songs play and then Erin hears the start of a song, that does not have meaning until now. It's Colbie Caillat's "Brighter than the sun" Erin starts to sing along.

"Stop me on the corner

I swear you hit me like a vision

I,I,I wasn't expecting

But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?" Erin looks over at Naya

"Don't you blink you might miss it

see we got a right to just love it or leave it

you find it and keep it

cause it ain't everyday you get the chance to say" Naya looks at Erin.

Naya starts to sing with Erin:

"Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart

it goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky

shinning how we want, brighter than the sun"

Erin stops singing and just watches Naya as she drives and sings:

"I never seen it, but I found this love I won't defeat it

You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had

Cause you're so damm beautiful read it

It's signed and delivered let's seal it

Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays, Marley and reggae

And everybody needs to get a chance to say

They sing together again, as Naya pulls into a parking spot. Even though they are late, they stay in the car to finish the song:

"Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart

it goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky

shinning how we want, brighter than the sun"

Naya stops singing and just looks at Erin as she sings, Naya reaches over and takes Erin's hands.

"Everything is like a white out, cause we shook-shook-sine down

Even when the light's out but I can see you glow

got my head up in the rafter, got me happy ever after

never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before"

Erin stops singing and leans over to kiss Naya. She just can't help herself. Naya puts her arms around Erin pulling her tighter. They keep kissing their tongues battling for dominance over the other as the song keeps playing.

"I swear you hit me like a vision

I,I,I wasn't expecting

But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go"

"Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart

it goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky

shinning how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah

Oho, yeah, oho

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart

it goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart

it goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart

it goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart

it goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

brighter than the sun"

As the song ends, the women pull apart. "I love that song, but I never knew why. I think I know now. It says exactly how I feel about this" Naya says pointing between the two. _She has taken away my heart. Heather doesn't have it anymore Erin does. I don't think I have all of her heart yet, but I know she has mine. I will never ask for it back from her. She is everything to me._

Erin blushes. "Come on Nay we are late." _I'm not ready for all of this. Why did I sing that song to her? I can't handle these feelings for her and all the other crap I'm going through. She is Naya Fucking Rivera she is not falling for you. She is in love with Heather Morris and you know it. Don't let yourself fall for her Erin. Do what you always do, put your walls back up and protect yourself._

* * *

**Back at the FOX offices**

Heather and Vanessa had just walked in. Everyone is there except Naya and Erin. It's in now 10:08 and Ryan does not look happy. Heather walks over to Ryan and asks to speak to him in the hall. Ryan nods and follows Heather to the hall.

Heather starts as soon as the two are in the hall and the door is closed. "Naya sent me a text a few minutes ago. They are running late. Erin was upset about a text that her mom sent her. Naya said Erin is okay now and they are on the way. My best guess is they will be here in like 10 minutes maybe." _I hope he does not yell at Erin. He can yell at me and Naya as much as he wants, but I will not let him yell at her._

"Okay. She okay?" Ryan asks. _This is going to be a big test of my patience. That is why I'm putting the whole project on the cast and Erin._

"Yeah, I think so. She has moments when you can tell she is upset. She seems to trust Naya the most and will let her comfort her. It will take her a long time to get over everything, if she ever does. She is really broken Ryan." Heather is fighting the tears in her eyes. "I would like to go back in and remind everyone of what her face looks like. The bruise on her face is still very visible, but the magic cream has helped a little." Ryan nods and follows Heather back into the room.

"Hey guys, before Naya and Erin show up, I just want to remind you all not to make a big deal out of her, well" Heather takes a deep breath and looks down as she says, "Her visible wounds." Everyone around the table including RIB all nod their heads in understanding. They all start talking among themselves. Vanessa rubs Heather's back.

* * *

**In the elevator**

"You okay?" Naya asks Erin as she reaches over to put her arm around Erin's waist. Erin pulls away.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine" Erin gets out. Naya can see something is really wrong.

"Babe, I'll sit right next to you and everything will be fine. I promise these people already love you and will have your back no matter what." Naya tries to rub Erin's back. This time Erin walks away from Naya, as far as she can in an elevator. _I hate this, but I'm just going to let her be. I have no clue what she is thinking about. I'll just let her be._

* * *

**Back at the FOX offices**

"I'm sorry, I know we are late. It's my fault I spilled my coffee on what I was wearing and had to change, and then lord tubington eat my car keys, so I had to find the spare." Naya says with a smile as she enters the room. A few people laugh. Erin is walking into the room very slowly. Her head down. She heard Naya, but didn't react to it at all. Naya turns and sees her. _That is the girl I meet yesterday. Totally broken. I don't know if she can handle this._

_Shit, not that look again. What in the world happened? What did that text say? _ Heather thinks as she stands up to walk over to Erin. Heather grabs her hand, and Erin lets her, Heather leads her over to her chair between Heather and Naya.

_Wow. That bruise is worse than I thought. Don't stare Kevin. This poor girl. _Kevin thinks as he tries to look anywhere but at Erin.

"Hi, everyone. I would like to say how awesome it is to met all of you and-and how I can not wait to work with each of you. Y-you are each such an inspiration to me and so many other fans. This concert is going to be a huge thing. I know for sure the fans are going to go wild." Erin says as she stand in front of her chair. _I don't know if I can do this. There is so much I want to say, but I'll just sing it. I know it by heart. _ She looks down to wear Heather is still holding her hand, even though Heather is now sitting. This gives her the courage to continue to speak. "In New directions tradition I would like to sing to all of you. This is a song that has so many meanings to me. I know I'm not the best, so please bear with me" She looks around the room and no one says anything, they just smile at her.

"Erin, would you like to tell me what song and I can get the music to it to play. We have the piano version of like every song ever." Brad says as he points to the computer in the corner of the room.

"Yeah it's Angles among us by Alabama." Erin says. For the first time since they made out in the car, Erin looks at Naya. She sits down while Brad finds it. She is breathing heavy. _I just need to see Naya smile at me. I wish there was alcohol here. I could really use some. NO ERIN NO DRINKING. _Just then Naya looks at her and very slowly puts her hand on Erin's back to rub it. Erin leans over and whispers in Naya's ear, "Thanks and I'm sorry." _Why did you do that Erin. Talk about mixed messages. I need to think about what I want with her. _Naya just smiles at the girl.

_Oh. MY. GOD. Look at those two. They are so into each other. Damm I thought Naya and Heather were bad together, but shit I can feel the sexual tension all the way over here and I'm on the other side of the room._ Dianna thinks as she looks at Erin and Naya.

"Okay whenever you are ready Erin." Brad smiles.

"Don't hit play just yet. I want to tell you guys how I think this song can work into the concert. I see this being the second to last song. The underdogs will ask the crowd to sing with us. Hopefully, we can have the words on the screen. This will be like our thank you, for how you guys have helped us. Then I thought it would be really cool if you guys re-wrote the song together and sang it back to us the fans. Okay, go ahead, I'm ready now."

Erin who is now standing up. _I can do this. I need them to know how much they mean not only to me, but all the fans. _She starts with the opening of the song which is just spoken:

"I was walkin' home from school

On a cold winter day,

Took a short cut through the woods

And I lost my way.

It was gettin' late, and I was scared and alone.

Then a kind old man took my hand, and led me home."

_I love this song, but I don't know how many of my cast mates do. They all looked a little confused right now._ Chord thinks as he watch Erin.

Erin who was looking down during the opening, now looks up and sings looking straight ahead, out the window of the large conference room:

"Mama couldn't see him,

But he was standing there,

And I knew in my heart

He was the answer to my prayer."

_This is the song from the plane I was going to ask her about. I wish I could see her face. I can hear a little tremble in her voice. If she cries I know I will._ Naya thinks as she watches the girl she loves sing.

Erin closes her eyes, as to try to stop the tears she know are in her eyes. She sings as passionately as she can. Her arms reaching out to the cast as she sings:

"Oh, I believe there are Angels Among Us,

Sent down to us from somewhere up above." (Erin raise her hands toward the sky)

"They come to you and me in our darkest hours" (she places her hands over her heart)

To show us how to live

To teach us how to give

To guide us with a light of love."

_Oh dear god. Her voice is good, but look at her. This girl looks so broken, but here she is laying it all on the line. She thinks we are her angles. Oh, please it is because of her I have the love of my life. If it was not for her, I would still be hiding behind Cory. She showed me what is important in life. _Lea thinks as tears fall down her cheeks. She looks around and sees everyone look like they are going to cry. All the boys including, RIB as well.

Erin keeps her hands over her heart as she opens her eyes and looks at the angles among her. She can not see Naya or Heather as they are sitting to close to her to looks at. She feels Naya's hand on her back and sees that Naya has stood up next to her. It is then she realizes that she is in fact crying, but continues with the song.

"When life held troubled times

And had me down on my knees

There's always been someone

To come along and comfort me

A kind word from a stranger

To lend a helping hand

A phone call from a friend

Just to say I understand

Now ain't it kind of funny

At the dark end of the road

Someone light the way with just a single ray of hope."

_Get it together Mark. Screw it go ahead and cry. Everyone else is. This girl is the strongest person I have ever seen. I have thought it and said it so many times now, but I will protect this girl. I will not let anyone make her feel broken ever again. _

With the last line, Erin increases her volume, and shows her strength. Everyone in the room is now crying. Heather stands up now and also puts her hand on Erin's back. Erin closes her eyes as she sings again, not trusting herself to not cry harder as she sees so many people cry.

"Oh, I believe there are Angels Among Us

Sent down to us from somewhere up above.

They come to you and me in our darkest hours

To show us how to live

To teach us how to give

To guide us with a light of love."

Erin again looks around at the faces of the cast and belts out the words. Finish_ strong Erin. Show them how strong they make you. Hold your tears._

"They wear so many faces,

Show up in the strangest places

And grace us with their mercies in our time of need."

She now feels how strong she is. How strong these people are going to help her be. Her eyes close, holding in her tears now. Not letting them fall.

"Oh, I believe there are Angels Among Us,

Sent down to us from somewhere up above.

They come to you and me in our darkest hours

To show us how to live

To teach us how to give

To guide us with a light of love.

To guide us with a light of love"

As the song finishes, everyone in the room stands and claps. "That was amazing Erin" Ryan chokes out. "I agree with your idea on that, why don't we all take a few moments to collect ourselves and we can start again in ten minutes." Ryan sees everyone nod. Most of the girls head out of the room to the bathroom. Most of the guys also stand up and walk out to the hall.

Erin sits back in her chair, more like collapses into it. Naya looks over at her, "That was amazing. Your voice is amazing, I hope you know that." Erin just looks at her, trying to hold her tears back.

_Yeah, right Naya. You are just trying to get into my pants. You want the sympathy vote, dating and sleeping with a loser like me. I'm not going to fall for it._ Erin just stares out the window.

Soon after everyone has come back to the room. Ryan starts, "So everyone we are here to talk about the concert. Brad, Ian and myself are not really going to be involved much with it. We are letting Erin and all of you decide how the concert will look. Who will sing what, what you will wear, everything. We will meet every Friday at 4pm on the GLEE set to talk about what is going on." Ryan starts. Everyone is just listening and taking in what he is saying. "As far as the contest goes, you will each go to the choir room today to shoot an ad for it. You will shoot with your partner as well as a group. Heather and Naya even though you already have your person you will also shoot. That way there is less attention and hopefully people don't connect the dots to Erin being the writer of the concert."

"Good idea" Naya says, looking over at Erin who is looking at Ryan still. _What did I do? Why is she acting like this? She started the kiss in the car. Shit, Rivera pull it together._

"How will the contest work?" Kevin asks.

"Just like in the story, fans can submit videos or letters. You guys will sort through them and find your person. You can have your mangers help if you want. I want to make sure that each one gets watched or read. We will put a limit on each video at no longer than 90 seconds and letters at one full page. The contest will Open with Sunday July 1st, and it will close two weeks latter on the 15th" Ryan continues. _This is the most focused I have ever seen this group._ "You can start sorting through them as they come in. They will come to the lot and you guys can work from set. I don't want them leaving the lot though." He waits for everyone to nod. "During that time, I want you guys to work together on what the concert will look like. You need to have your underdog chosen by July 22nd. We will have a party on the lot on the 27th welcoming everyone. You will start training then. The concert will be on September 7th one night show, and then two each on the 8th and 9th. It will be held at Staples, but will be broadcast live to movie theaters. I don't care how long it is, but I need to know by the the close of the contest. On August 13th tickets will go on sale. We will have a live panel for fans to come and ask questions. It is there that what the concert is will be released. I would like for the underdogs to sing that day. You guys can come up with how. The last thing I'm going to say is that Erin is in charge. I expect each of you to show her respect, this is her project. Okay guys. Now please get to the lot now. Erin, Naya and Heather can you stay back for just a moment."

Everyone gets up and walks out except for RIB and the three women. "There is your schedule for the rest of the week Erin. Because I'm putting a lot on you with planing the concert, you will start training now. That is going to mean working on your voice, endurance and your dancing. Today you will be working with Zach, while Naya and Heather shoot. They will go last so that they can stay with you a little longer. Do any of you have any questions?"

Naya and Heather shake their heads no.

"No, I think we are good. Thank you so much." Erin walks over the shakes his hand, taking her schedule and walking out, trying to get in the elevator without Naya and Heather to have a few minutes on silence. As the elevator doors close, she sees Naya looking scared and mad, but can not make out what she is saying.

Erin hits the stop button and sits down leaning her head against the wall. _This is just too much. What do I do? Papa tell me what to do. _Erin closes her eyes and sees her Papa.

"Let them help you. Open your heart to them. Don't be scared. Your parents can't hurt you anymore. Trust Erin" Her Papa tells her. Erin opens her eyes to see he is gone. Tears come flooding out of her eyes.

"Erin, what is wrong, are your okay?" Naya says. Walkign into the elvator and sits next to her and just holds her. Heather stands in the doorway keeping the doors open.

_How did I end up down here? I hit the stop button. Papa. Listen to his words, Erin. Let them in at least Naya. No, Erin. Don't let her in, she will leave you, just like he did. Don't listen to him, he left you and let you get hurt._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys are liking it. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep writing or not. This has grown much larger than I thought. Let me know if you wan me to keep going. If I do updates will be when I can get them done, or the chapter will be much shorter. What can I say life got in the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I'm going to keep writing because well it's fun. The updates will not be everyday anymore, just when I have time to write and update. Please review good or bad, they make my day.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Chater 10

* * *

**Parking lot outside FOX offices. Wednesday June 27th 11:15am**

When Naya and Heather saw Erin get into one of the elevators without them, they knew something was wrong. When they made it to the ground floor and saw Erin on the floor crying her eyes out in the elevator they both sprung into action. Naya went to Erin while Heather kept the doors from closing.

"Erin, what's wrong?" Naya said trying to hold Erin in her arms. Erin filches away but does not get up. "Please talk to me." _Why will she not let me hold her? I just want her to stop crying._

Erin looks up from the ground not really understanding what is going on. _I don't get it. A few hours ago I was making out with Naya and now I will not let her touch me. I want her to hold me, to kiss me, to tell me it is okay. But my body will not let her. I have always been this way, my head says one thing but my body does something else. My head says don't love my mom and dad anymore, but I still do. I just want to get out of here. Maybe doing something physical like dancing will help. Playing volleyball always clears my head. _With that final thought to herself, she stands up and walks to Naya's car. She doesn't look at Naya or Heather. _I can't look at them. I can't show them how weak I am. They think I'm strong but I know better._

"What the hell is going on Naya?" Heather screams at Naya. _What did she do to this girl? She was fine and now she will not even look at Naya or me._

"I don't know Heather. We were fine, we even-well we made out in the car before coming into the meeting. We were singing together and she leaned over and starting kissing me." Naya says softly to Heather. She does not want Erin or Vanessa who is now standing next the Erin to hear. "I'm scared Heather." Naya is visibly shaking.

"Okay. I'm sorry I yelled." Heather takes a deep breath. "We knew this would be hard. I'll have Vanessa drive my car and I'll drive yours. You can sit in the back with Erin, and hopefully calm her down enough for Zach. Just tell her what to expect."

With that the two best friends start to walk to Naya's car. Heather reaches over and takes Naya's hand. Naya smiles at her.

_Look at them. Why are they holding hands? I knew they are hooking up. How could I be so dumb? Well, that means less stress for me now right? No, not at all. _Erin thinks as she becomes so mad her face is turning red.

"Vanessa, can you please drive my car to the lot. I'm going to drive Naya's so she can calm down, she can't stop shaking." Heather asks Vanessa. Heather makes sure that Erin hears what she said. _Erin needs to know what she is doing is hurting Naya. I don't think she is meaning to do it, but she still needs to know. _Heather then leans in and kisses Vanessa on the lips. "I missed doing that."

"Sure babe." Vanessa starts to walk away, but turns and says, "Hey, and no more holding hands with Naya okay. I don't care if she is upset and your best friend. Me and Erin both don't like it." Vanessa winks at the blonde and knows that she got it. _I don't care if they hold hands, that is just how Heather is, but I saw the look on Erin's face._

Naya walks over next to Erin. "Get in, we are sitting in the back. I need to tell you what to expect with Zach." Naya opens the back door and watches as Erin gets in. She pauses before she gets in. _Stay calm Naya. You don't know what she is thinking. You don't know all of her past, you hardly know her. You need to give her time._

Heather starts the car and pulls onto the street. She turns the music down a little and starts. "So, Erin Zach will ask you some questions about your history with dance before you start." Erin just nods. "Do you want to tell me, what kind of history you have?" Erin does not make any movements like she is going to answer she just sits there looking at her hands. _We have to break down these walls she has up. We have 12 weeks to do it and it is going to be hard. She starts to take them down, but builds them back up higher and stronger, every time she is scared._

"Erin" Naya starts. She is speaking calmer than she has ever done before. "You need to talk to us. We are here to help you. You know you don't have to tell us anything personal, but Erin this has to do with the concert. The thing you are here to work on, so please just talk." Naya looks away from Erin as she sees Erin shift her body, which is now totally facing the door. Erin just sits looking out the window. _I don't know what to do. She is sending me such mixed signals. One minute she is kissing all over me, and now she will not even look at me. I want to hold her, even if she pushes me away, I just want to hold her._

"I-I" Erin starts but is speaking so softly only Naya can hear her. "I'm sorry. I-I-I'm just really overwhelmed" Erin feels tears start to flow out of her eyes. _I need to talk and I know it, but I don't know what to say. I can't, I can't tell them everything. I just want to clear my head._

Naya reaches her hand over and sits in on the seat between her and Erin. She hopes that Erin will take it. "Erin, I know. I can't imagine what you are thinking or feeling right now. What I do know is that when you are ready to talk about it, I'm here. And if you don't want to talk to me, Heather's here or Vanessa or anyone else from the cast. We can even call a therapist if you think it will help."

"No. I don't need a therapist. Please don't make me do that." Erin finally faces Naya as she screams.

_Wow. What the heck? Naya hit a nerve there. This poor girl. _ Heather thinks while she is driving.

"Okay. It's okay Erin." Naya unbuckles her self and moves next to Erin and wraps her arms around the girl. Erin pushes her away. Naya tries again, and again is pushed away. Erin is crying harder than she has ever seen anyone cry, her whole body is shaking. Naya tries again and this time, Erin lets her. Erin buries her head in Naya's chest. "It's okay Erin I have you. I'll never hurt you, I hate to see you hurt. Please just talk to me. Please let me in. Calm down babe. It's okay, your safe." Naya says into her ear. She can feel how wet her shirt is getting. _ I guess all I can do is take what I can. I have to put my feelings on hold right? I don't know if I can. I love this girl, I love her more than anything in this whole world, and that scares the hell out of me. I love someone who I hardly know and is so broken._

Heather pulls into Naya's spot at the lot. Heather leaves the car on, so that Naya and Erin don't get too hot and gets out of the car. Before she closes the door, she looks at Naya and gives her a reassuring smile. After sitting in the parking lot for about ten minutes Erin had stopped crying, but Naya just kept holding her and Erin kept letting her.

Erin finally breaks the silence,"I'm sorry. I know I'm sending you mixed messages. I just don't know what to do, or what to think. I don't know how to act anymore. I think it would be best if I stay somewhere else." With that Erin pulls herself out of Naya's arms and gets out of the car. _ I just need to work on me, and when I'm near Naya all I want to do is be with her. How can I love someone else when I don't love myself. Shit I don't even like myself. _ She sees Heather sitting on a bench near what she thinks is the tin shed. Erin walks over.

* * *

**Lea's trailer**

When the cast arrived on the lot, they were told to get some lunch and meet back at 12:30. Dianna and Lea went to talk in Lea's trailer. Lea had already told Dianna about her talk with RIB, but they decided to talk more when they got home. They had some big decisions to make. It was 12:02 when Naya knocked on the door.

"Come in" Dianna yelled. She was sitting on the couch, Lea was laying on the couch with her head in Di's lap.

"Hey guys. I was hoping that we could talk." Naya said. After Erin left the car, she sat there for a minute and deiced she need to talk to someone about how she was feeling. Heather and Vanessa already knew, but Dianna is one of her best friends and wanted her opinion. Naya had already tried Dianna's trailer and when there was no answer she knew where they would be.

"What's wrong Naya?" Lea asks as she takes in the half-Latina. Naya's eyes are red and puffy from crying. Her hair is a mess, her shirt is soaked through with Erin's tears. _What is the world happened?_

"I don't even know how to start." Naya says sitting in the chair across from the couch. _I really don't. I don't know how much to tell them. I don't want Erin to find out and freak out again. I need her in my life. I have to have this connection with her. She needs to know how I feel. _

"Well, start at the beginning then." Dianna says.

"Well, it has to do with umm-" Naya takes a deep breath. "Erin. The moment I saw her, I felt this connection and now I can't get her out of my mind. It has been a crazy." Naya tells both of them about everything. It just all pours out of her. Lea and Dianna don't stop her, they just let her talk. "and now, she does not want to stay with me. I don't know what to do. I can't lose Erin. She needs me, she has broken down with Heather too, but when she does Erin asks for me. She will not let anyone hold her but me. Tell me what to do." _I just want someone to tell me these are the steps and if you follow them you will get your happy ever after._

"Nay, I don't think we can tell you what to do. I think you need to give her space, and just keep telling her you are here for her." Lea says. _I can see how much Naya cares about her. I saw it in Erin as well. She looked at Naya, how Dianna looks at me. But, Erin needs to figure out who Erin is first._

"Yeah, just let her have some time. It has been a crazy two days and it will keep being crazy. I'm sure there is something that she usually does to clear her mind and I'm thinking that is what she needs right now." Dianna says as she smiles at her friend.

"Nay, this has to be so so so hard on her. She just needs time. Maybe, just some time away from you and Heather will help her." Lea says.

"I think you guys are right. I'll give her some space today and just let her cool down. We better get on set." Naya says as she stands up and hugs her friends. The three girls walk to set. Naya knows she was told to go to the tin shed so she send Heather a text.

To:HeMo

From NayNay

Erin blew up at me in the car again. I'm going to give her some space. I'll be on set. We need to talk about what is going on. We need a plan.

Naya gets a text back soon after.

To:NayNay

From: HeMo

She seems to be okay now. I'll be on set in awhile.

* * *

**Outside tin shed**

Heather saw Erin get out of the Range Rover but not Naya, she knew something happened again. Heather takes a good look at Erin. _She looks okay now. Maybe she just needed a good cry. I'm not going to mention Naya. Nay is more than likely upset and needs a minute._

"Hey Erin, over here." Heather says as she waves at Erin and stands up. Zach stands up as well. When Erin makes her way over Heather speaks again, "Erin this is Zach, Zach this is Erin."

"It is so nice to met you Erin." Zach says as he reaches his hand out to shake Erin's. Erin looks to Heather who nods at her, so Erin shakes his hand.

"Nice to met you as well." Erin says very softly.

"Well, let's sit down. I want to ask you some questions before we start and well, the tin shed can get very hot, so I wanted some fresh air. Is that okay with you?" Erin nods her head.

"Erin, do you want me to stay with you, or are you okay?" Heather asks.

"Can you stay during the questions?" Erin ask looking at Heather. Heather can see the fear in her eyes.

Heather nods and grabs Erin's hand.

"Okay, so first of all, have you ever taken any dance lessons?" Zach asks. Erin shakes her head no. "Okay, do you dance very often, like at the club or bar or even at weddings?" Erin again shakes her head no. "Okay, rate your dancing ability with 1 being you are Cory Monteith and 10 being you are Heather Morris and Harry Shum Jr.?" _This girl is very quiet. Maybe that will last. I love this cast, but __sometimes they just don't know how to shut up and listen._

Erin takes a deep breath knowing that she is going to have to speak. "Umm like a 1. I-I have no rhythm at all. I-I-I think I would make Cory look good." A small smile spreads across her face.

"Well, then we better get to work. And trust me Erin, no one is a worse dancer than Cory. It doesn't get any worse than him. From what I have heard you have a good voice, so I know you can find a rhythm, it's just a matter or getting that rhythm to your feet and the rest of your body now. Okay well up to the tin shed we go." Zach stands up and walks a few steps away, he wants to give Erin and Heather a minute to say goodbye.

"Erin, I'm going to go on set now. I will be back soon to check on you. I just need to go see what call times I have and to get my lines. You will be fine, I promise. You okay?" _I hope we make it through the day without another break down._

Erin looks at her and just nods. She starts to walk away, when she gets to Zach she turns and says to Heather who is still standing still, "HeMo, bring Naya back with you please. I need to tell her something." _I want to say I'm sorry, and that I need her. I just need her to let me open up when I'm ready. She needs to stop asking me to talk to her. I will when I'm ready. _Heather nods and walks to set.

* * *

**Choir room set**

"Okay guys thanks for coming in today. We hope this will be fast and we will only be here for a few hours." The director of the ads Eric says. "Here are the call order for all the pairs, as well as your lines." A PA hands them out to the cast. "Take about 30 minutes to look them over. Lea and Cory you are up first."

"So can you just tell us what the finished ads will be like. 30 minutes is not a lot of time to read through everything to understand the whole concept." Dianna asks. _I don't think all of us will learn our lines in 30 minutes._

"Sure, you guys will be in the choir room. You will be singing "Don't stop believing". A voice over will break in "Have you ever wanted to join the New Directions". Then some of the pairs will be on screen saying something along the lines of "have you ever dreamed that we could teach you to sing and dance". Next, text will pop up on the screen with the voice over again "this could be your chance. Submit a one page letter or one minute video to enter a chance for your dreams to come true". Each of the partners will come on all saying "come join us" finally it will go back to the choir room. You guys will finish the song and say together "GLEE live 2012: Underdogs rule the world. It's your chance to shine." Then the voice over again, "go to fox Glee for more information. There will also be 8 other ads that will just be the partners asking the fans to believe in themselves and take the leap of faith. Each of the ads will be a little different. We are going to shoot the 8 ads first and then work on the group one. We will finish the day with "Don't stop believing". You guys will do the choreography from the live concert last year. You guys will have a little time in the tin shed to run it. As you see on the call sheet, it will be about the middle of the day. Lastly, three pairs will shoot at a time, in different sets. Lea and Cory will go first here in the choir room. Chris and Darren you will be in the auditorium which will be ready in about 40 minutes. Amber and Chord you will be at the lockers also in about 40 minutes. Any one have any more questions?"

Lea looks around the group. "No, I think we are good. Okay, guys lets rock this."

* * *

**Tin shed**

"Okay Erin we are going to start by stretching out." Zach says. "I will help you, we want to get you as flexible as we can to help prevent injuries." He motions for Erin to lay down. Erin does so slowly and Zach grabs her right leg and starts to stretch her out. Some random music is playing in the background.

_This is very uncomfortable. I don't let people just touch me like this. Erin don't freak out, he is not going to hurt you. He is here to help you. Breath, just let him do what he needs to. See, you are fine Erin. Everything is fine._

"Okay, so Erin let me tell you about what I have planed for today. After we get done stretching and warming-up, which will take a while, I'm going to put a mix on and you will free style. Just dance however you want. I want to see how you do with different styles and tempos." Zach looks at Erin and notices she does not look at him but to the side. _Remember what Heather told you, go slow, push but don't force her into anything. Zach she is not like the rest of the cast, you have to be really mellow and just get done what we can each day. _ "Erin, listen you can trust me. I know trust is earned and it will take awhile for me to earn it, but I promise I will not hurt you. I'm going to push you to do your best. I want you to know if at anytime it gets to be to much, just stop and walk out. I see you don't like to talk much, which is fine."

Erin looks at him, "Thanks. I'll do my best." She smiles just a little at him. _He is really nice, and if I can just walk out with out him being mad I think this will be okay. I will do my best._

"Okay, after your free style, you have a meeting with your stylist. They have more clothes for you to try on, and have some other stuff planned for you. It will be about an hour break. When you come back, I'm going to teach you a dance. I want to see if you can remember it throughout these 12 weeks. It will not be a hard dance, I'm thinking "Solider boy". It's basic, and has time for a little free style. Do you know that dance?" _Everyone knows part of the dance. I want her to have it down, it can be a spring board for her self-esteem. _

"Ummm, a little. I mean I have not tried it in a long time, but yeah I know a little about it." _I danced it a few times with my teams. They thought it was really funny._

"Great, okay lets start with free style. Now just do whatever makes you comfortable. The biggest thing about dance is to feel the music and let it lead you." Erin nods. Zach walks over and changes the music. It is a mix, there are no words to the music.

Just as Erin is about to start, Naya and Heather walk in. Erin fezzes. Naya and Heather see this and walk out to dance with Erin. Erin still does not move, just kinda sways from side to side. Zach stops the music.

"Erin, you have to dance. Do you want them to leave?" Zach says pointing to Heather and Naya.

"No, ummm can I have just have a minute to talk to Naya." Erin asks looking at the floor. _I have to explain to her. I hate that I made her cry._

"Yeah, that's fine, take as long as you need. I'll be outside, come get me when you are ready. Heather, I would like a word with you." Heather walks out with Zach.

"N-Nay, I'm s-sorry. I-I'm just so-" Erin is cut off.

"Stop, Erin I get it." _She needs time. _ Naya says as she grabs Erin's hand and sits down with her on the floor leaning against the wall. "Erin I want to give you space to be you, to figure out who you are. I'll be here for you in whatever way you need me. I just want you to know, I have feelings for you and they are real. I'll do anything to prove it to you, but I think you need to become more comfortable with yourself before we can be together." Naya wraps her arm around Erin's waist, pulling her close. _I love her so much. I almost can't stand it. _

"Naya. I want to explain to you how I feel. I'm confused, my head, my heart and my body are all saying and doing different things. My head says 'Erin Naya does not have feeling for you, she is Naya fucking Rivera and can get anyone. She does not need or want you.'" _I hope it's not true. _ Erin looks Naya in the eyes. All Erin can see is hurt, Erin knows that what she just said hurt Naya. Erin moves closer to Naya now moving from next to her, to sitting in front of her. Erin pulls Naya's arms from around her and holds her hands. Naya smiles at her, tears now threatening to fall. _The look on her face tells me it's not true, that my heart is right not my head._ "The hard part is my heart is saying that 'I love Naya. And she loves you or at least has strong feelings for you.' My heart has never felt like it does when I'm around you." Naya lets a single tear fall from her eye, Erin wipes it away with the pad of her thumb. "Please don't cry. It hurts my heart to see you cry." Erin pulls Naya into her and holds her. Naya snuggles her head into Erin's chest. _I have not held Naya before, she has held me tons of time. This feels so right, I'm meant to protect this girl, to love her, to be with her. _"Naya when I'm around you sometimes my body listens to my head and pushes you away and others like right now it listens to my heart and pulls you in. I don't know what to do or what I want" Erin lets a tear fall, which is followed by a flood.

_Wow. What should I to do now. I'll just tell her the truth._ Naya thinks before she pulls out of the hug. She puts her fingers under Erin's chin holding it up so she can see Erin's eyes. "Babe, I want to be with you, more than anything in the world. I just want you to talk to me, let me be there for you. Just know that when you push me away, I understand. It hurts, but I understand and I'm not going anywhere, okay." They both smile.

"So your saying that you are mine. That I can be yours if I want" Erin asks, with a shy smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm yours, proudly so." Naya then leans in and gives Erin a quick kiss on the lips. "Now it's back to dancing"

* * *

**Meanwhile on set.**

The shooting of the ads has started. They are going off without a hitch. Eric knows that the cast are putting everything they have into making sure that each part of the ads are awesome.

"Hey guys, can someone please go get my Heather and Naya. They are the last two we need to film, then you will all need to be in the tin shed." Eric says to the group. They are all done except for Heya.

"I'll go get them" Dianna says.

About 5 minutes latter Dianna, Heather and Naya all walk back in. "Hey guys, since you are all done Zach said to go to the tin shed and get ready. Heather and I already stretched so as soon as we are done here we can start to rehearse "Don't stop" Naya says.

The whole cast goes to the tin shed, where they watch Erin do her free style. It does not take long for the whole cast to be up and dancing with Erin.

_This is kinda fun. I have never liked to dance, but this is fun. I don't know how long we have been dancing but I'm tired and sore already._ Someone calling her name brings Erin out of her thoughts.

"Erin, you are going to go with the stylist, I think you know them already." Erin nods at Zach and the team. "They are going to go do what they do. When they are do it's time to superman that." Zach laughs as does the whole cast who are now listening.

"Bye babe. Don't worry, here I got this for you." Naya who has just walked in hands her a new i-phone. "I put all of the cast's numbers in it, and sent your number to everyone. Text me if you need me or Heather." Naya starts to walk away. She feels a tap on her shoulder, so she turns to see Erin with a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"Thanks Naya." Erin pulls her in for a bone crunching hug. Erin lets go, wipes her tears and walks out saying, "Bye guys, I had fun. And please feel free to blow up my phone."

* * *

**At a spa**

_I can not believe I am at a spa. I have never been. I wish Naya or Heather or Vanessa where here with me, but this is awesome, even the waxing was not so bad. Sure it hurt like a bitch, but not horrible. Now I'm getting my toenails and finger nails done. Then the part I'm a little worried about, a full body massage. I'm sure it will feel good, but I hate people touching me. Telly who works with the show is so cool and so funny._

"Erin, are you excited about the massage?" Telly who is sitting next to Erin also getting his nails done asks.

"Umm well not really. I have like a personal space bubble, that I just don't let people in." Erin explains.

"Trust me when I say it will be worth it. You are going to be so sore with all the dancing and stuff this will help. Plus they are using the magic cream, trust me it will feel good."

"Okay, but do you think it would be okay, if I like-umm if I like end it early if I don't like it" Erin says looking down. _I will give it a try, but I don't know._

"Yeah, end it whenever you want. It's your body." Telly says looking at Erin. "So what up with you and Nay?" _I see how they act around each other._

"Ummm, well that's a good question. I'm not really sure. We are just taking this slow." _I don't know what else to say._

"Her calling you babe in front of the whole cast, and her giving you sex eyes whenever she sees you is taking it easy. I'm no dummy honey, you have known each other since Yesterday. I can see true love, and that's what I see with you two." Telly says with a huge smile. _I wish I had something like what they have with someone. I'm so lonely. _

"Really?"

"Yeah for sure."

The massage goes off without a hitch. Erin loves it and leaves the spa holding Telly's hand more relax than she has ever been.

* * *

**Back on set**

The cast has just wrapped. It is only 4:30pm, they are all shocked at how fast they got everything done. It also helped that they have done "Don't stop believing" like 9 million times. Only Samuel, Damian and Vanessa had never done it before, but they hid them in the back, so it was no biggy. They had been told to sit down with their partners and talk about what they want in the person they choose. What kind of things they are going to be looking for. They were told they could leave at 5pm. The cast is all meeting back up at Naya's at 6 for dinner.

Heather and Naya went to the tin shed to see if Erin was back yet. They hear music and not just music but "Solider boy". As they enter they see a very sweaty Erin and Zach working.

"Hey, can I join" Heather says as she runs in a starts to dance.

Zach walks over and stops the music. "Erin lets take a break, I don't know about you but I need a break" Erin nods and walks over to get a drink.

"Hey, you okay?" Naya asks as she stand next to Erin and reaches over and rubs Erin's back.

"Hot, very very very hot." Erin pants out, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'll say your hot" Naya says with a huge smile. "Let's go outside for a minute."

"No, I need to get back to work. I can't do this dance. Zach says I need to feel the beat and I just can't." Erin yells back. Naya takes a step back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Erin starts the music and tries the dance again.

_She has all the steps right, but it looks horrible. She really has no rhythm. Maybe I can help her. _Naya walks over and turns the music up even loader. She walks over to Erin and yells over the music into her ear. "Lay down, we can feel the beat through the floor." Naya starts to lay down and soon Erin follows. "Now I'm going to help you start, we are going to slam our hands down with the beat." Naya puts her hand on top of Erin's and starts to slam her hand down with the rhythm of the song. After she thinks Erin has it she lets go. Erin is off as soon as Naya lets go. Naya grabs her hand again. She leads Erin in the same thing. Again when she lets go, Erin is off right away. The song ends. "Babe, you need to feel the music through your body. Let it into your heart." Erin looks at Naya mad. _Why does she look so mad._

"What, let it into my heart. I don't have a heart anymore Naya. You want me to let the music in, let you in, but my heart is in a million pieces. Do you not get it I have nothing left?" Erin runs out of the tin shed. Naya stays put frozen to the ground.

_I have no clue what that was about. Give her time Naya, it has been a long day. A long two days._

Heather sees Erin storm out of the tin shed, but does not follow her. She knows there is not many places Erin can go. Erin runs off the lot. She runs the way they came in the car. She runs past the security gates. She sees a cab and jumps in.

"Take me to the closet beach please." Erin says out of breath. _I need to get out of here. I need a break. I just want my chest to stop hurting. _

Telly who had been on a starbucks run, sees Erin jump in a cab. He follows the cab. _What in the world is going on. I need to call Naya or Heather, but I'll wait to see where we are going first. This has to be so much pressure on her, she just needs a minute I bet._

The cab pulls up to the beach. Erin hands him some money telling him to keep the change. Erin walks down the beach. Before she knows it, she is sitting on the beach crying her eyes out. _What did I do? I didn't even bring my new phone, I have no more money. I just want to die. _

Telly followed Erin down the beach. He had already called Naya and told her where they were. He said he would bring Erin back to her place, but Naya said she was on her way, just give her space and keep her in your sight.

Erin walked towards the water, when she sees out of the corner of her eyes, a group of three girls playing volleyball. She walks over to them. "Hey I see you only have three, can I join you and play doubles"

"Yeah, our fourth bailed on us. I'm Liz, this is Ally and Lauren."

"Awesome I'm Erin."

They start to play. Telly moves to a bench closer to the game. His phone rings, it's Naya.

"Hey Nay"

"Where are you, I don't see you or Erin." Naya says frantic over the phone.

"She is playing volleyball, do you see the volleyball game."

"Yeah, I do. Oh, I see her and now I see you."

Naya walks slowly to where Telly is sitting.

"Thanks, Telly. I got it from here. Can you go to my place early and help Dianna, Lea and Vanessa they are going to cook. Heather is waiting in the car for us."

"Yeah, give her some time she looks like she needed this."

Naya looks at the women she loves. _Wow, I have never seen something so magical. Erin is nothing but __graceful on the court. She is diving in the sand with no hesitation at all. Damm she just hit that so hard. Look at that smile on her face._ Heather had also come and her and Naya sit and watch Erin play for about an hour. It's now 6:15 and they are late. _I don't think I can go stop the game. I don't want to __take this joy away from her._

"You, know she smiles like that when you two are together." Heather says.

"She does?" Naya asks not sure.

"Yeah, she does." Heather says back with a big smile. Naya smiles at Erin who just dove again, got up and spiked the ball for another kill. _I think I need to get a volleyball net for my back yard. That's exactly what I need to do. I need to make sure she feels like she has a home. She needs to feel safe and happy. Maybe we should work out a schedule were we talk about her past and my past everyday. I realize I have not told her anything about my past and I think I need to._

Naya watches as Erin jumps to block a ball and lands on Liz's foot. Erin falls to the ground yelling out in pain. "Shit. Fuck, that hurts." Naya and Heather are up off the bench and running to Erin.

"Oh. My. God. You are Naya Rivera and Heather Morris." Lauren says shocked. She now looks confused as Naya sits down on the sand and puts Erin's head in her lap.

"Babe, I'm here. What hurts?" Naya asks trying to stay calm. _She looks like she is no so much pain. I just want it to stop._

"My ankle" Erin gets up in between sobs. _Damm this hurts._

Heather looks at her ankle, "It's swelling already and bruising. We need to get her to the car and get her to the hospital now." _It might be broken. Holy cow her arches in her feet are so high. No wonder it turned so bad._

"Please, no, no hospital." Erin begs. She sees the looks in both Naya's and Heather's faces. "Look I have high arches in my feet, this happens a lot. I promise if I can not put weight on it tomorrow I'll go. Trust me, it's not broken. I have had a lot of injuries, I know my body. Please just take me home." Erin says looking Naya dead in the eye.

Heather and Naya help her to the car. On the ride to Naya's, Naya called Dianna.

"Nay, where are you guys it's 6:45 already." Dianna says when she answers the phone.

"I'm sorry. Erin twisted her ankle. We are about 10 minutes away. Can you have maybe Mark and Cory outside to carry her in. We will honk the horn when we pull in." Naya explain.

"Oh my god is she okay."

"Yeah she is okay. See you in about 10 minutes."

They say goodbye and hang up the phone.

"Erin, you okay?" Heather asks from the driver seat. Erin is laying on the seat with her feet on Naya.

"Yeah. I'm going to need to ice it as soon as we get home." Erin says, she looks at Naya and sees her crying. "Nay what wrong honey?"

"You said home. I-I-I'm just happy you see it as home for you. I want you to know it will always be home okay. I love you Erin."

"I love you too Naya."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hope you all are liking the story. Warning a lttle sexy times ahead. As well as some triggers, we actully the whole story can be a trigger so read carefully.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE

* * *

**Naya's house**

Once Dianna hung up the phone she explained to the cast what was going on. Lea took over as she saw that Dianna was starting to panic a little.

"Ok, Dianna heat the food back up. They are 10 minutes out, so lets make sure it's ready to eat when they get here. Vanessa and Amber find an ice pack, ace bandage and a heating pad. Cory and Mark go outside and wait for them, you might have to carry Erin into the house. The rest of you, lets move the table set-up around so that we can bring in one of the club chairs from the living room and the foot stool, so she can put her foot up. We are also going to need some pillows so we can get her foot up." Lea who went right into Rachel Barry mood tells her cast mates.

They all start doing as they were asked. They even found a breakfast in bed type of table Erin could eat off of while sitting next to and not at the table. They made sure that her foot would be protected from anyone bumping it. Before they knew it they heard the honk from outside.

* * *

**In the driveway**

Before Naya or Heather could move, Mark had picked Erin up and was carrying her into the house. Cory holding the door open. "You okay Erin?" Mark asks as he carries her.

"Yeah, you don't have to carry me." Erin says, but wraps her arms tighter around his neck. _He is like a big brother._

"Erin, you okay? We are going to take care of you. Lets get you sitting down and get some ice on that." Lea says. Vanessa and Amber come out of the kitchen with the ice pack and ace bandage.

Heather steps up to Vanessa and takes them. "I'll do it". Heather walks over to where Erin is sitting and carefully places the ice pack over her ankle and wraps the ace bandage around it to hold it in place. "The swelling is a lot worse Erin, and the bruising is bad. I still think we need to take you now."

"Hey guys, do you mind giving Heather, Naya and I a minute." She looks around and they all nod and then go out to the back yard. Naya walks over and sits on the arm of the large chair. "I don't want to go to the doctors okay. If they see the bruises they might make me press charges. I can't do that. I know I hate my parents, but I just can't do that. I promise that if it is worse tomorrow I will go okay." _I can't hurt my parents anymore. I have been such a failure as a person. I can't hurt them and send them to jail. I can't put them through that. I mean we did have times when things were okay, maybe not very many but there were some._

"Erin, I'm not going to force you to go okay. It's okay I understand." Naya says as she pushes hair out of Erin's face. _I don't really get it. If I was her my parents would have been in jail already, but I don't know everything from her life. I just need to support her._

"Don't worry Erin, I get it now." Heather says taking Erin's hand. _I do get it. Just like I can't hurt my mom. I put my happiness on hold because I can't hurt her._

"Good can we eat now. I'm so hungry." Erin says rubbing her stomach with her empty hand.

Heather goes and gets the rest of the cast. There is so much food, they lay it out buffet style in the kitchen. Vanessa makes a plate for Erin. Since Vanessa is not sure what Erin likes, she puts a little of everything on the plate for her.

Since Naya had told them her house was now a sober house, Lea brought Erin a Virgin margarita. At first all of the cast was not to happy about the no alcohol rule, but once Naya explained, they were fine with it. They even decided to make root beer floats for after dinner.

Since Erin has her plate first and she was so hungry she started eating. _I know it's rude not to wait, but this looks and smells awesome. Lea and Dianna are good cooks. Oh, someone BBQed. This is awesome. I think someone is looking at me. _Erin looks up to see everyone at the table looking at her.

"Hungry babe." Naya says with a playful smile. Naya is sitting the closest to Erin. "It's okay baby eat. It's been a long day." Naya reaches over and puts her right hand on Erin's shoulder. It is the only part of Erin she can touch, they way they are sitting. _I feel like I have to keep in contact with her. I feel like she is my life line to the world right now._

"Sorry, guys I'm just really hungry." Erin says blushing at how rude she was.

"No, problem." Mark says as he digs in. "So how long have you been playing volleyball?" He continues with a mouth full of food.

"First, don't eat with your mouth full it's gross Marky Mark.-" Erin starts but is cut off.

"Watch out Erin, we are not allowed to call him Marky Mark." Cory says laughing at the look on Mark's face. Everyone on the cast know that, he hates it. _I hope he does not go all ape shit on her._

"Actually, Erin you may call me that if you want. But don't anyone else get any ideas." Mark says, pointing at his cast mates with his threat. _If it makes her smile, it's okay._

"Well Marky Mark that was very believable since you pointed." Everyone laughed at her use of a GLEE quote. "And to answer your question since I was 10. It has always been the one place that I always feel at home." Naya rubs her shoulder where her hand still sits. _Although this house is starting to feel like home, more like where Naya is._

"So, like I mean, you must be good at then right." Cory asks.

Heather did not like the way he asked it and came to Erin's defense."Yes, Cory she is very good. She was amazing, by far one of the most amazing things I have ever seen." _Sometimes Cory is such a jerk, just like Finn._

"Thanks, HeMo. I would say that I'm good. I'm not the best, and I'm really rusty. In high school I played 3 years on the varsity team. My junior year we made it to the play off for the first time in like 15 years. Then my senior year we won our league, the first time in 20 years. That year during our playoff game, I hurt my knee really bad." Erin says to the group. She has the biggest smile on her face. _I could talk about volleyball all day. It is one subject that I know I can handle talking about __without ever breaking down, well unless we talk about how my Papa never saw me play, or the kids I coach._

_My baby looks so happy talking about this. She looks so proud to. I really need to get a net out back for her._ Naya thinks as she watches Erin talk.

"What did you do to you knee?" Darren asks.

"Well kinda like what happened today. I was blocking and the foot of the player on the other side, came under the mid-line and I landed on it. When I play indoor I wear braces on my ankles so they don't turn, so instead of my ankle turning it was my knee. I was on crutches for most of the year. I had tears in all the ligaments, but none were so bad I had to have surgery. It really sucked because I will never be able to play at the level I was. I was going to play in college, but I couldn't." Erin who had been looking at all the people around the table, looked down. _That was when things got really hard. There was a little time there were I would say my parents were proud of me for my skills in volleyball. That was the start of everything getting so much worse._

Naya got up and moved to sit next to Erin on the chair. She whispered in her ear, "You okay? Want me to change the subject?" _I need her to know she does not have to talk about this. She got kidda sad with that last comment. I don't want her to be sad, it kills me when she is sad._

"No I'm okay" Erin whispered back, "Thanks babe." _Naya is so amazing. I can tell how much she cares about me. I just hope I don't screw this up._

"I get little injuries like this a lot. I was born with something called Goldenhar syndrome. There are several physical deformities that I have to deal with. There are the bumps next to my ears." Erin points to them. "If you study my face you can see how nothing is in line, like my features are all tilted a little. It takes people awhile to notice that. I also have really super high arches in my feet. I mean like really high. I also have a curve in spine, as well a really short pinkies." Erin holds up her hand and points to her pinkie which is only comes to the first joint of her ring finger." Erin looks at Naya who took both her hands and kiss her pinkies. _I have explained Goldenhar so many times, it does not even faze me anymore, but they all look like they already know._

The group just looks around at each other. They are all thinking they should tell Erin about their idea. Lea speaks up first, "Erin, when we found out you have Goldenhar, we all got together and did some research on it. We found F.A.C.E.S have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, they help families with children with any type of facial deformity, find the help they need." Erin replies back. _What are they going to do?_

"Well, we have asked Ryan if we can donate a percentage of the money from the concert to F.A.C.E.S and several of us have already made a donation." Lea tells Erin with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, thank you all so much. You have no idea how amazing that is. I have a very mild form, I can not imagine what it is like for other people with Goldenhar. I have been through two surgeries, other go through ten, twenty or sometimes more. You are all truly amazing." Erin lets the tears she has been trying to hold back fall. _How did I get this opportunity to meet such amazing people. I don't know how to make it up to them._

"Erin, you are the amazing one. You are showing us all how to be brave and stand up for what we want. You are the truly amazing one at this table." Dianna says. _She really has no idea how amazing she is. _

"Okay guys, enough talk, let my poor baby eat." Naya says as she looks at Erin's plate that had been forgotten. A comfortable silence falls over the table.

* * *

**2 hours latter**

When dinner was over, they moved to the living room where they were singing karaoke and dancing. Erin was still sitting in the club chair Naya was sitting in the chair with her. Heather had been changing the ice pack to a heating pad every 20 minutes.

Damian, Kevin, Samuel, Harry and chord all stand up to sing together. Kevin speaks first before they start the song. "Erin, this is for you. We all just want you to know you are beautiful."

Then the music starts as the boys start to do their whole performance of "What makes you beautiful".

Samuel:

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make-up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

_I can't believe this is happening. I can't look at them, I'm too embarrassed. No one has ever called me beautiful and now 5 boys are singing it to me. It is bad that I want Naya to sing it and not them._Erin thinks as she looks down at her hand that Naya is holding.

Damian:  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Group:  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

_Wow, Naya is singing the song right into my ear. This is too good to be true._Erin finally looks up and see everyone in the room is now singing, but you can only hear the 5 boys. And well Erin can hear Naya.

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful

Harry:  
So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Erin looks up at the 5 boys for just a moment, but looks back down quickly.

Damian:  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Group:  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful

You can hear the whole group singing now. They are pointing at Erin, making sure she knows they are singing about her.

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA  
NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA

_I want Erin to know I mean the words to this song. What should I do? This is where it slows down and Chord sings. _Naya puts her hand under Erin's chin, lifting it up and sings with Chord.

Chord:  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

Group:  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful oh oh  
You don't know oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful

"Thanks guys. That was amazing." Erin says as tears fall from her eyes. _That was maybe the second best thing to happen to me today. Kissing Naya in the car being the best thing._

Soon, other songs start to be sung, and Erin zones out. She is playing with Naya's fingers that are intertwined with her. From time to time she says something or sings along. It is Lea who had just finished singing with Dianna who hands Erin and Naya the mics and press play that bring Erin back to what is happing. Carly Rae Jepsen "Call me Maybe" started playing.

Naya started singing:

"I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell

and now you're in my way"

Erin:

"I trade my soul for a wish,

pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

but now you're in my way"

Naya:

"your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?"

Erin and Naya:

Hey, I just met you,

and this is crazy

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

at you baby,

but here's my number,

so call my, maybe?

And all the other boys,

try to chase me,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

Erin stopped singing and leaned in and kisses Naya. Everyone around the room was shocked.

_Holy shit! Erin really just leaned in and kissed Nay. _Dianna thinks.

Vanessa's jaw hit the floor. _Damm that is one hot kiss. I have seen them kiss, but this is beyond hot._

It takes mere seconds for Naya to kiss back. Erin has Naya's bottom lip between hers and it lightly bitting on it. Naya lets a small moan out. Naya's hands move to lock together around Erin's neck. Erin puts her right hand on the back of Naya's neck pulling her closer.

_Should someone break them apart? I'm shocked Heather looks, well happy for them. I thought she would be jealous. Go ahead little bee get it. _Kevin thinks.

A surprise to everyone Mark is the one to look at everyone and with his eyes, and tell them to leave the room and let them have a minute alone. Just as the first of them is starting to leave the room, Erin breaks the kiss.

"Sorry, guys you don't have to leave. I just could help it." Erin says, her lips swollen from kissing.

Naya is hardcore blushing. She whispers into Erin's ear, "That was so hot." Erin is now blushing.

About 30 minutes latter some of the cast are starting to head out. Mark walks over to the two love birds in the chair. "Do you want me to take you to your room Erin? I'm going to take off soon."

"Actually can you take me to the bathroom. I really want to take a bath." Erin says as Mark picks her up.

"Mark, take her to my bathroom. I have jets in my tub. I'll get you some sleep clothes okay?" Naya says to the two.

"Thanks. Goodnight everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

**Naya's living room 45 minutes latter**

Naya and Kevin are the only ones left. Erin is still in the tub. Naya told her to text her when she is ready to get out. Nay and Kev are sitting on the couch. Nay has her back against the armrest and her legs on his lap.

"So bee, do you have feelings for Erin? Or is this just a crush?" Kevin asks. _I don't want Naya to get hurt. Erin is so broken, I just don't want Naya to get hurt in the process of trying to help._

"Kev I love her. I know it's totally crazy to say that after two days, but it is the truth. Kev you got to see a little of who she is today. She is amazing." Naya says looking Kevin in the eyes. _I want him to see how happy she makes me._

"Nay, yeah she is amazing. I-" Kevin takes her hands in his. "I just don't want you to get hurt, she is going through a lot. Just be careful okay."

"Bee don't worry. Heather already hurt me, but I don't think Erin could ever hurt me like Heather did. Heather broke my heart into a million pieces. Erin's heart is broken like that too, but it's like when we are together, both of our hearts are together again." Naya smiles at the thought, of them healing each other. "I need to tell her how much Heather hurt me, and how much she is helping me. I love her so much and it hurts me to see how broken she is."

* * *

**In Naya's bathroom**

Erin had been in the tub for about 30 minutes when she feel asleep. The only sound in the bathroom is the music from her i-pod that Naya plugged in to the dock.

Erin starts to have another nightmare. She is sitting in a dark room, the only light is from the single light that is above her. She starts to hear the voices, saying the mean things that she has always heard:

"Four ears", "Loser", "Cry baby", "Alien", "Don't touch her she will rub her weird off on you."

Then she sees them her, 'family' walk up to her. First her mom starts hitting her, then her dad, followed by her brother and sister. They are all screaming at her, "Slut", "Lesbo", "Failure". Then they start chanting "Failure, Failure, failure, failure" as they hit her.

Erin then hears a very familiar voice, but she can't place it, "Stop, you can not talk to her like that." She then sees Naya as well as the rest of the cast come and try to stop her family.

"Go to hell you little slut" Her mom yells back at Naya.

"You stop you bitch. Erin, I'm here baby, I'm going to help you. I won't stop helping you." Erin sees her mom hit Naya. Erin starts to yell, but she is so weak she can't help her.

"Baby, baby wake up. Erin honey open your eyes. It's okay honey." Naya says. She had said goodnight to Kevin and came to check on Erin and saw her having a nightmare in the tub. "Erin, wake up please." Naya knows she should not touch Erin, as it might make it worse. Naya starts to cry as she sees the pain on Erin's face.

Back in Erin's dream she sees Naya on floor crying. Soon her mom takes a gun out and BANG!

"No, Naya. No, why would you do that. She is the only person who loves me. Noooooo"

"Baby, it's okay. Open your eyes I'm right here." Naya finally reaches out and cups both of Erin's cheeks holding her head still. Naya leans in and kisses Erin. Erin opens her eyes. "Baby, it was a dream. I'm right here. I love you. It's okay"

"Nay. S-s-she shoot you. I-I-I lost you." Erin is sobbing. Erin is reaching grabbing for Naya. She grabs hold of Naya's shirt and pulls Naya into the tub with her.

"It's okay, shhhh it's okay. I'm here I'm not going to leave you." Naya says as she moves her body so that is is laying next to Erin holding her. _Is is shaking so hard. I don't like this, I don't like her being so hurt from a dream. No wonder she is shaking so bad, the water is freezing now. _"Baby, we need to get you out of the tub. The water is freezing."

Erin nods. "Nay I'm sorry I got you all wet." _I can't believe I pulled her into the tub._ "I was just so scared. I don't know how to deal with my feeling for you. They scare me so much."

"Baby, lets get you out of the tub and into bed and then we can talk okay." Naya says as she stands up. Without even thinking about it Naya, strips all of her wet clothes off. _Why is she looking at me like that. _Naya looks down embarrassed at the way Erin is looking at her. _Oh shit, no wonder she looks like that. Here I am standing in my bra and tong in front of a girl who had her first kiss last night. _

Erin shakes her head, trying to look away from the beautiful women in front of her. She pulls the plug of the tub and tries to stand up. Naya grabs for her as Erin starts to slip. "Thanks. My ankle is stiff." Erin very carefully gets out of the tub and Naya wraps a towel around her. Naya helps her get into some pajamas. _Naya is seeing my totally in the nude for the second time tonight. _

_Erin has an amazing body. Her legs are amazing, her ass is perfect. I want to squeeze her ass so bad right now. _Naya can't keep her thoughts togeather as she helps Erin get clothes on. As she is helpign Erin pull her shirt on, she lets her hand graze against the side of Erin's breast.

"Naya." Erin says as she looks at Naya waiting for her to look her in eye, when Naya finally looks up and looks into her eyes Erin talks again. "Now you are making me wet." Erin says with a huge smile on her face. "I love you and I need you in my life. You are amazing and I'm going to do everything I can to show you everyday how much I care about you." Erin leans in and kisses Naya. Naya pushes them back onto her bed.

Erin is on her back, her legs hanging off the bed, Naya is laying half on Erin half on the bed. Naya is still in her wet bra and thong. Erin grabs the back of Naya's neck pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. Their tongues are fighting each other. Erin's other hand slides down Naya's body staying on her hip, her thumb rubbing circles. Naya has one hand on Erin's check and the other on her arm. Nay pulls out of air, but quickly starts moving kisses down her jaw. Erin moans at the amazing feeling of Naya sucking on her neck. Erin slides her hand off of Naya's hip to her ass and grabs a hold of it.

Beep beep. The sound of a new text message breaks their heavy make out session.

"Shit. Is that mine or ours?" Naya says rolling off of Erin and standing up. She looks at her phone first and sees that it is not hers. She walks into the bathroom and grabs Erin's. Naya hands it to Erin and then moves to her closet to put clothes on. "Who is it babe?"

"Umm I have like 16. The first one is Telly. He wants to make spa day a once a week thing with me. He also wants me to teach him how to play volleyball." Erin says with a huge smile on her face. _Telly is awesome._

"Oh cool, you guys should do that. Telly is awesome. Who are the others from?"

"Lets see the next is from Lea, she said goodnight and she thinks we are cute together. Next is one from Amber that says me and her need to get together and talk shop. The boys all just said goodnight. That is what most of them say. Oh. My. God. Naya you have to see the one from Vanessa."

Naya walks back into the room, now in shorts and a tank top. She looks at the phone and sees a picture from the night before of Heather and Naya with chocolate cake all over their faces. "Oh my, Heather must have sent that to her. Too funny." Naya then reads what Nessa wrote. "Choclate cake makes everything better, especially when it is mixed with your love. Hope you feel better." Naya starts to laugh.

* * *

**At Vanessa house**

Vanessa is sitting in her bedroom. She just finished sending Erin the picture. She then texts Heather to say goodnight.

To: HeMo

From: Ness

I just had to search for your name in my phone since I changed it. Today was a good day, scary for awhile but fun. Just wanted to say goodnight.

Vanessa lays back on her bed, wondering what Heather is doing. _I wonder if she will think about me before she falls asleep. She is so amazing and she is so protective over Erin. What Cory said was not even that rude, and she jumped all over him for it. I love that about her. I bet she is going to be an amazing mother._ The sound of an incoming text takes her out of her thought.

To:Ness

From: HeMo

It was fun. Goodnight babe. So you and Damian are meeting us in the tin shed?

Vaness quickly responds with a yup and sleep tight. _I happy Damian suggested that we watch how they are training Erin so we have some ideas. I'm so happy Naya, Heather and Erin are okay with it. I think it will help Erin for me and Damian to be by her side as we are still learning._

It does not take long for Vanessa to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Naya's bed**

Erin feel asleep not long after she lay down. Naya still had Erin's i-pod playing. Naya was just laying watching Erin sleep. She set her phone to vibrate every 20 minutes so she can keep ice or heat on Erin's ankle. She will do this for an hour then sleep for 3, then do it again.

It is now 3am and Naya just took the ice pack to the freezer after putting the heat pack on her ankle. Her ankle looks much better. _I don't see how she does not wake up, when I switch the ice and heat. She is a very sound sleeper._ Then she hears the Backstreet boys come on. Naya starts to sing:

"Baby, I know you're hurting

Right now you feel like you could never

love again

Now all I ask is for a chance

to prove that I love you

From the first day

That I saw your smiling face

honey, I knew that we would be together forever

Ooh when I asked you out

You said no but I found out

Darling that you'd been hurt

You felt like you'd never love again

I deserve a try honey just once

Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong

You walked in, you were so quick to judge

But honey she's nothing like me

I'll never break your heart

I'll never make you cry

I'd rather die than live without you

I'll give you all of me

Honey, that's no lie

I'll never break your heart

I'll never make you cry

I'd rather die than live without you

I'll give you all of me

Honey, that's no lie

_I really mean it, I will never hurt her._

As time goes by

You will get to know me

A little more better

Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby

And I know you're afraid

To let your feelings show

And I understand

Girl, it's time to let go

I deserve a try honey

Just once

Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong

You walked in, you were so quick to judge

But honey she's nothing like me

Darling why can't you see

Naya who was singing softly, is now singing with all she has. _I know I might wake her up, but that would be a good thing right now._

I'll never break your heart

I'll never make you cry

I'd rather die than live without you

I'll give you all of me

Honey, that's no lie

I'll never break your heart

I'll never make you cry

I'd rather die than live without you

I'll give you all of me

Honey, that's no lie

No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)

I swear

No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)

I'll never break your heart

I'll never make you cry

I'd rather die than live without you

I'll give you all of me

Honey, that's no lie

Naya starts to cry as she sings. She is looking down at Erin who's eyes are now open and are locked on hers. Erin starts to sing with Naya, sitting up on the bed.

I'll never break your heart

I'll never make you cry

I'd rather die than live without you

I'll give you all of me

Honey, that's no lie

Erin pulls Naya in for a hug as the songs finishes out.

I'll never break your heart

I'll never make you cry

I'd rather die than live without you

I'll give you all of me

Honey, that's no lie

"Baby, I promise I will never hurt you." Naya says, still crying. Erin nods as she does not trust her voice as she is also crying.

The two fall back asleep, Naya holding tight to Erin. Erin holding Naya to her side. A few minutes later Erin feels Naya moving away from her. She opens her eyes to see Naya taking the heat pack off and setting her phone alarm. _She is the more perfect person ever. I could feel her all night doing this, I can't stop her, it would hurt her. She wants to take care of me, and I hope she knows I want to take care of her too. Papa if you can hear my thoughts, thank you. You helped me find love again._

* * *

**_A/N:_ **I hope you all liked this chapter, it was a fun one to write.

I really need suggestions on songs people. They are going to start working on the concert in the next chapter. I will be following mostly Naya, Heather, Erin and Vanessa. But also Dianna and Lea, as well as the others. Just want you all to know that I love Brittana, and even though this story may not end up with Heather and Naya together, I still love Brittana. Please don't hate too much.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Two updates in one day. I must be crazy I need songs people. Either songs you love from the show, or songs you wish were on the show.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE

Chapter 12

* * *

**Vacaville, CA Thursday June 28th**

"Yeah, I still don't feel good. Hopefully I will be in tomorrow." Erin's mom Candy says over the phone to her boss. When Candy came home from work on Tuesday and found the letter from Erin, she broke down. She tried calling and at first they were calm and hoping her daughter would come back, but the more times she called and texted the madder she got. The last few were not nice at all.

"Candy, I'm making us an appointment to go to the therapist. If you don't go I'm done." Bill, Erin's dad says. _I know I'm part of the reason Erin left. I should have never hit her, I should have stopped my wife from hitting her. She didn't deserve it even though she makes me so mad sometimes. All she ever did was feel bad for herself. We wanted her to be strong, to stand up for herself. Instead I got a little girl who would cry anytime anyone said something bad about her. I know her teacher's always said they never saw her cry, I can't believe that. At home that is all she ever did._ "Candy did you hear me?" Bill who's now upset yells at her.

"Yes, I heard you, but it will not bring her back. Bill, she is never coming back, that is what she said in her letter." Candy crying again says. _Should I let him read it. I'm not sure, it was to me. It will hurt him, like it is hurting me._

"Let me read the letter then, and get up, we are going now." Bill yells back. Candy grabs the letter off her bedside table and hands it to her husband. Candy gets up and goes to the bathroom to get ready.

Bill reads the letter to him self:

_Mother,_

_What you did to me yesterday and my whole life is not okay. I am leaving and I don't know if I will ever be back. You can no longer hurt me. You can tell the rest of the family what you want, but none of them will be apart of my life if you are in theirs. I can not be apart of a family that allows someone to feel so hopeless and do nothing to ever fix it. You never wanted me, so why didn't you do the only loving thing you could have ever done and that's give me up. Oh that's right because you don't love me. I know I have flaws and thanks to you I will never forget them. I'm different and I know it. I want so bad to love myself, but it's so hard when no one else does. No one in this family ever has except for Papa. I hate you all. One day soon, you are going to regret everything you ever did to me or let happen to me. I hope you feel like shit, but I don't think you will. I'm done wasting my time on people who don't love me. You broke my heart and I'm going to put it back together now. I know hearts don't breakeven so I know your fine. _

_Goodbye forever._

_Erin_

* * *

**Naya's bedroom**

Naya wakes up as her alarm goes off. She did not sleep well at all. Getting up every 20 minutes for an hour at a time every 3 hours took a major toll on her. Her head is killing her. _Man, I feel like crap. But taking care of Erin will always be worth it. Hopefully, today is a good day for both of us._ They need to be at the tin shed at 9am, they will work with Zach till 11:30. They will have a short break and then work with vocals from 12:30 till 3. Then the cast is meeting to work on details of the concert from 3 till 5. It is going to be a long day.

Naya reaches over to were the warm body should be next to her, but the bed is cold. Naya sits straight up in bed. _Where in the world is Erin? Shit did I scare her off. Fuck, Naya, you pushed to far. What's that smell? She must be in the kitchen. _Naya jumps up out of bed and runs to the kitchen.

Naya stops dead in her tracks as she sees Erin, walking slowly around the kitchen singing her heart out to some country song Naya does not know. Erin is cooking something. _She is so cute, and whatever she is making smells great. _ Naya walks up behind her and wraps her arms around Erin's waist. Erin leans her head back on Naya's shoulder as she sings, "I shaved my legs, I paid my money. Aahhooo play something country. Aahhhooo play something country." Erin then turns in Naya's arms, being careful of her own ankle, "Morning Nay."

"Morning Erin." Naya smiles a huge wide grin at her girl. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon. Coffee is ready, I'm sure you are going to need it. You didn't have to keep icing and heating my ankle last night."

"I know, but I want it to get better, so you can teach me to play volleyball." Naya says with a huge smile. The two of them sit down to eat.

After a few minutes Erin speaks, "Babe, I have an idea." Naya nods for her to continue. "I know you want to get to know more about me, and I know you have kinda I don't know- you are careful with your words around me. So I think that we should set out an hour every morning and every night to talk. 30 minutes for things that might upset either one of us, and 30 minutes of happy stuff." Erin takes a sip of coffee and continues. "Like the sad stuff could just be like the way we are feeling at the time, or something that happened during the day. Or deeper stuff, but when the 30 minutes is over, we drop whatever it is we were talking about and move on to happy stuff. What do you think?"

Nay looks over at Erin with a huge smile, "I think it's crazy that you can read my mind." _That is so unreal, I thought about this last night._

"What? Where you thinking the same thing?"

"Sure was. I'll set the alarm on my phone and I will talk first." Naya gets up to go get her phone from her bedroom.

* * *

**Lea's house**

"Morning baby," Lea says as she rolls over to kiss Dianna good morning. "You look tired, did you not sleep well?"

"I hardly slept at all." Dianna says.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Well, I know you broke it off with Cory so that we can be together, and not hide, but baby I'm not ready for that. I want to be with you and not worry about anyone else. If we make 'us' public that can't happen. I don't want to share you with anyone. Everyone who needs to know about us, already does." Dianna says, looking deep into Lea's eyes. She see confusion and hurt in them. "Baby, I know this is kinda cheesy and something right out of GLEE, but I want to sing to you. There is a song that I think says it best."

Dianna press play on her laptop and the instrumental version of the Goo Goo Dolls Iris starts to play and Dianna starts to sing:

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

Dianna is sitting up in the bed. She is holding both of Lea's hands who is still laying down.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

The lovers have their eyes locked together. Di wants Lea to see in her eyes, how much she loves her.

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_I think I get what Di is telling me. She is scared of what people will think and she doesn't want to deal with all of that._

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

_I have already hurt her so much, she doesn't want to hurt anymore._

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Dianna lets a tear escape, and Lea wipes it away. Lea who is now sitting up, mouths "I love you" to which makes Dianna smiles. Dianna kisses Lea as the instrumental part plays.

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

"Baby, I'm so sorry if you feel like I'm pressuring you to come out. I don't want that to happen until we are both ready. I just want you to know, I'm ready whenever you are, and we will do it together. I love you so much Dianna." Lea says as she lets tears fall from her eyes.

"I love you too Lea. At some point WE will be strong enough together to deal with it." Dianna says back, as tears fall from her eyes.

"Di will you move in with me at least. I know when people find out they might speculate, but you already stay here every night when I'm home."

"We will talk about it okay." Dianna says as she pulls Lea in for a kiss.

* * *

**Vacaville, CA**

Candy and Bill sit in the therapist office's waiting room. They had not said a word since getting in the car this morning. "Mr and Mrs Corn" the therapist says.

They walk into the room and sit down on the couch as far from each other as they can. "Okay what brings you two in today?"

"Well, we are having some problems. Our daughter who is 27 and will be 28 next month just moved out to LA only telling us the day before. We have been really-" Bill takes a deep breath, "We have been really hard on her all of her life My wife and I have disagreed about how to deal with her, her whole life."

"I see, why did your daughter leave?" Dr. Brown asks.

"Something to do with a chance to be a part of something for the TV show GLEE. She is a really big fan of the show." Candy says.

"Okay, well lets starts at the beginning. Tell me about when she was born and we will move through time with it." The doctor says.

"Okay well, she was born with Goldenhar syndrome." Bill starts and he explain all of her physical differences. The whole time he uses no emotion at all.

"They don't know what causes it and our other two children are fine, nothing is wrong with them" Candy buts in. _I don't want him to think that it is our fault Erin is different. _

"Okay, well Bill lets start with you, when you found out about the issues how did you feel?" Dr. Brown says.

"Well, I was scared and mad at first. I was scared she would not be able to live a normal life, but I soon saw that it would not hold her back at all. I was mad that we had to go through this." Bill says showing just a little hint of anger in his voice. _Why did god make this happen to my little girl?_

"Okay and Candy how about you?"

"I was pissed. I didn't understand how something like that could happen to my family. I got madder as time went on that physically she just looked different but has nothing else wrong. Everyday she would come home crying I would get ever madder." Candy says her face starts to turn red with anger. _She could never let any of it go._

"Where you mad at Erin or where you mad at the situation?"

Candy looks down, "At first I was mad at the situation and then I became mad at Erin for not being strong enough to deal with the teasing. I wanted her to have thick skin and just forget what they would say." _I sound like such a bad mother, but what else could we have done. I was not going to let her sulk in the fact that she was different. My father-in-law used to tell us all the time, that the teasing was worse than what she told us, but how could it be worse she cried almost everyday._

"Did you ever talk to her about and try to understand what she was feeling?" Dr. Brown asks both of them.

"Yes, of course we did. But it was always the same. I don't fit in, I have no friends, no one loves me, you let my own siblings make fun of me, you don't do anything to stop it." Candy starts, but her husband interrupts her.

"Look Dr. we did try. She never really let us in. We never knew how bad it was. We made mistakes, I think we both know that. Erin would talk to my father about it all. He would tell us how bad it was, but we choose not to listen. He tried several times to get us to let her move in with him, but we never did." Bill says with tears in the corner of his eyes. _I could let her go, I didn't want to be a bad Daddy to her._

"Okay well, we are almost out of time for today. If you both want, I would like you to come in on Tuesdays and Thursdays for as long as you both like. I want you both to remember what is in the past is the past. But, to move forward you both are going to have to come to terms with the things that happened in Erin's life, and more than that you are going to have to take responsibility for the pain you caused her to feel. I do not know if Erin will ever want or need to talk to either of you again, but I can help you to get to a place where you can handle both of those out comes." Dr Brown says slowly but sternly. _I have no clue what these two did to Erin, but I can tell they caused her a lot of pain. I don't think in the beginning they wanted to, they just didn't know what to do, and then it became habit._

Candy looks over at Bill and nods. "We will be here Tuesday. We need to deal with this stuff." Bill says.

* * *

**Naya's house**

Naya set the timer on her phone for 30 minutes and sits down to start the unhappy part of their talk. "Okay baby are you ready?"

"I guess. But-" Erin takes a deep breath, "Babe, I'm going to do my best to stay here and not walk out. If I do please know I love you, I just don't know how much I can handle yet."

"It's okay baby." _I think I should not touch her to make sure she is okay. I'll just leave my hands on the table so that if she needs to she can take them. _"I want to be honest about Heather and I. Don't worry nothing is going on with us now, and I don't see anything ever happening again, unless it is as Brittney and Santana. I don't know how to explain the first day I met her. It was like I found a missing part of myself. After only knowing each other for 2 months, Heather told me she liked me as more than just friends." Naya is looking at her empty plate, to afraid to look up. "I told her I also thought maybe there was something between us, but I didn't want to cross that line. We never really did except for a few kisses on set when no one was looking, or at parties. Several times Heather told me how she felt and I always knew there was a reason why I was not meant to be with her. The moment I saw you, I knew you were the reason."

Naya looks up to see Erin smiling at that, but tears falling down her face. Naya looks back down knowing if she looks at Erin while she cries, she will not be able to get through it. "You see, we, Heather and I have kissed so many times as Britt and Santana. Like for real there are kisses from all three season that got cut. We made a pack when we read the script for "heart", we both went to Ryan and told him if the kiss gets cuts that we both quit. On Valentine's day we were still not sure what was going to happen, if it would be in or not. We watched it live, at my old place. We had a lot to drink and when we saw it was in, we let some stuff happen. We had sex for the first and only time we ever have or will ever have. It is the best session of sex I have ever had." Naya tries not to blush at that. _ I know sex with Erin will be amazing, but I can't tell her that yet. I really don't want her to feel like we need to go there yet._

Erin is now crying hard. _Shit. Is she going to leave me. I don't know what to do, or say._

"A week latter I asked her over. We had been avoiding each other. I told Heather that I want to try a relationship with her. She turned me down. She said I had hurt her too much. When we were in Sacramento on Monday night, we talked and deiced that nothing would ever work between the two of us. I told her we are soul mates, but some times soul mates, don't end up together. Heather and I were never meant to be lovers. I'm so happy that I never tried a relationship with her, because when you opened that door, I found my true love." Naya looked up again and saw that Erin was looking at her trying to understand, "Baby true love trumps a soul mate everyday."

They both sat there not looking at each other and not saying a word. _I don't know what to say to any of that. I can't be mad for something that Naya did before I even meet her. I'm happy she told me, I just don't know what to say or do._ Erin thinks to herself as she playing with her shorts.

_I wish she would say something. At least she has not walked out. That is a good sign._ The timer on Naya's phone brought them both out of their thoughts.

"Baby, I want to talk now, but don't worry it's happy." Erin starts. "Naya I want to tell you about the teams I coach and some of the crazy stuff that happened on bus rides with them." Erin talks the whole 30 minutes, holding hands with Naya and both of them laughing. The timer goes off. "We better get ready."

"Okay, hey baby?"

"Yeah"

"We are okay right?"

"We, me and you, we are perfect." Erin says as she stands up and starts to hobble to her room. "Won't you come on over and stop making a fool out of me, Why don't you come on over Naya Marie, Naya Marie. Why don't you come on over Naya Marie," Erin sings trying to keep the mood light.

Naya runs up to Erin and kisses her. "You are such a dork. And stop changing the words to one of my favorite songs ever."

"Never. Now get ready I will not be late again today. Stop making a fool out of me."

* * *

**Tin shed**

"Hey Zach, thanks for meeting me early." Heather says as she comes into the dance studio with a coffee for Zach.

"No problem. So have you heard, how is her ankle this morning?" Zach asks as he takes his coffee and takes a long drink from it. _ I hope she is not going to have to be out for too long._

"No, I haven't heard. But I think no matter what, today we should back off a little, and just let her have fun." _I hope it is better, but I don't think she will be dancing for a week or so._

"I agree. I told Naya to bring Erin's i-pod so that she can work on finding the beat and counting the music. I thought it would be easier with music she is used to. What do you think?" _I think if I can just build her self-esteem she will be amazing. When she was doing the free style work with the whole cast, she seemed to have gotten on beat with the music. _

"I think that is a great idea. Naya said she has a lot of country music, which is kinda easy to find the beat to, so that should help. I also think having Vanessa and Damian in here working too will help." _She will think less, I think with more people around working on the same thing._

* * *

**Naya's house**

Erin was waiting in the living room. She got ready in no time flat. It has never taken her very much time to get ready. She has ice on her ankle. The swelling has gone down some since last night, but it is still very sore. "Nay hurry up, we don't want to be late."

"I know, I just need a few more minutes." Naya yells back. Naya is sitting on her bed, she is ready but the cast ordered her flowers that should have been here by now. Naya is about to call the flower service when she hears the doorbell. "Babe, can you get the door please. I'm almost ready I swear."

"Yeah I got it." Erin yells back. She gets up and goes the door. She looks through the peep hole and sees a mad with flowers. _What in the hell!_ Erin opens the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for Erin Glee, please" The man says holding a huge vase full of flowers. Most of them purple her favorite color.

"Did you say Erin Glee?" _What in god's name?_

"Yes, I did. Is she here?"

"That would be me." Erin takes the flowers from the man and closes the door. She sets them down on the coffee table and opens the card.

Erin,

Just something to help make you feel better. Welcome to the family, you can now change your last name to GLEE as you are one of us now. We all love you.

Love you,

Your family. AKA the cast of Glee

"Baby, come here and hurry up!" Erin yells with a huge smile on her face. She had no clue Naya was standing right behind her.

"Babe, no need to yell. I'm right here, you like them?" Naya asks holding something behind her back.

"Yeah they are amazing. Thank you." Erin leans in to kiss Naya but stops when Naya moves backwards.

"Those are not from me. These are" Naya pulls a dozen red roses from behind her back. They are your family and I was hoping I could be your girlfriend. Erin Glee would you do me the honor of calling you my girlfriend?" Naya asks with a shy smile on her face.

"You mean the last two days have not been a date. Wasn't last night when we took a bath together a date. I ordered shrimp." Erin starts to laugh at her use of the Brittana line. _She looks so nervous, does she think I will say no. I better put her out of her misery._ "Naya nothing would make me happier. But when we get married I'm taking Rivera as my last name." Erin then walks out the door leaving a dumbfounded Naya Rivera in her wake. _I know one day I will be Erin Rivera, wife to the amazing Naya Rivera._

_Did she really just say that. So she thinks we will get married one day too. This girl is amazing. I love her so much._

"Naya Marie Rivera get your jaw off the floor and come on. I don't want to be late, hurry your sexy ass up."

* * *

**Tin shed**

"What up people? Erin Glee is in the house." Erin says as she walks slowly into the room.

"You got the flowers?" Heather asks.

"Putting Erin Glee was my idea." Vanessa says proudly.

"Yeah they were awesome. So were the dozen red roses from my girlfriend, who I love so much. That's right Naya Fucking Rivera is my girlfriend. Oh and by the way when we get married I'm taking Rivera as my last name." _I might as well make sure they all know now. Hopefully this will help make today stay a great day._

Everyone in the room stands in shock. Naya is bright red, but walks up behind Erin and kisses her on the cheek. "I love you too baby."

"Okay so let's get this party started. Zach I'm sorry I can't really dance today, my ankle is still really sore but it's better than yesterday. Naya you need to go lay down in your trailer like you promised. I'll be fine here baby." Erin says while she still has a huge smile across her face.

"Okay, I'm going to go, if you need me text me. Heather, I put an ice pack in the freezer in the mini fridge and the heating pad is in her ankle now. She needs it on and off every 20 minutes starting now, just like last night. Zach here is her i-pod. See ya soon guys." With that Naya walks out and goes to her trailer to lay down.

Once the shock over what just happened wore off they got to work. Erin did very well, everyone was shocked. Erin was even shocked at how well she did. Soon Kevin and Mark walked in.

"Hey, why didn't anyone tell me there was a party going on?" Mark says as he walks through the door.

"Marky Mark, get your but over here." Erin yells, he comes over and gives her a big hug.

"Hows the ankle Miss Glee?" Kevin asks.

"It's a little better but still sore." Erin says looking at her foot that has an ice pack on it and is lifted in the air.

"Hey Zach, Kevin wanted to know if you could help me learn the "Safety Dance" we are hoping to make sure it's in the concert and I want to dance to it this time." Mark says proudly.

"Yeah, Erin you are free to go. We are going to take tomorrow off, but we will be back at it on Monday at 9am again, okay?" Zach says.

"Sure thing." Erin reaches down to take the ice off, but Heather stops her.

"I don't think so." Heather picks Erin up with ease. Erin is a little taller than Heather, but Heather is a beast. "I'm taking you to Naya, then can I come back and work Zach?"

"Wait Heather I'll take her, you just get her bag." Mark says taking Erin from Heather.

"Yeah any of you who want to learn it, stay. Damian, Vanessa that means you." Zach says. Damian and Vanessa both nod, as if to say they are staying.

* * *

**Naya's trailer.**

Naya is still sound asleep. She has been sound asleep since she laid down two and a half hours ago. Heather doesn't even knock, just opens the door. Mark follows her in.

"Looks like she must still be in bed." Heather says when Naya is not in the living area of the trailer.

"Where do you want me to put you down?" Mark asks. Erin is holding tight around his neck, but she can tell she is getting heavy for him.

"In bed with my girl please" Erin says with a smile. Mark carries her into the bedroom area and puts Erin down next to a sleeping Naya. Heather grabs some extra pillows and puts them under her foot. "Thanks guys. Heather I'll see you in an hour at voice. Marky Mark Ill see you at the meeting this afternoon."

Erin lays there and looks at Naya. _She looks so peaceful. She must be having a good dream. _Erin reaches over and moves a strand of hair out of Naya's face. Naya rolls over and wraps her arms around Erin, resting her head on Erin's shoulder.

"Hi baby. I missed you." Naya says still half asleep.

"Shhh. I missed you too, go back to sleep my love." Erin kisses the top of Naya's head and puts her hand on Naya's back and rubs it.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a fun one. So I have introduced Erin's parents. They will play a big role at some point. I love the Erin and Naya paring now. Hope you all like. Please let me know song ideas :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** The end of this chapter was really hard to write. I hope you guys like it. I hope it makes sense, in my head it does. Hope you are all liking the story. Hope you are all enjoying your summer. Oh and OMG Naya in the studio, can not wait for her album :)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE

* * *

Chapter 13

**Tin shed**

Mark and Heather have just walked back in after taking Erin to Naya's trailer. They both are sitting down stretching before they jump in with the others. Kevin, Vanessa, Damien and Telly are all up running through the "Safety Dance". Telly loves to hang out with the cast, and well he is part of the family. He knows that he will be dancing during this song, because well he is Telly and everyone loves him.

"So, HeMo how do you feel about Naya and Erin?" Mark asked Heather. _I think Heather is cool with it but I'm not sure._

"I'm happy for both of them. I see how happy Naya is and that is all I ever wanted for her." Heather looks right at Mark when she spoke, trying to show him how truthful she is being. _She is my bestie I want her to be happy no matter what._

"I am too, but I'm also worried about both of them. I mean, Erin is going through a lot and that has to be really hard for Naya to deal with." _I'm guessing that Erin breaks down with Naya a lot._

"Yeah, I know. Mark I was with Naya when she got that text from Telly yesterday. She was so scared for Erin. But, then when Naya saw her so happy playing volleyball, it was the happiest I have ever seen Nay. Mark she loves her so much. I know it is hard for all of us to understand, I mean they have only know each other since Tuesday, but I can just tell." _I want both of them to be happy._

"Yeah, your right. I mean they are moving fast I guess, but as long as they talk about stuff, I guess it is okay. Erin told me last night, when we were waiting for Naya in the bathroom, that she wants to set out an hour each morning and night to open up with Naya. I told her to make sure Naya also opens up. I could just tell how important Naya is to her." _They are amazing together._

"Yeah. Naya told me about it a little this morning. I didn't get to talk to her much, but I guess it went well this morning." Heather takes a deep breath, "We should get working" With that they both stand up and join the others.

* * *

**Naya's trailer**

Knock, knock, knock

Naya rolls over on to her back. She had been asleep on Erin, since Mark and Heather left. She feels Erin start to move to go get the door. "Stay babe, I'll get it." Before she stands up she gives Erin a quick kiss on the lips.

Naya opens the door and finds Kevin, Mark, Heather, Vanessa, Damien, Telly and Zach. "What's up guys?"

"Did we wake you up little bee?" Kevin asks. _She looks like she just woke up._

"Yeah, but it's okay. I need to get up anyways." _Time to start the day, even though it's well I don't what time._

"Cool, well come on, we got food delivered, it's in the choir room." Mark says. "I'll get Erin."

"Mark you don't have to carry her, she can walk." Naya says. _I think she likes being carried though._

"Look NayNay." Heather says pointing to the wheelchair that Kevin uses as Artie. "They are going to let her use it for the rest of the day." _We rock, taking care of our fallen solider. _

"Awesome guys, I get to use it all day." Erin says from Mark's arms. _So cool, this is going to be a ton of fun._

"Yup, maybe I'll teach you some tricks too." Kevin says with a huge smile on his face as Mark puts her in the chair.

"Baby, you still look so sleepy, jump on, I'll give you a ride." Erin says smiling. _Yeah this is going to be a great thing. Maybe I can get her to sit on me all day. _ Naya jumps on and snuggles her head into the crock of Erin's neck. Mark pushes them to the choir room, with the others walking with them.

_They are just so cute together, I can't even explain. I hope me and Heather look like that one day._ Vanessa thinks as she walks next to Heather.

* * *

**Lea's house**

Lea and Dianna are sitting on the couch snuggling up to each other. They decided to treat themselves to a lazy morning before getting ready to head to the lot for the meeting at 3. It's now noon. Lea's phone goes off with a new text.

To:Lea

From: Nay

Hey Lee. I just wanted to know if you want to come work with Erin today at Vocals. The first song she needs to learn is don't stop and since she has your part thought u could help. Let me know

"Who was it baby?" Dianna asks.

"Nay, she wants to know if I want to come help Erin with Vocals. They are teaching her Don't stop already." _I really want to go help her, I think it will be fun. But I don't want to leave Di._

"You should so go, the more people to help the better right?" _If she goes then I can put a plan into action._

"Yeah, I'll text her back."

To:Nay

From: Lea

Yeah I'm in. When and where?

It takes mere seconds for Lea's phone to go off again.

To:Lea

From: Nay

12:30 till 3 in the choir room.

"Baby it starts at 12:30, I got to get up and get going." Lea pulls Dianna in closer to her and kisses her on the cheek. "I love you." Lea gets up and runs to her bedroom to get ready.

_Okay that will give me a few hours to start moving some of my stuff over here. I'll surprise her with my answer. I think moving in together, officially, is the next step in our relationship._ Dianna thinks.

Before Lea leaves the house, she sits on Dianna's lap. "Baby, I love you so much. I'm so happy we talked last night. You are my everything." Lea leans in and kisses her love. "I'll see you at 3."

* * *

**Choir room**

"Well, hello everyone." Nikki Anders says as she sees a group of cast come walking into the room. _I thought it was just going to be Heather, Naya and Erin._

"Hey Nikki, this is Erin." Naya says standing up off of Erin's lap and moving behind Erin to hold on to the handles of the chair.

"It's great to meet you Erin." Nikki shakes her hand. "What are you all doing here?" Nikki asks as she looks around and sees Naya, Heather, Vanessa, Damien, Kevin and Mark.

"Moral support, and we want to pick up some pointers to help our underdogs." Kevin says. _I hope she does not kick us out._

"That's fine. You guys can help with warm-ups and what not." Nikki says back. _If they pick up pointers it will make my job a lot easier. _"Okay, Erin today we are going to go through warm-ups, you need to do them every time before you sing. Then I want you to sing me anything, any song you can think of. I want to hear your voice. Then last we are going to work on Don't stop believing. Sound good?" _She is a cute girl. They warned me about the bruises and stuff, but they don't look to bad, but I can tell there is lots of make-up on her face._

"Great" Erin says with a huge smile on her face. _This should be easier than the dancing._

* * *

**Lea's house**

Dianna just got out of the shower and checks her phone, she has two new texts.

To: Di

From: Amber

I'm in, I'll meet you at your place so excited for you and Lea

Dianna smiles as she reads the text. She sent a text to Amber and Jenna asking them to come help her move some of her stuff into Lea's. She opens the other text she has.

To: Di

From: Jenna

See ya at your old place in a few to move you into your new place.

Dianna has a huge smile on her face the whole way to her old place as Jenna puts it. As she pulls up she sees both Jenna and Amber waiting for her.

"Hey, guys thanks so much for coming. The plan is to move my clothes and some pictures. I will have to figure out what to do with the rest with Lea." Dianna says as she walks up and hugs her cast mates.

The three of them are able to load all of the things Dianna needs and are able to get them put away at Lea's. They made small talk as they worked, not wanting to talk about anything too serious. They were all on edge, the last few days, with how many emotions had been going around.

* * *

**Choir room**

As everyone in the room goes through warm-ups, Lea walks into the room, joining in on the warm-ups. Naya smiles at Lea. At the very end of the warm-ups Cory and Chord walk in, Heather had text everyone on cast and told them to stop bye if they wanted. Jenna, Amber and Dianna had texted back saying that they were working on surprise for Lea. Chris and Darren just said they had plans already, but would come tomrrow.

"Okay Erin, now what song do you want to sing? It can be anything." Nikki says.

"Okay I would like to sing Hoobastank's The Reason. It is the song I would like to sing in the concert as my solo." Erin says, looking at Nikki and no one else. _I can't look at anyone, I know this is going to be a hard song to sing, because the meaning it has to me, but I want the fans to get my story and this will help._

"Come on Mark and Chord." Cory says as he stands up and moves behind the drums, the other two pick up their guitars.

Erin stays facing Nikki who is sitting at the piano. The rest of the cast are all sitting in the chairs. The boys and Nikki start to play.

Erin starts to sing:

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

Erin stands up out of the wheelchair and turns to face the cast in the chairs. She looks quickly at Naya who looks worried but she keeps singing.

_Why is she standing up? Why did she choose this song? She is not even singing to me or anyone._Naya thinks.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Erin is looking past everyone in the chairs looking at someone who is not there. _Mom and Dad I'm sorry. I wish I could have been stronger, but it is because of you I'm changing._

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear

Erin lets a tear fall from her eye. She closes her eyes trying to hold the rest back. Erin keeps her eyes closed for the rest of the song.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

_Wow. This is amazing. I feel like she needs to do this, she has trouble using her words, but when she sings you can feel and see all of her hurt. _Lea thinks as she feels tears roll down her face. She looks at the faces of the other cast in the room and they all also have tears on their cheeks.

and the reason is You  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You

_Everything you did to me, is making me change. I will not be a failure any more. I'm going to be the best person I can. I don't want you to hate me anymore. _Erin thinks as she lets the song overtake her.

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

_She is so strong, stronger than I thought she was. She looks so powerful up there bearing her soul to us all. I don't know who she is singing about, but I'm guessing her parents, it makes sense to me. _Heather thinks, she looks at Naya and sees nothing but love in Naya's eyes.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

_Wow. What a powerful performance. I feel so bad for this girl, you can see all the pain, all the hurt, but also the hope. Her voice is not bad, we are going to work on breathing or she will not make it through the concert._Nikki thinks while stilling playing the piano.

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

As soon as the song is over, Erin falls to her knees and cries. Her face in her hands. She is rocking herself, almost hitting her face on the floor as she leans forward. Naya slowly moves over to her. Everyone else in the room walks out. Naya kneels down next to Erin and wraps her arms around her, Naya pulls her in tight, and lets Erin hide her face in Naya's chest.

_I hurt my parents. I was born this way, I let all the bullies get to me. I never let it roll off my back. I was never strong enough to move forward past it. I'm so sorry for not protecting them, I never wanted them to have to hit me, to have to hate me, to get me to be the person they wanted me to be. I see that now. I'm going to change, I'm going to be strong. I have to protect those I love, including me. _Erin thinks as she cries.

"Baby it's ok" Naya whispers in her ear. "Shhh. That was amazing. It's okay. I've got you. Shhhh." Erin clings onto Naya as tightly as she can. Naya continues to say encouraging words to Erin as she rocks her and rubs her back. They stay like that for about ten minutes, when Erin finally speaks.

"I'm okay now. I'll tell you about why I choose it tonight, okay." Erin says pulling out of Naya's arms just a little.

_I have to make sure she tells me, but I don't want to push her into it. I love her so much. _"Okay babe. I'll grab you some water and get your ice okay. I'll go send them back in okay." Naya says helping Erin back into the wheelchair.

"Nay, I love you. I love you so much." Erin says as she pulls Naya down so she can kiss her.

* * *

**Fox Set**

The entire cast is sitting together in one of the classrooms that has been set up for their meeting. Erin had finished the vocal training with no more break downs. When Naya went to get them, she told them not to say anything about it. She knew Erin would tell them when she was ready.

"Okay, guys. So first off, thank you all for coming today. I know all of you have ideas about what songs we should sing during the concert. Today I want to talk about the overall flow of the concert and then we will go from there. I want each of you to know, that I want to know what you think. I don't see this as my project, but the fans project. GLEEks are crazy people, I know I'm one of them. I want to make sure that the fans are happy with the end result." Erin says as she looks around the group. Naya is sitting next to her and has her hand on Erin's knee. _If Naya was not sitting next to be, I would not be able to do this. I know all these people care about me, I just, I'm still scared they will all leave me, or yell at me. Erin be the new you, protect the ones you love, which is everyone in this room._

"So first I think we will use the set up from last year, with the two levels of stages and the square one out in the middle. I see the concert starting with the "Don't Stop believing". You guys, the New Directions singing on the top stage and the Underdogs on the bottom. I see both groups singing together. So Lea and I will sing at the same time and Cory and the male lead will do the same. At some point you guys will come down and get your underdog and bring them back to the top stage, where we will finish the song together."

"That sounds like a great idea, but it will be very hard for that many of us to sound right together." Lea says, looking at Erin, "But I think that if we work hard it will be awesome." Lea smiles. _This is going to be a challenge but we can do it._

"Lea is right it will be hard, but since Erin you are the female lead, you can have lots of practice with Lea. And since Lea and Cory will be training the male lead, they can work together enough. I think that it will be a great way to start the show." Amber says. _It will look awesome, the fandom and us coming together. Pure genius. _

"After don't stop, we all sit down in the chairs, like the set up for the duets part from last year. Mr. Shue will come out and explain what the concert is about. He gives you guys the assignment to get the underdogs into shape, or something like that. He then signs "Forever young", because well I love his version." Erin explains again. _It is one of my favorites, it reminds me of the kids I coach and what I want for them._

"We will need to make sure that Matt is on board. I think it would be cool to have Jane, Dot, NeNe and Jayma apart of it as well." Jenna says. _I love all of them and we all have fans._

"We will have to ask Ryan about it tomorrow. After Matt a video will play of my journey to get to this point. I will then come out on stage with Heather and Naya and I will sing Hoobastanks The reason. Then the three of us will sing something together." Erin says as she feels Naya squeeze her leg as we talks about the song choice.

_Her voice is so strong right now. I can not believe how she is keeping it together. On Tuesday she can hardly speak without breaking down. I'm so proud of her. She is amazing_**. **Heather thinks as she looks on at the still broken but much stronger girl.

"I have an idea for that song, I think we should do Smash Mouths "All star". I think that we should have you playing volleyball on stage, Naya and I will sing and you will come in during the chorus. I just think that it will be great to have you doing what you love." Heather says, hopeful Erin agrees. _I __think it would be the perfect song. A change of emotion after The Reason._

Erin smiles at the idea and replies, "I think that is a great idea. No wonder you are the unicorn." They all laugh. "Each underdog will also have a video, sing a solo and a number with their mentors. I want each of those songs to be new to GLEE, so get your thinking caps on. But make sure your Underdog wants to sing the songs you pick."

"So the 8 underdogs will go back to back or are we going to break it up some?" Jenna asks. _The fans may or may not like, if it is all Underdogs at the start of the show_

"No, I think we should break it up. Maybe you guys will sing a few solos or small group number's in between. You guys will only sing songs from the show. I'm thinking only season 3 stuff. I mean you guys already did two tours, so I would like to show case songs that you have not done on tour." Erin explains.

"Yeah, but that means we will have to figure out dances and stuff for all of them, whereas if we use stuff from the last two we would not have to." Chord says worried. He looks around the table and sees that his cast mates are not to happy with him. "Okay, look it's just that we already will have a lot on our plates with teaching the underdogs." _I just want to make sure we have time for everything. This is going to take over all of our lives. I'm cool with it, I just want to make sure everyone else is too._

"Chord, I get what you are saying, but we can make sure that the songs are split up, so that each of you only has maybe one or two numbers. I think the fans would love to have some Whitney, Disco and Micheal. There was some great music this year, and I want it to be showcased. There will be a time for favorites from the first two season as well." Erin says with a tone saying 'this is how it is going to be'. Naya smiles proudly at the stern tone her girlfriend is using.

"I think you both have a point, but I side with Erin. We still have a lot to figure out but I really want to do some of the stuff from this year." Dianna comes to Erin defense. _It will not be that hard, we have done so many shows, it will be simple to put together._

"We can talk more about it at a latter time okay." Erin looks at Chord and does not continue until he nods his head. "After all the underdogs have been introduced, I would love to have the warblers and vocal adrenaline do their songs. People really loved them. That will give all of us a little break."

"That's a great idea, plus they can be back up dancers for some of the numbers." Kevin says excited.

"Then I want The Underdogs and New Directions to go back and forth with group numbers. It will be like a battle. Because the dogs will only have 8 we will sing almost all the songs, maybe we can do a only girls number and an only boys number to give us a little break. You guys will have a break for sure, as you not all of you a part of all the group numbers. I really don't want there to be breaks between songs, I want them to go back to back. The dogs will sing new songs to GLEE. I know for me, I would be mad if someone else song Valerie or Songbird as they are my favorites." Erin looks at Naya who is smiling sweaty at her.

_Awww. Just look at how they look at each other. They are both so in love._ Amber thinks.

"We are going to have to make sure that you guys can handle that. We can always have the New Directions go back to back a few times, to give you guys a break. Like have the Troubtones do a number and then the New Directions. We will be singing season 3 stuff still?" Lea speaks, looking around the group getting nods as she speaks exactly what they were thinking.

"Yeah only season 3 stuff. We will bring in numbers from season 1 and 2 as the encore, which I think we will plan on being long, very long." Erin looks around and sees smiles faces, as they all seem very pleased with the plan so far. "The battle will end with Micheal Jackson's Bad. The Underdogs will take the Warblers part."

"Genius, I think you are the unicorn Erin." Heather says smiling. Everyone around the table smiles and nods in agreement with Heather. _She really is._

"Well, thanks." Erin says as her face turns bright red. Naya grabs her hand which had been sitting on the table moving it to Naya's lap so she can rub her knuckles with her thumb. _That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. _"Ummm, after Bad, it will go dark. Then I will walk out on stage, a single spotlight on me. I will say that you guys have been like Angles and then start on "Angles Among Us". I want to change the dialog at the start, and maybe some of the words to fit a little better. When I start to sing the chorus for the first time the rest of the underdogs will come out, then when we get to the second chorus, you guys will come out. I would love for us guys to somehow fly over us or something. I'm not sure how that will work." _The fans would go crazy at this. I know so many people have been so changed because of the show. If only the fans knew how truly amazing all these people are._

"I'm down for that. The fans would go crazy." Mark says excited at the idea.

"Then you guys will sing your version and we will finish together with Loser like me. Then of course the encores, which you guys can figure out which songs you want to do. I want it to be you guys up front the the Underdogs just doing back up stuff. So overall what are your thoughts?" _They all look like they are on board with just about everything._

* * *

**Latter that night at Naya's**

Erin is in Naya's kitchen making dinner for her and Naya. She is making pork chops, mixed vegs and a toss green salad. She begged Naya to let her cook, and to stay out of the kitchen while she does so. Heather and Vanessa were going to come over, but Heather told Naya that she thought the two of them should have a night alone.

Naya was in the living room, sitting on the couch listening to Erin's i-pod that was playing through her stereo system. She was trying to come up with ideas for songs, and everything else they would need for the concert.

_I think this concert is going to be a huge hit. We will get to show case our fans and our love for them. I'm happy the cast put Lea and I in charge of the lyric changes for Angles Among Us. We need to meet soon and work on it. _ Naya thinks while a amazing smell takes her thoughts to her growling tummy. _Whatever she is making smells so good._

"Shit, shit, shit." She hears Erin yelling.

"Baby you okay?" Naya yells as she runs towards the kitchen. She rounds the corner to see Erin holding her left pointer finger under the water. "Did you cut yourself?" Naya asks as she walks up behind the taller brunette and sees the blood. _It does not look to bad, it's not to much blood._

"Yeah. It's okay, it's not b-b-bad." Erin has trouble getting the last word get out as she is overtaken by tears. _Why can I do anything right, ever? Gosh I have not cut myself cooking in like 10 years. I love to cook, it is one thing my parents actually liked about me._

"Babe it's okay. Come on, come sit down and let me take a look" Naya says moving Erin over to the kitchen table. Naya kneels in front of her love. _One day I will do this with a ring in my hand._ Naya blushes at the thought. "Look it already stopped bleeding. What are these tears about my love?"

"Ummm, can we set the 30 minutes?" Erin asks, knowing that she needs to open up to Naya, but is still scared about it.

"Yeah, how about we eat and then talk about it after okay?" Naya looks deep into Erin's eyes. She gets lost seeing so many different emotions in them. Hurt, sorrow, sadness, guilt, hope, love, passion, anger and frustration.

"Okay, it's almost ready. Just need to finish the salad." Erin says as she stands up to finsh.

* * *

**Heather's house**

Heather and Vanessa are sitting in her living room watching Little Mermaid. It is one of Heather's favorites and Vanessa also loves it. Vanessa is hugged into Heather's side, their arms around each other. Vanessa has her head on the blondes shoulder.

"Ness?" Heather starts, and when she feels Vanessa nodding her head she continues. "Do you want to tell the cast about us?" _I have no idea if any of them know or not, but I think I'm ready for them to know._

"I do, but only if you are okay with it. I don't care if they know or who knows as long as I have you." Vanessa says looking up at Heather's ocean blue eyes. _I want nothing more._

"I think we should. Today I wanted to hold your hand, hug you and kiss you, but I didn't want to unless I knew you were okay with it." Heather says pulling her girl closer to her. _My pull to her is so strong. I think I'm falling in love._

"Heather, what are we going to tell them, because I want to tell them that you are my girlfriend, that is if you want to be my girlfriend." Vanessa says shyly. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

"Yeah. I want nothing more baby." Heather says with a huge smile on her face. She pulls the smaller girl into her lap and kisses her. The kiss is soft and full of love. Vanessa wraps her arms around Heather's neck, and Heather moves her hands to Vanessa's hips. "I love you Vanessa"

"I love you too Heather, so much."

* * *

**Naya's house**

Naya and Erin are sitting in the living room. After Erin cut her finger they eat dinner without saying anything. Both were too deep into thought to say anything. Erin had ice on her ankle, which looked and felt 10 times better now as she is sitting on the couch with her foot up on the coffee table with 3 pillows under it. Naya is sitting as close to her as she can, the right side of her body pressed up against Erin's left side. Naya looked at Erin as she picked up her phone to set the 30 minute timer.

"Baby, before we start you are an amazing cook. It was so good." Erin smiles at her and leans in and kisses Naya quickly.

"Before you turn that on, would you rather me tell you about the song choice or why the cut upset me?" Erin asked. _I don't think I can talk about both I will try, but I don't know._

Before answering Naya takes both of Erin's hands into her own. "Babe, tell me whatever you want. If the timer goes off and you still want to talk, keep talking. If the timer hasn't gone off, and you can't talk any more that is fine too. I know how hard this is baby. I'm just happy that you feel safe enough with me to talk at all. I love you Erin Glee, more than anyone or anything else in the world." They both smile at each other. _I love her so much. I still have to make sure we go slow no matter what. _Erin nods at Naya letting her know to start the timer.

"I love you too and that is why I feel like I can tell you stuff about my past, but I know what I'm going say now will upset you." _She looks scared._ _I don't want to hurt her and that is why she needs to know._ "I choose the song The Reason because I feel sorry for all the stuff I put my parents through and-" Erin stops and looks down. _Naya looks so mad, so hurt already._ "Nay I love them." Erin looks up back into Naya's eyes after she takes a deep breath. "I will never be able to stop. I know what they did was beyond wrong, but for years they have tried to get me to move past all the bullying. Yeah, they never really got why I was always so upset, they never even really tried. I was always so mad at them for not listening when I would tell them what was happening that I never saw how hurt I was making them." Erin feels Naya let go of her hand to wipe the tears off of Erin's face.

_I'm trying to understand, but I just can't. How could her parents not see hurt in her eyes? Her eyes show so much emotion. I just don't get it._

Erin grabs Naya's hand again, pulling it away from her face, "Nay don't worry about the tears." Naya smiles a very small smile at Erin saying I'm sorry. "They did everything they could think of to help me, except the one thing that I needed and that was for them to listen. I know they loved me. That's why they couldn't handle listening to how hurt I was." _Naya looks so hurt, by my words. So mad. She looks like she wants to hit them._ "Baby, they wanted me to be strong and not let what people say hurt me. I never could. I needed to talk about it, and I only had my Papa to talk to. I asked to live with my Papa all the time. The answer was always no. I just wanted to be loved and listened to. I wanted to be respected. When my Papa died, I lost everything. I was there when he took his last breath. I had nothing, I thought about killing myself, so many times that year." Erin stopped talking and let herself fall into Naya's chest. Naya just held her, she didn't say anything because she couldn't she was crying as well. She just rubbed her back.

_I love Erin so much. She is so strong. I just want to hold her forever. I want to make sure she never feels like that again. I will always listen when she needs to talk. _

After a few minutes, Erin sits back up and starts talking again. "Nay, a few months after he died, I knew I had to change the person I was. I could no longer tell anyone how hurt I was, so I hid it. I hid it all. I would cry myself asleep every night. I have every night since he died, except for the last two with you. I made a promise to myself, that I would move forward after he died. That I would find confidence somewhere. I found it in volleyball and my parents were proud of me." Erin smiles at that thought. The image of her parents cheering her on in the stands. "They came to all of my games. I felt at home finally. When I got hurt and couldn't play anymore I saw the hurt in their eyes again. I disappointed them again. It was so unfair. They hated me for things I can't do anything about. They hate me for being different, for having Goldenhar, they hate me for being gay and they hate me for giving up my dream because of an injury."

_How could they hate her for all of that? She can't help who she is. I want to hunt them down and kill them. How could they make her feel like this?_

"When I started coaching things got better again for awhile. When I decided to transfer to a four year, they were so proud, I had never seen them so proud. Then when I told them it got reversed, they were so mad. All that hate they had for me came out. Naya I know it is dumb for me to still love them, but they just didn't know how to deal with me, with everything I went through.. It is because of them I want to be a better person, for me. Not for anyone else, but me. I want to be the best person I can so I can love you. I don't want to hide my pain anymore, and I know with you I don't have to."

Naya's phone starts to go off. "Baby, I love you so much. I will always be there for you to talk to. I will never not listen to you. You are my everything. I get it, I get why you want to sing that song. It's like a slap in the face to them. A look, I can be a better person than you. You are telling them, thank you for the motivation to change. It makes perfect sense baby." Naya says holding her girlfriend.

"Yeah. I want them to know, even though I hate them, I love them at the same time. My past is my past, but it made me who I am. I don't want to be the person I was three days ago. I want to be better than that. I want to stand up and fight back. After 27 years, I'm finally ready to fight back and that's thanks to them. They made me so broken, but you are helping to put me back together, you and our GLEE family. Naya I love you so much, I never knew I could love anyone the way I love you. I never knew anyone could make me feel so safe, so at home, so happy." Erin leans in and kisses Naya, it's deep and passionate and says all the things there are no words for. They pull apart when they need air. After looking deep into each others eyes Naya breaks the silence.

"Let's take a little break and then I want to tell you about the dorky things I used to do with my siblings, okay?" Naya smiles at Erin as she gets up to get something to drink. "Baby, you want some more water?" Erin nods.

They spend the next hour and a half, talking about funny memories of their childhood. Erin even told some great stories about her siblings. They both laughed so hard they were crying. Naya looks at her phone and sees it almost midnight. "Baby, we should go to bed." With that they both stand up and crawl into Naya's bed. Erin being the big spoon and they both fall into a deep sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not in love with the whole chapter. It was hard to write the meeting for some reason, it still does not sound exactly how I want it to. I hope the idea of the concert makes sense. The end with Naya and Erin was so hard to write. I think it's so important that Erin opens up to Naya and only Naya right now.

I still need song idea. Which songs from GLEE do you want to see in the concert? I don't matter which season, I just need to know what are the fan favs. I know my favs, but like I have said before I hardcore ship Brittana, so I need help with songs from other cast members. Please review it makes my day and I'm in tears from the Erin, Naya talk still. I really hope you guy got where I was going with it.

Also, I hope you guys like the Vanessa/Heather story. I have something big in mind with them. I'm trying to focus mostly on the 3 lady loving couples (Erin/Naya, Vanessa/Heather and Lea/Dianna). Unlike Glee I have no issue with gay love :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I found this one a little hard to write. I hope you all like.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE. IF I DIT IT WOULD BE BRITTANA 24/7.

Chapter 14

* * *

**Naya's house**

After sleeping soundly for about an hour, Naya woke up and could not go back to sleep.

_I can't get what Erin told me off my mind. I get why she loves her parents, and I even kinda understand why they didn't always listen to her. I mean it has to be hard, to watch someone you love break down everyday and you feel there is nothing you can do about it. I feel like that right now. I have watched Erin break down so much, and I feel like I need to help her more than I am. I know I'm not doing enough to help her, to protect her._

Naya sits up in bed being careful not to wake Erin. She sits and looks at the sleeping women next to her. She takes in her face. The bruise looks so much better, with make up you can hardly notice it now. The bruise on her side, is still so bad but does not seem to hurt. All the other small bruises are gone.

_I need to tell her how I'm feeling about this. I want to make her happy. I want to help her. She needs to know how broken I feel watching her break down like this so much. But, then again I don't want her to think she can't talk to me about stuff anymore. I need to know how to help her, how to keep her safe._

Naya starts to cry. She doesn't want to wake up her girlfriend so she goes into her bathroom.

* * *

**Lea's house**

It's 1:30am and Dianna and Lea just finished making love. After the meeting they went out to dinner, where Lea held Dianna's hand several times throughout the night. They had gone to dinner together so many times, but they had never held each others hands. They were always afraid of people seeing and that leading to them losing their jobs, they no longer cared about any of those fears.

"That was amazing. You are amazing." Lea says as she lays with her head on her lovers bare stomach.

"I love you Lea. I hope you know how much I love you." Dianna says and then kisses Lea on top of her head. Lea smiles and snuggles in more to her love. "I can't believe we went out tonight and held hands, like it was nothing. Baby, I think we should invite the whole cast over for dinner, maybe Saturday and we can tell them the news. I know some of them know, but I want to like make it a big deal and announce it." _I want to show our friends how in love we are and how committed we are to each other._

"Anything for you my love. I'll send a text in the morning okay? But for now I just want to fall asleep with the love of my life, you see I just had mind blowing sex with a blonde and I can hardly keep my eyes open." Lea says with a huge smile on her face. _My love is so smart._

"Sounds good baby. I love you. Good night my love, oh and that blonde better watch out, no one gets to have mind blowing sex with you except me."

Both girls fall asleep, Lea still laying on Dianna's stomach.

* * *

**Naya's house**

"Loser that is what you are. You can't do anything right. You let everyone walk all over you. You let us beat the hell out of you and you don't do anything about it. You think Naya loves you, no way she feels sorry for you."

"Shut up you bitch. Naya loves me. I love Naya, she is my life now, she is putting my heart back together. You are hopeless, I will not let you rule my world anymore."

Erin sits up in bed. There is sweat all over her face. "Shit, that felt so real." Soon after Naya got out of bed the nightmare had started. It was the same as the others, except this time Erin fought back. She stood up out of the chair and yelled back. Erin looks next to her where Naya should be and sees an empty bed. She looks around the room and sees the light spilling out from under the bathroom door.

Erin waits for a few minutes and when Naya does not come back to bed, she gets up and walks over to the door. She hears crying on the other side. "Baby, you okay?" Erin says and she hears Naya's crying become worse. "Nay I'm coming in okay?" Still nothing, so Erin opens the door and what she sees breaks Erin's heart more than anything ever has. She sees Naya laying on the floor in the fetal positions crying her eyes out. Erin kneels next to Naya and pulls her into her lap. _Crap. I thought she was okay, I knew her heart broke a little with what I told her, but this. I have to protect this girl._

"Baby. Shhh, honey, it's okay. I'm here honey. Let it out. Whatever it is let it out." Erin rocks Naya just like Naya rocked her just a few hours before. Naya warps her arms around Erin and holds on for dear life. Naya's breathing evens out a little. "Honey, what is it? Talk to me" Naya does not say anything but starts crying again. _I don't know what to do. I'm sure it has to be about what I told her tonight. _Erin starts choosing her words very carefully. "Honey, listen to me. I love you, and I want you to talk to me. Just like you will always listen to me, I will listen to you as well." Erin takes a deep breath, "I know that what I told you was hard to take, but baby you need to know what I have been though. It kills me to tell you and watch the pain in your eyes. Honey, I want to have a long life with you, but you have to tell me when things I tell you upset you okay. I don't want you to hold them in like I always have, I can't let you do that." _I can't let her build a shell like I did, I need her to stay out of the shell at least when she is with me. I'm doing that with her._

Naya looks up at Erin, "I-I-I just d-don't know how to h-help you through a-all of this." _I need to help her, to help her deal with all of this and I know I'm not enough, but I want to be, I want to be so bad._

"Oh, baby. All you have to do is love me, listen to me, respect me and let me do those things for you as well." _She is the most amazing person ever._

"I love you Erin. I just don't want to upset you with my pain, when yours is so much bigger." Naya says still in Erin's strong arms. _I feel so safe in her arms. How could anyone ever be mean to her, she is the most caring person I have ever met. _

"Oh Naya." Erin lifts Naya's chin so that she is looking at her. "Nay, I'm going to tell you what my papa used to tell me all that time, it is what has helped me deal with everything in my life and still does. It is because of this I can act strong, but it's just a front." Naya looks into Erin's eyes and see nothing but love. "He called me turtle. He said that I needed to have a hard exterior and a soft spot inside. I needed to be able to go into my shell and hide the fragile person I was inside. The shell would help me put on my big girl panties, build a bridge and get over it." Erin laughs at this, and she sees Naya smile at it. "You see, before I met you and Heather and the rest of the cast, I had never cried in front of anyone but my family. I would always just go into my shell and hide. I never let people see who I really am, with the exception of the people who are my family." I'm_ so tired of hiding. _"I don't have to hide with you guys anymore, you are my family."

"Baby, I love you. I love that you don't feel like you have to hide with us." Naya hugs Erin as tightly as she can.

"And I want you to feel like you don't have to hide with me. I want you to open up with me, okay?" Erin says while they are still hugging.

Naya pulls out of the hug, "You got it babe. Is that why you have that." Naya says pointing at the tattoo on Erin's ankle. It is a turtle on her ankle but the shell looks like a volleyball.

"Yeah" _Don't cry Erin. _"It reminds me to stay tough, but to let people and things into my life. The shell is a volleyball because it helped me through so much, it is what keeps me going. I guess I need to add to it though. I need to add music notes, for my new family and 4 letters." Erin smiles at Naya. _Well, that was cheesy._

"Really what are the letters?" Naya asks with a confused look on her face. _That's so cute._

"Two A's a N and a Y." Erin smiles shyly at Naya.

Naya leans in and kisses Erin on the lips. She puts her left hand on Erin's cheek and lets her right hand trail up and down Erin's back. Erin runs her tongue over Naya's bottom lip, Naya grants her access. Erin smiles into the kiss as she lets her tongue battle with Naya's. Erin has one hand on the back of Naya's neck and the other on her hip. Erin pulls out of the kiss for air, but soon starts kissing down Naya's jawline.

"mmmhmm" Naya moans when Erin kisses on her neck, moving to her pulse point. Naya tilts her head giving Erin more access to her neck. Erin's hand on Naya's hip starts to move up under Naya's tank top. Naya moves her body so that she has a knee on either side of Erin and is sitting on her lap. Their cores hitting each other although still totally clothed. Erin moans loudly at the contact.

_What the hell is going on? What do I do? I have never felt anything like this before. _Erin starts to freak out. She got her first kiss just a few days before and now the sexiest women alive is straddling her, making her feel things she has only dreamed of. Naya puts the hand that was on Erin's back under Erin's tank top and brings it around to Erin's abs.

_I have seen Erin with no clothes at all on, but I didn't look at her really. I mean she was breaking down at the time. I didn't even notice how amazing her abs have to be. She must have a six pack._ Erin is still sucking on Naya's pulse point. Naya lets her hand travel further up and is now right under Erin's right breast.

"Stop, Stop, I can't do this." Erin says trying to get Naya off of her. "I'm sorry I'm just not ready for this." Naya looks surprised and opens her mouth to talk but nothing comes out. Erin picks Naya up off of her and sits her on the floor, so that Erin can get up. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready. I'll be in my room." Erin says her eyes never looking up from the ground.

Naya sits shocked. _Fuck Naya. She just had her first kiss the other day. But she put her hand under my shirt first. She was leading me on. Naya shut up, how would she know that. Shit I hope she does not break down. I hope she doesn't pull away from me. That was so hot, my body still feels like it's floating and fuck I'm so horny right now. I want her so bad, but I have to wait till she is ready._

Erin goes into her room and locks the door. _I need to talk to Heather or Lea or Dianna. I don't know how to make Naya feel good. I don't want to look like a fool with her. I want to do this with her, I'm ready, I know how much she loves me, I just don't know how._

* * *

**Heather's house**

Heather is sound asleep in her bed. Vanessa had come over and they hung out, Vanessa went home at about midnight leaving Heather with a passionate kiss goodnight. Both girls knew for now that was more than enough for them. It's 3am, when a strange noise wakes her up. It's her phone. She picks it up from her bedside table and when she sees the name she picks it up without thinking.

"Erin what's wrong?" _Something has to be wrong, why else would she call me at this time._

"I-I-I n-n-need y-y-you." Erin says between sobs. _I just need to know what to do, why am I still crying. Oh yeah, cuz I can't give Naya what she needs or wants._

"I'm on my way" Heather does not bother to change clothes, she is in sleep shorts and a tank top. She slips her feet into her unicorn slippers Chris got her, picks up her car keys and is out the door.

_What in the world is going on? Should I call Naya? Yeah, I need to know what is going on now._ Heather dials Naya's number. Naya picks it up on the first ring.

"I was about to call you." Naya says, her voice still hoarse from crying. _I just need to talk to someone about this now, I need to know what to do. Did I do something wrong? I thought it was what she was asking for._

"Erin called me crying, all she said is I need you. I'm on my way, what happened?" Heather shoots at the phone. _What in the hell did Naya do to her. I told her to go slow, I'm going to kill Naya._ Naya does not say anything just starts crying again. "Naya what the fuck did you do?"

_Crap, Heather is mad she never swears. I better say something. _"I-I-I" Naya takes a deep breath. "I misread her signals." Naya tell Heather about their make out session in the bathroom.

"Oh. Naya it's okay. She is just scared. It will be okay. I'm pulling up now." Heather parks her car next to Naya's and as she gets up, she sees Naya standing in the doorway. "Nay, no more crying. Everything is fine. I'm going to go take care of her, it's okay." Heather says, when she gets close enough she pulls Naya into a hug. _It just sounds like a misunderstanding. I think they are just both scared. _

"Heather, tell her I'm sorry and I love her okay." Naya says while still hugging Heather. _I don't want her to be sad, it's my fault._

They both walk into the house. As they walk down the hall to the bedrooms, Erin's door opens. She sees Naya and Heather walking towards the door. Erin looks at the floor as she speaks, "Thanks for coming Heather." Erin's face is red and puffy from crying.

_Fuck, I made her cry. That face right there is because of me, because I could not keep it in my pants._ Naya beats herself up.

Heather enters the room, squeezing past Erin. As Naya walks past, she looks at Erin and sees Erin smile at her. "Babe wait." Erin says. _I can't let the love of my life go to bed thinking I'm mad and upset. _ Naya stops walking. Erin walks up next to her and kisses her on the lips, it's quick but full of love. "I'm sorry and I love you. I just need some time okay." Naya nods, as she can not find any words. Erin turn and walks into her room, as she closes the door she smiles at Naya.

_Maybe we are okay. Maybe Heather is right and she is just scared. I know she has never been with someone and it's a really big deal. Especially since for both of us, it is not just sex but making love. I want to make love to her sooo bad._ Naya thinks as she lays back down in her bed. _She just needs some time, she needs girl talk and I'm so happy she called Heather. Heather will know what to say, what to do. I'm so happy to be apart of this GLEE family._

* * *

**Erin's Room**

Heather has been listening to Erin re-count their night for the last forty five minutes. Erin tells her about their talk either, about her cutting her finger. It all just spills out of Erin.

_She must really need to get this out. I'm so happy she feels safe enough to tell me._ Heather thinks as she sits cross legged in front of Erin on the bed. Heather holds her hands at times, but Erin likes to talk with her hands, so Erin pulls them out of Heather's hold a lot. As Erin finishes telling Heather about what happens in the bathroom, Heather talks for the first time. "Why did you walk out?"

Erin just sits there for a few minutes thinking. _Why did I leave? It felt good, really good. I felt safe, really safe._ "I'm not sure."

"Okay, well you know Naya loves you and does not want to push you into anything, but I know Naya will never hurt you on purpose. She is super upset because she thinks it is her fault. You need to figure out why you walked away, why you lead her on just to pull away." Heather sees that Erin is really thinking about what she said. Tears start falling from Erin's eyes.

"Ummm I guess I didn't know what to do. I want so bad to make her feel good, you know, I just don't know how. I have nev-" Heather cuts her off.

"Don't worry I know what to do. You need to have 'the talk'" Heather says as she pulls her phone out. _I know exactly who to call, they are like two horny teenagers._

"Heather who are you calling it's like 4 in the morning?" Erin asks.

"Don't worry." Heather finds the number in her phone and hits call. "Don't yell at me missy. This is important." There is a pause as Heather lets the other person talk. "No listen, I know what time it is, but I need you to come to Naya's latter and get Erin and take her to your place and you need to give her the talk." Another pause. Erin looks at Heather like she is crazy. Heather just smiles at her. "Yes, that talk. Okay see you at 9am, Thanks."

"I'm going with who at 9am. Heather, what did you do?" Erin asks scared and confused. _What the hell is going on._

"Lea and Dianna are going to pick you up at 9am and give you the talk, so that way when you and Naya are ready, you know what to do." Erin breaks out into a huge smile. _That is kinda awkward but awesome at the same time. _ Her smile goes away as Heather gets up off the bed. "Heather where are you going?"

"I'll sleep in the office on the futon." Heather says like it is the easiest thing in the world.

"No sleep here, I'm going back to bed." Erin says. Heather gives her a knowing look.

Erin walks into Naya's room and gets into bed behind her love and becomes the big spoon. "I love you Naya, more than anything in this world." Naya turns to Erin as she was awake and kisses her softly on the lips and snuggles into Erin's chest, they both fall fast asleep.

* * *

**Lea's house**

Heather called Lea's house phone, Heather knew neither one would pick up their cells. After Lea hung up the phone she told Dianna. Dianna thought it was cute and wanted to go a step further a plan a date for them that night.

"Lea we should go over to Naya's while they are at voice and set it up. Make it a romantic restaurant. Then after the meeting at 4 with Ryan, we will take Erin back here to get ready, and Heather can take Naya to hers to get ready." Dianna tells her lover as they are both now sitting up in bed, leaning against their headboard. _We both know there is no way they can go out on a date in public, this will be so great._

"Yeah, and then we will have one of the boys pick them both up, like a car service. Then the rest of us, can be like the waiters and stuff." Lea says excited. _They deserve it, they are so cute together._

"Yeah and maybe we can sing for them or something. But, wait do you think it will put to much pressure on them to you know. They need to wait till they are both ready." Dianna says as her face turns into a frown.

"Well, when we talk to Erin we will make that clear. Here is what we are going to do, I'm going to prepare for the talk, while you plan their date. There is no way I can sleep now, I'm too excited."

With that, both girls get up and head to the living room to sit with their laptops, planing it all out.

* * *

**Naya's house**

"Get up you sleepy heads. Stop spooning get your buts up." Heather says as she jumps on the foot of Naya's bed. Naya and Erin are spooning in the bed, Erin as the big spoon.

"gowasuyefh" Naya mumbles. Heather knew that Naya is trying to tell her to go away. Naya never really speaks when she is tired, the whole cast can understand Naya like this.

"Heather I'm going to kick your butt for waking her up. Now go, I'm up she can sleep." Erin says as she tries to climb out of bed, but is stopped when Naya turns to face her and pulls her closer. _She is so cute. She wants to snuggle me, I love her even more for that._

"No Naya needs to get up too. Lea and Dianna will be here in 30 minutes, they will be dropping you off at voice after the talk. Me and Naya will having some bestie time and I will drop her off at voice. After the meeting at 4 with Ryan, the GLEE family has a surprise for both of you, but you both need to get up now." Heather squeals. She was so excited for the plan Lea and Dianna sent her this morning.

"Fine" Naya says as she rolls out of bed, "but I'm not taking a shower. Hey, Miss Peppy did you happen to make coffee." Heather nods. Naya walks toward the bedroom door, but quickly changes her direction and walks over to Erin's side of the bed. "Good morning my love." They kiss softly, then Naya leaves the room.

30 minutes latter, Naya is answering the door.

"Good morning Nay. OH. MY. GOD. Dianna look at that hickey. We need to add how not to leave a hickey to the talk this morning." Naya moves her hand to wear Erin had left a huge hickey on her pulse point.

"Look, she can mark me where ever she wants, I don't care and I think it's cute." Naya say with a smirk which quickly turns to a frown when she sees her neck in the mirror. _Oh shit, that is one hell of a hickey. Maybe, they better tell her that._

Lea and Dianna both don't say a word and just walk into Erin's room without knocking. They walk into Erin in panties and a bra, looking in the closet trying to figure out what to wear.

"Oh hey. Sorry" Dianna says as she blushes. _She has an amazing body. _Dianna looks at Lea who is frowning at her. _Shit, I got caught. _Dianna leans into whisper in Lea's ear, "Sorry your way hotter."

Lea walks over the closet and grabs a pair of jean shorts and a tank top and hands them to Erin. Erin puts them on. "What are you doing?" Erin asks as Lea and now Dianna are looking at the clothes in the closet holding up different dresses to Erin.

"We are looking for a dress for you to wear tonight. Your GLEE family are surprising you and Naya with something and you need to look hot." Dianna says as she holds up a little purple dress to Erin.

"In that case, this one, with those heals. When I tried it on in front of Naya she drooled, and I mean she actually drooled. But, wait I shouldn't wear heals yet." Erin says with a smile on her face. _I'm so excited for this. I wonder what the surprise is._

"Okay these flats will work" Lea says. "Okay, lets go have the talk shall we."

The three women walk out of the bedroom. Lea pulls Erin toward the front door, but Erin walks toward Naya in the kitchen. "Erin, you will see her soon. I have a schedule to stick to with this talk and we need to go now."

"Gosh, okay Rachel" Erin playfully says back.

"We're leaving." Dianna yells as she closes the door behind the three.

* * *

**Mark's house**

Mark is just getting up, out of bed. He is planning on hitting the gym this morning, before going to vocals with Erin. He wants to support her. He looks at his phone and sees the text about the date, that the cast is planning for Erin and Naya.

He picks up his phone to call Heather.

"Hey Hemo. I'm in, I'm sure the other boys will be in too. I'll see you at Naya's at 1 then. See ya."

_This is a great idea. Both Naya and Erin are like little sisters to me. I want them to be happy, and I'm sure this will make them happy. It will show both of them how much we all love and support them._

Mark gets up to get ready, he needs to take his car to get cleaned if he is going to be acting as the driver for the date tonight.

* * *

**Lea's house**

"Lea really, visual aides." Dianna says as she sits next to Erin on the couch as Lea stands in front of them pointing to the TV, which is showing a slide show she put together on her laptop. _This is a little much I think._

_Okay, this is good. I didn't know some of this. I need to know what to do._ Erin thinks.

"Yes, look a woman's body is a complex thing. Erin needs to understand how it works. We both already knew how it worked, being men had been with us." Lea stops and looks at Erin who is staring at the picture on the screen. "Erin does not know. We need her to be informed so that she can, how do I say this, please her woman." Erin's eyes are wide looking at the screen which has a picture that looks like it came out of a textbook, showing a women most intimate part.

_Wow Lea is right, I have no idea. Which sucks cause I'm a women and I don't know. I'm happy they are helping me and not mocking me since I'm a almost 28 year old virgin. _

Dianna looks over to Erin, "Erin are you okay?" Erin nods her head. _Maybe she needs to know this stuff, it seems like it is helping. _ Lea goes on talking about the functions of each thing, and how to use each to please your partner. She talks about anything and everything that Erin might need to know. Dianna sees how overwhelmed Erin looks, so she steps in. _Okay I think she has heard to much._

"Erin forget about all of this." Dianna says as she waves her arms at the screen. "The main thing you need to know, is to do your best to feel if Naya likes what you are doing or not. Look I'm not going to lie, the first time is going to be awkward." Dianna smiles at Erin. _Losing your virginity is always awkward. _ "But, the more you know Naya and her body and the more she gets to know your body the better it will feel."

Lea takes the hint from Dianna and sits down on the other side of Erin. "Erin, Naya loves you and it is because of that, she wants to share this with you. Having sex and making love are totally different things. Making love, is putting your whole self on the line for the other person. It's not just physical but emotional. You have to put your whole self out there and say this is who I am." Lea says, looking Erin in the eyes. _I see that she is ready. I see how they look at each other. Naya is one of the only people that Erin trusts._

"You need to wait until you are both ready to do that. And seeing the way that you both look at each other, you are ready. I know it is scary, but if you love Naya and she love you, which I know for sure she does there is nothing to be scared of at all." Dianna says, holding one of Erin's hands.

"Thanks guys, for all of this. I feel much better about it now. I know Naya loves me, so no matter what she will be okay if I don't do things exactly right, but now at least I have an idea of what to do." Erin smiles at them both. "Now what is this surprise. Will it help me get my girl into bed?" Erin says wiggling her eyebrows at them both.

* * *

**Naya's house**

"So Nay, that is an impressive hickey, do you want me to help you cover it up?" Heather asks as the two girls sit on the couch watching re-runs of Jersey Shore.

"Actually no, I want to walk around with it showing. I don't care that she left it, I think it's sexy that she marked me." Naya says smiling like a goon. _It makes me remember that make out session and how hot it was. Hot hot hot._

"Really you don't care that we have a meeting with Ryan? You know he hates when we come to work with hickey's." _I get what Naya is saying, I think hickeys are sexy too, but Ryan is going to be pissed._

"Yeah I guess you are right. Heather, can I ask you something?" Naya says, her voice has a hint of being scared. _This is awkward._

"You can ask me anything, but lets go in your room so I can work on covering that thing." Heather says standing up. _I wonder what it is? She look scared._

Once the girls get into Naya's room, Naya sits down at her make-up table and Heather moves next to her to start trying to cover the large hickey on her neck.

"HeMo, I want you to be honest with me okay?" Heather nods her head. "Do you think that I'm good for Erin, that us being together is good for her?" _I just don't want to hurt Erin, I love her too much, but soon our little bubble is going to be burst. It is only a matter of time, before rumors start going around._

"Naya, I think that the two of you are meant to be. You are good for her, you are holding her together. But more than that Nay" Heather pauses and waits for Naya to look at her, "she is good for you. This is the happiest I have ever seen you." _I love them both, they are both fantastic people, they need each other._

"I'm afraid of what will happen when the media catches on. I don't know if she will be able to deal with all of that." _I'm afraid it will push her away from me._

"Naya stop. You don't need to worry about that stuff yet, you have known her for 3 full days. Cross that bridge when you come to it. Just be careful okay?"

* * *

**Choir room**

Naya is already sitting in the choir room talking with Nikki when Erin walks in. Naya stands and skips over to Erin to place a sweat kiss on Erin's lips.

"Hey baby." Erin says as she wraps Naya in her arms. "I missed you." Naya smiles nuzzling her head into the crook of Erin's neck, kissing it softly before pulling out.

"Okay you two lovebirds, it's time to start." Nikki says with a smile on her face. Naya and Erin smile at each other and walk over to Nikki at the piano. "Okay so the plan for today it to first warm-up, then you will work on The reason and we will figure out who will sing what in All star."

"Nay is anyone else coming?" Erin asks. _I thought they would all be here again today. I'm not complaining time with just Naya is awesome. But I want to sing a song to Naya tonight and I need their help._

"No they are all working on the surprise for tonight." _I can't wait for it, she is going to be shocked with what they have planned. I'm happy I got it out of Heather, and I'm happy I will get to sing to her._

"Oh, okay. I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Erin walks out of the room to the bathroom, and locks the door behind her. She takes her phone out of her pocket and finds the number she is looking for.

"Hey Kevin." Erin says into the phone.

"What's up Erin. Shouldn't you be at voice?"

"I am but I have a favor to ask you?" _I hope he says yes._

"Sure what can I do for you?" _Oh, no._

"Okay, so I don't know what you guys are planning but I really want to sing to Naya tonight, but I need help. I want to sing LFO Girl on TV, but it's a group thing. Do you think you can sing with me with maybe Mark?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

"For sure. I will put together a break down of the lyrics and give them to Mark. After the meeting you are going to Lea's right?" _That will be so much fun to do, it's the perfect song for the situation. _

"Yeah, they are going to help me to get ready."

"Okay, well Mark and I will come over and run through it a couple of times with you okay?"

"Thanks, Kev. I got to go, before someone comes looking for me."

Erin goes back to the choir room, and starts with warm-ups.

* * *

**Naya's**

The rest of the cast, except for Naya are sitting around Naya's living room talking about their plan. Dianna is standing up by the TV showing her power point that she came up with. The first slide is just the title "Mission lovebirds".

_We are like the best friends ever for this. This is so romantic. _Chris thinks.

"Okay guys, so we all love Erin and Naya, and we all know they want to go out on date. But we also know that they will not be able to do that, that's where we come in." Dianna starts.

_The life we live is such a cock-block._ Chord thinks with a smirk on his face.

Kevin who had stepped out of the room to take a call walks back in. "That was Erin. She wants to sing LFO's Girl on TV with Mark and I. We can work that in right?"

"Yeah, Kevin find the lyrics and work on it with Mark, when we are done here okay?" Dianna says back. _Naya will love that. _

"You got it" Kevin says sitting on the floor next to Mark.

_We are going to kill it. Naya will fall even more in love with Erin, if that is even possible. _Mark thinks.

"Okay, so It's 1:15 now, we have to be on set at 4 for the meeting. We all know we can not be late." Everyone around the room nods their heads. They all know Ryan hates when they are late. "After the meeting, Heather and Vanessa will take Naya to Heather's to get ready. Lea and I will take Erin to Lea's. Mark will drive Erin and Kevin will drive Naya, when we get the ready text from you guys here. Make sure you take the long way to get here to give us girls a chance to change and get here."

"I told Erin that Mark and I will come over and practice with her." Kevin says nodding at Mark.

"Okay great, that will work out." Lea says. _That will help keep her neves down, and give everyone more time to finish what they need to do._

"Okay so guys, We need to turn Naya's living room into a romantic restaurant." Dianna continues telling them about the plan. Cory, Chord, Samuel, and Harry are in charge of moving furniture. Darren and Damian are in charge of food. Chris, Jenna and Amber are in charge of setting the mood. Lea and Dianna are in charge of Erin, whereas Heather and Vanessa are in charge of Naya. Mark and Kevin are in charge of music and driving the special guests. "Okay so we should run through Someone to love real quick."

They run through the number and then get to work on their jobs. Before they know it they are leaving and making their way to set. They still have work to be done, finishing touches, as well as changing clothes. They all can't wait to impress their friends with their date.

* * *

**On set**

They are all sitting around the table waiting for Ryan to get there. He is late. He always yells about them being late, but he is late most of the time. Lea suddenly stands up.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make." She waits as they all turn and look at her. "Dianna and I would like for you all to come over tomorrow for dinner and drinks. Be there at 7. We would love for you all to make it." Lea sits down and most of them say they will be there. _I can't wait to tell them all, that Dianna and I are moving in together._

Dianna leans into Lea "I love you." _She is really going to tell them all._

Ryan finally walks in. They go over everything that the cast had talked about the day before. He says he will try to get the older cast members on board, as well as the other two groups. He is very pleased with the progress, so far.

_Naya, focus on what is going on. Stop thinking about Erin. I love how sure of herself she is being, I don't know how but every time I'm around her, I fall more and more in love with her._

"Okay, great guys I love what you have so far. Just so you all know, the ads are already airing. Here take a look." Ryan pressed play and all 9 ads play. One of each pair and then the group one. They all laugh at a lot of them, and are all very pleased with them.

_The ads are prefect. Exactly what they should be. I need to get on twitter and see how crazy the fans are going. I'm sure there are a several trending topics about it today. _Amber thinks.

"The contest will open on Sunday. I expect each pair to meet here everyday to go threw the entries for a couple of hours. I have heard that several of you have been going to dance and voice with Erin, I think that is a great idea." _I love that the cast is so invested in this._ "For next Friday's meeting I want a list of the songs the New Directions will sing, you can wait to meet the underdogs to figure out those songs. You will need to start meeting to work on your choreography for the numbers. I will get the stage set-up for you guys to practice on. Unless anyone has anything, have a great weekend."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not in love with this chapter, but the next one should be fun. Can't wait to write "Mission Love Birds". If you have any idea for things to happen, or ideas for the underdogs let me know. I will introduce each of them, but will not go into too much detail.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Please let me know any idea that you may have. I'm starting to run out of stuff. I have a few ideas left, but not sure if I want to do them or not. Anyways here is the date. I recommend listening to the songs listed in the story as you read them. All of them are the glee versions, except for LFO Girl on TV.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE if I did it would be Brittana all day everyday, Finn would have been beat to hell for outing Santana and so much more.

* * *

Chapter 15.

**Naya's Kitchen**

After the meeting each group went to finish their last minute things. Darren and Damian, team food, is in the kitchen putting finishing touches on what they had bought. Since Naya loves Sushi, they are rolling their own.

"Do you think Erin like Sushi?" Darren asks. _I have no clue what she like to eat._

"Not sure, that's why we got other stuff right?" Damian asks.

"Yeah. We need to get the cake in the oven." Darren says as he puts the homemade Chocolate cake that he made in the oven. He is not the best cook, but he is not the worst either.

"These look good, boys. You still need to do the spring rolls right, and what else did you get?" Jenna asks as she walks in to grab a bottle of water.

"We got Edamame, Mizo soup, and we are doing tempura fried vegs, but we will do those when they get here, but we need to prep them. Don't worry Jenna, we got this, and we are already changed." Darren says back to her. Both boys bought chefs jackets to wear, they also have black pants on, which makes them look like real chefs.

* * *

**Naya's backyard**

Cory, Chord, Samuel and Harry, the furniture team, have already moved all the furniture around inside, now they are in the back yard, setting up a volleyball net. Naya had ordered the best one she could find online. It happened to arrive while they were working earlier today, so they decided to put it up.

Cory and Chord are holding one pole up while Samuel and Harry extend the stakes to hold the tension to hold both poles up.

"Dude are you going to go to Di's and Lea's tomorrow?" Chord asks Cory. _I hope he goes and it's not awkward because it really could be. Cory has been super quiet since Lea brought it up._

"I don't know man. Do you think I should go?" _I don't want to make things awkward, I mean they are going to be for awhile._

"Yeah, I think you should. You and Lea are going to have to work together. I know it will be weird for awhile but it's important." Chord says giving Cory and encouraging pat on the back.

"Do two of you really have to hold a pole. I don't think it takes four people to do that. Cory, can you come help this these lights." Amber says as she holds a string of white Christmas lights to string over the back patio.

* * *

**Naya's living room**

The living room, no longer looks like a living room. The furniture team, has moved all the of furniture and I mean all of the furniture to the garage. The plan is to move it all back in tomorrow, they already talked to Naya and told her they would come back the next day and clean up. They brought the table in and put it where the couch was. They put two chairs next to each other facing where the TV is. There is a white tablecloth over the table. It has red rose pedals over it and candles are all over the room. They are the flame less ones so they will turn them on latter. They also have a fireplace app thing, playing on the TV.

They have mics set up and room for their background music. Cory even has his drums set up in the corner to play with some of the songs. Mark, Chord, Darren and Samuel have their guitars ready to go.

Jenna and Chris are now hanging strings of lights around the whole room. They want the room to shine. Amber is outside doing the same. The plan is to move them outside after dinner to eat dessert.

"I'm so excited for this. They are going to love this." Chris says excitedly. _We are so amazing._

"I know, do you think we should do anything in the bedroom?" Jenna asks. _I know that they have been sleeping in the same room, but I don't know if they are doing anything._

"I don't know. Lets go ask Amber what she thinks." Just then Amber walks back in to get more lights for outside. "Amber, I was about to come find you. Do you think we should do something in the bedroom?" _We don't want to overstep a line._

"Well, we don't want to put pressure on them, but yeah I think we should." Amber says with a huge smile on her face. _I think they both will like it._

"Okay, I'll finish in here, while you, Chris go work on the bedroom. It's already 6 we need to get a move on it." Jenna say

* * *

**Heather's house**

Heather and Vanessa are in the living room, while Naya is in shower. After the meeting they went and got coffee, trying to give the teams at Naya's enough time to put everything together. Heather knows they have about an hour, before Kevin who is driving Naya will be here.

Heather has her arm around Vanessa shoulders and Vanessa has both her arms wrapped around Heather's waist. Neither are saying anything, they are just enjoying the moment.

"Should we call and check how things are going?" Vanessa asks looking up at Heather.

"Good idea. I'll call Amber." Heather leans forward to pick up her phone. Vanessa moves with her because she didn't let go of Heather. "You are such a goof." Heather says as she kisses the top of Nessas head. Heather dials the number.

"Hey ho" Heather says into the phone when Amber picks up.

"Oh helz to the no, you did not just call me ho" Amber says in reply. _Why do they always call me that.? I'm too busy to deal with this now._ Heather and Vanessa both laugh.

"Woah, oh, oh, oh. Hell to the no'no, no'no, no'no, no'no." Heather and Vanessa sing back into the phone.

"Anywaz what do you need HeMo and Ness?" _They are such dorks._

"Just wanted to check and see how things are going?" _Damm diva much._

"Oh, things are good. I think we are on time with everything. We all still need to get ready though. The food is going good, set up is almost done." _We are good, team work._

"Who are you talking to?" Naya says as she walks out in a towel. "I need help lets go" _Shit, I'm nervous._

"I gotz to go, Princess Naya is paging." Heather jokes back to the phone, shooting Naya a dorky grin.

"Bye hon, see ya soon."

* * *

**Lea's house**

Erin, Kevin and Mark are in Lea's living room working on Girl on TV. Lea and Dianna are sitting on the couch watching.

Lea looks at her phone and is shocked to see what time it is already. "Shit, we need to get you ready. Boys out." Lea stands up and starts pushing the boys out the front door. Once they are outside she speaks again, "Okay, go get changed. Mark be back here in about 30 minutes, wait for the text from Amber. Kevin you get Naya in 30 as well. Remember take the long way, to give us time."

"Lea we know. Chill, I'm going to go swing the music over to Naya's and change there. Everything will be fine." Kevin says with a smile. He then hugs Lea and Mark does the same and then they are in their cars.

* * *

**Heather's house**

Naya is in Heather's room with Heather and Vanessa. Naya is sitting at Heather's make-up table while Vanessa does her hair. They are going to leave it down, but let it curl around her face. Heather is working on her make-up and they are keeping it simple, going for the natural look. Naya is wearing a new red dress, that is cut low showing off her chest, it is tight fitting and goes to about mid thigh. She is wearing stilettos so that she will be as almost as tall as Erin. Naya is only 5'5" whereas Erin is 5'10".

"You doing okay Nay?" Heather asks as she sees Naya is worrying her hands, like she always does when she is nervous. _She looks like she is about to puke or something._

"Yeah, just a little nervous. I don't even really know why. She is already mine, I just want tonight to go well. I love her." Naya says back. _Don't cry Naya you will ruin your make-up, I just want to show her how much I love her. How I'll do anything and I mean anything for her._

"Nay don't worry. It will be over the top perfect. You know how we do." Vanessa says back. _We are all professional actors, we know how to set a scene._

Just then Naya's phone rings. Naya looks at it and sees it's her mom. Naya usually talks to her mom everyday or every other day, she has not talked to her since Monday morning before her run.

"Hi Momma." Naya says into the phone with a smile on her face. _I love my mom, I miss her._

"Nay, where have you been. I have not heard from you all week." Her mom says with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Sorry Mom. I've been busy, we are doing a concert thing at the end of summer, and I'm hosting the girl who wrote the idea and is in charge of it." _Should I tell her we are dating._

"Oh, cool. I figured when I saw the ads for the concert. Heather's and yours is way too funny. Brittana, Santitney, Brittana, Santitney. Nay it was perfect." Naya and her mother laugh for a few minutes. "Well, anyways I'm calling to make sure you remember about the BBQ on Sunday. You are still coming right? Your brother is here."

_Shit I forgot, crap what about Erin._ "Mom I forgot, I really want to come, but I can't just ditch Erin."

"Bring her and Heather, and anyone else you want. We all know they love to come over. Just let me know tomorrow how many are coming."

"Okay, I'll ask them all tonight. Oh and Mom, ummm, Erin and I are dating." _I hope she does not flip out, she already knows I'm bi, but please don't flip mom, please don't flip._

"Well then, you better bring her. You sound happy Naya. I have to go dinner is ready. I love you Nay and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, mom. I love you too." _Now, to ask Erin to come meet my family. No pressure._

* * *

**Naya's house**

Cory, Chris, Darren, Amber, Chord, Samuel, Mark, Kevin, Jenna, Harry and Damian are gathered around the living room. All the boys except for Darren and Damian are dressed in black suits. All the girls are in black dresses.

"Okay, lets make sure everything is ready then I'll text to make sure the lovebirds are ready. Furniture team is everything a go." Amber says while standing in front of the group. _I love being in charge, I get to let my diva out._

"Furniture good to go, the volleyball court is up and ready, the volleyballs have air. We are a go." Chord say looking at the other members of his team who nod their heads.

"Awesome. You guys did a great job. Food are you a go." Amber says looking at the Darren and Damian who for real look like chefs in their chef jackets.

"We just need to fry the vegs, but we have to wait till the arrive. The soup is almost ready. The cake is cooling and we will frost it when we go back to the kitchen. I would say we are a go." Darren says and Damian nods along.

"Okay, if you need help let one of us know okay." She waits for them to nod. "I'll speak for the mood team and say that we are a go. Chris and Jenna we just need to turn to candles on. Chris good call on the flame less candles. Make sure we get the ones outside and in the bedroom." Chris and Jenna nod. "Okay, Mark and Kev are you ready."

"Yup" They say together.

"Okay off you two go, I'm sending the text now."

To: HeMo and Lea

From: Amber

We r a go. Boys on the way, c u in a few.

* * *

**Lea's house**

"Okay T minus 15 minutes." Lea says as she looks at her phone. _Last minute details and a pep talk here we come._

"Erin, you look stunning. If my women was not in this room, and you were not in love with Naya I would jump your bones right now." Dianna says. _She look stunning in this dress. No wonder Naya was drooling._

Lea walks up behind Dianna and smacks her in the back of the head. "Di, no ogling Erin. Erin you look truly stunning." Lea takes Erin's head and helps her stand up. Erin is in a tight Purple dress that comes to right above her knee. It is strapless and show off her chest, without showing to much. She has on plan black flats. Her hair is straight, but frames her face perfectly. "Erin how are you doing?"

"I'm not nervous at all. I love her, and I know no matter what happens tonight, that will not change. I'm just so thankful for you guys for doing this. It really means a lot." Erin pulls both girls into a hug.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Okay, that's your ride lets go." Dianna says winking at Lea. _Let the games begin. _They did not tell Erin that a ride would be picking her up, as far as she knows they are going to a restaurant.

Lea and Dianna walk arm and arm with Erin to the door. Lea opens the door to see Mark in his suit and a divers hat on his head, with a single red rose in his hand. "I'm her to get Ms. Erin Glee." He says trying to keep a straight face. _Holy cow, she looks amazing. Naya is going to flip._

Erin looks at Di and Lea who are both smiling like a goon. "Why thank you sir, will you be taking me to my lady?" _Wow, what did they do? Now I'm starting to get nervous. _ Erin says while taking the rose and bringing it to her nose to smell.

Mark takes her by the arm and walks her to his car. He opens the back door and helps her in. He closes the door and looks back to the house. "Hurry, lets go." Lea and Dianna rush to their car, where their dresses are already waiting. The plan is for them to change at Naya's.

* * *

**Heather's house**

Knock, Knock, Knock

Heather rushes to the door and opens it to see Kevin dressed exactly like Mark. "She had to pee, she will be out in a minute." Kevin nods and enters the house.

Just then Naya walks into the room. "I'm here to take one Ms. Naya Rivera, to the new restaurant Lovebirds to meet one Ms. Erin Glee." Kevin says handing Naya the red rose. "Shall we."

"Wow, you guys went all out." Naya says with a shy smile. _I love them so much, I knew they would go over the top, but this is just too much._

Before walking Naya to the car, he turns to Heather and Vanessa. "Hurry, go, go, go" Heather and Vanessa run to Heather's car and pull out of the driveway before Kevin even has Naya to the car.

* * *

**Naya's house**

Heather and Vanessa pull up at the same time as Lea and Dianna. All four women jump out of the cars and run into the house, not even pausing to say anything about the house. All four women get into the bedroom that is "Erin's" but they all know that Erin has slept with Naya all week. They quickly change into their black dresses and put on their heels.

"Okay, ladies here we go." Lea says before opening the door to walk out. The four women walk out into the living room, where they see how perfect it looks.

"Damm you guys got changed in like 3 minutes, like really 3 minutes." Chord says stunned at how fast they did that and still look amazing. _That was amazing. I don't know if I could do that._

"We would have been faster, but Vanessa had some issues. Don't worry Ness we will get you up to speed by the time of the concert." Dianna says. _Being on tour has it's good points, and quick change is the biggest one._

"Okay places everyone." Amber says. Cory takes one mike and hands the other to Lea. Chord, and Samuel takes their places with their guitars. Jenna takes her place next to the stereo system ready to press play and sing back ground. "Remember don't sing to loud, it should be background." _Okay here we go._

Just then both Mark and Kevin pull up. Harry is already outside to help Erin out of the car and Chris is helping Naya. They both boys look at each other before opening the doors.

"You look stunning. Let's go get your girl shall we." Each say to the girl they are helping. Both Naya and Erin look around like what the hell. Erin because well they are at Naya's and Naya's because well this is amazing of her friends.

Naya looks over and sees Erin walking with Harry. _Wow. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my whole life._ Erin sees Naya and smiles at her. Naya lets go of Chris's arm and runs to Erin wrapping her in her arms. "I missed you so much, you look stunning my love." Naya pulls out of the hug and the two walk to Naya's open front door. In the lawn there is a sign on black poster board that says Lovebirds in gold. There are two swans pained on and their necks make a heart.

"Nay you look amazing. Did you do all of this?" Naya shakes her head no. "Did you know about it?" _This is so awesome, like really awesome._

"I knew a little. Come on lets get inside."

"Welcome to Lovebirds. May I take your purses?" Amber says as the girls enter the house. Both girls hand them over and Amber walks off with them.

"This way please." Dianna says. She walks them over to the table, where Kevin and Mark are waiting to pull out their chairs. The boys rushed in through the garage to get inside.

Then the music starts. It's very soft. Cory starts to sing, I just can't stop loving you.

Each time the wind blows

I hear your voice so

I call your name...

"This is amazing." Erin says as she takes in the room. It does not look like Naya's at all. She looks at all of her family who are all smiling and seem to be busy with whatever their jobs are. Erin grabs Naya's hand and turns to her, "I love you. How was Heather's?"

"It was good, it was nice to hang out and do girly stuff. How was Lea's?" Naya says while looking directly into Erin's brown eyes. _I can get lost in those eyes all night._

"It was fun. They are so funny and I think they are more nervous than I am. I didn't get nervous until Mark showed up." Erin says smiling at Naya. _I want to kiss her so bad right now. Why am I even thinking about it._ Naya is about to open her mouth to say something, but Erin presses her lips against Naya's. "I love you."

"Okay so ladies, my name is Dianna, welcome to Lovebirds restaurant. Would you like to look at the drink menu?" Dianna waits for Naya to nod her head.

Drinks

Sparking apple cider

Sparkling water

Coke a cola

Sprite

"Baby what do you want?" Naya asks Erin.

"Cider sounds good." Erin says smiling that the cast is still respecting her sober living.

Harry walks up to the table, with cider in his hands and pours both of them a glass. Erin and Naya bring their attention back to the music. They look back just in time for the end of the song, where everyone in the room finishes with Lea and Cory

And if I stop...

Then tell me, just what

will I do

I just can't stop loving you.

Erin and Naya clap for their friends. Next Jenna and Harry take the mikes. As they are getting ready for the next song, Naya looks at Erin.

"Baby, I will never every stop loving you. You are my world." Naya leans in and kisses Erin. As the next song L-O-V-E starts, Naya speaks again, "Can I have this dance."

They both stand and move to the middle of the room

"L- is for the way you look at me"

Naya wraps her arms around Erin's neck, Erin warps hers around Naya's waist. "I love you, and I love that I don't have bend to far to do this." Erin says as she leans in and kisses her love.

_This is unbealiable, I owe these guys so much. I love Erin so much. I can't wait to dance like this one day at our wedding. Why do I keep thinking about that? We have not even made love._ Naya thinks.

_I want to jump Naya's bones right here and now._ Erin thinks with a smirk on her face.

They dance throughout the song, Naya leaning her head on Erin's shoulder. The song comes to an end and they sit back down.

"Here are your appetizers made be the amazing chefs, Darren and Damian" Dianna says as she sits down the tempura fried vegs and soy beans.

"Thank you it looks great." Erin says as they both start eating.

Lea, Jenna, Amber and Dianna line up 4 stools and the music starts again.

Lea starts to sing :

The first time, ever I saw your face.

I thought the sun rose in your eyes.

Erin and Naya lock eyes, they keep looking at each other as they keep eating. They are so lost in each other they don't hear the song. They are trying to pay attention to it, but they can't take their eyes off of each other. They finally both look up when the song gets to Naya's part that Dianna sings:

And the first time,

ever I lay with you

I felt your heart

so close to mine

Naya looks at Erin who is still looking straight ahead at the singers. _She is the most perfect person ever. I'm going to marry her one day. Shit, she is crying._ "Baby, I love you. This song is so true I felt all these things when I meet you."

Erin turns to face her, "Me too. I love you so much." Erin kisses Naya. It starts slow, but soon it becomes much more heated and passionate. Erin is sucking on Naya's lower lip. She then pulls out. "Latter my love, I will show you how much." Erin winks at Naya and stands up. "I'll be right back, I have to pee." Naya smiles at her.

Erin walks in the kitchen where the cast who are not busy are at. She walks to Kevin and Mark. "I'm ready to do this now. You boys ready?"

"Yes, ma'am." They both say.

The three walk back to the living room and each grab a mike. Jenna knows which track to hits the music starts.

_Okay what are the up too. Damm my girl looks hot._ Naya thinks

Erin starts:

Ohh yeah

I'm wishing on a falling star..

Wondering where you are...

The rest of the cast come into the room, they all want to see the performance. Lea and Dianna had told them all it's really good.

Erin, Kev and Mark:

I wished for you on a falling star

Wondering where you are

Do I ever cross your mind

In the warm sunshine

She's from the city of angles

Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable

Never know what she means to me

I fell fro the girl that's on TV

_This is really cute. Their dance is simple but perfect. I love how they are all trying to look so thug, but none of them are really pull it off. _Heather thinks while bobbing her head and dancing to the music.

Kevin:

Met her at a gala affair

She wore a green dress and everybody was there

felt outta place as she looked into my eyes

shook her hand around 9 pm and now

I'm never gonna be the same again

to be the leading lady in all my dreams

While Kevin sung he walked up to the table and sang right in front of Naya. Mark and Erin where dancing, trying to hip in the background. Naya could not take her eyes off of Erin.

_This is the perfect song. Erin is so cute, she picks the best songs. _Naya thinks as Erin dances. _Wow they could not have practiced that dance for very long, but Erin is doing better than the other two._

All three:

Shoobie-do-wop and scobby snacks

Erin starts to sing again walking around the table Naya turned in her chair. Erin bent down on a knee:

Met a fly girl and I can't relax

The only problem is she's a (movie star) oh

My friends, they won't believe me

If they could only see me

_Thats so sexy. Damm Naya looks so in love._ Lea thinks as she wraps her arms around Di.

Mark:

At the risk of sounding cheesy

Erin:

I think I fell for the girl on tv

Erin stand up and moves back to the boys. The boys sings, with Erin singing support.

(I wish) I wished for you on a falling star (falling star)

wondering where you are

Do I ever cross your mind

In the warm sunshine (sunshine)

She's from the city of angles

Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable

Never know what she means to me

I fell for the girl that's on TV

Erin:

Everybody knows her name

Wanna take her picture and they're glad she came

but I just wanna be there when she's down, down

_We are killing this._ Mark thinks as he dances in the back, trying to do thug as good as he can.

Kevin:

Be there when she's down

Erin:

I don't want her autograph

I just wanna call her up and make her laugh

never had to be on the movie screen

to be the leading lady in all my dreams

All three:

Shoobie-do-wop and scobby snacks

_I wish I could have sang this song with them. I would have at least danced better than Mark. Oh well, they look cute. _Chord thinks.

Mark:

I met a fly girl and I can't relax

only problem is she's a movie star (ohh)

My friends, they won't believe me

If they could only see me

Kevin:

At the risk of sounding cheesy

Erin:

I think I fell for the girl on tv

_Yeah I think you fell hard. She is so in love it's almost sick._ Cory thinks.

Kevin and Mark with Erin

(I wish) I wished for you on a falling star (wish for you)

wondering where you are

Do I ever cross your mind (Cross you mid)

In the warm sunshine

She's from the city of angles

Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable

Never know what she means to me

I fell for the girl that's on TV

I wished for you on a falling star

Erin:

I'm wishing on a star and I'm wondering where you are

Boys:

Wondering where you are

Erin:

Do I cross you mind in the warm sunshine

_Oh god, Kevin is going to rap. Look at my bee. Oh wow Erin is really going hard on her thug moves. She is amazing._ Naya thinks while laughing at Erin doing her best to impress Naya.

Kevin rap with Mark:

Yeah, so I wished for you on a bright, shinning star

Everywhere I look, there you are (there you are)

It's the girl in the green dress (dress)

she took my breath away

and now I look to the sky for the better day

I met a fly girl (fly girl) and I can't relax

Never had to be on the movie screen

cause she's the leading lady in all my dream.

Erin winks at Naya as she walks over and pulls Naya up. She keeps singing while dancing around Naya.

Erin:

I wished for you on a falling star

Wondering where you are

Do I ever cross your mind

In the warm sunshine

She's from the city of angles

Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable

Never know what she means to me

I fell fro the girl that's on TV

The boys finish the song as Erin kisses Naya with as much passion and love as she can.

"Wow, that was amazing. Thanks so much guys." Naya says as she leads all her cast mates in applause.

Jenna changes the music to some classical music. Erin and Naya sit back down. Dianna comes over to them.

"Homemade sushi for you and mizo soup. When you are ready dessert will be served on the patio. Please enjoy." She says while the chefs place the food on the table. Dianna walks around to Naya and whispers in her ear, "Good luck, I know you will kill it."

All of the cast go outside to eat the pizza they had delivered and play volleyball. Cory found a glow in the dark ball, that he just had to get.

"That song was amazing Erin. You looked and sounded great." Naya says smiling widely.

"Thanks, I wanted to sing something up beat, and I love that song." Erin says picking up a piece of sushi. "Oh. My. God. So good."

"mmmhhmmm" Naya says with a mouth full.

They sit and eat in silence because well it is just that good. Erin puts her chopsticks down and picks up her wine glass full of apple cider, "Can I make a toast." Naya nods. "To you and me, and the last few days. To the next 100 years we will spend together. Naya I know with no doubt we will be together forever. I love you."

"Awww baby, that was so cute. I love you so much. Here is getting to know every last thing about each other."

Naya leans in and kisses her love quickly. "So I have something to ask you, and don't stress it's not that question yet." Erin looks relieved. _I want to ask you to marry me so bad, but I don't think we are ready for that yet, but soon my love, very very soon._

"What is baby? You zoned out a little." Erin says squeezing Naya's knee.

"Oh, sorry. Umm my Mom called me today. She wants the whole cast to come over on Sunday for a BBQ. The cast all kinda think of my family as theirs." Naya smiles. _Shit Naya spit it out she looks nervous._ "I told her about you. She wants me to bring you. Are you ready to meet my family? We don't have to go if you are not ready for all that."

"I would love that baby. But one question?" Naya nods at Erin to get her to continue. "Are you going to make guacamole because I heard you make a mean gac and well I want some." Erin looks right at Naya as Naya breaks into a huge smile.

"Anything you want my love." Naya leans in and kisses Erin. Naya opens her mouth to allow Erin's tongue access. Hands start wondering and they stay like that for a few minutes. "You are so hot, but I have a surprise for you." Nays starts as she stands up and pulls a stool right in front of the table and grabs a mic in her hand. She looks deep into Erin brown eyes and starts to sing as the music plays from the i-pod dock:

For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right

_Oh my god. Naya fucking Rivera is singing me Songbrid. Oh she already has a tear falling down her face. I want to wipe it away as bad. _Erin mouths 'I love you' and Naya smiles.

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

Erin feels tears start to roll down her cheeks.

And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

_I love her so much, so very very much. Erin will be my wife, I don't think I could every be more in love._

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before.

Erin does not say anything as she stands up and walks over to Naya. She wipes the tears off of her face. She wraps her arms around Naya who is still crying, as is Erin. "Thank you, thank you so much for showing me what love is. I will marry you one day, Naya I will marry you when we are both ready. I love you so so so so so much" Erin says into her ear.

Naya pulls out and wipes Erin's tears, before her own. "Come on babe, I know you love chocolate cake, but do not push it in my face." Erin laughs.

"And if I do?" Erin asks as she runs to the back door,

"I'll cover you in flour again." Naya says with a smirk.

They walk outside and see how wonderful the backyard looks. There is a small table set up for the two of them. There are white Christmas lights all over the place. Then Erin sees the volleyball net where the boys are playing, with the glow in the dark ball.

"Oh my god. Naya, look. Thank you so much." Erin squeals as she runs to try and join the game.

"You guys didn't have to set it up." Naya says as she stands by the girls.

"We had extra time. You okay, looks like you have been crying." Amber asks concerned.

"Yeah, it was just emotional to sing that. It was perfect, this is perfect guys. I owe you all. Oh and by the way you are all invited to my parents on Sunday for BBQ. Let me know tomorrow who is coming so I can tell my mom." Naya says to the group and sees the huge smiles on their faces, as several of them high five each other.

"Well, it's not over yet." Dianna says with a smile. "Boy's lets go, it's show time." The boys all coming running over. Mark picks Erin up and brings her to the table.

Waiting at the table is one huge slice of cake with two forks. When they sit down, Erin throws one of the forks over her shoulder.

"What'd you do that for?" Naya asks.

"I'll feed you baby." Erin says with a twinkle in her eyes.

Just then they hear Cory, "Cannnnnnnnnn"

The cast breaks into Someone to love. They do all the choreography from the tour. Erin and Naya look on with smiles on their faces as Erin feeds both of them. One bite for Naya and two for herself. Naya soon notices what Erin is doing, but lets her have her fun.

The cast are all dancing with huge smiles on their faces, it is their favorite song to sing. Erin and Naya dance in their chairs, making funny faces at each other, like the dorks they are.

Erin stands up as the cast starts to sing over and over "Find me somebody to love" but Erin sings right to Naya "Found me somebody to love". Naya looks at Erin with so much love and such a big smiles she thinks her face is going to crack. When that part is over she sits down and pulls Naya in closer as they sway back in forth to the song. When it is over they clap and watch as the cast get ready for the next song.

Um um um um  
um um um um  
um um um um um _[x2]_

Naya stands up and joins her cast mates.

Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me!  
when you're not strong  
and I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
for it won't be long  
'till I'm gonna need  
somebody to lean on

_Erin don't cry, don't cry. This is most touching thing ever. I can tell how much they mean it._

Please! (please)  
swallow your pride (pride)  
if I have things  
you need to borrow  
(For) for no one can fill  
those of your needs  
that you wont let show

Erin lets tears start to fall from her eyes. Naya comes and sings next to her. Putting her hand on Erin's back.

So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (When you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on!  
(I just might have a problem)  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!

Heather and Vanessa come over to Erin other side. Heather puts her hand on Erin's back. Erin looks at Naya and sees she is crying.

Lean on me (hey)  
when you're not strong (When you're not strong)  
I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)  
I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)  
for it wont be long (o it wont be long)  
'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

Dianna and Lea walk over to were Erin and the others are. The whole cast even the boys have tears streaming down their faces.

(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (when you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)  
(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!  
Lean on me

The girls by Erin walk back to the group. Leaving Erin by herself, with tears streaming from her eyes.

If (If)  
there is a load! (there is a load)  
you have to bare (you have to bare)  
that you can't carry  
I'm (I'm higher) right up the road  
I'll share your load  
if you just call me

Mark walks over the picks her up and carries her to the group, where she joins in with the rest of the song.

Call me (I'm calling)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (call me)  
Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (if you need a friend)  
Call me (any time of day)  
Call me

It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on  
lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend  
lean on lean on lean on me lean on me  
lean on lean on lean on me  
I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on  
I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)  
Yeah

When the song is over, they pull Erin into a huge group hug. "I love you guys." Erin says from the middle of the circle. "And don't worry, I'll lean on you guys, if you promise to lean on me too."

They all smile and wipe their faces. "Now go sit back down, we have one more song before we leave you two lovebirds to it." Mark says.

Naya and Erin do as they were asked. Naya wraps her arm around Erin's shoulders as they sit down.

Kevin stands in front of the group and talks for all of them. "Erin and Naya we just want to show you guys how much you mean to us. Not just Naya but Erin. I actually think we all care about and love Erin more than you Nay, sorry." Kevin smiles as the group all nod their heads in agreement. "We wanted tonight to be perfect for the two of you. Just know we are family and nothing can tear us apart." Then the music starts.

_(Kevin:]_  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright (_[Amber:]_ Turn me up, turn me up)  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright (_[Amber:]_ Oohhhh)  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright (_[Amber:]_ Ooh)

Erin looks at Naya and smiles. Naya rests her head on Erin shoulder, while grabbing both of Erin's hands to hold with her own.

_[Amber:]_  
If tomorrow is Judgement Day  
(_[Kevin:]_Sing mommy)

_[Amber:]_  
And I'm standing on the front line  
(_[Kevin:]_ Mmmm) And the Lord ask me what I did with my life  
I will say I spent it with you  
(Kevin_:]_Clap your hands y'all it's alright)

_[Amber:]_  
It's alright  
(_[Kevin:]_Clap your hands y'all it's alright)

_[Darren:]_  
If I wake up in World War III  
(Kevin and Amber_:]_ World War III)  
I see destruction and poverty (_[Amber:]_In my mind, you're mine)

_[Chris:]_  
And I feel like I want to go home  
It's okay (_[Kevin:]_ okay)  
If you're comin' with me

Erin sqeeuzes Naya's hands and brings them up to kiss them.

_[Kevin and Darren:]_  
Clap your hands y'all (_[with Chris:]_ it's alright)  
(_[Amber:]_It's alright)

_[Kevin and Chris with Darren:]_  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright

_[Amber:]_  
Oh yeah

_[All:]_  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

The whole cast is dancing around singing to each other and Naya and Erin. They all have huge 100 watt smiles on their faces.

Your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

Clap your hands y'all it's alright (_[Amber:]_ It's Alright!)  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright (_[Kevin:]_mmhmm mmhmm)

_[Kevin:]_  
If I lose my fame and fortune  
(_[Darren:]_ Really don't matter)  
And I'm homeless on the street  
(_[Amber:]_ On street oh Lord)  
And I'm (_[with Chris:]_ sleepin' in Grand Central Station)  
(_[Amber:]_ Okay)  
It's okay if you're sleepin' with me

_[All:]_  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright (_[Amber:]_alright)

_[Chris:]_  
As the years they pass us by  
(_[Kevin:]_Years they, years they, years)

_[Darren:]_  
We stay young through each other's eyes

_[Amber:]_  
(Each other's eyes)  
And no matter (Darren_:]_ how old we get)  
It's okay..

_[Kevin]_  
It's okay as long as I got you babe

_[All:]_  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright

_[All:]_  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love (_[Amber:]_ your love baby!)  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

They all point to Naya and Erin as they sing your love and point at themselves for my love.

'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

_[Kevin:]_  
If I should die this very day  
(_ Boys:]_ Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (_[Amber:]_ Very very very day)  
Don't cry, 'cause on earth we wasn't meant to stay  
(_ Boys:]_ Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (_[Amber:]_Don't cry)

_[Amber]_  
And and no matter what the people say  
(_ Boys:]_ Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (_[Kevin:]_Really don't matter)

_[All:]_  
I'll be waiting for you after the Judgement Day

_[All:]_  
'Cause your love is my love (Amber_:]_ Your love!)  
And my love is your love (Kevin_:]_Your love)

_[All:]_  
It would take an eternity to break us (Amber_:]_Break us, yeah!)

_[All:]_  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't (Kevin_:]_Hold us)

'Cause your love is my love (_[Mercedes:]_ Your love)  
(_[Mercedes:]_My love) And my love is your love

_[All:]_  
It would take an (Amber_:]_ eternity to break us)  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (_[Amber:]_Can't hold us)

They all circle the table and sing their hearts out. Each of them doing their best to show their two friends no family member how much they mean what they sing.

_[All:]_  
Your love is my love (_[Kevin]_ My love)  
(Amber_:]_ My love!) And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us (Amber_:]_ Oh, oh)  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (_[Amber:]_Oh, oh)

Clap your hands y'all it's alright  
(_[Amber:]_ Clap your hands)  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright  
(_[Amber:]_ Clap your hands)  
(_[Kevin:]_ Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all)  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright  
(_[Kevin:]_ Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all)  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright  
(_[Kevin:]_ Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all)  
(_[Amber:]_ Come on!)  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright  
(_[Amber:]_ Clap your hands y'all)  
(_[Kevin:]_ Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all)  
Clap your hands y'all it's alright

_[All]_  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love

"Wow, you guys are amazing. And worse than the writers of Glee with the cheesiness, I guess it's a good thing I love cheese." Erin says as she laughs. The whole cast laughs with her.

"Ok, well we will back at noon to put your house back to normal. We love you both, have a nice night." Lea says as they all walk back into the house.

"This is unreal." Naya says, "They are unreal, this was beyond what I thought they would do. Did you like it baby?"

"I love it almost as much as I love you." Erin looks deep into Naya's eyes and sees nothing but love. They left soft music playing for the two. "Can I have this dance?" Erin says as she stands and takes Naya's hand.

* * *

**Inside Naya's house**

"That was amazing guys. We are amazing friends." Heather says as they all stand looking out the sliding glass door at the two lovers dancing very close together.

"Do you think they will finally make love tonight?" Lea asks, more to Dianna but the rest heard.

"Wait you mean they haven't yet?" Cory asks surprised.

"No, they haven't. And I don't know. They are both ready." Dianna says to her love. "We should leave." With that they all hug each other and gather their stuff.

Before Heather leaves she takes one more glace in the backyard and sees Erin and Naya laying in the grass, snuggled up together. Heather gets a couple blankets and walks out quietly to not scare them.

"Here guys, I don't want you to get sick." Heather says as she puts one on the grass, "move over here, closer to the fire pit."

"Thanks" Erin says as Naya and her lay on the blanket and covers them both with the other. "Heather thanks again, and we will see you tomorrow." With that Heather walks back inside where Vanessa is waiting for her at the door.

"They are cute." Vanessa says as Heather closes the door.

"Yeah they are, hey you want to come over and watch a movie and maybe, umm well stay over. I feel like cuddling." Vanessa smiles and grabs Heather's hand to lead her to the car.

* * *

**Outside**

The lovebirds are huddled together. Erin on her back, with Naya's head on her chest. Erin is playing with Naya's hair, while Naya rubs her hand back and forth over Erin's tummy.

"Baby, I have an idea." Naya says.

"What's that?"

"Lets put sweats on and sleep out here tonight. It's not even that cold. I think it would be the perfect end to the perfect date." Naya sits up and looks at her love. Erin smiles a huge smiles that goes all the way to her eyes.

"Race ya."

Erin who beat Naya to the bedroom stopped dead in her tracks. She moves to the side so Naya can see. The bedroom is covered in candles and rose pedals. They look at each other, not sure what to do or say.

"Baby, I'm sorry. They should not have done this. It feels like way too much pressure." Naya says. _I'm going to kill them._

"No, Naya it's perfect. But I don't want to end our first date making love. I would rather just hold you under the stars. Let's have them leave it and tomorrow we will make use of it." Erin says with a huge smile. Naya nods. They don't say anything else as they get ready.

They meet back in the backyard. Each bring another blanket with them just in case. They lay back down, how they were before.

"I love you Naya Maire Rivera."

"I love you more Erin Glee."

"You promise I can love you forever." Naya nods her head against Erin's chest. "You promise you will love me forever." Naya nods again. "You promise I can make you the happiest girl on the face of the planet everyday." This time Naya sits up and looks into Erin's eyes.

"Erin you are my planet, your my world, my universe. You have no idea how much you mean to me, but I have the rest of our lives to show you." Naya leans in and kisses Erin again. They fall into the comfortable silence again. Soon they are both asleep, cuddled together. The lights still flickering around the yard, the fire barely still burning. The perfect end to the perfect date.

* * *

**A/N:**I hope you guys liked it. I just felt like they are not really ready to make love yet. But, don't worry they will soon. I had fun with this one. I still need song ideas and what not, and any other ideas for story lines would be great.

Oh and by the way, I totally think the cast would do this for one of their cast mates. It just seems like something they would all get on board with.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken so long. I had some writer's block going on, and well life is getting in the way. I will be out of town over the weekend so I wanted to get you a chapter before I left. Hope you like it.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE

* * *

Chapter 16

**Outside Naya's house**

Lea, Dianna, Chord, Jenna, Cory and Amber are all outside Naya's house. They have been knocking and ringing the door bell for the past 10 minutes, but no answer. All of them have also called and texted both Naya and Erin and again no answer.

Just then Mark drives up. "Why are you guys outside still?" _What the hell, I'm ten minutes late._

"We have been out here for ten minutes but no answer." Chord says with a sense of worry in his voice. _I hope everything is okay._

"I think we should just try and jump the fence in the back." Cory say, while he starts to move toward the fence.

"No, guys calm down. Have you tried to call them?" Mark asks trying to be the voice of reason.

"Several times. Maybe Kevin or Heather have a spare key. I'll call HeMo, babe call Kev." Lea says. _I bet they are just still asleep._

Just as Lea and Di are about to call, Heather and Vanessa show up.

"Oh, good HeMo do you have a key, they are not answering the door or their phones?" Chord says, still with worry in his voice.

"Yeah, how many times have you called?" Heather asks. _Shit I hope Erin did not have a freak out and Naya is trying to deal with it. Shit, I hope they are both okay. _Heather pulls her key to Naya's place out and starts to unlock the door, before she opens it she turns to her concerned friends. "Guys, stay here. Let me just make sure they are okay and then I'll come get you, okay." They all nod.

"Nay, Erin where are you?" Heather says as she enters the door and closes it behind her. _I don't want Erin to freak with all these people if she is already freaking. Where in the world are they?_ Heather has checked both bedrooms. She sees that Naya's room was set up for some sexy times but nothing has been touched. _Think Heather, where were they before you left last night. Backyard._ Heather runs to the back door and what she sees is the cutest thing in the world. Erin and Naya are sound asleep curled up in each others arms. Naya's head tucked into Erin's chest.

Heather goes back to the front door and opens it to see the rest of the cast has shown up. "They are asleep in the backyard. Let's just start in the house okay, and try not to wake them." _I know neither has been sleeping too well, and Erin has not sleep well for months, maybe even years._

The cast enter and start cleaning and moving everything back to normal. Lea and Dianna are standing looking out the backdoor at the lovebirds. "We should take a picture, it's too cute not to." Lea says.

Dianna pulls her i-phone out of her pocket and slowly opens the back door and walks over to them and takes a few pictures from different angles. She goes back inside. "I got a few, they are too cute and out to the world." Di says showing Lea the pictures.

It takes the cast about 90 minutes to put everything back to normal. They are all sitting around the living room, talking about last night.

"Guys we did such a great job. We should like sale our services for charity or something." Kevin says. _I bet people would pay mad money for that._

"We really should, lets bring it up to Ryan." Heather says.

* * *

**Outside**

Erin starts to wake up. _Why is it so hot? What the hell, why are we outside? Oh yeah we slept out here. _Erin picks her head up a little from the ground to look at Naya. _She looks so peaceful but hot like she is sweating, wait so am I._ Erin leans in to Naya and kisses her on top of the head. Naya stirs a little, but does not wake up. Erin kisses her on the nose and both cheeks and then softly on the lips.

Naya's eyes finally open. She leans in and kisses Erin back. "Morning baby." Naya says as she lays back down. _That was the best sleep I have ever had I think._

"Did you sleep well, love?" Erin asks back, trying to sit up, but is pulled back down by Naya who lays her head on Erin's chest. _She is so pretty. I love her so much._

"Yeah, but it's hot out here." Naya says, but snuggles more into Erin. _There is no better place in the world then right here._

"Yeah, it is. What time is everyone coming over to clean?" Erin asks and then kisses the top of Naya's head.

"Noon, I think. I wonder what time it is? Do you have your phone?" Naya asks.

"No, it's in my purse. I guess we better get up, it has to be at least 11." Erin says as she tries again to sit up with Naya on her. _I need coffee. _

"Wait babe, I want to enjoy this just for a moment more." Naya snuggles more into Erin's chest, turning her head and kisses Erin's chest where her heat is through her shirt. _I need her to know, how important she is too me. I can't tell her enough or in enough ways._ "I hope you know how much you have changed my life." _She has made me such a better person. _

Erin tries to move so she can see Naya's face, but it is turned away from her. "Nay, babe look at me." Naya turns slowly, trying to hide the fact that she is crying. "Babe why are you crying?" _How could I have changed her life, she is the one who has changed mine. I have a family at last._

"It's just that, after only knowing you for four days I'm so deeply, madly in love with you. It scares me babe, that I will lose you. I- I don't know if I c-can live without you." Naya gets out between sobs. Erin wraps her arms around Naya and pulls her so she is laying flat on top of her. _It scares me __senseless how fast I have fallen in __love with her. I knew the moment I meet her, we were meant to be. I know I still have to take it slow, I can't scare her off._

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. You are my family now, you and the cast, sorry but you are stuck with me forever. Now let's get up, my back is killing me." Erin says as she looks at Naya who is still crying. _This is starting to be a heavy conversation and I don't want to have it right now. _ "Baby, stop crying honey. I love you, I'm not going anywhere. This is the happiest I have ever been." Erin rubs her back, hoping to calm her down. After several minutes Naya finally stops sobbing, but still has tears in her eyes. _I know I need to keep opening up to her, it just hurts so bad still. How can people I have known for four days or even less for most of them, mean more to me than my own flesh and blood. My life is so fucked up. I hate who I am still. How can I hate my actual family._

"Babe, it hurts me that we are your only family. Honey I just hate what you have been through. I want so bad to make sure you never have to hurt like that again." Naya has her eyes locked with Erin's the whole time she speaks. She sees tears well up in Erin's eyes. _She needs to know I will never hurt her, this family will never hurt her, we will never break her like they did._

"Nay, let's go. I'm sorry I just don't want to talk about this anymore. The past is the past, okay?" Naya nods and rolls over to let Erin up. _I need to get away from her. I need a minute._

* * *

**Naya's living room**

A few of the cast are still sitting around, a few of them left. Lea and Dianna went to get things ready for tonight. Darren, Damian, Chris and Samuel all went to their houses to do whatever it was that they needed to do. Cory, Amber, Chord, Mark, Kevin Jenna, Harry, Heather and Vanessa are watching the tour videos.

"I want to dance single ladies with you guys." Vanessa says to Heather and Jenna who jumped up to dance as it played on the screen.

"Come on then, everybody. I'll teach you all." Heather says as she starts to pull them all up.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Erin going into her room. Erin pauses at the door and turns and looks at Heather, Erin mouths, "I need you." Heather nods. _Shit, what's wrong?_ "Jenna teach them the basics I'll be right back."

Jenna nods and then sees Naya walk in. "Come on Nay, join us. We all want to dance single ladies. You know it so help me teach them." Naya walks over making eye contact with Heather. Her eyes telling Heather to take care of her girl.

_Crap. I don't know what I said that freaked her out. Is it bad that I don't even know know which part scared her. She just needs time right? At least Heather is with her._ Naya thinks as she joins the others.

* * *

**Erin's room**

Heather walks in and closes the door. "What's up? You okay?" Heather asks as she sits next to Erin. _She looks scared, like she saw a ghost or something._

"Yeah, I just needed a minute and knew Nay would have followed me if I was alone." _I hope she does __not ask what's wrong, what happened._

"Okay. I'm here if you want to talk, but if not that's okay." Heather says as she places her hand over Erin's on the bed. Erin turns her hand palm up so she can hold Heather's.

_Why? Why god or whoever is up there did you lead me to these people? Why me, why now? Why push me to open up? Why make me find love now? Why any of this? I mean, I'm thankful, I don't want to go back to my old life, but why make my life so much better. What did I do? I don't get it. There are so many people who deserve this over me. I just don't understand, help me understand._

Heather sat looking straight ahead holding Erin's hand, after a few minutes she looked over at the girl seeing tears spilling out of her eyes. Heather moved closer to Erin and pulled her into a tight hug. "Shhh Erin it's okay. I'm here, I'm not leaving you ever. You are stuck with me forever. It's okay." Heather said this over and over as Erin hung on to Heather for dear life.

After a few minutes Erin calmed down enough to speak. "Heather, I don't get it. How, why am I the one that gets to fall for Naya. To have my whole life changed in less than a week. W-w-why do I have to be the one. W-why couldn't my mom have just k-k-killed me, then I would not to d-deal with all these f-feelings. I-"

"STOP! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT. You mean the world to everyone in this house. You are our family." Heather says back to her, her voice strong with no doubts about it. _She should never ever have to feel like that. NEVER. That makes me so mad, someone made her feel like this._

* * *

**Lea's house**

Lea is cleaning the living room, while Dianna works on the dinning room. They have music playing in the background, which has encouraged the duo to break out into song and dance several times. It is now almost 3pm and the cast will be over at 6. Even the 'grown-ups' are coming.

"Baby, we need to go to the store, or we are going to run out of time." Lea says as she looks at the clock on the wall. _Shit. We are running out of time. Maybe out little sexapade when we got home lasted a little to long._

"I think we are going to have to divide and conquer. I'll go to the store and you stay and get ready?" Dianna says as she walks over the hugs Lea. _Teamwork makes the dream work. _Lea kisses her on the lips.

"Your so smart. I'll get my list." Lea says as she goes the bedroom to get her list. _Shit, this is a lot fo food. I can do this by myself, but it would be more fun with my lady. _She can be very Rachel Berry at times, making sure everything is perfect.

When Lea comes back Dianna pulls her into another kiss, "Are you nervous babe?" _I am, I'm so nervous. It's like the beginning like here we are world._

"Not at all, I have you by my side. I'll be back okay." With that Lea leaves Dianna to finish cleaning the house and setting up the table to sit the large cast that will be present.

* * *

**Naya's living room**

The cast that are in the living room still have the single ladies dance down. They have seen it enough times that it did not take long.

"Nay, are you and Erin okay?" Jenna asks as the both lay on the floor. _Erin has not come back out yet, and it has been like a long time._

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know. She starts to open up and then just shuts down again. Jenna I love her, I can't live without her and it scares me. I need her more than she knows."

Knock, knock, knock

Naya gets up to answer the door. There is a man with flowers in his hand. "Hi, these are for a Erin Corn, is she here."

"Umm she is busy at the moment, but I'll give them to her." Naya says taking the flowers and large envelop he hands her. _I wonder who they are from._

* * *

**Erin's room**

"Erin listen to me. You are amazing. We all love you because you put everyone before you. After only four days, I know that you would do anything for any of us. That even though you are not happy with your family you still love them. You don't want them to hurt. All this has happened because you are brave enough to let it happen. Erin, you want to help other people, it is just who you are." Heather feels Erin soften the more she talks. _I need to make sure everyone knows to tell her how happy we are that she is part of our crazy little family. How loved she is._

"Heather, I didn't mean that. I want to live, I want to live this new life. It's just so overwhelming some times. It's just hard to be so happy, I feel like I have to ruin it, I don't know how to be happy. I never have before." _I really haven't. I thought I had, until last night. Being here with them, that was what happiness should feel like, not the fake feelings I had before. _

Heather pulls out of the hug and just look at Erin and starts to laugh. "Oh Erin. You are too much. Don't worry, we will show you how to be happy. Come on, I'm sure Naya is worried sick." With that Heather stands up and pulls Erin up with her. _How do you not know how to be happy? Oh, this will be fun, I love to make people happy 24/7. Time for some fun._

* * *

**Naya's living room**

"Damm those are some awesome flowers, who are they for?" Chord asks as Naya walks back in with them.

"Erin. I don't know who they are from though." Naya says back with a curious look on her face. _Who even knows she is here. I wonder if they are from Ryan, maybe._

"What are for me?" Erin says as she walks back into the living room. She sees the flowers and is taken a back a little. It is a huge vase full of flowers. Erin walks slowly to Naya and whispers in her ear, "I'm sorry. I love you, I'm just scared how happy you make me."

Naya just turns her head and kisses Erin on the lips. She hands Erin the envelop. It is one of the large full page ones. Erin's looks questionably at it, but sits on the arm of the chair that Mark is sitting in and opens it.

Inside is a single letter. It is short. Erin reads in her head:

_Dear Erin,_

_I know there are no words to say how sorry I am for everything that I have let happen to you the last almost 28 years. I know I'm sorry is not enough, and never will be. They say you never know what you have, till it's gone and that is so true. You are an amazing loving person. I don't deserve to be your mother. I have never deserved you. When you were a baby and you would cry and I would yell at you, you would always stop and just look at me with these pleading eyes. These eyes that said even though I just yelled at you, you loved me. You still give me that look. When you walked out of the house on Monday, you gave me those same eyes. I know you want to be left alone, and I will leave you alone. I called Ryan Murphy and asked him to get this to you and the flowers. I want you to know I love you, I always have, I just never knew how to tell you. You deserve the world for the way I have treated you and let you be treated. You said in the letter you left me that I should have done the only loving thing I could and that's give you up. You are right, Erin, I give you up. I give you to the world and know that you will make it big. You are the strongest person I know. Your father and I are going to counseling to try and deal with all of this. We both love you. I hope you get the flowers before your birthday, just in case, Happy Birthday. I love you and our house will always be open to you if you ever want to come back._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

When Erin is done reading she takes a big deep breath. She reads it again and again.

_What does this mean? I knew they loved me, are they going to actually try and fix this. Should I call them. Should I write them back?_ Erin looks up and sees her new family. _This is love here in this room, not what this letter promises, more lies that's all it is._

She then goes to place it back into the envelope when she sees something else in it. She lets the picture fall into her hand. She looks at it. It is in the hospital the day of her second surgery. She is about 4 years old. She is still under from the surgery, her face is wrapped in bandages, you can only see her nose and eyes. Her mom is holding her hand to her lips and is kissing it with tears falling from her eyes. Erin has never seen the picture before. _Wow, maybe she does love me, and has all along._

Erin places the letter and picture on the coffee table and walks out the back door.

Everyone in the room looks at each other. No one says or does anything. Naya just stands where she is. They are all caught up in their own thoughts.

After a few minutes, Erin opens the back door, and yells into the house. "Are you losers coming or what? It's time to play volleyball let's go" Everyone looks around and then follows her outside.

* * *

**Lea's house**

It's now 5pm, their guests are arriving at 6pm. They are both just finishing getting dressed in their bedroom. They told everyone casual, nothing fancy. Lea is wearing black skinny jeans with a cute dark purple shirt,and black pumps. Dianna has on a cute pink and purple summer dress, with pink flats. Both of them have their hair down and straight.

"We look hot, babe. Now come on, we need to get cooking." Lea says as she pulls Di into the kitchen. They have a vegan and non vegan menu planned. That is the only way they could get half of the cast to come. They have both been busy prepping food for about 15 minutes when Dianna cuts her finger a little with the knife she was using.

"Shit." Dianna yells as she turns on the water and puts her finger under it. _Shit, Di calm down. They are your family, they will love you no matter what._

"Baby what happened?" Lea asks as she comes over to Dianna. "Oh, babe it's not deep it's okay. I'll get you a band aide." Lea gets the band aide and puts in on Di's finger and kisses it as well, "There good as new." _She look scared, nervous. Why I'm not at all? They are our family, they love us._

"Thanks. I'm just so nervous I don't think I should be using a knife." Dianna says looking into Lea's eyes.

"It will be okay. Honey they already know about us. I know they will be fine, actually no they will be thrilled we are no longer going to hide this anymore." _It will be fine, right? Right, yeah it will be._

"You sure." Lea just nods at Dianna and then kisses her. "Okay, lets get this shit done." _This is why I love Lea._

* * *

**Naya's bedroom**

Erin is laying on Naya's bed. She is already dressed in jeans and a tank top, ready to go and Naya is still working on doing her hair. The rest of the cast left at about 5 to go home and get ready as well. They all had a blast playing volleyball. Erin was by far the best, even with a bad ankle.

"Erin, what did I tell you, leave the ice on. Please babe." Naya says as she sees that Erin has taken it off again. _ I know she thinks she is this bad ass who can handle the pain, but I saw her limping at the end. _

"But, Nay it doesn't hurt. I swear I'm fine." Erin says, but puts the ice back on. "Why did they take everything down from in here?" She says as she looks around the room that now has no sexy times vibe in it. _I want to make love tonight._

"They thought that it was best, it put to much pressure on us." Naya says as she walks over to Erin, and sits on her lap. _We don't need it, all I need is to look in those eyes and I'm turned on. Shit, now I'm even more horny than before._

"Oh, that makes sense. I don't need all of that to want to be with you, that is part of the problem. I want you too much, too bad." Erin says as she kisses Naya. _Fuck. I want to do this right now._ Their lips move together like a well rehearse dance. Erin lets Naya's tongue enter her mouth and tangle with her own. _No we need to be there for Lea and Di. _ Erin pulls out and rests her forehead on Naya's, "Did you read the letter?" _I want her too, I need to know what she thinks._

"No, and I put the picture and it back in the envelop. It is yours and you don't have to share it with anyone that you don't want too." _I want to know what it says. I thought while she was reading it, she would break down for the rest of the day, but she seems almost at peace._

"I want you to read it. I don't know what to make of it, I need someone who I love to help me figure it out. Can we go to the living room so you can read it before we have to leave?"

Naya nods. Erin does not let her stand up and instead picks her up bridal style and carry's her to the living room. Erin sits with Naya is her lap in the large chair. Naya picks up the envelop and looks at Erin for permission. Erin nods. Naya slowly pulls the letter and picture out.

"You know I have never seen this picture. Why have I never seen it? My mom looks so scared for me, why would she not want me to see it before?" Erin asks leaning her head on Naya's shoulder. _I just don't get it, how do you love someone and never show or tell them._

"I don't know babe, maybe the answer is in the letter. It might help if I read it to you, are you okay with that?" _I hope this gives her answers. I see in the picture that at one time her mom did love her._

"Yeah"

"Okay, let me know if you want me to stop. Dear Erin, I know there are no words to say how sorry I am for everything that I have let happen to you the last almost 28 years. I know I'm sorry is not enough, and never will be." Naya hears Erin start to cry. Naya takes a big gulp as she tries to hold back her own tears. _Don't cry Naya. You have to be strong right now. _"They say you never know what you have, till it's gone and that is so true. You are an amazing loving person. I don't deserve to be your mother. I have never deserved you." Naya feels tears start to fall from her own eyes. "Baby, are you okay?" Naya turns and and wraps her arms around Erin. Erin is still crying, but not hard. _Shit, this is heavy, way heavy. Her mom sees those things, why did she never tell her. Why make her hurt._

"She has never said sorry to me. Why now? Why when I'm finally happy?" _I just don't get it._

Naya hold her when she speaks, "I don't know baby. I guess she finally realizes what a huge mistake she has been making all these years. How much time she has wasted."

"Keep reading, please." Erin says as she kisses the top of Naya's head.

"When you were a baby and you would cry and I would yell at you, you would always stop and just look at me with these pleading eyes. These eyes that said even though I just yelled at you, you loved me. You still give me that look. When you walked out of the house on Monday, you gave me those same eyes." Naya stops and looks into Erin's eyes. "I know those eyes too baby. I fell in love with those eyes." Erin smiles and kisses Naya on the lips. Naya continues to read, "I know you want to be left alone, and I will leave you alone. I called Ryan Murphy and asked him to get this to you and the flowers. I want you to know I love you, I always have, I just never knew how to tell you. You deserve the world for the way I have treated you and let you be treated." _Why didn't Ryan call me and tell me._

"I got the world already. It's sitting in my lap right now. Well, at least the most prefect thing in the world." Naya blushes at Erin's words.

"No, you are the most perfect thing in the world." It's now Erin's turn to blush. Naya kisses her nose and keeps going, "You said in the letter you left me that I should have done the only loving thing I could and that's give you up. You are right, Erin, I give you up. I give you to the world and know that you will make it big. You are the strongest person I know. Your father and I are going to counseling to try and deal with all of this. We both love you. I hope you get the flowers before your birthday, just in case, Happy Birthday. I love you and our house will always be open to you if you ever want to come back. Love you, Mom" _I hope one day, she will talk to her mom. I know she still loves her mom, despite everything. That is most amazing thing about Erin, how is loves so much, so hard, with everything she is worth. _

"Nay, I don't know what to do. I want to contact them. They are trying. I have never heard these words from her. I have never seen the love that is in this picture. I'm so mad, that it was there and she never showed me." Erin starts to cry again.

"Shhhh. Erin listen, whatever you want to do, I'll be by your side, okay. Maybe you should just think about it for a few days, then maybe just start with a letter. Maybe just a thank you for the flowers, or something." _I need to make sure we are careful, Erin's heart is still healing._

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I -" Erin stops as both of their phones start ringing. Erin pulls hers out from her back pocket. It's Lea. "Shit Lea, I'm sorry I know we are late. Oh, okay. Yeah don't wait. We are leaving right now. Yeah see ya soon."

"Shit, we are like an hour late. Are they mad?" _Fuck, I hope they understand._

"No, Heather told them about the letter and flowers and earlier how I was upset. They just figured we were talking. They held dinner, but I told them to go ahead. We need to go, they don't want to make their announcement without us." Erin says as she stands up with Naya still in her arms.

"Put me down baby." Erin puts her down after she kisses her. _She is too cute._

* * *

**Lea's House**

"Sorry guys. They are on their way. I talked to Erin she sounds okay, lets start okay." Lea says to everyone who is sitting around their living room making small talk. "Come on let's go, up, the food is in the kitchen."

Dianna walks over to Lea. "They okay?" _I hope so._

"Yeah I think so." _ I hope so._

Ten minutes latter they are all sitting around the table eating and talking. They all shared what they hope will happen with season 4.

"I just really don't know if I can handle many scenes in the choir room without all of you." Matt says.

"Yeah and who am I going to call porcelain now," Jane says smiling at Chris.

"So sorry we are late guys, we lost track of time." Naya says as she walks into the dinning room with Erin on her arm.

"It's okay. Food is in the kitchen make a plate, then we will make our announcement." Lea says as she stands and walks the girls into the kitchen.

Lea wraps her arms around Erin. "You okay?"

"Yeah, actually I'm the best I have ever been. You okay?" Erin asks back as they pull out of the hug. _I feel like there is a hope that I can have two families, I know it will take time, but it might just happen._

"Yeah, Di on the other hand is a wreak." _My poor baby is so nervous._

Naya and Erin both look at Lea and smile and then pull her into another hug.

A few minutes latter they come back into the dining room with full plates. "Babe, these are the grown-ups as well call them; Matt, Jayma, Dott, and Jane." Naya says as she points to each of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Erin says as she shakes each of their hands.

"We are so excited to all be invited to join the concert this year. Ryan has filled us all in on your plans, and it is going to be so much fun." Jane says with a huge smile.

Erin and Naya sit. Erin on the right of Naya so they can hold hands and still eat.

"Okay, everyone Dianna and I have an announcement to make." Lea starts as she stands and offers her hand to Dianna, who takes it and also stands up. _It's now or never. _"We know you all know that we have been together for a few years now, and that you all support us. We thank you all so much, for helping us to keep this out of the public light; however, we are both done hiding. We no longer want to hide from anyone. As we told Ryan, Ian and Brad if I want to kiss my girlfriend in the middle of times square I plan on it. If I want to hold her hand or hug her at any time, I'm going to. We are not going to make a public announcement, we think it will be more fun to let them all assume for awhile." Everyone laughs. Lea then turns and kisses Dianna. Lea tangles her hand in Dianna's hair and Dianna cups Lea's cheeks.

_I'm happy for them, I really am. I thought I would feel weird being here, but I'm not, not at all. _Cory thinks as he nods at Chord who is looking at him to make sure he is okay.

_Cory seems to be okay. I happy he is such a good guy._ Chord thinks.

Everyone around the table stands up and claps. Several "Get it girl" and "about time" and said. Lea and Dianna break apart after a little too long. Jane is the next to speak.

"Girls, I'm so happy for both of you. I know this has been hard for both of you. Just know I'm here for you to talk to. I have been around and know how hard it is to be out and proud in this profession but just know it can be done. Have you thought about going on the Ellen show and making it public that way. Ellen is a dear friend and I know she would do it the right way." _They are a very cute couple._

"Thank you Jane, and yes it is one of the things we have talked about. We are just not ready for that yet, but hopefully soon." Dianna says. _I want to hear and see the rumor mill run for a while._

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, music and dancing. By 9 am the only ones left were Vanessa, Heather, Naya, Erin and the two hosts. They are all sitting in the living room. Lea and Dianna in a oversized club chair, Lea laying across it with her legs over one of the arms. Heather and Vanessa are snuggled up on the small sofa, Vanessa head on Heather's chest. Erin and Naya are on the bigger sofa laying on their sides, Erin as the big spoon.

"Heather you and Ness look really comfy over there." Lea says with a huge grin. _I wonder if they think none of us know._

"Yeah, well we should since we are together." Vanessa says. Heather's eyes go wide, "Sorry, babe." _Shit, they don't know only Naya and Erin know._

"It's okay, guys we kinda figured it out already." Lea says.

"Well look at us, three hot lesbian couples. The world better watch out, because Glee is now the gayest show for sure." Naya says as they all laugh. "Well this was fun, but we should go. Have to be ready for the Rivera family BBQ. Do we all want to ride together?"

"Count us in, we'll be at your house at 10." Heather says looking at Vanessa who nods along.

"Umm we will drive ourselves, but we will see you there for sure." Dianna says. _I want to stay in bed and love on my girl for as long as possible._

* * *

**Naya's house**

Naya and Erin are laying in bed. Naya has her head on Erin's chest, listening to her heart beat.

"Naya, you know I love you right?" Erin starts and feels Naya nod her head. "I'm sorry for this morning, I'm just afraid to be happy. After so much hurt and sadness in my life, it's hard to be happy." _But, I think I can get used to it, this right here is easy._

Naya sits up and looks into Erin's eyes. "You don't have to be afraid. I love you. I will not stop loving you and I will never ever stop showing you or telling you I love you. Baby, most people are not like your mom. And I'm not saying she doesn't love you, because I think she does. But baby I'm not afraid to show you or tell you. The moment you opened your door on Tuesday I feel in love with you, and I've been falling deeper and deeper in love since-"

Naya is cut off by Erin's lips. The kiss is almost frantic, like Erin needs Naya to live, and maybe in some ways she does. Naya slows the kiss, by parting her mouth and allowing her tongue to slow Erin's down. "I love you" Erin mumbles as she pulls out for air. Naya attacks her lips again, pushing Erin back onto the bed.

Naya is on top of Erin, straddling her. Her center right over Erin's but they are not touching. Naya starts to kiss down Erin's neck. She finds her pulse points and starts to kiss and suck. Erin's hips jerk up into Naya's center on their own. Erin moans at the contact. Erin grabs the bottom of Naya's shirt and pulls it off. Erin sits up and just looks at Naya's bare chest, as Naya didn't have a bra on.

"It's okay baby, you can touch them. My body is yours to do whatever you want to." Naya grabs both of Erin's hands and places them on her breasts. Erin starts to squeeze them. Naya lets her head fall back in pleasure. Erin rolls both of Naya's nipples on her fingers. "Oh god." Naya moans. Erin leans in and attaches her mouth to one of Naya twins. She sucks, and rolls her tongue over the hard nipple. "Oh that feels so good." Naya moans, her hands grabbing Erin's hair. Erin looks up and sees the smile on Naya's face.

She kisses Naya on lips again. Naya kisses back while taking Erin's shirt off. Naya attacks Erins chest. Sucking, biting and licking. Erin moans, "oh fuck". Her hips crashing up into Naya. "baby I want you to touch me." Naya pushes Erin back down on the bed and pulls off her shorts and underwear.

"I'll go slow okay." Naya says as she knows Erin has never been touched. Naya kisses Erin again and lets her left hand slide down Erin's body, her right hand still squeezing her breast. Naya's hand reaches Erin's mound, "your so wet, this is not going to take long." She lets her fingers glide through Erin's wet folds.

"Nay" Erin moans, as her hips grind up and down. Naya knows she does not have to do much, so she pushes her index finger into Erin. "Shit, fuck, that hurts." Naya pauses, her finger not moving at all.

"It's okay honey, just get used to it." Naya says as she leans up and kisses Erin. "I love you." Naya pulls her finger out and then pushes it back in going deeper. She does this over and over going deeper each time. She can feel Erin's muscles clenching around her finger. She pushes a second finger in.

"Fuck, Naya." Erin is jerking her hips all around, not sure what to do. Naya pushes her thumb down on Erin's clit.

"Come for me baby, it's okay I have you." That was all it took for Erin to topple over the edge. Naya leaves her fingers in as she brings Erin down slow. "Shhhh it's okay." Naya brings her fingers out of Erin and moves up her body and lays on her. She brings her fingers to her mouth, and licks off everything that is Erin. "Shit, you taste so good."

It takes a few minutes for Erin to be able to speak. "I love you, so much. That was, that was amazing." Erin grabs Naya by the cheeks and pulls her into the heated kiss. "Now I want to touch you." Erin says with a huge grin on her face.

"No baby, tonight is about you."

"Well, if it's about me, I want to touch you, do you not want me too." Erin says as she lifts Naya from her hips and rolls them both over so that now Erin is on top. She does not wait for Naya to say anything as she pulls Naya's shorts and thong off. Erin looks into Naya's eyes. "I love you Naya Marie Rivera and one day I will make you my wife, mark my words you will be mine forever."

Erin makes Naya come and then they come together again. They both lay panting after their last organisms. "Baby where in the hell, did you learn that. I mean no one has ever gotten me to come so hard."

"From Lea, she made a very impressive power point. You should ask her for it" Erin says with a laugh. _I have to send Lea a thank you card._

"She made a power point. She would." _I need to thank her. _They both start to laugh. "So baby are you okay with meeting my family tomorrow?" _I hope she is, I hope the letter from her mom did make __her change her mind._

"Yeah, I am. I mean they raised the most wonderful, smart, sexy, thoughtful and understanding girl I have ever meet. They have to be great people." _I really can not wait. I mean I'm used to parents hating me, so whatever._

Not long after they are both sound asleep, holding each other. They both sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N:** Sexy times at last. So I will be gone and will not update again until sometime next week. Please let me know what you are are thinking. What story lines should I develop more. I like the Mark/ Erin stuff and the Cory/ Chord. No music this chapter, just didn't fit in anywhere. Thanks for reading


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **OMG so so so sorry for the late post. I have been apartment hunting and out of town. Then I had issue writing this chapter. I was not sure about how to have Erin act. Hopefully it makes sense. She is hard to write because well, she is all over the place in her thoughts. I'm sure we would all be. Anyways I hope you like. I will try and post again by Monday.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE

Chapter 17

**Vanessa house Sunday July 1st 9:30am**

Knock, knock, knock

"Shit" Vanessa says under her breath. She just got out of the shower, she overslept and is now running very late. She puts her robe on and runs to the door. She pauses before she opens it, and looks through the peep hole. _Gosh, Heather looks so cute. Even distorted she looks awesome._

"Ness I know you are standing on the other side of the door, let me in you goof." Heather says. _I know she is standing there checking me out._

Nessa opens the door. "Sorry, I overslept," she says as she opens the door to Heather who has a huge grin on her face seeing Vanessa with nothing on but a robe.

_HeMo stop having inappropriate thoughts about your girlfriend and open your mouth._ Heather is brought out of her thoughts by Vanessa who uses the pad of her thumb to wipe away drool from the corner of Heather's mouth.

"You have a little drool baby. Are you just going to stand in the doorway or are you going to come inside?" Vanessa asks with a questioning look.

"Sorry, baby. Good morning." Heather says as she walks in and leans in and gives Nessa a peck on the lips. _I can't wait to wake up to her in the morning all the time. _

"Good morning to you too. Give me a minute, I know we are late and Nay and Erin are waiting for us." Vanessa says as she runs off to the bedroom. _Shit, she was drooling over me. OH. MY. GOD. I wanted to do so much more than kiss her. Good thing I didn't because I'm excited for the BBQ I have never been to Naya's parents before, but from what I have heard it is a ton of fun._

Vanessa quickly dresses with a yellow bikini under her jean shorts and green tank top. She slips on green thong sandals and grabs stuff to do her hair in the car.

"Okay honey I'm ready. I'll just do my hair in the car." Vanessa says as she comes running out of the bedroom.

"Chill, Ness. I know we are late, but you don't have to run." Heather says as she grabs Vanessa and pulls her into a hug. "I want some sweet lady kisses, before we leave. Not everyone knows about us yet, and I don't think I can go the whole day without kissing you." _I know we talked about wanting to tell the cast, but I don't want to push her to do it to soon._

Before Vanessa can say anything, Heather is pulling her to the couch, their lips already moving together. Heather pulls the smaller girl on top of her. She lets her one hand grab her hair and pull her closer, while the other rubs up and down Vanessa's back.

Vanessa pulls out of the kiss first. "Baby, why don't we just tell them today? We both want to, right?" _I don't want to have to hide, this. Hide my love for Heather. I want our friends at least to know. I want to hug her, kiss her, smile at her and not worry about it._

Heather looks at Nessa and smiles. "After Lea's I thought that maybe it would be fun, to keep the cast guessing. We will just act however we want and see if the rest figure it out." They both share a goofy smile. "What do you think babe?" _We all act like we are in High School, so I know the rumor mill will be going full tilt._

Vanessa doesn't say anything, just kisses Heather again. She pulls away and hears Hemo let out a moan of disapproval out. "Don't pout babe. I'm excited to go mess with our friends."

**Naya's**

Erin and Naya are both in the kitchen. Erin who got up at 7am, to make breakfast and her world famous turtle brownies, is now sitting at the table writing something in a notebook. Naya got up at 8am and is now finishing her gac.

"Baby, we should go get ready. Hemo and Ness should be here soon." Naya says as she puts the lid onto the Tupperware full of gac. She looks over to Erin who is sitting at the table writing and very deep in thought.

"What, honey? I'm sorry I wasn't listening." Erin looks up at Naya who is moving to stand behind her. _Shit. I don't want her to see what I'm writing, it's so dumb. _Erin closes the notebook before Nay can look at it.

"We need to get ready babe." Naya says putting her hands on Erin's shoulders. She leans down and kisses the top of Erin's head. _I wonder what she is writing. It looked like words randomly written on the paper. No order, just words. I couldn't make any of them out._

"Okay. I don't want to be late to your moms, can't make a bad first impression." Erin stands up quickly, holding her notebook close to her chest as she walks to her room. _I hope she didn't see. I don't know how to explain what I wrote. I just need to write. I need to figure out this mess in my head._

**Rivera household**

"Mychal, Nickayla please come help me." Yolanda yells at the bottom of the stairs. _I wish these two would get their butts down here. _

Yolanda walks back in the kitchen wears she has food everywhere. Naya had called her and said that the whole cast plus Telly is going to come. She has more food than she knows what to do with. At last her son Mychal and youngest child Nickalya walk into the room.

"You want me to go clean the backyard Mom? I'm sure everyone is going to want to swim and that pool needs some attention." Mychal says as he looks into the backyard. For an LA area home, they have a large backyard with a pool and large grass area.

"Please, that would be great. Nick can you help me with the food please?" Yolanda says with worry in her voice.

Just then Nickalya's phone rings. "It's Nay mom." "What up Nay?" She says as she picks up the phone with a smile on her face. She is super close with her big sister. Actually all three Rivera kids are close. They got even closer after their parents divorce. "Okay, I'll tell mom. Cool see you in like an hour. Love ya." Nickayla hangs up the phone "They are leaving in like 15 minutes. Heather and Vanessa are riding up with Nay and her new girl."

Yolanda turns and faces her daughter. "Nick you need to be nice to her. Do you hear me? Nay cares about her." Yolanda narrows her eyes as she speaks, giving the mom look. Nick nods her head.

**Naya's house**

Erin walks out into the living room to see that Naya is already to go. Erin walks over to were she is sitting on the couch, Erin sits down leaving a few feet between them. Naya looks up at her wondering why she sat so far away.

"Erin, you okay?" Naya asks. _She looks nervous, really nervous. _

"Yeah, just thinking." Erin responds looking at her hands in her lap. _I can't stop thinking. What will happen today? What will I do if her mom or brother or sister don't like me? I can't let Naya lose them, she means too much to me to watch her hurt._

"Baby, talk to me. Please, don't shut me out." Naya says as she moves closer to Erin, taking her hands in her own. _I really don't want her to shut me out again. I can't handle that. I hate to see her hurt, but I would rather see it, than her hide it from me._

"It's nothing. Just a lot going on that's all. I don't mean to shut you out. I'm fine, I promise." Erin says. _I don't know how to tell her, everything I'm thinking, feeling. I don't know what to do with all of this. What if I find love with her family? What will that mean if I find more people who love me when I can't find that from my own. Ugh._ Erin leans over and starts to kiss Naya. She does it to stop her own thoughts and to make sure Naya knows she is okay. It is the first time that morning that Erin has inticated anything. She has been avoiding the Latina.

Ding dong ding dong

Erin pulls out of the kiss and goes to answer the door. It is Heather and Vanessa. "Hey guys. Come on in." Erin opens the door for the pair and hugs each of them.

_What is going on Naya looks confused? I hope all is okay. _Heather thinks as she enters the house.

**Lea's house**

Lea and Diana are laying in bed looking at each other. They have been awake for about 15 minutes and are enjoying their times just looking into each other eyes. Every once in a while they would sweetly kiss each other.

"I love you honey." Dianna says after she pulls out of a quick kiss. "I could spend all day just looking into your eyes." They both smile shyly at each other. _I can't believe after all this time she still gives me all these butterflies._

Just then Lea's phone goes off with a new text message. Most of the cast used to ignore their phones all the time; however, now with everything with Erin they always check to make sure. They never want Erin to feel alone, like she does not have their full support.

To: Lea

From: Erin

U R coming to the BBQ right?

"Who is it babe?" Dianna asks as she looks over Lea's shoulder. "Oh, well tell her we are."

Lea quickly types a yes. Seconds latter she gets another text.

Erin: good I need to talk to u, think I messed up and Nay is mad at me

Lea: what happened. I doubt Nay is mad

"Why would Nay be mad? I'll text Nay real quick" Dianna says as she grabs her phone.

Dianna: Nay Erin text Lea and said she messed up and u r mad. What happened?

"I hope everything is okay? They are way too cute together. Maybe Erin is over reacting?" Lea says as they both wait for responses.

Erin: I shut her out this morn. She called me out on it. I'm scared bout today

Nay: I'm not mad, we r k. bout to leave see u soon. And don't worry, i'm giving her time

"It looks like Erin is just being hard on herself. Naya has said it so many times, she will wait for Erin. She will not push her." Dianna say looking at Lea. _I don't really know what to say or do._

"I wonder why she is scared about today? Maybe she will talk to us through text." Lea states.

Lea: Y r u scared

Erin: worried her fam will love me. My own fam doesn't it scares me to b loved

"I get it. She is not used to being loved, babe. She is still learning. And if I know Yolanda she is going to love Erin." Di says.

Hemo: Di, do u know y Erin is so upset. She will not sit in the front with Nay and will not talk to me. Is Lea the one texting her.

Lea was looking over Di shoulder reading the text. "Crap, this is worse than I thought. I'm not sure what to do."

"I know babe. Maybe we should get going and leave soon. This will be easier in person to deal with." Dianna says and feels Lea nod her head.

Lea: don't worry everything will be fine. Di and I r going to leave soon. Just relax and stop avoiding Nay, she loves u, let her.

Di: Lea and I r leaving soon. She is scared bout meeting nay fam

**Naya's car**

Naya is driving, Vanessa is sitting in the front with her and Heather and Erin are in the backseat. Naya keeps looking at Erin in the mirror.

_I have no clue what is going on. Why is she acting like this? Last night was amazing, and now it's like we don't even know each other. She will not look at me. I feel like crying, I need to give her time. She is upset about something. Nervous about today I guess. I'm not sure. I just want to hold her._ Naya thinks as she is driving.

Naya has Erin's i-pod playing like normal. The air in the car is very heavy, as all four can feel the tension coming off of Erin. Vanessa reaches over and turns up the music and starts to sing:

Look at this stuff

isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl

The girl who has everything

Heather joins in with her. Vanessa turning and looking at Heather as they sing:

Look at this trove

Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here you think

Sure, she's got everything

Naya joins the other two. Erin is trying hard not to even pay attention. She gets lost in her own thoughts as the others finish the song laughing at the end.

_Erin you need to get it together. Naya loves you and here you are pushing her away again. Last night was the best night of my life and I have hardly touched her since. She is sexy and I want her, I want to love her and be with her forever. But what happens if her family doesn't like me. I don't think I could even ask her to be with me, if they don't approve. I love her too much for that. Shit, Erin just chill. _Heather talking to her bring her out of her thoughts.

"Erin, you have some great songs on here. I see why Naya will not stop listening to it." Heather says grabbing one of Erin's hands and squeezing it.

"Yeah, thanks." Erin says with a shrug. Then she hears what song is just starting. _That's it, time to just relax and let the music take over. Plus, I know they will enjoy hearing me try to be thug. _Erin's voice comes through strong as she starts to rap:

As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left  
Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long,  
That even my mama thinks that my mind is gone  
But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it  
Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of  
You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking  
Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk  
I really hate to trip but I gotta loc  
As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool  
I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like  
On my knees in the night saying prayers in the streetlight

The other join her for the chorus:

Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

Erin is now looking at Naya in the mirror as she keeps going:

Look at the situation they got me facin'  
I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the streets  
So I gotta be down with the hood team  
Too much television watching got me chasing dreams  
I'm an educated fool with money on my mind  
Got my 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye  
I'm a loc'd out gangsta set trippin' banger  
And my homies is down so don't arouse my anger, fool  
Death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away,  
I'm living life, do or die, what can I say  
I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24  
The way things are going I don't know

Again they all sing. Naya looks confused by the lyrics of the song. _Is she trying to tell me something. This has to do about that shell she was telling me about. A shell to protect herself. Is she telling me, she is in her shell? Does she want me to help her out of it, or let her stay safe?_

Tell me why are we so blind to see  
That the ones we hurt are you and me

Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

Power and the money, money and the power  
Minute after minute, hour after hour  
Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking  
What's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin'  
They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me  
If they can't understand it, how can they reach me  
I guess they can't, I guess they won't  
I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool

_This song is so true for Erin. I mean I don't think she is a gangsta, but she had it tough growning up. She had to figure it out herself. _Heather thinks.

Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

Tell me why are we so blind to see  
That the one's we hurt are you and me  
Tell me why are we so blind to see  
That the one's we hurt are you and me

It takes a few minutes before anyone speaks again. "Nay can you pull over? I think I'm going to be sick." Erin says.

Naya pulls into a rest stop. Erin jumps out of the car and runs into the single stall bathroom.

**Lea's car**

Dianna is driving as they just pulled out onto the freeway. It is about an hour drive and Lea has on some Broadway music. Lea is singing and Dianna is enjoying hearing her love sing.

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello" Lea says into the phone.

"Lea, have you guys left yet?" Heather asks.

"Yeah, we just left. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. We were singing and than Erin was rapping Gangsta's Paradise. She then said she was going to be sick and we pulled over. Naya is trying to get her to open the bathroom door, but no luck."

"Okay where are you?"

"A rest stop about 20 minutes out."

"Okay well, we will stop there and help if you have not left yet."

"Please. I'm worried about both of them. I have no clue what to do."

"It will be okay Hemo."

Lea hangs up the phone and tells Di about what is going on.

"I don't think any of us really realize how hard this has to be for her. I mean she is feeling all these emotions for the first time ever. And they are simple. Everyone should feel loved every day, to feel happy, to be proud. She is not used to them." Dianna says.

"I just wish there was a magic solution to help her. I hate to see her hurt." Lea says. _I wish there was something that will just fix it, we all just need to wait and let her figure it out in her own time. No matter how hard it is to watch her hurt, watch her hurt Nay we have to let her. I hate this. I want to kill her family for this._

**Rest stop**

Erin is sitting on the floor of the bathroom, after throwing up everything from her stomach. Without thinking she dials a number on her phone.

"Mom it's me." _Here we go. Time to let it out._

"Erin. I'm so happy you called, did you get the flowers."

"Yeah, I did. Listen I need to say this or I'm never going to be able to move on. I'm happy here in LA and I'm throwing it all away because I can't stop loving you despite everything you did to me." Erin's voice is strong. No threat of tears, although she can feel them coming any time now. _Do not cry Erin. Do not show how messed up you are._

"I'm glad you are happy. I'm sorry Erin for everything, you have to know that."

"Look stop and just listen to me. I don't want to hear your bull shit." Erin is now standing and yelling. "I don't give a fuck if you are sorry or happy for me. I never knew what it was to be happy until Tuesday when I meet the most important person in my life. I'm in love, I'm happy and I'm throwing it away because you never showed me how to love, how to be happy." Erin feels tears falling from her eyes. _Fuck why am I crying. Don't let her hurt you worse, just fucking tell her off._

She no longer hears anyone knocking on the door or asking her if she is okay. She has heard Naya, Heather, Vanessa and even Dianna and Lea. They have all stopped. She takes a deep breath and she walks over and leans against the door, hoping that Naya is on the other side, she wants and needs to be close to Nay. She takes a deep breath before continuing.

_I can hear her yelling. I think she is on the phone to her mom. I wish I was in there with her. I need to protect her. She is my life. I'm so scared of all of this._ Naya thinks as she leans against the door.

"I'm in love with Naya. She is my girlfriend. We are going to her Mom's today and I'm so scared. I have never had someone love me so much. What if they hate me? I can't lose Naya. Mom why couldn't you ever show me love, why did you make me think you hated me. Why? Answer me, why?" _I need to know. I don't really want to know, but I need to know. I need to know, it was some how out of love. That somewhere in her heart she always loved me._

Erin falls to the floor against the door. Tears streaming down her face. She needs to hear this.

"Erin. I don't know what to say. I was scared for you. You would come home and cry and cry and cry. I could never get you to stop. You would tell me all the horrible things that where going on and I couldn't take it. I love you so much, I couldn't take watching you fall apart. Honey, I'm sorry I'm a horrible person." Erin can hear her mom crying on the other end. Her mom is sobbing and Erin grins at the imagine of her mom crying, for once. For once she fills the pain she has caused for so long.

Erin does not know what to say. She just sits and listens to her mom cry on the other end of the phone. Finally she speaks up, "I want you to know I have a new family, they love me, they make me happy. You are no longer my family, you will never be again. I love my new family and they love me. Goodbye" _Fuck you. Fuck your dumb reason for hating me. Fuck you for loving me. I hope my words cut her deep. I want her to feel pain. I want her to hurt._

With that Erin hangs up. She takes a minute before, going to the sink and washing her face and then walks out, she does not pause, she just gets into the passenger seat and waits for the others.

**Rivera house**

Yolanda and Nickayla are still in the kitchen. They are almost done, meat is marinating waiting to go on the grill. Enchiladas are in the oven. Mychal is almost done getting the back yard ready. He is bring tables and chairs into the yard for people to sit at.

Yolanda's phone rings, it is Heather.

"Heather dear, is everything okay?"

"Umm not really. Erin is upset. We are at a rest stop. How much has Nay told you about Erin?"

"Not much." Yolanda says with worry in her voice.

Heather tells Yolanda about Erin's past and about what is going on at the rest stop. "Yolanda just please make sure that Nickayla and Mychal are nice to her. I know how protective they are, but Erin will not be able to handle it."

"I will. Heather, are they really in love?"

"Very much so. I have never seen Naya like this. It's like the movies, they are meant to be together."

**Rest stop**

Naya, Vanessa, Dianna and Lea all stand by the bathroom still. Heather is off talking to Naya's mom. Naya wanted her to know, but didn't think she could get it out without crying.

"Give me a minute guys and then we will get back on the road." Naya says as she smiles softly at her friends and starts walking slowly to the car where her love is.

"Baby, you okay?" Naya asks as she is close enough to see Erin. Erin is just sitting there not saying or doing anything. _She looks so small, but also proud of herself, she must have said the right things on the phone. _ "Honey, listen to me." She picks up Erin chin so she will look at her. "I love you and I will not stop. No matter how hard you try to push me away, or hurt me I will always love you. I'm never going to let you leave me. You are like my air, I need you to live."

Erin pulls Naya into her. Naya is now sitting in Erin's lap. Erin has her head in the crook of Naya's neck and is sobbing. "I'm sorry Nay, I'm so sorry. I love you, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just couldn't stop. I'm so sorry." Naya holds her for dear life. "I just don't know how to deal with this all. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." _I need her. I need to learn, I need her to teach me. I love her._

"Shhhh. Erin babe, I'm not mad, I'm scared. I'm scared too honey. So scared, I have never felt like this before. You set my whole world on fire. I don't know how to deal with it either." Erin pulls her head up and looks at Naya. Erin sees the fear in her eyes. _I just want to protect her and I don't know how._

"Naya we will get through this. I didn't know you were scared too." _I can't let her be scared, I know what that can do._

"Yeah. I'm scared of the feelings and losing you. Not being able to love you everyday. That scares me. I'm scared of what you are going through and what you have been through" Naya wipes the tears from Erin's face, as Erin does the same for Naya.

"Nay, I will do my best to protect you, but also let you in. Did you hear me talking to my mom?"

"Only a little."

"I just needed to hear her say what was in the letter. I needed to know why she never taught me these things. Everyone should know how to love and how to be loved. How to be happy and how to make others happy. Her reason makes sense, she was scared of what I was going through. Scared she'd not know what to say. She had to shut me out to protect herself. Nay I don't want you to be scared of what I have been through or am going through. I don't want you to turn into my mom. I can't lose you too." Erin is crying again, as is Naya. _If I lose her, I will kill myself. I have thought it a million times, but this is one thing I know would take me to that point._

"Oh, Erin. I'm not your Mom, I will never shut you out. I promise." She kisses Erin quickly. "Babe, you know we stopped doing our hour talk, I think we need to make sure we do them from now on. No matter what." _I should have made sure we were doing that. I should have made her do it this morning. It has really helped._

"Yeah. Are we okay?"

"We are perfect, because we are together."

Erin smiles at her. "Can you give me a minute?" Looking over at the 4 girls who are trying not to looking at the couple in the car. Naya nods and stands up off of her lap and smiles.

Erin walks slowly over to them. _I feel bad and embarrassed about how I acted. I feel like a kid in trouble again. _ "Hey guys. I just want to say sorry and thanks for being here for me. Ness, Hemo I'm sorry for being so rude in the car. Di and Lea sorry for texting you and worrying you. I'm still trying to figure this all out." The four girls nod and smile and pull Erin in for a group hug. "Oh and Lea thanks for the talk" Erin winks at her and walks away.

"Are you loser coming or what, I want to gets my BBQ on." Erin says as she realizes the others have not moved.

**Rivera house 40 minutes latter**

The rest of the drive was fun. Vanessa and Heather rode with Dianna and Lea to give Naya and Erin some space. Erin held Naya's hand or had her hand on Nay's knee the whole time. The two cars raced down the rode, all the passengers of both singing and dancing in the car. As Naya turns onto her Mom's street, she turns the radio down.

"You ready for this babe?" Naya asks squeezing Erin's hand she's holding. Erin nods. "It'll be okay. If it becomes too much, I'll show you my old room and you can go take a break whenever you need, okay?" Again Erin nods.

Naya pulls into the driveway. She waits until Erin starts to unbuckle to get out of the car. She notices that the rest of the cast must already be here. She can hear music, laughing and the boys yelling in the back. Naya comes around to Erin's door and opens it for her. She takes Erin's hand which is shaking.

"It's okay. I got you. If they give you crap, I'll go all Lima Heights, plus Marky Mark will kick their asses too. Don't worry babe, it's okay." Naya whispers in her ear.

Erin again nods. The front door opens and an older lady walks out. She has a huge smile on her face as she walks over to the duo.

"Naya, you are so tan. Mija sunscreen, you better being wearing it." Yolanda says as she hugs her daughter. Naya does not let go of Erin's hand. Erin squeezes tight looking at the interaction, tears burning in the back of her eyes.

_I wish my mom would hug me like that. I don't know if she ever has. I want that so bad. I see how much they love each other. How her mom protect her in that embrace._ Erin is knocked out of her thoughts as she hears her name.

"Erin, this is my mom Yolanda. Mom this is my girlfriend Erin Corn." Naya says with a huge grin on her face.

Erin reaches her hand which is not being held out to Yolanda and shakes her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Rivera." Yolanda does not say anything as she pulls Erin in for a hug. Erin stands shocked for a few seconds, until she lets herself sink into the hug. Even though she is much taller than the women, she feels like a child. Safe in loving arms. Erin feels the tears fall from her eyes.

Naya watches as she feels a tear fall from her eye. _I knew my mom would love her. Look at them, it's like Erin has been waiting for this her whole life. _

Yolanda pulls out of the hug and wipes Erin's tears. "No tears, okay. And it's Yolanda or Mom. All the other cast members call me Momma. Now lets go, food is almost done." Yolanda starts to walk off, but stops as she feels arms wrap around her again.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me." Erin says as she holds on to Momma for dear life. Getting the embrace every child should get from their mothers. _I found love in a mothers arms. I found love, I'm never letting it go._

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it. I'm not 100% on it, but I think I captured how lost and confused Erin is. I really want to show how lost she is. It's hard to show how she still love her family, despite everything. It shows how loving she really is, but just doesn't really get it or understand. I don't know. Anyway please tell me what you think.

I'm trying to show more Hemo and Ness. Hemo still needs to deal with the feelings about her mom.

Give me songs people. I just look through my i-pod and some times just use whatever is playing. Give me idea please. I listen to a lot of country so it's hard to come up with other songs.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **OMG so excited for "My heart" can't wait to hear it, already my fav and have not even heard it. OMG what if it is about Heather. Okay enough fangirling over it.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE

Chapter 18

* * *

**Vacaville, CA**

Candy and Bill sit in their living room watching tapes of Erin playing volleyball. After Erin had called Candy they both cried for a really long time. It was Bill's idea to watch the tapes and try to remember their little girl and what she loves more than anything in the world.

"Bill, I always thought she looked so happy playing, but now I'm not so sure." Candy says as she watches her daughters team celebrate after a point. Erin stands on the outside of the circle, no smile on her face at all. _I used to think that was just her game face, but now I think she is feeling out of place. She never really belonged. How could I never see this before? 27 years, and I'm only seeing it now. No I think I always knew, just didn't want to come to terms with it._

"Me either. She looks so, scared when in the huddles, like she is not good enough." Bills replies as he watches Erin go back to serve. On the screen the score is tied at 14. (**A/N:** When Erin was in high school, they only played to 15, had to win by 2 and could only score if your team is serving. Sorry for those of you who know rally scoring not side out). Erin looks to her coach, who holds up his hand behind his clipboard to give Erin the service call, as to where to serve the ball. Erin takes a deep breath and jump serves the perfect ball in the back left corner of the court. The ball hits the floor with not a single player on the other side even coming close to touching the ball.

"I don't think I ever told her how good she was. I mean, if she didn't get hurt Bill she would have made it in college." Candy says as she watches her child just pick up the ball and walk back to the line. Her team mates celebrating with out her.

_Why did she never go into the huddles? I don't get it. She always said she got along with her team, but it doesn't seem like it now. She seems like she is playing for herself, not caring about the team. Like she doesn't care what they say or think._Bill thinks.

Erin walks back again and looks over for the call. The other team calls a time out. Erin knows the coach is trying to get in her head. The camera zooms in on Erin's coach, who is talking to the team. Then it pans to the side and shows one of Erin's teammates saying something to her. Erin's face changes as she looks down at the floor. Her expression tells it all, her team mate just hurt her. Tears are shinning in the corner of her eyes.

"I wonder what Nicole just said to her?" Bill asks as he rewinds the tape to tries and read her lips. He zooms it in as much as he can. "That little bitch, I thought that they were friends. I can not believe her. Candy do you see what I see?" _I want to hunt down that girl and kill her. In all these years I never saw anyone actually be mean to her. Or maybe I didn't want to see it. This hurts so bad to watch, to see._

"Yeah, no wonder Erin misses the next serve. I can't believe Nicole. How could she say 'don't worry we all know you will miss, you fail at everything'. That little bitch." Candy and Bill are both fuming.

* * *

**Rivera house**

"It's about time. I've missed you so much big sis." Nickayla says as she runs into her big sisters open arms. Naya wraps her arms around her. After a few moments Nickayla looks up at Naya as she lets go of her sister. "NayNay why are you crying?"

Naya just looks over at her mom and girlfriend who are still hugging. Tears falling from both of their eyes. Nickayla looks over to wear Naya is looking. They both stand watching the other two. Over and over Momma says to Erin, "It's okay. You are safe here. We love you and will never stop. You are home and safe."

_This is so overwhelming. I just need to hold on to her and let her know she is safe. We will protect her. I will treat her like my own daughter, I will show her a Mother's love. I will make sure she knows every single day that she is important and smart and beautiful in every single way._ Yolanda thinks as she lets the girl in her arms cry her eyes out.

Mychal walks over behind his sisters and wraps his arms around both of them. "Don't worry Nay. No matter what she is family now, we will get through this together." Naya turns and hugs her brother. _We will show her what a real family looks like._

"Thanks, I love you. I love you too Nickayla, get over here." Nickayla joins the hug. Erin's voice brings them out of their moment.

"Babe" Erin's voice is hoarse and is hardly heard by Naya. Naya turns and wraps her arms around Erin. Neither say anything for several minutes, they just stay in the embrace. At some point Nickayla, Mychal and Yolanda join the hug.

"Come on, I'll show you to my room, so we can get you cleaned up a little." Naya says as she finally feels Erin's breathing go back to normal. Erin nods, but keeps her head down, embarrassed for letting her emotions over take her.

_How could I let these people see all of my pain the first time I meet them. But, it felt so good to be in Momma's arms. I have always wanted that, I have only felt so safe in two other peoples arms. Naya and Papa. I felt what every little girls should feel, a mother's love. _Erin thinks as Naya walks her in the house and upstairs to her old room.

* * *

**Vacaville**

They watch the rest of the tape. It ends as a win and Erin does not even smile. This is strange as it was the match they won their league tittle. As the team celebrates they see Erin sit on the bench and her head fall into her hands. She then stands and goes into the locker room.

"How come we never noticed she left the gym?" Candy asks, shocked by what she saw. _How could I not even see that she was upset and left the gym? I'm such a bad mom, how could I not even notice._

"I don't think we wanted to see it, I know I didn't" Bill says as he lets his face fall into his hands. "Candy, she always said that Billy and Haley made fun of her too. Should we watch some of the home videos and see if it is true." Bill looks up at his wife, tears falling down both their faces.

"I don't think we need to watch the videos to know it's true. I can't take this anymore. I need to call and say sorry to her again. Bill I need her to believe how sorry I am." _I can't let my little girl think I hate her another day. Why did I ever let her think that?_

"She said she didn't want to hear from us. I think we need to respect that."

"But, I never knew it to be true until now. Like I don't know Bill. I just need her to know." Candy says as she lifts her phone up.

"Stop, let me call her." Bill says. _Maybe I can get the message across._

* * *

**Rivera front yard**

Mark went outside to get the things out of Naya's car for her. Naya is in her old room with Erin. He hears Erin's phone ringing. He does not know the number on the screen.

_Should I answer it. I know she talked to her mom earlier today, that must be who it is. I need her to understand what she has done to that girl._

"Erin's phone" Mark says as he answers the call.

"Ummm, hello can I speak to Erin please." Bills says in reply.

"May I ask who this is?"

"My name is Bill, Bill Corn. I...I'm Erin's Dad."

_Oh fuck no. You are not her Dad, you don't deserve to call yourself that. Fuck it, I'm going to go off on him like I know everyone in that house wants to._ Mark thinks as he looks up at the house. "I'm sorry but this is Erin Glee's phone. You see, she is this amazing girl that is so broken, broken because her parents have treated her like scum her whole life. Erin does not have a father or a mother anymore. She has a new family now. And we...we will not let her get hurt. You hear me, you piece of crap. Don't ever call her again." Mark is about to hang up the phone, when he hears that the man on the other end is crying. _Maybe he gets it? It takes a lot for a man to cry._

"I-I-I know h-how much we have hurt her. Y-You have to believe me that I never knew u-until today. See, my wife and I just watched videos of her playing volleyball, and we saw..." Bill starts sobbing on the other end of the phone.

Mark sits down on the porch of the house. Running his free hand threw the Mohawk that is starting to grow back. _Whatever it is that they saw, it must have been big. I guess they saw what Erin always told them. _"Listen. She is hurt and confused, very confused right now. But more than any of that, she is happy, or at times is happy. Man, I want so bad to hunt you down and kill you for hurting her. She is the most passionate and caring person I have ever meet. I don't see how anyone could ever not see that. How could you let this go on for years. HOW COULD YOU YELL AT HER FOR HAVEING A BAD DREAM. WHY IN GODS NAME. ANSWER ME, PLEASE GIVE ME A REASON." Mark sees Chord, Cory and Mychal all come out on the porch. He looks up at them and they all know that it must be Erin's mom or dad on the other end of that call.

"I-I-I just want to talk to my little girl. I just want to take it all back. I don't have a reason, except I thought it would be easier, easier to not care. To not care when she would come home in tears, saying everyone hated her. I thought it would be easier to not care about her."

_This bastard. Easier to not care. Easier for who. _"YOU ARE A PIECE OF CRAP. YOU HEAR ME. YOU BETTER BELIEVE IF I EVER SEE YOU FACE TO FACE. I DON'T CARE, IF I GO TO JAIL FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, I WILL KILL YOU." Mark yells into the phone he has so much more to say but the phone is grabbed out of his hands by Naya who heard Mark yelling upstairs and came down because Erin started crying again, even harder.

"Who the fuck are you?" Naya waits but only hears someone crying on the other end. "Listen, who is this?"

"I-I-It B-Bill Corn, Erin's dad."

Naya takes a deep breath and looks over to Chord, Cory and her brother who are holding Mark back. Mark has tears streaming down his face.

_Stay calm Naya. You know Erin loves them. Stay calm, help Erin, don't make it worse._

"Hello, Bill. My name is Naya Rivera, Erin and I are dating. I have to say sir, she took my breath away. She is the most amazing person in the world. I really wish that you and your family knew that. You missed out on knowing an amazing, strong, smart, caring and beautiful women. I'm so thankful to you, for making a wonderful girl, but sir I also despise you and your wife for what you have done to her." Naya takes a big deep breath. "These last few days I have seen Erin break down way too many times, it hurts so deep in my soul to watch. Trust me I understand how, the two of you could let this happen. Erin cares with all of her, so when she gets hurt, it cuts deep, really deep. But, if you love someone, none of your pain should matter. All you should want to do, is be there and help that person. Try your best to make it right. More than anything protect her and build her up, not leave her alone and cut her down. Sir, I want to know why you are calling." Naya finally lets the tears she was holding fall. _Fuck. It is so hard to be strong some times._

Dianna comes to her side and wraps an arm around her waist. "Your mom, sister and Heather are with her." Naya nods at Di and smiles. Lea comes to her other side and also wraps an arm around Naya.

"I-I..." Bill starts, but can't seem to find any words.

"Listen I need to know. If you don't have a reason I will change her number again and press charges against you for stalking me, as the number is in my name. I don't think you want that. I can't let you and your wife keep hurting her and the people who love her." Naya looks around to the whole cast who are now outside with tears in their eyes. _I need to protect all of us, from them. The best way to do that is get them back into Erin's life, in a positive way. _ Naya starts to walk into the house and is followed by the others. She sits on the couch and waits for the man to find some words.

Bill takes a big deep breath, "my wife and I were watching videos of what we thought were her happiest times, playing volleyball that is. We, umm we realized how wrong we were. We watched on the tape as her team mates, kept her out of huddles, and said mean things. We watched her team celebrate and her walk away. W-w-we never knew until today, how hurt, how broken she is. I just wanted, no we need her to know how sorry we are. We need her to know that we will do anything, and I mean anything to have her back in our lives. We are so so so sorry."

Naya has tears streaming down her face as she says, "Then I want you or your wife to call every night at 8pm starting tonight. Either her or I will pick up the phone. Look I'm not saying I like the idea of you two in her life, but I know she loves you. She hates herself for it, but she does. But if either of you mess this up, you hurt her, you miss a call, or are late calling." Naya takes a big deep breath, "I WILL. END. YOU." With that Naya hangs up the phone.

Everyone is the room is silent. No one moves for what seems like hours. Finally Naya stands up, as she reaches the stairs, she turns, "Guys, go have fun please. She is already embarrassed by breaking down. Please just go eat, swim, have fun. Please, don't make this worse for her."

* * *

**Vacaville, CA**

Candy and Bill are holding each other on the couch. Bill had the phone on speaker so Candy could hear everything.

"Bill, at least we know we can call and see if she is okay everyday. She may never trust us again, but we have to try. We have to do our best. We have 27 years to make up for." Candy stands up and goes into Erin's old room. She starts finally picking up the pieces of 27 years worth of memories and pain broken across the floor of the room. Hurt and pain that she caused.

Bill enters the room with a box in hand. "We should send what we can to her. I don't know if she will want all of it, but I'm sure she will want these." Bill says as he holds up a team picture of one of the teams she coached.

* * *

**Naya's old room**

Naya stands on the outside of the door and just listens. She hears Erin laughing as her mom talks about Naya as a baby. Then she hears Erin talk. She pushes her ear against the door to hear better.

"OH MY GOD. Look at naked baby Nay. She is too cute. Wow, how could you not want to just eat her up. Look at that cute little butt." Erin has a 100- watt smile on her face. Yolanda is holding Naya's baby book as she sits next to Erin. Heather is on the other side of Erin and Nickayla is on the other side of Momma.

Naya finally opens the door, "Momma are you really showing her my baby book? We have not even been together for a week yet." Naya smiles as Erin locks eyes with her.

Erin takes the photo out of the book, and makes a break for it. She runs out of the room, yelling, "look guys it's nakey Nay, nakey baby Nay."

* * *

**Rivera living room**

_Shit. I don't know what to do? How do we have fun after something like that. I am, how do you even more forward. Erin must be heartbroken upstairs._ Lea thinks. She then hears Erin's voice and looks up to see Erin running down the stair yelling about a Nakey Nay.

"Lea, look. Look at how cute my girlfriend was as a baby." Erin says as she shows Lea the picture. Lea smiles at her and laughs at the baby, who is laying on her tummy, little butt in the air with drool all over the bed under her.

Erin moves on and show everyone in the house. She finally sits down outside by the pool, putting the picture in her jean shorts.

* * *

**Naya's old room**

"Is she okay?" Naya asks after Erin has run out of the room. _She seems like she is, I know better but I just need to make sure she is okay._

"Yeah, Nay. You know her, she is already making jokes. She is back in her shell and is safe. But more than that Nay, she said how happy she is, to be able to come out of her shell and be okay, not get hurt by the people around her. Nay she feels safe." Heather says as she lets a tear fall from her eye. _If I was in her place, there is no way I would be running around making jokes._

"Naya, that girl loves you. When you ran downstairs to shut Mark up, she only cried for a minute more. She said you know not to yell at them, that you know she loves her parents. She trusts you. Naya I can see why you love her. She is so special, so amazing. Everything she has been through and she still wants to protect the people who hurt her most. She is a fantastic person." Momma says to her oldest child. _Someone, obviously not her parents, but someone taught her right. Someone showed her how to protect herself._

"Thanks for taking care of her. I know she is hurting inside right now, but we will get through this." Naya sits down where Erin had been sitting and she tells three of the four most important women in her life about the phone call with Erin's dad.

"Wait, so Naya you are going to let those people talk to her everyday. You are okay with that?" Nickayla asks amazed that her sister. _How could you let people who have hurt the person you love for 27 years back into her life. Why?_

"Yeah. I mean I know she will never fully be happy until she understands why her parents did what they did. She wants to let it go, to move on. I get that, and I love her. I will do anything, even if it rips my heart out, I will always do what is best for her." Naya looks at the other women and gets up and walks out, not caring what they have to say. _I know it is what she wants. I will make sure the calls go good, every single time. I will protect her with everything I am._

* * *

**Outside**

Erin takes her clothes off that are over her bikini and jumps into the pool. No one is in the water yet and Erin will make sure that changes. _I can't let them sit around and feel bad about this. I don't feel bad, I'm happy my parents are reaching out. I can't let my new family hurt because of this. I need them to feel better._

"Come on guys, who is up for some Marco Polo. Let's go." Erin yells. It takes mere seconds for Mark to jump into the water.

"Hey Erin." Mark starts as he comes out from under the water. "I'm sorry for yelling at your dad. He just needs to know, he can't hurt you anymore and get away with it." _I'm going to protect her._

Erin just smiles at him and tries to dunk him, but can't. She looks over and sees Vanessa, Lea and Di about to sit in the sun chairs. "Ness, Di, Lee hurry come help me. We need to dunk him." The three girls look at each other before jumping in the pool. The four girls all try their best to get Mark's head under the water, but he is too strong. Mark holds Erin away with one arm and both Di and Lea with the other. Vanessa has her legs wrapped around his back, pushing on his head.

"Girls come on. We need to dunk him. Where are the rest of the girls?" Erin swims to the side of the pool and yells. "Nay, Hemo, Jenna, Amber and Nickayla you better get your butts in this pool and help us get Mark. Let's go, I mean now. Ladies we have to win this." She smiles as she sees Heather come running pulling her top up over her head.

"HeMo to the rescue. Mark your going down." Heather jumps into the pool and joins the others. She jumps onto Vanessa back who is on Mark's back. Once she realizes that she has Vanessa right where she wants her, she kisses her on the neck. Vanessa's grip on Mark slips and he turns and dunks them both under the water.

Now able to move he dunks both Dianna and Lea. He is now moving for Erin.

"Crap, Nay, Jenna, Amber someone hurry." Erin yells as she tries to swim away from Mark who is grinning from ear to ear.

Before Mark knows it, he is under the water. He comes back up to see all of the girls grinning and trying to dunk him again. The others had come from the other side of the pool to sneak attack Mark. "Shit, guys help me" He yells as he gets dunked again.

Cory and Chord who are watching with Mychal next to the grill look at each other. They nod at each other and the two boys going running and jump in the water to help Mark.

Cory dunks both Heather and Vanessa who wore kissing each other instead of helping dunk Mark. Before dunking them Cory yells, "I knew it. Get a room"

Chord tries to pull Naya off of Marks back, but is dunked himself by Erin who is yelling, "take you hands off my woman". Naya turns and grins at her girl. Out of no where Kevin shows up and pulls Naya off of Mark and dunks her. "Oh it's on now Kevin. You don't get to dunk my girl. It's on like Donkey Kong little boy." Erin threatens as she walks toward Kevin, then she is under water dunked by Samuel.

Yolanda walks out and sees her pool full of adults acting like kids. Dunking and chasing each other around the pool. She is so happy she has no alcohol at this party. She looks at her son who is the only one not in the pool. "Smells good. Looks like the food is ready?" Mychal nods at his mom.

"Okay, lets go. Out of the pool, food is on. Let's go" Yolanda yells as she walk towards the pool, towels in her arms.

Everyone in the pool stops dead in their tracks as they hear Momma yelling at them.

* * *

**Rivera household 6pm**

The cast is all still at the Rivera house. They eat and eat a lot. More than any of them should have. Heather and Vanessa told the whole cast about the two of them. Everyone was really happy about the news. Naya let Erin have fun playing football with the boys, but she never let her out of her sight.

Amber came and sat down by Naya. "Hey, Nay. How are you doing?" she asks as she puts her hand on Naya's back. _I'm worried about Nay, this has to be so hard on her. I know it hurts me to watch Erin fall apart, I can only imagine what it does to her._

"I'm okay. It has been a long day" Naya says as she looks at her friends. Amber gives her a smile sideways glace. "Okay it has been a long week. Well, I guess not even a week yet. A week ago, I didn't know I would ever meet the love of my life. I just want her to be happy, to be safe." _I will feel better when she is feeling better. I will feel safe and at home when she feels safe and at home. She is my world and every time she break down, it's like my whole world comes crashing down. It hurts so bad sometimes._

Amber looks over at Erin who just pulled Mark's flag right before he scored a touchdown. "She looks safe and happy to me. Naya I think you are thinking to much about it. I mean, she has 27 years of experiences dealing with her parents. Yeah, she is new to the emotions, but I don't think a week ago she would be able to smile like that." Naya smiles at Erin who is jumping on Mychal's back to try and hold him back from scoring. She laughs as her brother trips and starts to fall, but Mark catches them to make sure Erin does not fall off. "She is getting better. Just be there for her and let her be happy." _Erin is good at protecting her self and with time I know she will open up. I think Naya is pushing to hard, trying to fix her with no help. Nay needs to just enjoy the time she has with the person she loves and not waste it not a single moment of it._

"Your right Amber. I know she needs to open up and talk about stuff, but when she is not I'm watching and trying to put out fires before they happen. I should just let her be and love her." Naya smiles at her friend and runs over to do cheers on the sidelines for Erin. Soon she is joined by Heather and Dianna.

Erin stops and looks as the unholy trinity cheers for her. "Give me a E, give me a R, give me an I give me a N. What does that spell Erin."

Mark walks up behind her. "You are one lucky girl".

_Mark has no idea how lucky I am. I'm not just in love with the most amazing and sexy woman on the planet, but I have a family who loves me. Maybe they are not related to me by blood, but I know each and every one of them has my back and will not let me get hurt. I think I need to start getting help, more help than what Nay or any of my family can give._ Erin thinks as she gets ready for the next play.

* * *

**Inside 45 minutes latter**

"Baby, can I borrow your car?" Erin says while walking up to Naya who is talking to her mom on the couch.

"Yeah, but why?" Naya asks. _I don't know if I really want to let her, and if I do I want to be with her._

"Umm Nickayla and I have something we need to go do. You know some girl bonding stuff. Please honey" Erin does her best to pout, knowing Naya will not say no. _She does not need to know what we __are up to. My family needs to let lose some more and have some fun._

Naya gets up off the couch and gets her keys. She looks at Erin who is whisper something in her sisters ear. "Here you go. Have fun." _They are up to something, I just don't know what. Good thing I trust them both so much._

Erin and Nickayla run and jump in the car, but are stopped when Naya runs out the house.

"Hold on." Naya comes to the driver's side door, knocking on the window asking Erin to roll it down. "Do you need some money?" Naya asks as she hands Erin a roll of bills. Erin shakes her head, but Naya puts it in her hand anyways.

"Thanks babe. We will be back soon." Erin leans over and kisses Naya.

* * *

**Backyard**

Di and Lea are sitting together with their feet in the pool. Di looks over at Lea and smiles. "I love you Lea. I want you to know every single day that I love you. I will do anything for you. Baby, I think we should go on the Ellen show." _I want the world to know that I love her. I'm ready for that. I don't care what other people have to say about. They people who matter don't care and the people who will care don't matter._

Lea looks into Dianna's eyes. "Whatever you want honey. But I also think it's a great idea. This whole thing with Erin has really changed all of us. I can't live without you. Dianna I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you. And I want it all now." _I think it's about time I go ring shopping. On top of all this concert stuff I need to find time to go. I wonder who I should take with me. I need to think on this._

Dianna does not say anything. She just leans in and kisses Lea with as much love and passion as she can. They are interrupted by Mark, "Get a room".

"Shut up Marky Mark" They both say together.

"Yeah, leave them alone Mark." Heather says as she sits up from where she was laying next to the pool with Vanessa at her side. "In case you didn't know we are all on the gayest show on TV. Three power lesbian couples and all."

Mark shakes his head, "I'm glad you all are so happy. It's sickening how happy you all are." _I really am so very happy for all of them. They all make very cute couples. _

* * *

**Target**

Erin and Nickayla are walking around in Target. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nickayla asks Erin, as Erin puts another water gun in the cart. _I'm not to sure about this. I mean will they really have fun with a water gun fight. You do that when your like 10, not 20 something._

"Yeah. Trust me. We need to relax and have fun, and what's more fun than a water gun fight." Erin says as she picks up more guns and puts them in the cart. _I can not wait. I know these people, they love to have fun._

"I guess. So you and my sister hugh?" _I want to know if Erin really loves her. I can tell how much Naya loves Erin._

"Yeah. I don't even know how to explain how I feel about her. She makes me feel alive, like this life is real and not just some big bad dream. She means the world to me." Erin says as she starts to blush. _Plus she is sexy as fuck, and knows how to make me feel so good, but I don't think Nick wants to hear that._ She looks over to see Nickayla frowning. "Look, Nick I promise I will never hurt her. I know it will be hard, because of how complicated my life is, but your sister is strong. She is keeping me together. I know it is not fair to her, to fall in love with someone like me. She deserves better. And I'm doing my best to be the person I know she deserves." A single tear falls from Erin's eye. _I know she deserve the best person in the world. I'm not that person right now, but I think I can be. It will take some time, but for Naya I will do anything._

"Erin, I trust you. I trust you to love my sister. To be there for her. I know you might be trying to protect her from what you have been though, but to save you both time. Just let her in. The sooner you both come to terms with it, the sooner both of you can truly be happy." _Naya will not stop until Erin is better, until she can go days maybe weeks without breaking down. I know my big sister and she is a fighter, she will not give up._

Erin stops what she is doing and just looks at this teenager in front of her. "How did you get so smart?"

Nick just smiles. "We should make two teams, we should get t-shirts in two colors." She says as she walks off with the cart full of water guns. _I said what I needed to, time to go have some fun._

* * *

**Rivera house**

Everyone including Momma are in the back yard picking teams for the water gun fight. To make things fair and more interesting all three couples have been split up.

The red team is Lea, Chris, Darren, Amber, Chord, Jenna, Harry, Heather, Erin and Mychal. The Blue is Cory, Dianna, Samuel, Mark, Kevin, Naya, Damian, Vanessa, Telly and Nickayla. Momma is the reff, making sure everyone stays safe and plays fair.

Momma tells the teams the rules. "Okay, here we go. This is a water gun war. The goal is to get the mascot from the other team back to your side of the yard. There will be no going into the pool or running near it. No going in the house. No physical force what so ever. When your gun is out of water, you are to put it down and may not pick it back up. You may however, take another gun on the ground and take it to your re-fill station. Each team will have 5 minutes to hide their mascot. Blue team go into the house and do not come back until I call for you."

Cory, Dianna, Samuel, Mark, Kevin, Naya, Damian, Vanessa, Telly and Nickayla walk into the house so that the red team can hide their mascot. Harry climbs up the tall tree on their side and ties their turtle pillow pet to the tree.

After making their plan they tell Momma they are done. They go inside and send the other team out. Erin grabs Naya. "I love you babe, but you are going to lose." She leans in to kiss Naya on the lips, but Naya puts her hand up.

"Oh, hell to the no. Babe you are going down. And if I win, you have to cook breakfast in bed for me for a whole week." Naya grins.

Erin is about to respond when Dianna pulls on Naya's arm, "stop flirting with the enemy Nay."

* * *

**Outside 7:55pm**

Everyone is laying on their backs laughing way too hard. They had too much fun during the water war. They are all drenched. Naya lays with her head on Erin's tummy. "Erin I love you."

"Love you too. What time is it?" Erin asks as she yawns.

"I don't know." She picks her head up and yells over to her mom. "Momma what time is it?"

"7:55"

"Shit. Babe, I'll be right back." Naya says as she get up. She walks over to Heather who is kissing Vanessa. _Damm they have been doing that all day._ "Heather. Heather stop kissing Ness for 5 minutes please." Heather stops and looks at Naya with the meanest face she can, but stops as soon as she sees Naya's face.

"Sorry, what is it?"

"Go sit with Erin and keep her outside. Her parents are calling at 8, I have not told her yet, so I will talk to them." Naya waits for Heather to nod and then Naya makes her way into the house.

Heather and Vanessa both get up and walk over to Erin. Heather asks Erin about the schedule for the next day like she doesn't already know it.

* * *

**Naya's old bed room**

Naya is sitting on the bed, Erin's phone in her hand, waiting for it to ring.

It is now 8:02 and she is getting madder and madder. Finally it rings.

"What took you so long. It is the first night for you to call and you are late." Naya tries not to yell, but can't help it.

* * *

**Back outside**

"Heather, stop you know the schedule for tomorrow. You know it better than me. Please don't try and play Brittnay with me. Where did Naya go?" Erin asks camly, but with a hint of anger.

"I don't know what you are talking about. She went inside for a minute, thats all I know. She just needed to check on her per unicorn that's all." Heather says back. _I hope my humor will work on her, but I don't think it is going to._

Erin is pissed now. _What the hell is Heather and Naya not telling me? I thought they want me to be honset with them, but they will not be honset with me. What the fuck._ Erin stands up and starts yelling at Heather. "Don't fuck with me Heather. Where in the hell did Naya go?"

Heather look at Erin and just shrugs her shoulders. _Fuck, I think she might just hit me. She is pissed, but I have to protect her from this. She needs to find out from Naya, not me._

Heather's shrug makes Erin even more upset. She walks forward and grabs Heather by the wet shirt she is still wearing. Heather is still seated and looking right into Erin's eyes. Erin starts to grib it even tighter as she screams, "Heather I swear to go, if you don't tell me right now. You are going to see how my family deals with things. I don't want to have to go there, but if you don't speak up RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW." Erin is pissed.

"Heather, just tell her." Vanessa pleads. _She needs to know. If she hits Heather she is going to feel like crap, I think no matter what she is going to feel like crap._

* * *

**Back in Naya's old room**

"umm I'm sorry. My husband and I were fighting over who gets to call." Candy says into the phone.

"Oh, well actually I was hoping I could talk to you both. Can you put the phone on speaker." _Stay calm Naya. Stay calm._

Candy does as asked. "Okay Naya both of us are here now." Bill says.

"Okay, well this will be quick tonight. I just want to lay down the ground rules okay." Naya says, doing her best to sound stern. _Let them know that Erin and I are in control of this._

"Okay"

"So, as I told Bill each night you will talk to either myself or Erin or both of us. I have not told Erin about this yet. I will tell her latter tonight. You see every morning and night we spent 30 minutes talking about things that are upsetting and 30 minutes on happy things. Tonight I will tell her about what was said on the phone." _It's going to be a rough night._

"That's a great idea. Bill I think we should do that." Candy says on the other end.

"Yeah, it really helps. Umm, I don't know how she will feel about it, if she is not up to talking I will tell you guys how she is doing. I will not lie to you. There are already enough lies in your relationship. When you talk to her, don't lie. Be honest. She may cry, no I know she will, but she wants so bad to understand why you have done what you have. She loves you both, and she wants to feel that you love her too. I can tell that you do." _This is going to be a good thing, right?_

"We do so much. I promise we will not lie, but we are still coming to terms with everything. I know I don't understand yet why I let this all happen, but I'm working on figuring it out." Candy says. Naya can hear the pain in her voice.

"I get that. I also understand how both of you thought you were protecting her. Watching her break down, is the worst thing I have ever seen. But watching her smile and have fun is the best thing. I love her, so much. That is why, I'm willing to go through this pain with her, so we can be happy and be a family. I know I will marry her. I know more than anything thing that she will want both of you there, and I want to get to the point. I want to meet the both of you, without doing something that will get me thrown in jail."

"Naya. Look I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to go through this pain, because of something my wife and I let happen. I can tell you are an amazing person. I can tell how much you love her. I promise to work my ass off to get back into her life." Bill says. Naya can hear both of them crying.

"That means a lot Bill. It will take a long time. So anyways, that is enough for tonight. Tomorrow we will talk more. I think I need to hear more from the both of you, before I can let her talk to you. I need to understand more of the past before I can let her relive it again." _Okay get off the phone before I break down._

"Sure, we look forward to it." Candy says.

"Okay goodnight"

Naya hangs up the phone and looks up to see Erin standing in the doorway with tears running down her face.

"Baby, how long have you been standing there?" Naya asks as she walks over to her love. _Shit._

"Almost the whole time. I got it out of Heather. I scared it out of her. I think she might hate me now, I know Vanessa does." Erin says as her face falls to the floor.

"What did you do baby?" Naya asks as she moves Erin to the bed. _Crap. I hope she did not hurt someone. Crap, poor Heather I hope she is okay. I hope Erin will trust her again, will trust me again._

"I" Erin takes a big deep breath. "I-I held her down on the ground and yelled in her... face, to tell me. I-I felt out of control. I need to apologize to both of them. The- The look in Vanessa's eyes, I think she thought I was going to...unm hit Heather. I have never felt so out of control. Naya I-I-I don't know what is wrong with me." Erin falls into Naya's chest crying. _I'm the worst person in the world. I did what my parents have done to me a thousand times. I need to fix this. I need help, I need help so bad. I can't lose this family. Please someone help me. I can't lose them._

"Shhhh. It's okay. It will be okay. I should have told you earlier." Naya coos into her ear. _It's my fault. I should have told her earlier. I need to stop walking on eggs shells and just tell her. Crap, this is over my head. I don't know how to really help her anymore._

"Erin, I forgive you. We both do." Heather says as Vanessa and her enter the room with chocolate cake for the four of them. "I knew you would not hit me, I saw the pain and hurt in your eyes. I love you still." _I really thought she might hit me, but she doesn't need to know that. I know she needs me. I know that I need her. She has made me such a better person. I think it's time I tell my mom, that I'm gay. Yeah, I'll call Ryan tomorrow and see if I can get a couple days off, I want to do it right away._

Erin looks up and wraps her arms around Heather. The four of them sit in silence and eat their cake.

Yolanda comes upstairs. "Erin, may I speak to you for a moment alone." She says as she enters the room. _She needs a mother right now. A mother who will not stand for her little stunt downstairs._

Erin does not say a word just gets up off the bed and follows Momma down the hall to Yolanda's bedroom.

"Sit down." Erin walks to the bed and sits. Yolanda sits next to her and holds her hand. "Look at me." Erin turns and looks into the woman's eyes. "Erin, you are not your mother or father. If I ever hear of you being violent again, I will make sure you never see Naya again. Do you understand?" _There is no if and or buts about it, violence is never the answer._

Erin looks down for a moment, but them looks back up, "Yes, Momma." Erin starts to cry and Yolanda pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." _ I can't believe I did that. How could I say I was like them. I'm nothing like them, I'm better than them._

"I know, I know you are." Yolanda pulls out of the hug and holds Erin at arms length. "Erin. You need to get help. This is more than any of us can handle. Let Naya get a therapist for you. I know it is hard, but you need the help. Erin I love you, after one day I love you. I don't want to lose you, but if you don't get the help you need, I will." _I know she will, she will get the help she needs. I see the joy in her and I know she wants to feel that every single day. She wants to be better so bad._

Erin nods before she speaks, "I'll tell her tonight when we get home. I want to get better. I want to move on." _I need to._

* * *

**Latter that night at Naya's house**

Naya and Erin are sitting at the kitchen table, Naya has just set the 30 minute timer. Naya places both hands on the table for Erin to take if she wants.

"Erin. I want to tell you about the phone conversations from today. Mark told me that, when he went to the car to bring in our stuff he heard your phone ringing and he answered it. He could not help but get mad and yell at Bill. He said Bill didn't say anything wrong, it was just too much for Mark to handle. He sees you as his little sister and wanted to protect you."

Erin reaches over and takes Naya's hand in her own. Naya smiles and continues. "When we heard him yelling, I felt you tense up and start crying again. I had to go stop him. I was mad at Bill at first. Then I asked him why he called. I could hear him crying. I asked again. He told me they were watching videos of you playing volleyball and it hit them how hurt you were. They finally get it. They understand how wrong they were. How even your teammates left you out." Naya has tears falling from her eyes. Erin reaches up and wipes them away.

"Do you know which one they were watching?" Erin asks. _If it was league championship they might have saw what Nicole said._

"No just that, they saw your team celebrate and you walk away." _I think that would break my heart too. How could people be so mean?_

"Then I wonder if they saw it." _That explains it._

"Saw what honey?" Naya asks.

"I think they were watching the league championship game. At one point one of my team mates said something to me in a huddle. It is on the film. I wonder if they finally saw it happen. If they saw me get hurt. They never have before. I always made sure they never had too." Erin is now crying. _They saw it. They finally saw me hurt, I never wanted them to see that. Too see what someones words would do to me. I guess it is a good thing, a good thing if now they are going to work to fix it. To be my parents again._

"I don't know babe. I have asked them to call each night at 8pm. I think for the first few days, I will talk to them first. You can be in the room, I can even put it on speaker, if you want. But, listen to me. I do not want you to yell at them. When you let that anger out, it scares me. It scared me to hear you yell on the phone this morning and to hear what you did to Heather. Erin I love you so much, I don't want anger to ever get the best of you." Naya looks down. _I need to tell her, how much I hate it. _"My Dad, before my parents split up used to yell a lot. I hated it, I hated him. I don't want to hate you." Naya looks down again.

"Naya, look at me please." She stops as the timer goes off. She turns it off and continues when Naya looks at her. "I will do my best. Baby, I'm sorry I scared you. I want to get better. I want to go to a therapist. Can you set that up for me tomorrow? I need to get this all out, and it's not fair for me to only tell you. It's not good for either of us." _ I need to do this. I know how hard it is going to be, and I know it is going to take a long time, but for her I will do the work. No, it's more than that, I will do the work for me, I want to get better._

Naya nods her head. "I love you. How about we take a break, get ready for bed and do the last 30 minutes in bed." Naya smiles at Erin who smiles back. Erin stands up and picks Naya up from her chair. _I love her._

They spend the next 2 hours talking about the fun from the day in bed. They finally fall asleep in bed, holding each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I had this ready yesterday, but every time I read it I cried, so I had to wait and re-read this morning. I hope you all liked it. It was not really where I wanted to go with this chapter, but I think it was the right thing. I tried to balance the fun and angst.

Anyways, as always please review. I love to get feed back. It makes me day, and I need it today. I have the flu and it sucks. Back to bed I go.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. They keep me going. Sometimes, I feel like I don't have time for this anymore and then I get a review that keeps me going. Again this is not a Brittana story. I still don't know if it will end with Heya together or not. I don't know. Anyways, enjoy and please review.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE

Chapter 19

* * *

**Naya's living room Monday July 2nd 3am**

Erin is sitting on the couch, she woke up at about 1am and has not been able to go back to sleep since then. Her head is working overtime.

_I want to get better so bad. I don't want to be this person anymore. Why can't life just be easy? Why can't I just forget my past and move on? I don't wan to hurt Nay or Hemo or any of the others anymore. I don't want to see their faces, when I break down and they can't help me. I have no clue what to do. Will going to therapy really help me? I have to try, not just for me, but for Nay. I love her so much, it's like when I'm with her I can forget everything for at least a little bit. I hate who I am without her. I don't want to put her through this anymore than I have to. I know she loves me, and says she will stay with me no matter what, but I can't let my pain become hers._

Erin gets up from the couch and goes into her room and grabs her well used notebook. In elementary school she had a resource teacher who told her to write everyday. Even if it make no sense what you are writing, you need to write everyday. Erin is dyslexic and has always had issues with writing but loves it. It takes her twice as long to write anything, but she doesn't care. She will just sit and write random words on the page, looking then over and try and fix the spelling mistakes. This was the way she became a better speller. She still makes mistakes, but is able to fix them, even without spell check.

She sits at the dinning room table and opens to a clean page. _Okay, Erin write. Get it out. _She picks up her pen and starts to write any and every word or phrase that comes to mind. Hate myself, love myself, be brave. Love. Love Naya. In love with Naya. Let Naya in. Shell. Safe. Home. Hide in my shell. Pain. Fear. Regret. Papa. Why did you leave me? Why does everyone leave? Fear. Fear. Fear. Hope. Hope in love. Hope in myself. I can. I will. I am. Smart. Funny. Caring. Loving. I am. I am. Family. Glee. Music. Song. Joy.

Erin leans back in her chair and looks at the words. _Okay I have words, phrases, now what can I make out of these. What do I want to do with these? I want to make something, something concrete. Something I can show people, something I can be proud of. _She looks around the room and goes into her room again.

She sits on the bed, that she has only slept in for a few hours. She looks around and sees the turtle that she brought with her. She goes and picks it up and opens it. Inside sits her turtle necklace. She took it off during the make-over and put it in the shell of the turtle to keep it safe. She sees that the picture of her and her papa she picks it up and looks at it. She takes both items and walks back to the table. She sits both next to her.

She rips the page with her words on it, out of her notebook. She picks her pen up again and starts to write again. Lyrics, lyrics to the song in her mind, the song that keeps her safe.

When the world is unfair

when words bring me fear

I have to find

somewhere safe

somewhere warm

somewhere kind

I have to hide

don't cry, just hide

hide what you need to

stay safe, stay warm

I'm by your side

go ahead and hide

I found a place

a place to keep me safe

in my shell, I feel well

in my shell, I will be

until the world can see me

Baby, I'm with you

I'm right here

let me in,

I want to protect you

I'll keep you safe

keep you warm

I'll be your shell

In yours arms I will hide

be my shell

you keep me safe

you keep me warm

it's so kind

Erin stop writing and looks up. She sees that the room is starting to be full of sunlight. She gets up and goes and starts to make breakfast, leaving her notebook open on the table.

* * *

**Lea's house**

"Morning babe" Dianna says as she rolls over to see a waking up Lea. "Did you sleep good?" Lea just nods, still not all the way awake.

Dianna puts her feet over the edge of the bed, getting herself ready to stand up. Lea grabs her around the waist and pulls her back into bed. "I want some sweet lady kisses to wake up." Dianna turns and sees the smirk on her lovers face.

Dianna puts her knees on either side of Lea and leans down to capture lips with her own. Lea groans into Di's mouth as their tongues roll around. Both their hands sliding all over the others body. Doing the dance they both know so well. Before either knows what is going on clothes are starting to be pulled off and they lay with nothing on, but lust filled eyes and smiles on their faces.

"I love you so much Lea." Dianna says as she lay under Lea now, while Lea sucks on her lovers neck. Lea knows she is going to leave a mark, but does not care. Dianna lets her right hand run though the brunette hair above her, while her left grabs her favorite ass in the whole world. Soon both women let their hips grind into the other with a heat, and want more than either had experienced. They wanted to be as close to the other as they can.

Dianna flips the couple over so that now she is on top. She kisses down Lea's toned abs, and moves to kiss both hip bones, before keeping her trail going south. "Di, turn around. I- I want to taste you, while you taste me."

Dianna looks up to Lea, shock on her face. _She want to 69. We have never done that. I have wanted to but, she was not conformable with it for some reason._ "Are you sure?" Dianna asks, and as soon as she sees Lea nod, she moves her lower body over Lea's face. Her core, right above her lovers mouth.

Lea reaches up, and wraps her arms around Di's legs and ass and brings her core closer to her. _Damm she is dripping. I have never seen her so wet before. This will not take long, well for the first, or even the second orgasm, I might have to work for three. _Lea thinks as she lets her tongue start to lick over her lovers dripping core.

Dianna moans at the contact on her clit, that is being licked by Lea. Dianna shakes her head but leans down to do the same to Lea. She picks up her pace, sucking, biting and licking the most sensitive part of Lea. She brings her hand down to pinch and roll Lea's clit.

It does not take long for both girls, to reach the edge and tumble over. Both who had added fingers into the mix, do their best, to keep them deep in their lover and keep pumping. Four orgasms each latter, they lay in bed, totally spent. Both are still grasping for air, trying to slow their breathing down and trying to keep regular rhythms to it. Dianna moves her head to lay on Lea's chest, listing to her heart beat.

* * *

**Naya's bedroom**

Naya rolls over in bed, both hands searching for the warm body that should be next to her all she finds is cold sheets. _Where is my baby? Why is her side so cold, like she has been up for hours? I hope she is okay._ Naya drags her body out of bed, and walks down the hall. As she rounds the corner she sees, Erin at the stove cooking away. Erin is singing and swaying side to side. _What is she singing? I have never heard this before, but it is amazing._

Naya walks over being as quiet as she can. She warps her arms around the love of her life, and kisses her on the shoulder. Erin turns in her arms.

"Morning sleepy. I was about to come wake you up. We have to be in the tin shed in 90 minutes and if we are going to have our talk we need to start now." Erin says and then leans down and quickly kisses Naya.

"How long have you been up baby?" Naya asks as she pulls out of Erin's arms and helps her carry omelets to the table. Ham and cheese for Naya, and cheese and mushroom for Erin.

"Hold on" Erin says, as she sets the timer for 30 minutes and sits down, putting both of their coffees on the table. She grabs her notebook and places it on the other side of her plate, away from Naya.

_There is that notebook again. This time it looks like lyrics on it. Hmmm. _Naya thinks as she takes a bit of her food. "Damm, baby I love the food you make for me. Best ever."

"Thanks, babe." Erin says as she feels Naya squeeze her knee. Naya keeps her hand there. "Okay, so to save time we will talk and eat. I want to talk about my notebook and something I wrote in it." She takes a deep breath. "I have dyslexia. It sucked as a kid, to add that to all the other things that I would get made fun of for. But, I had this amazing teacher. She changed my life. Some of the other teachers I had, gave up on me. I had so much trouble reading and writing. I mean if we read the story out loud it was fine, I would understand it really easily. My parents would always be so mad, when I would hardly pass from one grade to the next. My sister got all A's, she has never gotten anything less. My brother also got good grades, A's and B's. I was a lost cause. That was until I meet Mrs. K." Erin stops talking and looks over at Naya. Naya has finished eating and is looking at Erin like she is the best thing ever.

Erin takes another deep breath. Naya reaches over and takes her hand. Erin squeezes it as a unspoken 'thank you'. Erin takes a sip of coffee before continuing, "It was 4th grade, when she became my resource teacher. I would go to the resource class, for English and sometimes History. She was the only teacher to know how bad the teasing was. She is the only teacher I ever cried in front of. She understood me. She got how I had to hide and protect myself. To help me with my writing and spelling she gave me a notebook. Well just like this one." Erin holds up the leather notebook that has been well loved. "She bought it for me, out of her own money. She told me every night, she wanted me to write in it. Write my pain away. She told me that the words didn't have to make sense, just get them out. After I did that for a whole month. Every night taking up a page or two, she asked to see it." Erin looked down. She can feel the tears in the back of her eyes. "I showed it to her. She took a look at the first page and helped me to learn how to make spelling corrections to each word. After a few days doing that with her, I would do it on my own each night. Writing a word, stepping away, then coming back and fixing it. My grades started to go up. I still felt so lost, but not trapped anymore. She gave me away to get the feelings out. Every time I would finish a notebook, she would take it and give me a new one. When it was time for me to go to Jr. high, she came with me. Saying that she needed a change. I knew better. Each summer, I would take summer school. Not only so my grades would not fall, but so I could see Mrs. K. A month before the end of 8th grade she sat me down. She told me, sh-she had cancer. She was not going to come to high school with me. She gave three boxes full of these notebooks, all blank waiting for me. This is the last one." Erin again picks up the book. "She died that summer. At her funeral, her husband asked me to come with him. I did, he asked if someone brought me, and I said yes, my Papa did. He asked me to go get his car keys. When I came back outside, he was standing next to his car. He opened the trunk and gave me back all my old notebooks. I still have them. I rented a storage unit when I was 18 and put them in there. I didn't want anyone to ever see them."

Naya brought their hands to her lips and kissed Erin's knuckles. "I love you babe" Naya said as she brought their hands down. Erin smiled at her.

"I wanted to tell you all that, so that I could show you this." Erin first grabs the sheet of paper with her words. She sets it in front of Naya after moving her plate. "I wrote this, this morning. I saved this last notebook for only special things, I have other notebooks I write in now everyday. This one is only for when I'm feeling really down." Erin pauses so that Naya can look over it.

_Wow. I never in a million years, would imagine that Erin was Dyslexic. Her story was amazing. This is just another reason to love her. Her words are so powerful, seeing her feeling laid out like this, is overwhelming._ Naya lets a tear fall. Then another and another, as see reads the words. Hate myself, love myself, be brave. Love. Love Naya. In love with Naya. Let Naya in. Shell. Safe. Home. Hide in my shell. Pain. Fear. Regret. Papa. Why did you leave me? Why does everyone leave? Fear. Fear. Fear. Hope. Hope in love. Hope in myself. I can. I will. I am. Smart. Funny. Caring. Loving. I am. I am. Family. Glee. Music. Song. Joy.

Erin then places the notebook with the lyrics on it, on top of the other page. "Baby, I see you as my shell now. I know with you I'm safe. I'm at home. I want to write a song about it. It just kinda came out like this. I wanted to know if you would sing it, maybe help me finish it."

Naya looks at the page and then at Erin. "Of course." The timer goes off. "Can working on the song be our happy talk?" Erin nods. Naya gets up to throw Erin's omelet in the microwave. When it is done she brings it back. "Eat please."

* * *

**Heather's house**

Heather is sitting in her living room, staring at her phone. _Just pick it up and call Ryan. Come on Heather you can do it. _Finally Heather picks up the phone and calls Ryan's office. After telling Emily, she needed to speak to Ryan at once, she was put through.

"Heather, what is so urgent you had to call me at 8:30am, right as I'm walking through the door?"

"Sorry Ryan." She takes a deep breath. "I was wondering if I can take some time off this week. I know we all need to be here for the concert stuff, but I want to go see my mom. Ryan I want to tell her I'm gay."

"Heather, I will have Emily book you on a flight right away. I need you back in town on Wednesday and back to work by Friday. Oh, and Heather no matter what I love you and good luck."

"Thanks Ryan, you have no idea how much that means."

"No I do. Emily will call you in a few minutes with your flight details. Call me if you anything."

"Ok, thanks Ryan."

Heather hangs up the phone and walks to her room to pack. _I can't believe I'm going home to tell my mom a secret I have kept hidden my whole life. I have known since I was like 12 I liked girls more than boys. I just never left myself believe it until this year._

She is brought out of her thoughts as her phone rings, she looks at it, it's Emily.

"Hey Emily."

"Hey Heather, so you need to get to get to LAX asap. Your flight leaves at 10:30am. You will come back Wednesday getting in around noon. Do you want me to send cars for you?"

"Umm no, I'll get a ride. Can you get me a rental car for when I'm in Arizona?"

"Yes, just like last time, pick it up at the airport."

"Thanks Emily."

HeMo hangs up, just to dial another number.

"Hey baby. Can you come over please. No now. No, I'm fine, I just need to talk to you about something. Then maybe can you give me a ride. Okay see you soon."

Heather hangs up and keeps packing.

* * *

**Tin shed**

As Erin and Naya walk up the stairs to the tin shed, they already hear Solider boy being played. Erin lets go of Naya's hand as she enters. She runs to the middle of the floor and starts dancing it. Kevin had showed her how the day before.

"Very good Ms. Glee." Zach says as he joins her. Soon the song starts over and the tin shed is full of all the cast except for Heather and Vanessa. "Okay guys, you all need to stretch please." Zach says as he moves to turn down the music.

Naya walks over to help Erin stretch. "Nay, where is Heather? I wanted to say sorry again." They both look around, but don't see her. Naya is about to call her when Erin's phone rings.

"Hey HeMo where are you?"

"Hey, sorry. Are you with Naya?" Heather asks.

"Yeah, I'll put her on speaker."

"Hey Heather." Naya sings to the phone.

"Okay guys, I'm going home to tell my mom I'm gay. I need to do this. I'll be back in town on Wednesday but may not be back to work till Friday. I love you both. I have to go, Vanessa is driving me to the airport right now." Heather says all of this without taking a breath.

"Heather, we love you. Call us when you land please." Naya yells, hoping she has not hung up yet.

"I will. Can you take care of Vanessa while I'm gone. She is a sad Panda right now."

"I will Heather. Don't worry, she is my BFF." Erin says.

* * *

**Vanessa's car**

Heather hangs up the phone and continues to look out the window. _This is such a huge deal, but I need to do, I want to do it. I feel bad about leaving Erin, but she has the rest of the cast. I feel even worse about leaving Vanessa. This relationship with her is so new, but I know this will make us stronger._

Heather sees they are almost at the airport and she needs to start saying goodbye. She turns toward Vanessa and notices that she has a few tears falling from her eyes. Heather reaches over and puts her hand on Vanessa's knee.

"Ness, I'm sorry I have to leave. This is something I need to do. I hope you are not mad or too sad while I'm gone." Heather says.

"I'll be fine Heather." Vanessa says through her sniffles as she tries to hold back her tears.

"Ness, listen. This whole thing with Erin got me to think a lot. I don't know what I would do if my mom found out another way. I don't want to go through that kind of fight with her." Heather is fighting her tears. "Erin is fighting to somehow get her parents back into her life, finally have them be a positive force in her life. My dad was always there for me, no matter what. I have never told someone this, but a few months before he passed away, he told me that he knew I was gay. He said maybe I didn't know it yet, but he saw the way I was around boys. He knew but he loved me anyways. He told me, that I needed to be honest with myself and then my mom and sisters about it. I'm ready to do that." Heather lets a few tears fall.

Vanessa turns the car into the airport and pulls up to let Heather out. _I have no clue what to say, what to do. I love her and I know she needs to do this. I just afraid her mom will freak out and Heather will break up with me. That would suck so bad._

"I'll call you when I land. Ness try to smile, no sad panda please." Heather says as she reaches over and pulls her girlfriend into a hug. "I love you, no matter what I'm not going to leave you. You make me happy." Heather whispers into her ear.

"Bye. I love you too." Vanessa says as Heather pulls out of the hug.

Heather gets her bags and walks into the airport, looking once over her shoulder and waving at Vanessa.

* * *

**Choir room**

Dance in the tin shed had gone really well. Zach told Erin several times how happy he was with her progress. He told her how free she was being. She now sit in the choir room with Naya. The rest of the cast is already going through the thousands of entries for the contest. They were all a little shocked at the number that they had on the second day. Right after voice Naya was dropping Erin off at the therapist office. Erin made it clear that she didn't want Naya to come with her, she could drive her and pick her up, but nothing more.

Both were very distracted not really paying attention to what Nikki was trying to tell them.

"Hello, earth to Erin." Nikki playfully says as she watches the girl zone out.

"What...hugh...sorry Nikki." Erin says as she looks down, embarrassed at her bad session.

"It's okay. Take five. I'm going to go get the rest of the cast to run through don't stop, before we call it day okay." Nikki says and waits for Erin to nod at her.

Erin walks over to sit in one of the plastic chairs. Naya walks over and sits on her lap.

"You okay my love?" Naya asks wrapping her arms around Erin.

"Yeah, just worried about seeing the rest of the cast. I'm really embarrassed by my actions yesterday." Erin says as she berries her face in Naya's hair. Taking in the smell that is Naya.

"Don't worry honey. It will be fine, they all love you. They understand what you are going through." Naya says trying to keep Erin calm.

"Nay, that doesn't make what I did okay. I let my temper get the best of me. I was violent, I was violent to someone I love. I was ten seconds away from hitting Heather. From acting just like my mom and being violent, to get answers." Tears start falling from her eyes, Naya just holds her tighter.

Another hand on her back, gets her attention. "Don't worry Erin, we love you. I love you. We know you are sorry, and what you did is not okay. But you already said sorry and we accepted your apologize, so did Heather. Now stop beating yourself up for it and get up and sing with us." Erin looks up to see Vanessa.

Naya gets up off of Erin lap, Erin grabs Vanessa hand and pulls her onto her lap. Erin wraps her arms around her. "I'm so sorry for scaring you Ness. I'm so very sorry. I love you. I'm here if you need to talk while Heather is gone. Don't worry."

Vanessa lets herself sink into Erin. They sit like that for a few minutes before they get up and start working again. Both girls feeling better about clearing the air.

* * *

**Cafeteria set**

The cafeteria set has become home base for the cast. Each pair has their own table to work from. They each have a list of things they are looking for, and each have people helping them sort through. The goal is to stay up-to-date and not wait till the last minute.

Each of the cast has been tweeting all day, about the touching letters and videos they have been going through. The fandom is a buzz. Several trending topics throughout the day. Everyone is so very excited about the concert and can not wait.

While they work, they have been trying to eat and have fun. They know this is just the beginning of the crazy next few weeks they are going to be going through. They will be starting shooting season 4 while they are preparing for the concert. They expect to be working 14 to 16 hour days. They are working to get their numbers down for the concert now, so that they can worry about season 4 and their underdogs.

At about 2o'clock the cast all sat at one table. They were meeting to talk about which songs they wanted to do. They knew they needed to get them together, so that they could start to work on the dances. Even though Heather was not with them, they knew which numbers she liked and which she didn't. Naya was also not present, she was taking Erin to therapy.

"Okay so lets start with songs to sing between Underdog numbers. Remember, we don't know how many we will get to do, so lets list any we might want to do." Lea starts. She is standing in front of the board that they will write their ideas on.

"Ok, well. I know Nay and Heather will want to do "Dance with somebody" and I would like to do "Big spender" and show the fans I can sing now." Vanessa says. Lea write them both down.

Each member was throwing out their favorite songs, not only that they had sung but also that their cast mates have.

* * *

**Dr. Murphy's office**

Naya had dropped Erin off a few minutes ago. Erin now sits in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to call her back. She felt her phone vibrate. She expected it to be Naya texting her good luck. Instead it was a message from Heather to call her when she had a minute. Erin dialed the number, deciding she could not wait till after the session.

"Hey Heather."

"Hi. That was quick" Heather said back. Erin could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm in the waiting room for the therapist, but I'm ten minutes early." Erin says.

"Oh. Umm Erin I just wanted to know if you were okay. When I called Vanessa when I landed she said you were still upset about yesterday."

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay, I just feel really bad about what I did. Heather I'm so sorry, so very sorry. I'm so mad at myself for letting my anger get me to that spot. I can't stand what I did."

"Hey, Erin I know. You need to stay beating yourself up. I called for another reason too. I'm scared."

"What are you scared about HeMo?"

"T-telling my mom. What if she hates me for it? I'm so scared" Heather said now letting tears fall.

"Shhh Heather it will be okay. No matter what we are here for you. I can't imagine what you are going through. But it will be better for her to hear it from you. My mom and dad found out. They broke down my door, which I had locked. I was listening to music in my ear phones and was touching myself, while, um while looking at pictures of naked women on my computer. That was how they found out. Trust me, it would have been better if I just told them. I know your Mom is nothing like my parents, but I know being honest with her is your best bet."

"Wow. That would have sucked to be in your shoes. Erin I know I need to be honest, but it's so hard. My Dad knew, he told me he knew. I was just never honest with him. Now I'm sitting here in front of his grave and I don't know if I can say it."

Erin looks up as the doctor calls her name. She looks at the doctor and says, "Sorry can I have a minute."

They doctor nods and re-enters her office leaving the door open.

"Erin was that the doctor. Go I will be fine. Good luck I love you." Heather rambles out.

"Wait Heather. Listen, tell your Dad first. Then go tell your Mom. Just get it over with. We will be here no matter what. I love you Heather. We will get through this together. Now I get to go tell this lady all my pain. Be brave Heather, I love you."

With that they both say their goodbyes.

* * *

**Heather's Dad's gave site**

Heather sat looking at the grave. She had laid down the flowers she brought him and just sat. She finally found the courage to speak.

"Dad, it's me Heather. I have no idea if you can hear me. But I need you to know you were right. I'm gay. I'm gay Dad. And not just that I'm in love. I love Vanessa. I'm sure you know that. I know you watch over me. I can feel you sometimes. I know you have been by my side through all the hard times. Dad, I wish you could be here. You could tell me how to tell mom." Heather lets her tears fall. She has no one to worry about. It's normal to cry at a grave. "I'm so afraid she will hate me, or worse she will say something to make me hate her. I don't want to hate her. That's why it has taken me so long to tell her. That is why I ran from Naya. I can't hate her. I need her."

Heather lays down with her head on the name plate. Wanting to be as close to her dad as she can. "I met this new friend, Erin. I'm sure you have seen her, as you watch over me. I have learned so much from her. She has been through so much, but still gives everything she can to the people she loves. Dad, I'm so afraid for Mom to hate me, like her parents hated her for so long. I don't think they hate her anymore. At least they are working on not hating her. I need Mom to love me. I hope she will still love me, accept me for who I am. Who I have always been" Heather is now sobbing. A familiar voice bring her out of her thoughts as she cries.

"Heather honey. Of course I still love you. Your Dad told me you were gay, before he left us. Sweetie I knew I needed to wait for you to tell me." Heather's mother sits down by her daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Heather asks. Sitting up next to her Mom.

"I come at lunch time everyday. I miss him, I like to tell him about my day."

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's a little short. I wanted to get something posted before this weekend. I will be walking in Relay for Life so I will have no time to write. I only proof read once, so sorry for mistakes now.

For those of you who are reading but are not reviewng, please let me know what you are liking are not likeing. I need to know if people like or not. Not sure where I will go with the next few chapters. I still have a few ideas, but I need more.

Talk to me people. Thanks


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I spent the weekend walking in Relay for life. If you have never done it before, you should. Cancer has affected my family greatly, with my Grandmother and Godmother both being diagonalized in this last year. Some times we all forget how fragile life is, until life slaps you across the face with reality of how fragile it is. I ask all of you to take a few minutes out of your day and find away to help find a cure for cancer.

Thank you all for the support from the last chapter. I got more reviews than ever. Please feel free to give me any advise on things you would like to see. Many people want more Marky Mark and don't worry there will be.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE. IF I DID HEATHER WOULD HAVE BEEN AT COMIC CON WITH NAYA. JUST SAYING.

Chapter 20

* * *

**Dr. Murphy's office**

"Erin, please have a seat." Dr. Murphy says as she motions to the chair in front of the desk.

Erin takes a moment to look around the office before she sits down. There is a very large dark wood desk. There is a laptop on the desk, as well as several picture frames. In front of the desk are two big club chairs. There is a third matching chair facing a couch on the other side of the large office. There are bookcases against the walls and they are full of books. She also sees the Dr.'s degrees framed on the wall above the desk.

Erin takes a deep breath as she sits in the chair and watches as Dr. Murphy sits in her desk chair. Dr. Murphy is around 40 years old, brown hair and eyes. She looks very caring, and has a small smile on her face. The smile takes Erin a back a little. _What the hell is she smiling about? I bet once I start telling her about my life she will not be smiling. No one smiles when I tell my story._

* * *

**Fox set**

"Okay guys I think we have a great list for the song in between the Underdog numbers" Lea says as she looks at the board that has way to many songs on it. _How are we going to cut this down? The last two years they told us which songs we are going to sing. I want to do as many numbers as we can, the fans deserve it._

Right before Vanessa is about to say something her phone rings. She looks down and sees that it is Naya. "Hey Nay." Vanessa says as she picks up the phone.

"Hey Ness, how is it going there?" Naya asks. Vanessa can hear the sadness in her voice.

"It's going well. We just finished a list of songs for in between the underdog numbers. We will need to cut it down, but it's a start." Vanessa tries to sound happy even though it is so hard, knowing what Heather might be doing at this very minute.

"That's good, we can work on it at the 4 o'clock meeting. How are you doing Ness?"

"Okay, just nervous for Heather. If her Mom tells her she can't be with me, I'm going to break up with her. I know how much she needs her Mom. I can't stand between them, I can't be the reason their relationship gets ruined." Vanessa is almost in tears as she speaks.

"Vanessa you listen to me. If you break up with Heather, I will never speak to you again. I don't care what her Mom says, if you break her heart after her Mom does, I will never forgive you." Naya says this with anger in her voice.

"Naya I just can't watch her hurt. When she is upset it is like the whole world stops, I can't watch that." Vanessa now lets the tears fall from her eyes. The other cast members are looking at Vanessa, who never got up from the table. Lea walks over behind Vanessa and takes the phone from her.

"Nay it's Lea." Lea says into the phone as she walks away from the others.

"Hey Le. Did you hear what she said? How could she even think of breaking Heather's heart like that. We don't even know how her Mom will react." Naya yells over the phone to Lea. She is beyond mad that someone would hurt Heather, even madder that it's Vanessa.

"Nay calm down." Lea says trying to get Nay to calm down so she can reason with her.

"Calm down, calm down. How can you tell me to calm down, when Heather is off finally telling her Mom the truth. Erin is in with stranger telling her all her pain, all her secrets. Things I don't even know, and Vanessa is plotting how she is going to break my best friends heart. Lea tell me again why I should calm down." Naya is beyond mad.

"Naya you need to calm down. You are going to have a panic attack, and no one is there to help you. Breathe please." Lea starts breathing with Naya on the other end of the phone. "Big deep breath, in and out."

"Thanks Lea. I needed that. It's just a lot to deal with right now. I'm scared for both of them. I love both of them, in different ways, but I love them both. I need them both in my life. Lea I just need them both to be okay." Naya says tears now streaming out of her eyes.

"Nay I know. I know. It will be okay. They are both strong and so are you. I'm so amazed by you. How you have let yourself fall so hard for Erin. I see how much you both love each other. How you both want to be the best person you can for the other. Naya, I'm jealous. I'm jealous that in a weeks time, you have let your self fall. It took me over a year to fall for Di." Lea says, now with tears falling from her own eyes.

* * *

**Heather's Dad's grave**

"Mom, you knew this whole time?" Heather asks as she sits up.

"Yeah, honey. When your Dad told me, it was hard for a little. As more time pasted and I saw how happy you were with Naya, I thought you would tell me." Elizabeth has tears threatening to fall. "I could never not love you Heather. You are my baby girl and if you are happy, I'm happy."

Heather stands up and wraps her arms around her Mom. _I can't believe this. My Mom is okay that I'm gay. She does not care. She loves me no matter what. How did I get so lucky? It feels so good, to have her know the real me. I need to call Vanessa, I know she must be upset and worried._

"Heather, call you girlfriend, Vanessa that's her name right?" Elizabeth says as she pulls out of Heather's arms.

"Mom." Heather paused and looked at her mom. She saw the same love in those eyes she has always found, maybe even a little more. "I love you, and thank you for accepting me. I'm lucky to have you as my Mother."

Both women smile at each other, and hug again.

* * *

**Dr. Murphy's office**

"Okay so Erin today we will take it slow and only talk as much as you want." She waited until Erin nodded back at her. "We will meet three times a week, but we can meet more if you find you need to." Again Erin just nods at her. The doctor takes a deep breathe. _This is going to be a hard shell to crack. I don't know anything about her. They didn't tell me any of her background, just that she is here working on the GLEE concert._ "So, Erin they didn't tell me anything about your history. I was hoping that maybe you could just tell me a little about yourself. Whatever you are comfortable telling me. I would like to tape record our sessions, so that I can actively listen and not have to take too many notes. Is that okay with you?"

Erin looks at her hands as she begins to speak. "Okay, that's fine I guess." She pauses, still looking down at her hands. "Well, I'm almost 28. My birthday is on the 22nd. I've never been a fan of Birthdays. It's just another reminder of how I ruined my parents life."

Dr. Murphy writes a note. "Erin has not looked up once. Very cut off, no emotion."

Erin takes a pause and continues, "I was born with something called Goldenhar syndrome." Erin goes on to explain about Goldenhar. She talks about the symptoms she has, and is about to start talking about how it affected her when the doctor cuts her off.

"Erin, we are almost out of time for today. Before you leave I would like you to tell me three things that you want to work on. Three things that you want to talk about, want to understand, want to move on from." Dr. Murphy looks at the girl who still has not looked up once.

"Umm, an hour is up already. Okay, well. Umm, I want to understand why after everything my parents have done to me, why I, umm why I still love them." Erin takes a big deep breath, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. She does not want the Dr to know how much she is hurt. "I want to be able to love myself." Erin starts to lose her cool a little as tears are burning the back of her eyes, ready to fall at any time. "Last, I ummm, I want to learn to control the a-anger I h-h-have." With that Erin broke down. Tears streaming down her face. She puts her hands in front of her face trying to hide. _I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I still can't believe I did that to Heather. I will never forgive myself for that. I will never to be okay with what I did. I will never get over the fact that I let myself become my Mother, even if it was less than 5 minutes. I can't accept that._

The Doctors voice, bring Erin out of her own thoughts. "Erin, I can see how hard this is for you. There are a few things I want you to do for me. First, I want you to know that whatever you are feeling, it's okay to feel like that. Feelings are a hard thing to deal with. No one should ever tell you what you should feel. I would like to meet again tomorrow, if you are okay with that." Erin nods. "Good, now I believe Naya is waiting for you." The Doctor stands up and opens the door for Erin, who slowly stands and walks out the door without saying a word.

Naya who was sitting in the waiting room watched as Erin walked out of the door without saying a word. The session had run over by about 30 minutes. 15 minutes ago Naya came in to make sure that Erin was okay. Naya stood and looked at the Doctor.

"Hi, Naya. It's nice to meet you." The doctor says. _I hope Naya can not see that I'm about to cry. I have heard some rough stories before, but I have never seen someone so cut off. So emotionless. _"Can we speak for a moment." Dr. Murphy says as she motions towards her office.

"Sure." Naya says as she walks into the office. She sits down. _I hope Erin is okay. I hate seeing her closed off._

"I just wanted to meet with you quickly, I can't tell you anything about the treatment. I was hoping that maybe you can tell me what you think we need to work on."Dr. Murphy says as she looks at Naya, who is looking right back at her. The Doctor sees nothing but love and hope for Erin in her eyes.

"Yes, of course. I will help however, I can. But, I don't want to say anything with out first talking with Erin. Over the last week, we have become very close and I know she trusts me. I don't want to break that trust. I will talk with her tonight and see if she is okay with me talking to you. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Naya stands up, and holds her hand out to shake the doctors.

"I appreciate that. Maybe you can sit in on the session tomorrow if Erin is up to it. If she trusts you, it will help to have you in the room." The doctor says as she shakes her hand.

Naya nods her head and walks out.

* * *

**Fox set**

Each of the pairs are sitting going over the letters and videos. Vanessa keeps looking at her phone hoping Heather will call. She has not heard from her since she landed. It is now almost 4 and time for the meeting. Heather is going to conference call during the meeting. Vanessa was hoping that she would call her before then. It is now 3:30. Naya and Erin have just walked back in and are talking with Lea about their song list. She notices how Naya has been keeping contact with Erin since they have walked back in.

Vanessa hears her phone and looks down and sees that it is Heather. "Hey baby." Vanessa says as she picks up the phone.

"Hey Nessa, I miss you so much baby." Vanessa can hear the happy tone in Heather's voice.

"I miss you too. How has your day been?" Vanessa says as she stands up and walks out of the room.

"Good. I went to my Dad's grave. I called Erin from there and she convinced me to tell him first. Nessa it felt so good to tell him. To finally tell him the truth, after all these years." A moment of silence passes as Heather thinks about the conversation with Erin and Vanessa thinks of what to say.

_Why would she call Erin and not me? I don't get it, I'm her girlfriend right. Why does Erin have this power over everyone. I mean everyone loves her, I love her too. I just don't know what it is about her. How can my own girlfriend love her more than me. I don't care what she says I know she does. Vanessa stop, why are you being jealous about this._ Heather's voice bring her out of her thoughts.

"I'm happy you told me to call her Vanessa. You are right, she is not over what happened yesterday. We need to find a way to show her that we forgive her. I mean Ness if it was not for her, we would not be together."

"Yeah, I never thought of it like that. You are right babe. We need to think of something. Did you talk to your mom?" _Why did I not think of that? Why would I be jealous of Erin? Her and Naya are so in love. And I know Heather loves me, I love her._

"She actually over heard me talking to my Dad. She told me my Dad told her before he left us. Ness she loves me, no matter what. Baby she wants to meet the girl that is making me so happy. She wants to meet you." Heather says. Ness can hear the tears threatening to fall.

"Really honey. I would love to meet her. Baby I'm so proud of you for telling your parents. I can't wait for you to get home. I miss you so much babe." Vanessa is about to cry, when she feels someone slide down the wall next to her. She looks over and sees Mark.

"I miss you too babe. Look I have to go. I need to call Ryan and then conference call into the meeting. Call me when you get home tonight, okay." Heather says back to her love.

"Okay honey. I love you Heather."

"I love you too, so much."

With that they both hang up.

* * *

**Back in the Cafeteria set**

Erin, Naya, Lea and Dianna are all sitting together around a table. Erin has been quiet since they got back to set, actually she has not said a word since leaving the therapist office. She doesn't know what to say or how to act.

Naya has kept constant contact with her. She wants Erin to know she is by her side no matter what. At the moment Naya has her hand on Erin's knee. She looks over at her and smiles. Erin looks at her at the same moment and has tears in her eyes. They have not fallen yet, but they are there.

Erin quickly stands up and pulls Naya with her. They walk into the hall and into the empty choir room set. Erin sits in one of the chairs and pulls Naya into her lap. Erin wraps her arms around her love as she lets her tears flow from her eyes.

Naya stays quiet and just holds Erin as Erin grips on to her tighter and tighter.

* * *

**Heather's mom's house**

Heather is sitting on her childhood bed. She has just hung up from talking with Ryan. She explained everything that happened. Ryan told her that he would have Emily arrange for her Mom to come to the concerts. Heather thanks Ryan and now is waiting a few minutes before she conference calls with the rest of the cast. If she knows them, and she does she knows that they will not start the meeting until 4:15. They always talk for a few minutes before they start talking about they need to.

_I can't believe everything that is happening. I'm so happy that my mom is okay with it. I wonder what would have happened if I would have told her earlier this year. Would Naya and I be together? I still love Naya. I think I always will, but I love Vanessa. No, I'm in love with Nessa. I was in love with Naya at one point, but she never loved me back. I loved her so much. What would have happened if I told my Mom back then? Would Naya have fallen in love with me?_

_Heather why are you thinking about this. I'm in love with Vanessa. Does the past matter? Well, yeah it does. I mean, had Naya never hurt me I would have never become close to Vanessa. She makes me so happy. I think Naya is right, me and her are soul mates. She will always be in my life and mean the world to me. I will never hurt her, but she is not my true love. I know who is and it's Vanessa. I have not let myself totally fall in love with her. It's time to let myself fall, fall for the girl of my life. I need Vanessa, I want her in my life. I want to see her every day, wake up to her in the morning. I want to kiss her goodnight, every single night. I want her to be the last thing I see before I close my eyes at night. I will make her my wife. I can't believe I just thought that. I want Vanessa to be my wife. First, I'll ask her to move in with me. As soon as I get home, I'll ask her. _

* * *

**Hallway **

"Hey Marky Mark" Vanessa says to Mark with a sly smile on her face.

"Hey, you know only Erin gets to call me that." He says back. "Where you talking to HeMo?"

"Yeah."

"Everything going good in Arizona?"

"Yeah, I'll let her tell all of you about it."

"Cool. Hey Ness I want to talk to you about yesterday." Mark says, he held his hand up to Vanessa as she is about to say something. "Look Ness, what Erin did was not okay. Not okay at all, but she is beating herself up over it. Have you seen her today, she is not talking to anyone, not even Naya. We need to show her we are still here for her. I can't imagine how mad you were watching her put her hands on Heather. I mean I was pissed, if she would have hit her. I don't know what I would have done." Mark takes a deep breath and looks at Vanessa. "Look I know you are close with her. I know you have a lot going on right now, with Heather being gone, but Ness you need to talk to Erin. And I don't mean a serious talk, I mean hang out with her. Be her friend. She needs to have some fun and I think you do too. Take her somewhere tonight, have a girls night."

Vanessa looks up at him. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. Maybe we can have a sleep over at my house, or at Naya's. Maybe all the girls. I'll talk to her after the meeting. Thanks Marky Mark." Vanessa gets up and runs to the meeting room. Mark chassing after her, yelling that he will get her back for calling him Marky Mark again.

* * *

**Choir room**

The two lovers still sit holding each other. Neither one saying a word. Finally Naya speaks, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nay they hate me. They hate me for what I did to Heather. I-I hate me for what I did." Erin is crying her eyes out.

Naya pulls out of the hug so she can look at Erin. She takes her face in her hands, both of her hands cupping Erin's face. "Listen to me honey, they don't hate you. You didn't hit her. You stopped yourself. Honey, you didn't hit her. Stop, stop this. I love you Erin, I can't watch you hate yourself, for something you didn't do."

Erin opens her eyes and looks into Naya's. Deep into her eyes. She sees nothing by love. "Naya I almost did. Baby I need you to help me. Today, I was so scared to tell the Doctor, to tell her about me about my life. I need you by my side. Naya I can't do this without you."

"Yes, yes you can. Erin you are the strongest, purest, kindest person I have ever meet in my whole life. You can do anything you want. If you want me by, your side, I'll be there. But you need to know you can do it by yourself too. I love you Erin, I just want you to finally love yourself too. Erin, you deserve the world." Erin opens her mouth to say something, but Naya cuts her off. "Erin, you made a mistake babe. You need to let it go. Move on. Honey, let me be your shell, know every night when you come home, I'll be there. But you also need to know that you don't need to hide."

Erin smiles at Naya. "Honey, I love you, and I'll let you be my shell if I can be ours."

Naya smiles back, and wipes the last of Erin's tears with the pad of her thumb, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Meeting room**

The rest of the cast are all sitting in their normal chairs, as Erin and Naya walk in holding hands. Erin looks like she has been crying and Naya's shirt is wet with Erin's tears. This has become normal for the cast to see. As they sit down Heahter's voice comes over the phone.

"What up guys?"

"Hey Hemo. How's it going girly?" Amber says.

"Good, my Dad told my Mom a long time ago, and she overheard me telling my Dad. She loves me still and will be coming to town for the concerts." Heather says back.

"That's great" Several cast member say.

"Thanks guys. I hope you all are taking care of my girl while I'm gone." Heather asks. Vanessa blushes.

"Don't worry Heather. She is with her family, we got her." Mark says.

"Yeah, don't worry baby MarkySor Mark, made sure I eat lunch." Vanessa says and the whole room breaks into laughter, except Mark.

"Before we start I actually wanted to see if all the girls want to come over tonight and have a slumber party." Vanessa asks and looks around the table.

"How about we do it at my place, it's larger." Naya says.

All the girls, plus Chris all agree and will meet at Naya's at 6 for dinner. The boys also deiced to have a BBQ at Cory's.

"Okay guys before we get down to it, I have something I need to say to all of you. Please just let me get it out." Erin says. She sees worried faces around the room. "Guys, I'm so sorry about what I did last night. That is not who I am. I'm going to do my best to make sure I never let my anger overtake me again. I promise guys. It was a horrible mistake, but it was a mistake."

Many cast member said they knew and that they supported her. The meeting continued, they were able to narrow down the list some, but still need to cut some more. They deiced to wait to see what songs the Underdogs are going to sing to make final choices.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry so short. I wanted to have the sleepover and BBQ be there own chapter.

So I was thinking that I would let you guys help me come up with the Underdogs. Tell me in a review or PM about your idea for an Underdog. It can be based off of you, or someone you know. I need 4 males and 3 females. You need to tell me which pair you want them to work with. I will go with the first seven ideas. I may make a few changes to them, but I will keep most of your ideas. Hit me up.

I hope to update again tomorrow, since this chapter was so short. I may shorten all the chapters from now on, so that I can update more often. Let me know which you prefer, less updates but longer or shorter updates but more often.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Here comes another chapter. So again, I was hoping that you guys would like to have one of t underdogs have some similarities to you or someone you know. I need 4 male and 3 female underdogs. Review with info about the person or PM me. I may make some slight changes to them, but I will let you know what they are. I think it would be fun to bring other people into the story. Erin has some similarities to me, but also is very different than me. Let me know.

Read and review please, they really help me keep writing. Sometimes it is so hard to sit down and come up with something.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE. I wish I did.

Chapter 21

* * *

**Naya's house**

Naya and Erin are moving some things around in the living room so that they can make room for the rest of the girls plus Chris to sleep somewhere in the room.

"I'll get the two air mattresses. We can blow them up and just leave them in my old room and then bring them out latter right?" Erin asks as the finished moving the couch as far back into dinning room that is open into the living room.

"Yeah, sounds good babe. So, how many places to sleep do we need?" Naya asks as she starts to carry the coffee table to the office to make more room.

"Umm, you and me, Ness, Amber, Jenna, Chris, Lea and Di. Is that it? Yeah, so 8." Erin answers, counting on her fingers.

"Okay, so us and Lea and Di can have the queen air mattresses. Amber is bringing the two twin ones from her house. We just need two more spots." Naya says as she leans against the frame of the door, watching Erin finish blowing up the first mattress and start on the next.

"Well, we can always bring the actual mattress from in here. Jenna and Ness can share."

"Yeah, okay. Lea and Di are bringing food. Chris is getting drinks. Amber has snacks. Vanessa is bringing games and Jenna has sweets. So, I think you and I should set the timer, since everyone will be here in like an hour." Naya says. _I have to make sure we still get our talk in tonight. We can't skip them like we have been. I need to make sure she keeps her melt downs to as few as we can. I know she hates when they happen._

"Yeah, okay. Can we talk at the kitchen table? I like talking in there." Erin watches as Naya comes up to her and kisses her lightly on the lips and then takes her hand and pulls her into the kitchen to sit at the table.

* * *

**Whole foods**

Di and Lea are in charge of bringing dinner to the girls sleepover. Dianna is pushing the cart as Lea puts food into it. They are going to make their favorite vegan dish, and are getting stuff for something called goop that Erin is going to make. They are also getting green salad and garlic bread.

Lea grabs the egg noodles that Erin needs. "Baby, do you have any clue what goop is?" She asks as she places the bag in the cart.

"She said it is like beef stroganoff. I don't know, she said it's good. She seemed really excited to make it." Dianna said as she steers the cart to get the chicken stock.

"Yeah, I might try a bite just to make her happy. She has had a rough 24 hours." Lea says as she grabs the last few things that they need.

"Baby she has had a rough week, no a rough life. But we need to remember tonight is about cheering up Ness, since HeMo is gone." Dianna says as she stops the cart and looks at Lea.

Lea walks behind the taller girl and wraps her arms around her quickly. She leans in and whispers in her ear, "I love you." As she is pulling out they see the flash of a camera going off.

They both jump away from the other scared out of their own little bubble.

* * *

**Naya's house**

Naya grabs the timer and sets it for 30 minutes. Naya starts to talk before Erin can, "I want to take the first 30 minutes. Is that okay?" _I want to tell her about what Dr. Murphy said. Plus, I love when she takes the last 30 minutes, I love to see her happy._

"Yeah, that's fine honey." Erin takes Naya's hand that is on the table.

"Okay, well. Today after your therapist appointment Dr. Murphy pulled me into her office to talk. She wanted me to tell her more about you and your background. She also asked me what I thought you guys should work on." Naya takes a deep breath looking at Erin, who looks a little scared. "I told her that I would not tell her anything, unless you said it was okay."

"Nay, I-" Erin starts but stops, not sure what to say. She looks Naya right in the eyes. _I should let her. I know she will make sure I'm safe and protected. No matter what, she will never let me get hurt. _ "Nay, I trust you. You can tell her whatever you think will help me."

Naya looks at her with the sweetest smile on her face. "Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that you are not okay with." _I love her so much._

"No, please. That way we can get right to work on dealing with all of this crap and I don't have to tell the stories." Erin says as she squeezes Naya's hand letting her know she trusts her. _I just want to be better. I want to go a day without a breakdown, then maybe a week, a month, a year, the rest of my life._

"Okay. She also wants me to sit in tomorrow. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I think it will help me to open up more. I was really scared today. Like I know she is judging me, and I hate when that happens." Erin stops looking at Naya and looks down at their in-tangled hands instead. _I hate when people judge me. If they only knew the real me, their judgments would be so wrong._

"Erin, honey you have nothing to be scared of. No matter what at the end of every day you get to come back home with me. Forever, this will be your home as much as it is mine. I don't care that in 11 weeks your contract with GLEE will be over, this is always your home and I want you to stay here with me forever." Naya uses her spare hand to lift Erin's chin so she can look into her eyes. "I love you Erin, I always will, and that is the only thing that matters."

"Really." Erin looks deep into Naya's eyes. Naya nods and pulls Erin in for a quick kiss. "Nay, sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough. Like I need to leave when this is over." Naya tries to say something, but Erin puts her hand up. Naya lets her continue. "You deserve the best, you deserve someone who will never hurt you. Naya I have let you get hurt every single day. I let you, let my pain be your pain. Honey, if we are going to work, if we will last, I can't breakdown every day. I need so bad to get better. I want to stand on my own, but also know that I can fall back into your arms when I need to." Erin looks down and pulls her hand out of Naya's. She lets her face fall into her hands, her elbows holding her up on the table. _I can't keep letting her get hurt. It's not fair. It's not fair at all. She deserves the best, more than I can give her. She deserves so much more than I can give her._

Naya sits and just looks down at the table. This is not the first time Erin has said something like this. Naya lets her face fall in her hands just like Erin. They both start crying, light at first but soon it turns into sobs.

_I need to leave her. I need to break up with her. It's the only loving thing I can do. At least until I'm better. Naya deserves the world and I can't even fully give her myself right now. I still don't who I am. Yes, she has helped me so much, but I should help her too and I have not done that. I don't deserve her as a girlfriend. She is the kindest person I have ever met. It's time for me to walk away, before we both get hurt even more. _Erin thinks as she hears Naya's, sobs become more ragged.

_I can't let her do this. She can't break up with me. I love her. I need her. Why can't she see, I need her. She has helped me so much. I need her. What do I do? How do I fix this? _Naya is brought out of her crying when she hears Erin stand up and walk into her old room. The room she has never slept in over night.

* * *

**Cory's house**

Cory is in his backyard, starting the BBQ. All the other boys are already in the backyard and are in the pool. Cory walks over and joins them sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Hey, Cory did you get any beer?" Chord asks. _A beer sounds great right about now._

"No. But I mean we can go get some." Cory asks.

"Wait guys, we know the girls are not going to drink, is it fair for us too." Mark says.

"I don't know man. But I could really use a cold one." Harry says. _I have not had a beer in like a week. I just want to relax a little._

"I guess we can go get a case to share. One case is not going to kill us right?" Mark says. _The girls never have to know._

"Yeah, I'll go. Watch the fire, don't let the place burn down okay?" Cory says.

"I'll go with you." Chord says as he jumps out of the pool and starts to dry himself off before pulling his shirt back on.

Cory and Chord walk out and jump into Chord's car. Cory didn't want Chord's wet ass in his car.

"So, how are you feeling with the whole Lea and Di stuff?" Chord asks.

"I'm okay with it. I mean they are in love. Who am I to stand in the way of that, right?" _I really am happy for them. The more I think about it, the more I think I never really was in love with Lea. It was just a wish, like it would have been easy. Sure, for awhile I had some feelings, but maybe they were just feelings like a friend has. I will always love her, but I will always love Chord too. No homo._

"Cory, you okay man." _He zoned out on me._

"What, hugh, yeah sorry."

* * *

**Vanessa's apartment**

Vanessa is laying on her bed talking to Heather on the phone.

"Baby, I miss you. You are coming home on Wednesday?" Vanessa says.

"Yeah, my flight gets in at 4 o'clock. Can you pick me up?" Heather says back.

"Yeah, I'll just skip the cast meeting. I can't wait to see you."

"I know me too." There is a moment before Heather speaks again, "So what are doing tonight?"

"Oh, the girls plus Chris are having a sleep over at Nay's. I'm excited. I love doing these things, it makes me feel more apart of the family."

"Ness, you have been apart of the family since the first day you walked on set." Heather says.

"Yeah, I know. It's just sometimes you guys talk about stuff from the first two seasons, or the tours and I feel left out." Vanessa has sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry baby. What time do you need to be at Nay's?"

"6" Vanessa looks at her clock, 5:45. "Crap, I got to go baby. Have fun with your mom and sisters. I love you."

"I love you too Ness. And honey have fun, relax. I'll text you okay."

"K"

With that Vanessa hangs up and grabs her overnight bag, and the box of games she is bringing. She has catch phrase, twister, Candy land, Monopoly and Clue. Before she leaves the house she logs on to twitter on her phone, to post about a GLEE girls night. What she sees shocks her. She sees the trending topics and the second from the top is #Acheleison. Vanessa looks at her timeline and sees a tweet from Lea first. 'You guys finally caught us. I love my Lady, have for over a year. #Acheleison.' She attached a photo to it. It is Di and Lea kissing on the lips.

Vanessa quickly runs back into her room to sit at her desk and open twitter on her laptop. She calls Heather, putting the phone on the desk on speaker.

"Baby, we just hung up." Heather says as she picks up.

"OMG Heather. I know you are not on Twitter but you need to get on right now. Lea twitted this just a minute ago, 'You guys finally caught us. I love my Lady, have for over a year. #Acheleison.'"

"What OMG." Heather yells into the phone.

"OMG Dianna posted something to, 'Finally I can tell the world, that I'm in love with Lea. #Acheleison'. She also posted the same picture as Lea, they are kissing in it."

"Ness, I just googled Achele, and I got a bunch of new posts on different sites. They were caught by a fan kissing at Whole Foods. Lea and Di both took a picture with the fan and told her that they have been seeing each other on and off for a year and a half. Ness, you need to get to Nay's now. They will need support."

"Ok. I'll go now. I love you."

"Love you more, now go."

* * *

**Naya's**

Erin is laying on her bed, not that she has ever slept in it. She is still crying, sobbing into her pillow. She had to get up from the table. She could not stand hearing Naya cry like that. Not when what Erin said is the truth.

_I need something. I need to feel numb, I don't want to feel this pain. For one day, I just want to let it go, be free. _Erin gets up off the bed and walks over to her suitcase that is in the closet. She pulls it out and searches through it. Most of her clothes are still in it. She finds the cold of the bottle and pulls it out. Before, another thought can pass she opens the bottle of tequila and takes a long drink of it. She lets it burn down to her stomach before taking another and another drink. The once full bottle is a forth of the way done, before she thinks about what she is doing.

_Erin, no. Don't do this. Stop. _Erin puts the top back on and puts it back in the suitcase. She goes into the bathroom and brushes her teeth. Trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

Meanwhile, Naya still sits at the dinning room table. Her phone rings and she sees it's Heather. _Great, she will be able to tell something is wrong. She is going through so much, she doesn't need this too._ Naya takes a deep breath before hitting the green accept.

"Nay OMG. You need to check Twitter now. #Acheleison is trending. Both Di and Lea tweeted. I got to go. I'm trying to make sure all the ladies know, so you guys are ready to support them." There is a slight pause. "I love you Nay, talk to you soon."

Before Naya can say a word Heather has hung up. Naya slowly gets up and walks to her room. She needs to clean up a little before her cast mates come. They don't need to know, that Erin and her might have broken up. Naya is not sure.

* * *

**Cory's**

Cory and Chord had gotten back about 15 minutes ago, with 3 cases of beer instead of the one. Once they heard about Achele, Chord decided Cory was going to need it. At the store, several people told Cory how they thought, "Lea is a bitch for cheating on you.", and "how could she use you" and the worst, "how could you stand in the way of their true love."

When they got back Cory pulled out a bottle of tequila and started taking shots. _The fans hate me. They hate me. They hate that I kept them apart. I can't stand it._

"Man, Cory that's enough for awhile." Mark says as he takes the bottle from his hands and gives him a beer instead. "Come on the food is ready." Mark pats him on the back and walks with him and sits next to him outside. _I guess Lea and Di didn't think to tell Cory how and when they were going to do this. They should have given him a heads up. I feel bad for him._

* * *

**Heather's Mom's house**

"Heather, dinner is ready. Your sisters just got here, come down." Elizabeth yells up the stairs.

Heather has just hung up with Kevin, who told her how upset Cory is and what happened at the store. Heather sends a quick text before going down for dinner.

To: Ness

Tell Lea and Di they need to call the boys. Cory is not ok.

Heather sighs and then goes downstairs. As soon as she steeps off the last steep, both her sisters have their arms around her.

"Heather, we are so happy for you. Vanessa seems like a great girl" April says.

"Thanks." Is all Heather can say. She is upset that she is not with her friends. They need her. A lot has just happened.

"You okay?" April asks.

"Yeah, have either of you been on Twitter in the last few minutes?" Heather asks

"Yeah, is everyone okay."

"I don't know. But, I'm here to be with my family, so I'll deal with it when I get home." With that Heather sits down and eats. She can't help but keep thinking about Cory being upset. _Would I feel like that if Naya went on Twitter and said she was in love with Erin? Would Naya be hurt if I announced I was in love with Ness? I don't think either of us would care, if we knew it was going t__o happen. How __could they just do it, without telling Cory first. I feel bad, the fans must hate him. Well, some most hate Lea. I wonder if Ryan knows yet._

* * *

**Naya's**

Erin hears the doorbell. She figured that Naya would answer it, since she is in the kitchen. Erin grabs the cup that is always in the bathroom, and chugs a third cup of water, trying to sober up. She hears the doorbell again. She leaves the room to go answer it. _Okay, I'm buzzed for sure, but that's it. I'm not drunk._

Erin looks down the hall and sees that Naya's door is closed. It was open when she went into her room. _Shit. I hurt her. I hurt her bad._ Erin keeps walking and opens the front door. Amber, Jenna and Chris are all standing there.

"Hey guys. Come on in. You know where everything is. Nay is just getting ready." Erin moves to let them in. They each go to put the things they brought away, except for Chris.

"Hey, Erin I know you want a sober house, but I got some Champagne to toast now that Lea and Di are out." Chris says to her.

"Wait what?"

"Did you not go on Twitter?"

"No."

Chris goes on to tell her. Amber and Jenna walk back over.

"Okay, yeah Champagne will be fine. I'm going to go check on Nay okay?" They all nod at her.

Erin walks down the hall, and before she can even knock on the door it opens. Out walks Naya. Naya does not even look at her, she just looks down and walks down the hall to join her friends. Erin goes back into her room and drinks some more. She can't take this pain, she needs to feel numb.

* * *

**Cory's**

Cory hardly eat anything. He is just sitting, looking straight ahead. Some of the others are hanging out in the pool, other are sitting by the fire pit. Cory has not said a word. All the boys are worried. Chord and Mark are talking by the fire pit.

"How about a call of duty trouny? Do you think he will play?" Chord asks.

"It's worth a try, right?" Mark says.

Both boys stand up and walk over to Cory. "Hey man, we were thinking Call of Duty Trouny. Are you down to play?" Cory just nods.

All the boys go inside to set up. They have been doing this for years. Cory has enough TV's and X-boxes so that they can all play at one time. Once it's set up they each take their battle stations as they like to call them. They each have a beer next to them.

* * *

**Naya's**

Naya walks out with her HBIC face in full effect. _Good thing Heather is not here, and good thing Di is not here yet, they would see right through this._ She hugs her friends and goes to open the door for Ness who just rang the bell.

"Hey Nay. I called Erin to check, but she said boos are okay tonight, right?" Vanessa says as she holds up the bottle of Vodka.

"Yeah, fine." Naya takes the bottle and goes into the kitchen to start taking shots. Ness comes in a few minutes latter and sees that Naya must have taken 5 shots already.

"Wow, slow down Nay." Vanessa takes away the bottle. She hears Erin come out of her room.

"Let's get this party started. Where is the fucking happy couple?" Erin slurs her words and stumbles a little coming down the hall.

Amber and Jenna look at each other. They both can tell she is drunk, but don't know what to do.

The doorbell rings and Erin runs to answer it. "I'm so happy for you guys. The fans are going cray cray." She yells as she pulls both Di and Lea in for a hug. "I love you guys, but you are also assholes. How could you not tell Cory. The boys said the fans yelled at him. You big a holes." Erin walks away from them and goes to turn on some music. She is dancing around the room, singing at the top of her lungs.

Lea and Di walk in and hug their friends. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Dianna says as she points toward Erin. "How much has she had to drink?"

"I don't know. We have not seen her drink anything, but I don't know. Naya is drinking a ton right now too. Ness is with her in the kitchen trying to get her to stop." Amber says. _This is bad. Really, really bad._

Dianna goes into the kitchen and sees Naya weeping into Vanessa shoulder. Dianna locks eyes with Vanessa. Nessa mouths 'I don't know'. Dianna moves closer, putting her hand on Nay's back. "Nay, honey what's wrong?"

"Di. I'm so happy for you and Le." Naya says as she falls into Dianna's arms. "We all deserve some happiness, right? Why can't I be happy?" Naya starts sobbing. Repeating over and over, "I need her. She my life. Can't live. Kill me. Don't want to live without her."

Dianna pulls Naya to sit on the floor with her. She rocks them back and forth. "Shhh. It's okay. It will be okay." _I have no clue what the hell is going on. Her and Erin must have gotten into a fight._

Lea walks into the kitchen and sits on the other side of Dianna. Rubbing Naya's back. Di and Lea share a concerned look.

Meanwhile in the living room Erin is losing clothes left and right. She now is dancing around in nothing but her bra and boy short underwear she has on.

"What should we do?" Chris asks. _This is crazy. I mean I thought last night was crazy, but this. This is not good for anyone._

Vanessa, Jenna and Amber all just look at him, like they have no clue. Vanessa walks over to Erin and tries to take her hand. Erin pulls Vanessa into her and starts dancing with her. Erin has pulled her back flush with her own front. Erin's hands move up and down Ness's body. Her left hand comes to rest on Vanessa hip, while the other travels further north the grab Vanessa breast. Erin's body is grinding up on Vanessa. Vanessa goes stiff as Erin grabs her breast. She pulls out of Erin's hold.

She turns the music off. "Erin, stop. Whatever the hell is going on stop. You are drunk. Where are you getting alcohol from. No one has given you any." Vanessa is pissed. Erin just grins at her, as she turns around and goes back into her room. Vanessa stays put, not sure what to do. The others also seem to be stuck.

When Erin gets into the room she looks the door. She pulls out the bottle and takes another drink. The bottle is close to empty now. If Erin was not so used to drinking she would be passed out, with how much she has drunk in such a short time. She lays on the bed and finishes off the bottle. Before she knows it, she is asleep. More like passed out.

In the kitchen Lea and Dianna have Naya calmed down and talking. Naya tells them what happened.

"She is going to break up with me. Does she not get I would do anything for her? I will take all her pain and more. She makes me happy. She doesn't get it, how happy she makes me." Naya takes a deep breath.

"Nay it will be okay. Give her some time okay. She will come back to you. Now come on, lets go have some fun." Dianna says as she stands and helps Nay up.

"Let's just order pizza" Lea suggests. The other two nod.

* * *

**Cory's**

The boys have been playing for awhile now. They are all being way intense and yelling at the others to 'get my back' and 'check left, I'll go right'. The game comes to an end. They all turned looking at each other.

"So, another game or what?" A now sober Mark asks. They ran out of beer about 10 minutes into the game. They took it as a good thing.

"Yeah, sure" The others all agreed.

The boys played until 3 am, when they all passed out around Cory's game room. Most of them on the floor with no blankets or pillows. This was normal for their Call of Duty nights. All passing out, controllers still in hand, games still playing. Normal for the GLEE boys. Cory was the last to fall asleep. The last thing he thought before falling asleep, _I'm a lucky guy. I should make a statement to the fans. All they need to know is I support Lea and Di. Tomorrow I'll talk to PR and get it done._

* * *

**Naya's**

Dianna stays in the kitchen to call for pizza. Lea walks Naya into the living room. Naya looks around for Erin. _I just need to know she is safe and okay._ When Chris sees the look on Naya's face he speaks.

"She is drunk. Really drunk. She went back in her room. We are not sure what to do." He has worry in his voice and a hint of being ashamed that they could not stop her.

Naya just looks down at the floor. Lea walks down the hall to the closed door. She knocks and when she does not get an answer, she tries to open it. When it doesn't open, she comes back into the living room. "Let's just give her a few minutes okay? If she does not come out by the time the pizza comes, we will open the door. Nay you have a key right?" Naya nods.

Dianna walked in to hear the end of it. "I put some coffee on for you Nay."

"Thanks. You guys drink. Please have fun." Naya looks at them and goes over to turn the music back on. "Ness what games did you bring?"

The girls played Monopoly all of them drinking except Naya. About an hour latter the pizza arrived. Naya who was now sober, got the key to Erin's room from the kitchen. Dianna and Lea both offered to get Erin, but Nay said she needed to do it. It was almost 8 now and her parents would be calling soon. As she walks to the door she takes a deep breath. _It will be okay. Just get her and make her come eat._

She first knocks on the door, "Erin. You need to come eat. Erin come on, open the door. If you don't open it I'm going to open it." Naya waits a minute when she hears nothing on the other side, she opens the door.

As she enters she sees that Erin is passed out on the bed. She closes the door behind her. She walks slowly over to the girl and just sits by her. She picks Erin's head up and puts it in her lap. Naya runs her hand through Erin hair. "Erin, honey you need to wake up. You need to eat something." Erin does not move at all. Naya is almost in tears as she is now shaking Erin trying to get her to wake up. "Erin dam it. Wake up. Don't do this to me. Wake the fuck up now. I will not let you ruin your life." Erin starts to stir a little, but does not wake up. Naya takes Erin head off of her lap and stands up.

Naya walks into the kitchen and grabs two glasses of water, some Advil and a plate with several pieces of pizza on it. She puts it all on a tray and walks back into the room without a word to her cast mates. She sits the tray on the dresser. She stands over Erin with a glass of water in her hand. With the other, she shakes Erin again. "Erin wake up!" Still nothing. Naya dumps the water on Erin's head.

"What the fuck" Erin says as she blots sitting upright. The motion was too fast and she falls off the bed face first onto the floor. "Fuck. What the hell Naya." Erin rolls over to her back. Her nose is bleeding.

"I have been trying to get you up for ten minutes. Listen to me Erin. I care about you. I'm not going to let you drink away your issues. Now stand up and sit on the bed so I can look at your nose." Naya says with anger in her voice.

Erin is taken aback with the force of Naya's voice. "No, I don't want your help. Did you not get it, when I said I don't want you to have to deal with my breakdowns anymore." Erin stands up and grabs some of her old clothes. She is about to start pulling on a pair of jeans when Naya grabs her wrist.

"Erin you listen to me. I will not let you do this to me. I love you. I don't care how many times you breakdown. I don't care how much it hurts me to watch the women I love more than anything in the world break down, it hurts me more to be without you. I need you. I will do whatever you need. If you need space from me, that's fine. But, Erin don't leave me. Don't break up with me. If you want stay with Ness for a while. But don't leave me. Let me show you I will do anything, anything at all. Please, Erin." Naya has tears flowing from her eyes. Erin never turned to look at her. Naya waits hoping that Erin will say something, do something.

Erin pulls her arm away from Naya. She grabs her clothes and goes into the bathroom. She almost locks the door when it opens. Naya comes into the room. Erin does not look at her, she just takes what is left of her clothes off and gets into the shower. She has the water on full hot. The water burning her skin. _The pain feels good. So much better than the pain in my heart, in my soul. I don't know what to do. I don't even know why we are fighting. I love her, why am I pushing her away again. I know I need her. I'm just tired of seeing her hurt because of me. _She feels the water go cold. She turns it off and goes to grab a towel and step out. She is surprised when Naya is still in the bathroom.

Erin dries her body off, and dresses herself. Naya starring at her the whole time. Erin does not look at her once. _I'm so embarrassed by the way I'm acting. Why am I doing this to her? Why am I hurting her?_ Tears start to fall from her eyes.

Naya's phone rings. "It's your parents. Do you want to talk to them, or should I?" Naya asks. Erin just walks out of the room, grabbing the phone from Naya.

Erin sits on the bed and just looks at the phone. After a moment she answers.

"Hello?"

"Erin, honey is that you?"

"Dad."

"Yeah, it's me. Mom is here too."

"Hi sweety." Candy says.

"Hey"

"How are you?" Bill asks.

"Drunk at the moment." Erin says. _I'm done lying._ "Drunk and a mess. I keep hurting people I love and I can't stop." Erin voice is small and sad.

"Erin. You know we can't drink." Candy says. "You know what it does."

"Yeah, well I wanted to be numb. I think I'm going to break up with Naya. I'm sick of hurting her. She should not have to deal with all of this." Erin is starting to get mad now. She looks up to see Naya leaning against the wall right outside the bathroom. Erin keeps her eyes locked on Naya's. "I don't want to. More than anything in the world, I want to stay with her. But yesterday I turned into you Mom. I put my hands on someone who loves me. Now all I can think, is I need to get the hell out of LA before I really hurt someone. Like you hurt me." Erin has tears running down her cheeks.

"Erin. You are not me. You are a pure, nice and kind person. I'm a bitch and the devil. You see, I never thought to leave. You are, you don't want to hurt them. I didn't care. For the longest time I didn't care." Candy says. Erin can hear that her mom is crying.

"Mom, I don't know what to do. I hate seeing her hurt, but I can't make it stop. I need help, but I don't want her to hurt while helping me. I want to make her happy, not sad." Erin watches as Naya walks over and sits next to Erin pulling her into a hug. Holding her, rocking her from side to side.

"You do make me happy. Honey for the 2 hours of sadness I feel because of you a day, there are 22 hours of happiness. Do you not see that?" Naya asks.

"Erin, listen to me. If you love her. You will not leave her, leaving her is going to hurt more than anything else. You will get better. It takes time." Bill says.

Erin pulls out of the hug to look at Naya while she talks. "Your right, I do love her, so I can't leave. Well, Mom, Dad we need to get back to the others that are here. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Erin hangs up the phone and pulls Naya in to her. "I love you, I'm sorry so very very very sorry."

"It's okay. I told you I'm not going anywhere." Naya says before she kisses her girlfriend. "Now come on, coffee is waiting for you. Let sober you up and go play twister."

Erin has a huge smile on her face for the rest of the night. All the girls laugh and joke the rest of the night. Erin not leaving Naya's side. Erin falls asleep with Naya in her arms. Naya grippign her shirt as tight as she can.

_I will never leave her. I need her so much. Nothing she can tell me, or do will run me away. She is my life. It's time I make it official. I think I need to go get a ring. As soon as Heather is back, I'll ask her and Di to go with me. I need a promise ring for her, so every time she looks at she knows I'll never leave._ Naya thinks as she grips tighter to her girl.

_Tomorrow I let myself fall all the way for Naya. I need to stop doubting that this is real. I need to let myself trust, trust and get better. No holding back with Dr. Murphy. Time to let it all out and feel better. These people love me. I hurt the people they love and they still love me. They still want me to be apart of their family. You know what, I think I might just be worth it. _Erin thinks as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So aftermath of this night is up next. Will Erin really let go? Pease let me know what you think. I don't know if I like this chapter or not.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Another chapter this week you lucky ducks. Well, what can I say I have some free time this week for once. As always please let me know what you think. Keep your ideas for Underdogs coming. I will use them all, even if I have to combine ideas.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE.

Chapter 22

* * *

**Cory's game room Tuesday July 3rd 10:30am**

Darren slowly opens his eyes, at first he panics not knowing where he is, then he realizes that he is in Cory's game room. He looks around and sees that all the other boys are still passed out around the room. His whole body is stiff from sleeping on the floor. _Shit I wonder what time it is? Last night was fun, but I still feel so bad for Cory. I mean how rude of Dianna and Lea not to tell him that they were going to Tweet that. I don't think that he cares that they did it, he is upset by the reaction of the fans. I would be too._ Darren reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, which is almost dead. _10:30 crap. I wonder is the girls are on set yet._

To: Chris

From: Darren

Hey the boys are all still passes out, how are all of u at Nay's

Darren stands up and stretches his body. He walks into the kitchen and pulls out some pancake mix. He starts to make breakfast. He sees Cory's phone charger and plugs his phone in. He then goes to the fridge and pulls out eggs and bacon. He is scrambling eggs when he hears his phone signal he has a new text, he walks over to read it.

To: Darren

From: Chris

Lea, Di and I are up making food. Everyone else is still sleeping. I called Zach last night and told him none of us would be in until at least 12. We push dance to after mtg and voice is still on at 1. Erin has apt. at 2:30.

After reading the text he quickly reply's.

To: Chris

Ok so we all need to be on set by 1 if not noon. The boys will meet you guys there.

Darren goes back to working on making food.

* * *

**Naya's kitchen**

Chris, Lea and Dianna are making piles and piles of food. They know they are all going to need it after last night. All of the girls drank a lot. Erin and Naya were the only sober ones at the end of the night, but they too at one point were very drunk. They have a huge stack of pancakes, also waffles. Bacon and eggs several different ways. Potatoes with peppers. They also have coffee and lots of it. Lea and Dianna are working on fresh orange juice, while Chris finishes the pancakes.

"So ladies, I just have to say that I'm happy for the both of you." Chris starts.

Dianna and Lea look at each other knowing that he is not done. Last night the only one to tell them that they should have come out differently was Erin who was very drunk at the time. All the girls had been very understanding as too why they didn't have time to tell Cory.

"But, you should have thought about Cory's feelings. I mean there are so many more Finchel fans than any other ship. Those fans are going to be upset at you Lea. And the Achele fans are going to go after Cory. I don't think either of you thought about it. I mean you both need to talk to Cory." Chris turned back to take the last pancake off the stove.

"Chris, look I know we should have told him. But, I kinda already told him it would happen at some point. Yeah, I know I'm the bad guy, but I can't let Dianna be hurt anymore. I want people to know I love her. I will talk to Cory and tell the fans that Cory did nothing to keep us apart." Lea responds to him. _I really need to make sure the fans lay off of Cory. I should talk to him as soon as we make it to set. I feel bad about him getting hurt again, but Di is the person I'm more worried about. Look at her, she even makes cutting oranges sexy. I love her so much. She feels so bad about how we came out. Her parents called her and where not happy that she didn't tell them she was going to tweet that. They said we should have been more careful, so we would have not been caught like that._

Erin and Naya walking into the kitchen brings her out of her thoughts. "Smells good." Naya says as she sits at the table.

"I'm going to go get everyone else up." Chris says with a pot and a wooden spoon in each hand.

The girls in the kitchen cover their ears as they hear Chris banging the spoon on the pot and yelling "Rise and shine". A few minutes latter Chris comes back into the kitchen. "Those bitches threw their pillows at me." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Who you callin' a bitch, porcelain" Amber says as she slowly walks into the room, rubbing her eyes. She is soon fallowed by Jenna and Vanessa. They all sit down to eat.

* * *

**Cory's**

The boys are all sitting around. They destroyed the food that Darren made. It is now just after 11 and they have an hour to get ready and get on set.

"Well, I guess we should all head out. The girls are not going to be happy smelling us in day old clothes all day." Kevin says as he stands up to leave. He is soon followed by the other boys, leaving Cory in his house alone.

_Well, I guess I better take a shower. It should help wake me up._ He goes into his bathroom and strips down and jumps into the shower. He is washing his hair and an idea hits him. _That's it. I should Tweet how happy I am for them. How I let Lea use me so that they could wait till they were both ready to come out. Okay Cory think of something to Tweet that the fans will love. Okay, 'Glad to have help a friend in need #Acheleison.' No, no that is not good. 'Glad to have been a beard but time for a change #Freeatlast'. Hmm I need a different hash tag. _He rinses his hair and body and turns off the water. He gets out and dries his body. He walks into his room to change. He grabs a pair of boxers and puts them on, some jeans and a t-shirt.

He walks into his office and sits at his desk. While he waits for his laptop to boot up he keeps thinking. _Okay, so 'Glad to have been a beard but time for a change'. Man why can't I think of a hash tag. Maybe I'll just post it with out one. _The laptop is finally on and he clicks on the internet and brings up twitter. He signs on, he does not even look at anything, just types in his tweet and closes it. If he would have looked he would have seen several trending topics that have to do with Achele, Finchel and Monchele.

* * *

**Naya's**

Erin has been quiet most of the morning. The other girls talk and make fun of each other. Ness, Jenna and Amber are the first three to shower. Naya having a large house with three bathrooms, makes sleepovers easy to do here. Naya leans over to Erin and kisses her on the cheek. She notices that Erin is warm.

"Are you okay honey?" Naya asks as the feels Erin's forehead with her hand. _Shit she is hot. Like fever hot._

Erin looks at Naya when she speaks. "Yeah, I just have a bad headache and my throat is a little sore."

Before, Erin finishes speaking Naya is up getting some Advil for Erin and getting the thermometer out. She walks over the Erin and sticks it in her ear. Naya hates the oral ones. Naya rubs Erin's back as she waits for it. Lea walks in.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Lea asks concerned.

"She has a headache and feels warm to me." Naya replies as the thermometer beeps. Naya looks at it. "99.2, I'm going to go call Dr. Woo." Naya says as she walks out of the kitchen.

Lea walks over to Erin. "Can I get you something?"

Erin looks over at her, "Maybe some hot tea. My throat hurts." Erin gets out before she starts coughing slightly. Lea moves to start making the tea. Dianna walks in and helps Lea.

Amber comes in, "Okay the three of us are all done. You guys are up." She looks over and sees Erin laying with her head on the table. She sees that the girl looks like crap. "You okay Erin?"

"She doesn't feel good. Here Amber finish making her tea while we jump in the shower." Lea says.

Amber takes their spot and quickly finishes the tea with honey in it. She brings it over to Erin, "Drink up, but slowly." Amber sits next to Erin and is soon joined by Ness and Jenna. Amber fills the other two in.

Naya walks back into the kitchen and leans against the table next to Erin. "Dr. Woo said he will be over in a few minutes to check on you. I called Ryan and he said for you to take the day off."

Erin is about to say something back but is cut of by Vanessa. "Erin, you are staying home. We don't all need to get sick." The others at the table all agree with her.

The other girls quickly finish getting ready and leave for set.

* * *

**Cafeteria set**

All of the partners are sitting at their spots working through the piles of new entries. The only pile that has not been touched is the Brittana pile. Heather and Naya decided that they are still going to read and actually respond to each and every one of them. All of the other partners are sending autographs at least to the entries. To their favorites they are writing letters. They know it is beyond what they need to do, but these fans took the effort and so they feel they need to.

Lea and Cory have not said a word to each other. Lea has not been on Twitter since her post last night. She actually turned her phone off at Naya's. She and Dianna both had gotten several calls from PR, Ryan, Ian, Brad and both of their parents. Not to mention all of their friends.

Lea looks up from the letter she is reading, she really like this one. When one of them like a letter or video they pass it on to the other. The letters and videos all have already been scanned for the things they are looking for by PA's.

"Cory, read this one. I think he will be great." Lea says as she hands it over to him. When he looks over and takes it from her, Lea continues. "Cory, I'm sorry. I should have told you before I tweeted that." Cory just smiles as he takes the letter and starts to read it.

_Dear Miss. Michele and Mr. Monteith,_

_I have to say that Rachel and Finn are my favorite people on GLEE. People joke that I could be the Finchele baby. You see I play sports but am also way into Broadway. I played football in high school and in Junior College, I played quarterback. Even though I was the quarterback I was not very popular. I was made fun of all through high school, because I loved to preform. I was in every play that my school put on. I still do theater through a program in my town. I also teach young kids in the program, I love it. I live in a very small town in Ohio, much like Lima._

_I have two Mom's who I love more than anything. One of my Mom's, Momma Mo, just got done with Chemotherapy. She has Ovarian cancer. I left school to take care of her, my other Mom, Mom Ann is an ER doctor. She loves her job and works in a hospital that serves low income families. My family and I find her job very important. That is why I stopped school to take care of Momma Mo. This last year has thought me how short life is. I want to be able to be apart of this concert to spread that idea. I want people to take care of themselves. There are simple things we all can do, to reduce our changes of getting cancer._

_I know no matter what you both will choose the right person. I have to say that Cory, I think you are an amazing actor and I wish people would lay off you. Some fans hate you for outing Santana, I guess they forget it was not you, but Finn. They also forget you tried to make it right. And Lea what can I say except, my heart goes out to you. I can not imagine how hard filming 'Choke' must have been. Bravo, Bravo._

_Thanks for your time,_

_Matt Brown-Silva_

* * *

**Naya's bedroom**

Naya is sitting on the bed next to Erin who is being examined by Dr. Woo. He has just fished.

"Okay, right now it looks like bacterial tonsillitis. Here is a prescription for antibiotics. You need to rest, lots of fluids and ladies no kissing. I want you take your temperature every few hours. If it goes above 101 call me and go straight to the ER. No singing. Stay in bed." The Doctor tells the two girls. Naya takes the prescription and nods as he talks.

"I'll call my assistant to fill the prescription and pick up some Gatorade and Popsicles." Naya gets up from the bed.

The doctor moves to follow her, but before he walks out, "Don't worry Erin. You should be fine and back to dancing and singing in a few days. But, only if you rest." Erin nods.

As the Doctor and Naya reach the living room Naya stops and speaks. "Is she really going to be okay? She was fine last night."

"Yes. You need to keep her in bed, and don't let her work. Stress may make it worse. I think this is hitting her hard because of the stress her body has been under for the last few months. She needs to rest." The doctor smiles at Naya and walks toward to the door. Naya follows him.

"Thank you again, I will call you if she gets any worse."

* * *

**Arizona**

Heather and her mom are out to lunch Heather's favorite Italian place. Every time Heather comes home to visit she has to come here. She called Vanessa earlier and found out that Erin is home sick. _I will call Nay and check on Erin when we get back home. I hope she is okay. _Vanessa has also told Heather everything that went on the night before. _I sure hope Erin and Naya are okay now. I think they are like the best couple every. _Heather's mom brings her out of her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elizabeth says and then takes a sip of her wine.

"Sorry. I'm just worried." Heather says as she runs her hand through her hair.

"What are you worried about?"

"Well, Erin, the one who came up with the idea for the concert is home sick today. I talked to Vanessa this morning and she said that Erin did not look good at all."

"Well, I'm sure the cast will take great care of her."

"Yeah, I know they will. Naya is staying home with her. Did I tell you they are dating?" Elizabeth shakes her head no, "Yeah they are and they are way too cute together." Heather goes on to tell her mom all about Erin and how Erin and Naya have fallen in love.

"Well Erin sounds like a great girl who is going though a ton. I hope her parents rot in hell for letting her go through all of that. I know you said they are trying to work it out, but I mean who could treat their child like that."

"I know. That is one of the reasons why I'm so worried. But, maybe this time will help her. She will get a chance to just relax and not have to worry about anything or anyone but herself." Heather says as she leans back in her chair. "Man, that was good. I ate way to much."

"I know. I love this place. Shall we." Heather and her Mom leave after Heather pays the bill.

* * *

**Vacaville, Ca Dr. Brown's office**

"Candy, Bill it's great to see you two again." Dr. Brown says as he stands and shakes their hands. He motions for them to sit on the couch as he sits back into his chair. "So how have the last few days been?"

Candy and Bill look at each other, before Bill speaks first, "Very eventful. Erin called my wife on Sunday. She yelled at my wife for ruining her life. Making her unable to be happy, unable to be loved by other people." Bill looks down as he feels tears in his eyes.

"Wow. Okay, well Candy tell me how it felt when she said those things?"

"Horrible." Candy keeps her eyes focused on her lap. "Like I'm the worst person in the world. She told me how she is in love with Naya and Naya loves her, but how Erin is so scared she keeps ruining things. She sounded so broken." Both Candy and Bill have tears falling from their eyes.

"After she hung up, my wife and I cried and cried. We talked to each other about how we need Erin to know that we are sorry. Sorry for what we did, and more sorry for what we didn't do. We never showed her we love her. Now that is all we want to do. I called her back and one of the GLEE cast members picked up the phone and yelled at me. Threatened me, told me he would kill me if he every saw me face to face. As odd as it sounds it made me happy. I knew that these people have her back, and are not going to let anyone hurt her. I knew my baby girl is finally safe." Bill has to stop talking as the tears over come him and turn into sobs.

"Candy how did you feel while this was going on?" Dr. Brown says. _Wow. I thought this story was already crazy, but now. Now it is so much more. These people need help, but there is hope to make things okay._

"I was really taken a back. I mean no one has ever said these things about Erin. How she is kind and smart and funny and all these other things. All I wanted to do hug this man who was speaking about my daughter. I was happy he was so mad at us, but he or anyone else can never be madder than we are." Candy says as she rubs Bills back.

"As this man was yelling at me, Naya took the phone. At first she was very calm. She said that although she hates us and will never let us hurt Erin again, she knows Erin still loves us. She is letting us call every night at 8 to talk to either Erin or Naya. Even though it has only been two days I can't thank Naya enough for letting us talk to her." Bills says finally looking up at the doctor.

The doctor takes a moment and just sits and looks at the couple. They both have smiles on their faces. The couple goes on to tell him about both calls from Sunday and Monday nights.

"Well, it sounds like we are on the road to making things better. I have some homework for the two of you. I want you to write down ten things that you should have done better and ten things that you want to do for Erin now." The couple both smile at the doctor and nod their heads. They stand up shake his hand and leave.

* * *

**Naya's bedroom**

Naya walks back into the room after calling her assistant and telling her what she needs. Naya then called Dr. Murphy, who wants Naya to still come in. Naya told the Dr. she would talk to Erin and make the decision biased on how Erin is feeling.

Naya sits on the bed next to Erin and strokes her cheek. "How are you doing baby?" _Even though she is so sick, she is the prettiest women I have ever seen._

"hmmm" is all Erin says. _Gosh my throat is killing me. And my nose keeps running. _Erin sniffles. Naya stands up and goes into the bathroom to get a box of klneex. Erin grabs one and blows her nose. "Thanks" Erin hardly says. Her voice is very horse and almost gone. _I want to tell Naya how sorry I am for last night, but I know I will not be able to get the words out. I love her so much._

"Do you want me to snuggle with you?" Naya says as she is still standing over her girlfriend. Erin nods. Naya climbs into the bed behind Erin. Erin shifts and lays her head on Naya's chest. Naya right away starts running her fingers through Erin's hair. "Your feet are freezing. Baby are you cold?" Naya feels Erin nod. Naya carefully lifts Erin's head so she can get up. "Let me get you some sweats okay." Erin nods and watches and Naya pulls out GLEE sweatpants and a hoddie. They are both Naya's but Naya wears them baggy so they fit over her Cheerios uniform.

Naya uncovers Erin and pulls her shorts off and then pulls the pants on her. She helps Erin pull the sweatshirt on. "Socks, please" Erin gets out and then grabs at her throat.

Naya leans down and kisses Erin neck, "don't speak honey." Naya moves back to the dresser and grabs some soft fuzzy socks and puts them on Erin and then climbs back into bed. "I love you Erin. Get some sleep okay."

* * *

**Cafeteria set**

All of the partners are still working through their piles of letters and videos. They are still going to meet at 4, if Erin is feeling better Naya will come as well. They are going to focus on the group numbers for the New Directions today. Cory, Lea and Dianna have hardly talked to each other. It's not that they are not talking or even mad at each other, they just don't know what to say. What's done is done.

All of the cast even Amber have stayed off of Twitter. Ryan sent them all an e-mail this morning after Cory's tweet to stay off Twitter until he says. They know he means it, he has told them many times to think before they tweet. RIB are coming to set to talk to Lea and Dianna at 2pm. It is almost 1pm now.

Dianna walks over to Lea and Cory's table. "Hey I was wondering if you guys are ready to eat? I was hoping the three of us could talk." Dianna says as she stands in front of the two on screen lovers.

"Yeah sure." Cory says as he stands up. "lets grab some sandwiches and take them to my trailer."

* * *

**Naya's house**

Naya hears the doorbell as she is laying in bed with Erin's head still on her chest. She is happy as she took Erin's temperature 30 minutes ago and it is up to 100.5, only .5 more and she needs to call the doctor. Naya moves Erin off of her. Erin starts to wake up. Naya hands Erin her pillow, which Erin pulls in tight to her chest and snuggles into. She stays asleep breathing in the smell of Naya on it.

Naya answers the door for her assistant. "It's about time."

"I'm sorry. They had to call the doctor to release the medicine to me. I got everything on your list. Here is her medicine. She gets 2 teaspoons every 4 hours. They gave her liquid since she is already having issues swallowing. I'll go put this stuff away and get out of your hair."

"Thank you." Naya says as she starts to walk down the hall she stops as she hears her name.

"Oh Naya. The producers for your album keep calling, they need to lay down that last track so they can get the album done. You need to call them."

"I will thanks." _Shit how did I forget I still have one more song to lay down. I still need to write it. I __know, I'll write it today, I'll write it about Erin._

Naya gets to her room and sits on the bed. "Erin, honey. Wake up you need to take your medicine." She says as she brushes hair out of Erin's eyes.

Erin rolls over and faces Nay. Naya smiles at her. "Hi, I love you." Naya says and then measures out the liquid. "Okay, sit up." Erin does slowly and Naya gives her the medicine. Erin makes a face. "Nasty". Erin nods.

* * *

**Cory's trailer**

The three sit at the small table inside Cory's trailer. None of them have said anything, they just sit and eat. Cory finished the first half of his sandwich and decides to just get the conversation started.

"Look I'm happy for both of you, but it was really messed up that you would both just tweet that without giving me a heads up. I was so embarrassed to find out from fans. I had people tell me that they hated me, one said she wished I would die. Did either of you think of me?" Cory was mad, his face red and his hands in fists.

"Cory. Your right we didn't think about you, or anyone. We don't want to hide, we got caught and there was only one way in our eyes to fix it, and that was with the truth. We are sorry that we hurt you again. Really Cory we are so sorry." Lea spoke for the couple.

"I know you are sorry, but now we need to figure out a way to keep the fans from hating both of us." Cory says as he lets his body relax a little.

"I think the best thing for us to do, is to be honest with the fans. Lea and I are meeting with RIB at 2, hopefully they will have some ideas. I would like to go on Ellen and tell the truth." Dianna says looking at Cory the whole time.

"I think that's a good idea." Lea adds in.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. I just love this job, I love my fans and I don't want to lose them because of this." Cory says as he lets his face fall into his hands.

"Give them time Cory, they will come around." Lea says.

* * *

**Naya's office**

Naya sits in her office at her desk, working on writing her new song. The last song for her new album. She told Erin about needing to get it done. Erin told her to go write, she also told her to meet with Dr. Murphy and the cast. Telly is going to come over and take care of Erin while she is gone.

Heather called Naya awhile ago to check on Erin. Naya told her how she was doing, she also told Heather how scared and worried she is about Erin. The doctor said stress will make it worse, and it is so hard to keep stress away from Erin. Heather told her it would be okay and she would come over when she gets back so Naya can go to the studio. Naya trust the other cast and Tell, but not like she trusts Heather.

Telly should be at Naya's any minute. Naya has a good brainstorm worked out, but no words for the song. She knows she wants the music to be dark, but still something to dance to. She wants it to get happier and happier as the song goes on. The song will be about growing and moving past the bad things that happen to us. How some things will never be forgotten, they will always be part of us.

Naya hears the doorbell and goes to let Telly in. "Hey Telly. Thanks so much for coming." Telly hugs Naya.

"How is she, do I need to wear this?" Telly asks as he holds up a doctors mask.

"No, you don't need to wear that. She is sleeping. Just keep her company if she wakes up. Make sure she keeps drinking. She can have soup if she is hungry. Her throat is really bad. She has like no voice." Naya tells him as they walk to the bedroom. Naya enters the room and sees Erin trying to get out of bed. "Honey, lay back down." Naya says as she rushes over to Erin.

"Pee" is all Erin says and Naya hardly hears it. Naya nods and helps her to the bathroom. A few minutes latter they come back out. Naya helps Erin back into bed.

"Okay Erin. Lets check your temperature before I leave." Naya grabs the thermometer and sticks it in her ear. "Telly check her temperature every couple hours, if it goes over 101 call me ASAP." Telly nods. The thermometer beeps. "Good it went down some 100.1. Telly she gets 2 teaspoons of this at 5:30pm in case I'm not back yet. Baby if you need me to come back text me okay, your phone is right here, I put it on silent okay." Erin nods. Naya leans down and kisses her on the forehead, "I love you so much. Get better okay, I need me some sweet lady kisses." Erin smiles.

"Naya, go we will be fine. Erin I brought 'Saved by the Bell' season 1 and 2." Telly says shooing Naya out of the room. Erin smiles.

Erin uses all of the voice she has to yell at Naya, "I love you now go." It comes out as hardly a whisper.

Telly turns and looks at Erin, "oh, no Erin. None of that. No talking. Here if you need to say something write." Telly hands her a pad of paper and pen and then puts his mask on. "I don't want none of that nastiness."

Erin and Naya laugh. Erin soon is out of breath and gasping a little. She grabs her glass and drinks some water out of the straw. She takes a deep breath and lays back down. Naya pauses at the door. Erin picks up her phone and just a second latter Naya's goes off.

From: Your girl

Go, I'm fine

Naya smiles and walks out of the room and then out of the house.

* * *

**Cafeteria set**

Vanessa and Damian have just finishes going through their pile for the day. They are going to take a short break and then help the other partners. Vanessa walks to the choir room to call Heather.

"Hey Baby" Heather says as she answers the phone.

"Hi honey, how's it going?" Vanessa asks. _Gosh it feels good to hear her voice. I miss her so much already._

"Okay. I talked to Naya. She is really worried about Erin. The doctor said that stress will make her worse and you know as well as we do, stress is hard to keep away."

"Yeah, I know. It will be okay. She will be okay. Telly is with her while Naya is at Dr. Murphy's and then Nay might come to the 4pm meeting." Vanessa says. She can tell Heather is worried.

"Yeah I know. Telly will take care of her. Ness I miss you, will you go to Naya's with me when I get home? She needs to get some studio time in and doesn't want to leave Erin that long. I told her I would go over and take care of Erin." Heather says hopeful that Ness will be okay with it.

"Yeah, I would love too."

The two lovers talk for about 15 more minutes. They talk about some of the letters and videos, but also about Heather's lunch with her Mom and how much they miss each other. They hang up with Damian comes looking for Vanessa.

* * *

**Dr. Murphy's office**

Naya had been in the doctors office telling her all about her time with Erin. She had not left one thing out. Naya glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost 4pm. She has been here for 90 minutes.

"Dr. Murphy I'm so sorry but I have to go. I have a meeting on set at 4pm and well it's almost 4." Naya says as she stands from her chair.

Dr. Murphy who still had tears running down her face stood as well, "Thank you so much for coming in today, and sharing with me. I will re-listen to it, since I know I missed so much of the story crying. You are a very strong person taking care of her. And she- she is amazing." The Doctor moves from behind the desk and wraps her arms around Naya.

Naya who had cried on and off throughout the 90 minutes, started to cry again, "You have no idea how amazing she is. I just hope she gets better soon. My life is not complete without her by my side."

"Well, Naya the time apart for both of you, may be a good thing. Relationships need to breath sometimes, and a little space from the physical part of it may be what both of you need. I can tell how much you both love each other." The Doctor says as they pull apart.

"Yeah, I hope so. I can't lose her. I will call you Thursday and we can figure out what to do."

"Sounds good."

Naya runs out to her car and calls Telly from her blue-tooth in her car.

"What up Nay? I thought I would have heard from you awhile ago. Everything okay?" Telly says as he answers the phone.

"Sorry lost track of time talking to the Doctor. How is my baby?" Naya says with worry in her voice.

"She is fine Nay. We are watching Saved by the Bell. Well, I'm watching it and she is in and out of sleep on me. She like to snuggle." Telly says laughing.

"Yeah, she does. She must trust you to snuggle with you. Take her temperature please and tell me what it is." Naya says still worried.

"Okay, okay hold on." Telly stops talking as he puts the thermometer in her ear. Erin grabs her phone and types out 'tell her I love her', Erin shows it to Telly. Telly smiles at her, "Nay Erin says she loves you."

"Tell her I love her more." Naya says most of the worry gone from her voice.

"She heard you, the phone is on speaker. Okay her temp is still 100.1." Telly says as he puts the thermometer back on the night stand.

"Okay, well let me know if it goes up at all. Erin baby I love you, I'll be home as soon as I can. I'm off to make sure your concert is fantastic. Oh and Telly thanks again." Naya says.

"No prob, I'm here for my girl Erin."

"Oh hell no, Telly that's my girl and don't forget it." There is a pause before Naya starts to sing, "I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl"

Telly looks down at Erin who is smiling like a goon. "Aww, you two are too cute for your own good. Have a good meeting Naya." Telly is about to hang up when Erin grabs his phone and brings it as close to her mouth as she can and yells, "I love you" again it can hardly be heard.

Naya hardly makes it out but hears it, "Baby no talking, but I love you too. Sleep honey."

* * *

**On set**

The cast is all gathered around. Lea is taking lead on the meeting, since Erin is sick. She stands in front of the board.

"Okay guys, group songs from season three go" Lea says. Everyone looks around but no one says anything.

Finally Jenna speaks up, "Look Lea, none of us really feel like doing this today. We are all tired. Last night was, well you know. And all of this with Erin being sick. I think we are all tired and would rather call it an early day."

Lea is about to say something back when all of their phones go off. They each have a new text from Erin.

From: Erin

Guys, don't flake. Get some work done. When I get back I want you guys to know all the songs you are singing. Don't worry I'll be okay. Love you all.

Just then Naya walks in. "What are you guys doing, we have work to do. The faster we get the list of group numbers down that faster I can get home to take care of Erin and the faster all of you can go home and enjoy over 24 hours off in the middle of the week. Remember tomorrow is the 4th and we are not working. Now come on, season three group numbers." Naya sits in her normal seat, next to were Erin should be. Naya places her phone on the table, she has it on speaker so that Erin and Telly can hear the meeting.

Cory starts it off, "We got the Beat. I love it and fans love when I play drums".

They all hear Telly over Naya's phone, "Erin says love it"

The whole room starts to laugh, that even from her sick bed, Erin can not let this go.

Amber says, "What about 'It's all over' I'm not sure if the fans would want that one or not."

Kevin says, "I like that song, but lets put it on the maybe list for now."

The meeting goes on for two whole hours. When they are done they have a list of 15 songs. They knew they still may have to cut a few more, but it's a good start. Telly had hung up 30 minutes into the meeting because Erin fell asleep.

Naya is talking to Dianna and Lea when her phone rings, she sees it's Telly so she picks it up right away.

"Telly, is everything okay?"

"Nay you need to get home like now!" Telly sounds panicked.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Naya yells as she runs toward her car. The other cast members notice and follow her. Mark catches her and picks her up and runs as fast as he can to his car.

"When I woke her up to take her medicine she started coughing a lot. I-It was hard for h-h-her" Telly tries to tell her, but is panicked.

"Telly, you need to get it together and tell me. Mark is driving me we are on the way." Right before getting in Mark's car she throws her keys to Dianna. Dianna nods, knowing she needs to drive Naya's car to her house.

"It was hard for her to get it down, she did but hardly. Now she is having trouble breathing. She asked for some soup, I was in the kitchen. I came back in and she is gasping for air. Naya I called 911. I don't know what else to do." Telly hears the doorbell. "They are here, hurry Nay." He hangs up.

Naya looks over at Mark, "Hurry the fuck up Mark. She can't breathe. M-M-Mark I-I can't l-lose her."

"Nay it's okay, we will be there in no time, but you need to calm down. It will be okay, it will be okay." Mark says as he presses hard on the gas pedal.

_Oh shit. I can't lose her. Why, why god? Why do you keep giving her all this stuff to deal with? Please dear lord, let her be okay. She has to be okay. She is the most perfect person in the world, why do you keep making her life so hard. Lord give her strength._

Naya picks up her phone and dials the number she knows by heart.

"Hey-"

"I need you Heather. It's Erin they are taking her to the ER. I need you now." Naya cries into the phone.

"I'm on my way. Don't worry Naya, I'll be there soon. Naya calm down, you have to be strong for her. I'll call or text you or Ness when I have my flight information, I love you Naya. It will be okay, be strong."

"Hurry" With that one word Naya hangs up the phone as the pull up to her house and see Erin with a tube down her throat being wheeled down the driveway on a strecher. She sees Telly holding her hand. Naya does not even wait for Mark to stop the car as she jumps up and runs to her girlfriend. Naya grabs her hand, "Erin I'm here Honey. It will be okay. I'm right here. I love you. It'll be okay."

* * *

**A/N:** So we got to see a little of one of the maybe Underdogs. Trust me there is a lot more to Matt Brown-Silva. Thank you at Nayaleftboob for the idea for Matt.

Sorry for the clifhanger. Hopefully will get another chapter up tomorrow or Saturday. I will up of town Sunday, so we will see what happens. Much love to all my readers, I love you guys. Yeah 'Choke' is re-airing tonight. I like that eposide even though not much Brittana, btu still going to watch.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger. Well, not really they are fun to write. I hate to read them though, lol. Anyways, here is another chapter.

Again, please send me your ideas for underdogs, I will bring them in slowly. We may see some of them write their letters or make their videos. At first I didn't want to show the other underdogs too much, but I think I will show them a little more than I was going to. IDK give me ideas.

I DON'T ANYTHING OR ANYONE.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Naya's house in the furture**

Erin is just now waking up, she rolls over and feels for the warmth of her breathtaking girlfriend that should be next to her. But all she feels is cold sheets. She slowly opens her eyes, to an unfamiliar room. She looks around the bed is different, it's light wood instead of dark, so is the rest of the furniture in the room. _What in the hell? When did Nay get new stuff? I swore when I came in here it was different. Wait I feel okay, why does my throat and head not hurt anymore._

Erin slowly swings her legs over the side of the bed to stand up. When she is about to use her arms to push herself up she sees a huge ring on her left ring finger. _What in the world? This has to be a dream, right? I'm dreaming. _Erin quickly runs to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. She looks like crap, huge black bags under her eyes. She is only wearing shorts, she looks at her body in the mirror and sees stretch marks and is much more rounded than it was before. Her breasts also look different, larger and not as perky. _What in the FUCK!_

"Mommy, Mommy your up. Momma said breakfast is ready. Auntie Hemo and Auntie Ness are here. Come on Mommy" A cute little boy that looks like a complete cross between Erin and Naya says as he runs into the bathroom.

* * *

**Heather's Mom house**

Heather who is sitting on the couch with her mom watching TV, just hung up the phone from talking to Naya.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asks.

"They are taking Erin to the ER. I don't exactly know what is wrong or even why they are taking her, but I have to get to LA mom." Heather says as she lets tears overcome her. Elizabeth pulls her into a tight hug and just holds her. _I need to pull it together and get home now. Erin needs me, Naya needs me. I can't imagine how Naya is feeling. I hope Erin is okay, she is family and I can't stand when my family is hurting._

"Heather, go pack. I'll call the airport and try and find you the fastest flight I can." Elizabeth says as she pulls out of the hug and stands up.

"Thanks Mom. I'm going to call Naya's mom, she is the only other one who will be able to keep Naya calm. I mean Erin could too, but I don't think she is going to be able to. I-" Heather starts to ramble as she stands next to the couch but doesn't move.

"Heather, stop rambling and go." With that Heather starts to climb the stairs while calling Yolanda.

The phone rings a few times before Yolanda picks up.

"Hello."

"Momma, Momma it's Erin. They-they t-t-took -" Heather starts but is cut off by Momma.

"Heather is that you honey?"

"Yeah. Momma something is wrong with Erin, they took her to the ER. She stayed h-home to-today the d-doctor said she has tonsillitis, they gave her some meds, but Naya just called me and they took her to the ER." _This can't be happening. I need to get there, to protect them both from this. They are my family._

"Okay calm down Heather. Take a deep breath. Erin stayed home sick with tonsillitis, something happened and now she is at the ER, did I get all that right?"

"Yeah Momma. Nay sounded so scared, I'm in Arizona, I know the other cast will go with her, but Momma you know her. She needs you, can you go?" _I will need Momma too when I get there. We all will._

"I'm getting some stuff together right now. Heather it will be okay. Let us know when you will get in and I will send one of the boys to get you."

"Okay. See you soon."

* * *

**Naya's in the furture**

The little boy runs back out of the room. Erin takes a deep breath. _This has to be a dream, but if that little boy is mine and Naya's this is a dream I want to live in._ Erin is brought out of her thoughts, by arms wrapping around her. The arms feel so familiar, the arms are tan. _OMG it must be Naya. _Erin turns in the arms and what she sees takes her breath away. It's Naya and she look more beautiful than ever.

"Morning baby." Naya says as she reaches up and kisses Erin. Erin kisses back with as much passion as she can muster. Naya moans into the kiss. "Babe the kids, Hemo and Ness are just in the other room. What has gotten in to you?"

Erin shrugs her shoulders not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry, I was away for so long. But, the tour is over now. I got that movie deal so I'll be home for the next year." Naya says rubbing her hands up and down Erin's side. "Baby you better go feed the baby, you are leaking."

Erin looks down at her breasts which are leaking breast milk. _This just keeps getting more strange but strange in a great way._

* * *

**ER**

Naya rode in the ambulance with Erin. She held her hand the whole time and just listened to the machines beep. Naya is now sitting in a chair next to Erin's bed. Nurses and doctors have been coming in and out the last ten minutes that they have been here.

In the waiting room, the rest of the cast just showed up. Dianna called Ryan on the way. He is also on the way and has already called the hospital to arrange that Erin gets the best care, and the cast are not bothered. Lea called Dr. Woo who is also on his way. A nurse moves them to a different waiting room not far from the ER, she told them that they would be updated soon.

Naya sits next to Erin gripping her hand as tight as she can. _Erin please just wake up. I need you, I need you to wake up. I still don't know what happened, Telly didn't make any sense. _A doctor coming into the room brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello, Ms. Rivera. I'm Dr. Greene, I'm the head of surgery. Can you tell me what happened?" The tall and bald doctor asks, as he stands on the other side of the bed than where Naya is sitting.

"Umm, she woke up not feeling well this morning. She was complaining of a headache and sore throat. I called Dr. Woo who is the on-call doctor for GLEE. He came and said she has tonsillitis. He gave her some antibiotics and told us if her temp gets over 101 or she has trouble breathing to call him and then bring her here. One of my cast mates called him. I had to leave so Telly stayed with her. He called me freaking out, I don't know what happened, I got home and they were wheeling her out like this." Naya rambles out, tears in her eyes. _I hate myself for not being there. I should always be by her side. She is my world._

"Okay, is this Telly in the waiting room?" Naya just nods. "Okay, nurse can you please go get Telly." He watches as the nurse leaves. "Ms. Rivera what it looks like is the tonsillitis took a turn for the worse, her temperature was 102.3 when the ambulance got to your house. Her throat was so swollen she was having trouble breathing. We are in a waiting game right now, we need to do a tonsillectomy and remove the tonsils but we need to get her temperature as low as we can first." He stops as Telly walks in. "Sir, I need you to tell me what happened. Take you time, but I need you to give me every detail you can."

Telly takes a big deep breath. Naya stands and walks over to him and takes his hand. Telly squeezes it as he starts to speak, "She had fallen asleep, she seemed to be sleeping okay. I woke her up at 5:30 to take her medicine. She had a lot of trouble getting it down, but was able to. She wrote on a piece of paper that she was hungry. I went to make her some soup. I came back in maybe 10 minutes latter and she was sitting up gasping for air. Her face was bright red and was slowly changing to blue. First around her lips. I knew I had to get help, I called 911 and then Naya. I didn't know what to do. I w-w-was s-so scared. I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry N-Nay." Telly breaks down into tears. Naya pulls him into a hug.

"It's okay Telly. You did the right thing, you called for help. It will be okay." Naya reassures him.

"Sir you did the best thing you could. There is nothing more you could have done. At this point we just need to wait and get her temperature down and hope she wakes up. She is in a comma due to lack of oxygen. This happens sometimes when throughout the day the oxygen level is low. We just need to wait. We have given her a fever reducer that will be safe for surgery and now it's just a waiting game." The doctor says as he writes a few things in Erin's chart. "Ms. Rivera do you have any questions?"

"Yeah will she be okay?" Naya asks eyes full of tears.

"It's too early to tell for sure, but I can tell she is a fighter. We will do our best." The doctor says and then leaves the room.

Naya falls to her knees as lets the tears overtake her. _Why, why, why? Why does this have to happen? Please let her be okay, please god let her be okay. _Naya feels two sets of arms wrap around her. She is too in her thoughts to realize it's Telly and Ryan. Ryan had just showed up with Dr. Woo and came right to the room. As soon as he saw Naya he ran over to her.

* * *

**Naya's in the future**

Naya left the bathroom. Erin grabbed the purple toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. She didn't know what else to do. Just as she was finishing, Naya walked in carrying a baby who was lightly crying.

"Erin come on, Brooklyn is hungry." Naya says as she sits on the bed. Erin walks in and Naya hands her the baby and Naya help her get the baby to latch on and start to eat. "I can't believe she is 3 months already. I'm so sorry I had to miss most of it. Honey, I love you so much. Thank you so much fro supporting my career. I'm living a dream. I get to sing and star in movies, plus I get to come home to you, the twins and Brookie. I couldn't ask for more." Naya has tears in her eyes. She then leans down and kisses Erin on the forehead. The same little boy and a little girl that must be his twin come running into the room. "Did you finish breakfast?"

_Twins. They are too cute. Those are my babies. Yeah, Nay is not the only one living a dream._

"Yes, Momma. Can we go now? I can't wait to see Mickey."

"We will go in a little Leroy, but first you and Valerie need to go finish getting ready. See if Auntie Hemo will run you two a bath." Naya says to the two little ones.

"I got it Nay." Heather says from the doorway. "Good morning Erin." Heather moves to the side and Vanessa carrying a toddler walks in. "Bailey, stay with Momma Ness okay?" Heather kisses the girl on the top of the head before going down the hall to run a bath for the twins.

Vanessa comes and sits next to Erin on the bed. Naya gets up and walks to leave, "I'll go pack the diaper bag and a bag for the twins." Erin nods at her.

_This is unreal. So unreal._

* * *

**Waiting room**

The cast has been sitting here for about an hour now. Dianna and Kevin are in with Naya and Erin right now. They have gotten Erin's temperature down to 101. It is not coming down as fast as the doctors hoped. However, her oxygen level has leveled off. The doctor's need her temperature to come down to at least 99 for the surgery. Dr. Woo has explained everything that is going on to the cast. The cast are trying to keep it as together as they can. Heather called Vanessa not long ago saying that she will get in at 11:45pm. Mark and Cory are going to go pick her up.

"How are you doing, Ness? I know you and Erin are close." Lea asks as she comes to sit next to Vanessa. _Besides Naya and Heather, Erin spends the most time with Ness. I wish Heather was here, at least I have Di._

"Yeah, we are close. I don't know I'm scared. I'm mean this is bad, really bad." Vanessa looks down as she feels tears in the back of her eyes. All of the cast have cried. As more time passes without Erin waking up the more upset they all get.

"I know. I just wish she would wake up. The doctor said that would be a great sign if she wakes up." Lea says as she squeezes Ness's hand. "It'll be okay Ness. She is strong." Stronger_ than all us._

Both girls look up when they hear Momma's voice, "Get over here, all of you. You all need some Momma love." Yolanda stands in the middle of the waiting room, arms open. Each of the cast get in line to hug her. They don't want to group hug, they want their own hug from Momma, just like always.

Mark is the first to get a hug. As he sinks into Momma he feels like a child again. "Marky, it will be okay. She is so strong, but you young man don't need to be so strong. It's okay to cry Marky let it out." At Momma's words Mark breaks down. He lets the tears overtake him. He cries more than he has ever done before.

_I told myself so many times, I would never let her get hurt. I would protect her and here she is. In a comma, not waking up. I'm a horrible friend. She deserves so much more than any of us can give her. Okay, Mark pull it together. Damm Momma was right crying feels good._ Mark thinks as he lets Naya's Mom hold him.

Each of the cast members took their time hugging Momma. All of them crying. When Momma pulled out of her hug with Cory the last to get a hug, she talks again. "Okay, someone take me to my daughters please." Mark nods and shows Momma to Erin's room. _I'm so worried about both of them. I love Erin so much already. And Naya, she is so head of heels in love, she has to be dieing inside. Killing herself for not being by Erin's side when this happened._

Yolanda walks right to Naya and pulls her daughter up from the chair and wraps her arms around her. "Naya honey, are you okay?" Yolanda feels her oldest child shaking, tears overtaken her again. _She looks so scared. Yolanda you have to keep it together for her, for all of the cast, but more for Erin. _

"Momma, how" Naya gets out between sobs. _I'm so happy she is here, but how. How did she know, who called her? Her and Heather are the only ones that are going to keep me somewhat together right now. But, the only person I want is Erin._

"Heather called me." Yolanda sits in the chair and pulls Naya into her lap. She hold her child, like she was a little girl. "Let it out Nay. Let it out."

Dianna and Kevin where about to walk out. "You two stop and get over here. It's your turn for a Momma hug soon." With Yolanda's words they both stop, they know better than to walk away from Yolanda.

Doctor Greene walks into the room. "Ms. Rivera may I speak to you in the hall please?" Naya nods and follows him.

Yolanda stands and pulls Dianna into a hug. She does not have to say anything as Dianna breaks down as soon as her arms are around her. When Dianna calms down Kevin also cries in Yolanda's arms.

Momma then walks to Erin's bed. She takes her hand and bends over to speak into Erin's ear. "Erin, honey. I'm here, Momma's here. I need you to open your eyes, Erin. Open those eyes. You are a strong girl and you will beat this. Open those eyes right now." Yolanda who was calm this whole time is now letting the tears over take her, her voice becoming angry. "Erin you can't do this to us, wake up. Wake up right now. You have so much to live for, please just wake up." Yolanda sits down, and lets her head fall into her hand that is not holding Erin's. Kevin and Dianna come over and wrap her into a tight hug.

* * *

**Naya's in the furture**

Here they all sit in the family SUV. Heather and Vanessa in the car behind them. Erin turns and looks at the kids in the back. Her son Leroy, and daughters Valerie and Brooklyn. Her son must be named after her Papa, Valerie after the song and Brooklyn after one of the kids she coached. Erin turns back in her seat and looks over to Naya.

"I still can't believe the twins are almost four already." Naya says as she takes Erin's hand. "We need to talk about the p-a-r-t-y tonight" Erin nods at her well wife.

_Wait did she say almost four. Shit, how old am I? It must be summer, my birthday must be soon, or just passed._

"Mommy?" Leroy says. Erin does not react right away. _Oh, he is talking to me._

"Yes, Leroy" She says as she turns and looks at him.

"Will you go on the tea cups with me and sissy?" Leroy says and his twin jumps up and down in her sit.

"Yes, baby anything you want." Erin says. Naya smiles at her wife. Erin looks over at Naya and sees the huge matching ring on her left ring finger. _We have good taste in rings. They are a mash up of what both of us like. Kind of like our kids, I swear it looks like she knocked me up. I never want to wake up from this dream._

* * *

**In the hall**

"Okay, Ms. Rivera." The doctor starts. "Erin's oxygen levels are starting to drop some again. The swelling in her throat is getting called her parents from the number you gave us, they told us to let you make all decisions, they will agree with whatever you want." The doctor takes a deep breath. "Doing the surgery now is going to be risky, but waiting is also going to be risky. I need you to tell us what you want us to do."

Naya stands there dumbfounded. She open her mouth to speak several times, she looks down at her feet and then back to the room where the love of her live is laying. Finally she opens her mouth, "If she was your daughter sir, what would you do?"

The doctor pauses, "I usually will not answer that, but I would do the surgery. I will take care of her."

Naya looks at him trying to see if she can trust him or not. "Can I have some time to think about it?" Naya asks, still not sure what to do. The doctor nods. _I need to see her, see if she will tell me somehow what to do. She always knows what to do, I need her so much. Stay strong Rivera, stay strong._

Naya walks back into Erin's room. She asks her Mom, Kevin and Dianna to give her a minute alone with Erin. Naya carefully lays into the bed with Erin. She lays her head on Erin's chest like she has done so many times, and wraps one of the arms around Erin's waist. "Erin, honey I need you to open your eyes and tell me what to do. I love you so much, I want to make the right choice. I need you to get better. You have fought your whole life, and there are so many people here, who love you and want you to get better." Naya stops talking and just listen to Erin's heartbeat. Letting it tell her what to do.

Naya then does the only thing she knows to do.

"For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before."

Naya finishes with tears streaming down her face. She lays listening to the heart that holds her own, waiting for her answer. Soon Erin's heartbeat speaks to her, _I love you, I love you, I love you. _Naya blinks, not sure if she heard that right. _I trust you, I trust you, I trust you._ Now Naya thinks she is crazy. Then she gets her answer. _I need you, I need you, I need you._

Naya leans up and kisses Erin on the cheek. She then gets up and out of the bed as carefully as she can. She walks out into the hall to see Dr. Greene and Dr. Woo talking. "Do it. Do the surgery. She is a fighter, she will make it through."

Both doctors nod at her and then Dr. Greene says a few words, "Okay, you have about ten minutes to say good luck to her, then I will take her up. Once we get her up to the surgical wing it will be about two hours before you will hear from us." He then turns and runs to go make the arrangements.

Dr. Woo smiles at her and goes to the waiting room to let the others know._  
_

* * *

**Disneyland in the future**

They have just pulled into the parking lot at Disneyland. Naya turns the car off and turns in her chair to look at the twins. "Okay Rivera family, are your listening ears on?" Erin turns and looks at the twins who are looking at Naya. "Today, is a day to celebrate. Do you two remember what we are celebrating today?"

_Okay, what could we be celebrating today? I have no clue._

"Our family." Valerie yells out.

"Val, that's right but why, and please baby girl don't yell we don't want to wake up sissy do we?" Naya quickly says back to the young girl.

"We are celebrating that mommy woke up" Leroy says with a huge smile on his face. Erin looks over to Naya who meets her eyes.

"That's right, seven years ago today I almost lost your Mommy. She was really sick and almost didn't wake up. But then she did, and I was so happy. I asked her to be my wife one year latter and a year after that we got married. This day is about celebrating the Rivera family. Right baby?" Naya looks over at Erin after explaining to the kids. Naya sees that Erin has tears falling from her eyes.

_I need to make sure this happens. I have to be sleeping. I have to wake up, I want this to be my life. I have to wake up. I want to have this life. I want to have Naya as my wife. I want these three perfect kids. Erin you have to find a way to wake up._

* * *

**ER**

Naya is sitting on the bed next to Erin, she is holding Erin's left hand in both of hers. "Erin, honey they are going to take you to have your tonsillectomy in just a few minutes. Once they take them out you should be able to breathe better. Honey, I need you to be brave, I know you are. Honey, I'll be here when you wake up. I'll be with you the whole time, because Erin you have my heart, it's right here." Naya places their hands over Erin's heart. "I'm right here with you always."

Dr. Greene walks into the room, "Okay, Ms. Rivera we need to take her now. It's almost 9:30pm, you should be able to see her again around 11:30pm." Naya nods at the man.

"Baby, they are taking you now. I love you Erin. We will get through this, I love you so much, too much." Naya stands up off the bed, leans in and kisses Erin on the cheek. "I'll see you soon my love" Naya then stands back and watches as the nurse move Erin out of the room.

A nurse comes to her side, "Ms. Rivera I'll show you to the waiting room we have set up for you and the cast." Naya follows the nurse out of the room.

* * *

**Disneyland in the future**

The Rivera family is now standing in front of the castle taking a picture. Naya's bodyguards not far away. Erin looks over at the others around them, the whole cast and their families are here. From what Erin has overheard, every year on this day they all come back together to celebrate.

_I must really mean a lot to them that every year for the last seven years they drop everything to come be with me. I have hug so many of them, and they have all said how much they love me. How they are so happy that I woke up seven years ago and have never left their life's again. I need to find away to wake up these people love me so much. I have to wake up so that I can make this dream come true. Please, god I only ask one thing, let me finally live my life. Let me wake up and live, not hide and be scared. Let me break out of my shell and love and be loved. Please god, let me live._

* * *

**Surgical waiting room**

All of the cast are sitting around waiting. Waiting to hear anything. Cory and Mark are getting ready to go to pick up Heather. Ryan had offered to send a car to get Hemo, but the whole cast said no, they need to make sure Heather was okay. All of them know how panicked Heather is, not being able to be here has to be hard.

Cory and Mark walk over to Naya who is standing leaning against the windows looking out at the city of LA.

"Nay we are going to go get Heather now. We will be back soon." Mark says as he places a hand on her shoulder. Naya turns and smiles at him. Cory and Mark leave.

Naya has been quiet not talking more than two words at a time. She is deep in thought, trying to send all her positive thoughts down the hall to her love. _Everything will be fine. Erin is strong, we all are. Together this family will make sure that we make it through this as a whole. _Naya looks around the room and takes in the faces of the family she called her own. Dianna sits holding Lea's hand. Her own mother sits with Vanessa talking quietly. Chris, Amber and Jenna are reading magazines. Darren, Samuel and Damian just got back with coffee for everyone. Chord, Kevin and Harry are all watching the TV on the wall. Ryan is still trying to get Telly to calm all the way down.

Naya sighs and walks to the middle of the room, "Guys, listen we are all worried, but everything is going to be fine. Erin is strong and a fighter, this will not beat her. She all need to buck up. I know Erin would not want us, all just sitting here doing nothing. I say we go spread some cheer through the hospital. Ryan can you find out if we can go visit some people, I know it's late, but see what you can do."

Ryan stands and walks out of the room.

* * *

**Disneyland in the future**

Erin is brought out of her thoughts when she sees her twins running off. Naya sees her wifes face change and looks at the twins.

"Grandma, Papa, finally we were waiting for you." Val yells as Bill picks her up.

_My Mom and Dad. OH MY GOD. Things really do get better for me. I really need to wake up, I want all of this to happen and I know that I can make it._

A warm hand is placed on Erin's back. "Come honey, I think your parents want to meet their new granddaughter." Erin looks down at the baby in her carrier strapped to her chest.

"Let's go baby" Erin says as she takes Naya's hand and walks to her parents. She stops when she sees two people she never thought she would ever be happy to see. Her parents are holding both of her children, kissing them all over their faces. _I'm so happy they love my babies. I can't wait for this to be real, I will work my whole life to make sure this happens._

* * *

**Children's word**

Most of the cast are walking around talking to the kids who are still awake and taking pictures with them. Many of them are singing the kids to sleep. Naya did not come with them, choosing to wait for Heather who should be back soon.

Kevin is sitting with a ten year old little boy, who was in a car accident and had lost the use of his legs. "So Jimmy I would love for you to come on set when you get better."

The little boy smiles, "That would be so cool." He looks over at his parents who were allowed to come back late, when they heard the cast would be visiting. "Maybe you could help me learn to use my wheelchair?" The boy asks. His faces falls as he says it.

"Hey, Jimmy I can do even better than that. I have some friends who are amazing, they can go off jumps and everything, I will get them to come to set and show you what's up with the chair." Kevin smiles at the boy and waits for him to smile back. Kevin gets the parents numbers and says he will be in contact soon and walk away.

He turns into a empty hallway and sits against the wall. He is overcome by tears. _How did I get so lucky? This world is full of so much hate, so many bad things. I swear I will spend more time with these people who I act to be like. I may play a kid in a wheelchair, but I really have no clue how much of an emotional toll it takes. That poor boy, he just had his whole world turned upside down, but yet he still had a smile on his face. And then Erin, she has spent her whole life fighting, fighting just to be loved. Something I take for granted, a family that loves me._

* * *

**Disneyland in the Future**

"Hey sis, it's great to see you." Erin's sister says and she wraps her in a side hug. Erin smiles and almost forgets to breathe. She then hugs her brother.

_This is so unreal. I know I keep thinking this over and over again, but I hated them growing up. They made my life, worse than my parents did. They made fun of me every single day. Yeah, I got made fun of at school too, but these two. They made my life a living hell 24/7. My parents never believed me, when I would tell them. I would get blamed for everything, even when I didn't do it, or even was not home when it happened._

The baby on her chest crying brings Erin back out of her thoughts. "Shhh, it's okay Brookie. Don't cry. Are you hungry baby?"

Naya is at Erin's side and moving her to an isolated area so Erin can feed the baby. Naya leaves the twins with Heather and Vanessa.

"You doing okay, honey?" Naya asks as she sits by her wife. "If the walking gets to much, let me know okay."

Erin nods her head, "I'm okay Nay. I promise babe."

Naya leans in and kisses her wife. "I mean it, I know you have not been sleeping. I promise I will take all the night feedings this next year, all the nightmares or bed wetting from the twins. I want you to rest, you do too much."

Erin just smiles, not knowing what to say. _Okay, things are getting harder to fake. I need to wake up, like now._

* * *

**Waiting room**

Naya and her Mom sits and wait. Cory called and said Heather is on the way up, the boys are finding a parking spot. Naya looks down at the floor, deep in thought. _I have to show her how much I need her. How much she helps me. I will spend the rest of my life showing her._ Naya is brought out of her thougths when a tall blonde pulls her up into a hug.

"Naya, I'm so sorry I was not here. Tell me is she okay? Are you okay? Oh, Naya I'm so sorry" Heather says as she lets her arms hold Naya as tight as she can.

"Heather, it's okay. She will be okay, and I will be okay when she wakes up." Naya says back to her.

"Ms. Rivera." Dr. Greene calls out.

"Yes." Naya says pulling out of Heather's arms.

"I wanted to come tell you right away. Everything went well. The swelling has already gone down a ton. We should be able to take the tube out soon. She is still asleep, but that may be because of being put under for the surgery. We will know more in about 30 minutes. A nurse will come to get you soon. Only you will be allowed in while she is in recovery. The rest of the cast can see her in the morning."

"Thank you, thank you so very much." Naya says tears falling again. "I can't thank you enough."

The doctor walks out as the rest of the cast is walking in. Naya tells them what the doctor told her, adding, "guys, I'll text you if she wakes up. Go get some sleep. I love you guys." Naya said this last bit with her Santana HBIC face firmly in place.

Each cast member gave her a hug and left. All of them still wanted to be together so they as a group are going to Lea's. Heather and Vanessa wait with Naya until the nurse comes. About ten minutes after the cast left the nurse comes in.

* * *

**Disneyland in the future**

Erin is sitting between her two almost four year olds in spinning blue tea cup. Naya is sitting on a bench on the outside holding the baby. The twins are yelling to spin it faster.

"Erin, Erin honey. Open your eyes, please honey. Come back to me." She hears Naya's voice, but no it can't be.

She looks down and sees that neither of her children are holding her hands, but it feels like someone is holding her left hand.

"Erin, please if you hear me squeeze my hand. Baby open those eyes." Erin can hear the fear and sadness in Naya's voice.

* * *

**Erin's hospital room**

Naya is sitting holding Erin's left hand, begging for her love to squeeze it, give her any sign she is going to wake up. She has been out of surgery for about 45 minutes. Dr. Greene took the tube out just a few minutes ago. Erin is breathing on her own and Naya is hoping will now open her eyes.

"Erin, please honey squeezes my hand. Come back from that dream you are having and live life with me." Naya looks down at her hand that she swears that Erin just squeezed. "Do it again honey." And Erin does. "That's it now open your eyes, please Erin let me see those bright brown eyes."

Erin lets her eyes flutter open just a little.

"Yes, honey. Wake up, Erin. Please wake up, come back to me. I need you Erin. Please." Naya is gripping Erin's hand as tight as she can.

Erin opens her eyes all the way. "Hi" Erin says.

"Hi." Naya says back.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this made sense to all of you. I enjoyed writing it. Please, let me know what you thought.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Sorry for the little delay. I have been way to wrapped up in the Olympics to write. But, I'm trying to get the next chapter out.

I STILL HAVE ROOM FOR MORE IDEAS ON THE UNDERDOGS, SO PLEASE SEND ME YOUR IDEAS.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Eugene, Oregon Early morning July4th**

_Okay, Grace you can do this. Write a letter to HeYa and get your shot to be apart of this concert. _Grace Stephenson looks around her room. She sees the twenty something attempts at writing this letter. She hears her phone ring and she picks it up.

"Hello." Grace says with a frustrated and angry tone in her voice.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Grace's girlfriend Sammy asks her.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was you. I'm still trying to write my letter. I don't know what to say."

"I told you, make a video. They will fall in love with you, like me and like everyone else that meets you."

Grace smiles at her girlfriend's words. "I love you Sammy. Can you come over and help me film it tomorrow?"

"Of course I will and I love you too. Now get some sleep okay? It's almost 1am, I just wanted to call and say goodnight and I love you"

"I love you too."

* * *

**Erin's hospital bed**

Naya goes to open her mouth to say something else besides the Hi she already said, but nothing comes out. Instead tears coming flooding out of her eyes. She starts to sob. _Why am I crying? I should be supporting Erin, not sobbing like a baby. I just thought I was going to lose her, I can't believe she is awake. I love her so much._ Erin's scratchy and horse voice brings Naya out of her thoughts.

"Nay, it's o-o-okay." Erin swallows trying to get her voice to work, "Come here baby." Erin opens her arms so Naya can come into the bed with her.

"Baby." Naya says as she climbs into the hospital bed with Erin. She wraps her arm around Erin's stomach laying her head on Erin's Chest. Erin's arms go around Naya holding her close. "I love you so much. Don't you ever do that to me again. You hear me, never scare me like that again."

Dr. Greene walks into the room. He stops just after entering and just takes in the scene in front of him. _I have never seen a love like this. I can tell how much Naya loves this girl and now I see how much Erin must love her as well. I'm happy to see Erin is awake, now it's time to find out how she is really doing._

"Hello, Erin. I'm Dr. Greene." He starts to walk toward to bed. Naya tries to get up but Erin holds her tight and will not let her move. "I'm glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?" He is now standing next to the bed looking over her chart.

"Okay. Throat still hurts." Erin says. Naya leans up and kisses Erin throat. Erin smiles, "I'm happy to be awake and ready to live my life." _I'm ready to move past all the crap I have been through and make a new life for myself, a life with Naya._

"Well, that's good to hear. Your throat is going to be sore for a few weeks. You may not have any solid foods to eat for a week. I want to keep you here for a few days. You can go home on Thursday." The doctor says.

"Can I please go home tomorrow. Dr. Woo will check up on me. Please?" Erin begs. _I just want to go home and start my life. My life with Naya. I will make that dream come true._

"How about we see how you do tonight, and see how your throat feels in the morning and then we will talk again?" Dr. Greene says.

"Okay." Erin says.

"Good now, you need to get some sleep. Usually I would not allow another person to sleep in the same bed as a patient, but I will allow it. Please, try not to talk to much."

"Thank you Dr. Greene. I'll make sure she behaves." Naya says as she looks up at the man. "But one question, why does she need to sleep, she just woke up from a comma?"

"Good question. Her body has been through a lot and is still fighting off the tonsillitis. The more rest she gets the faster she will be better." The doctor says looking at both girls, who both nod at him. "Goodnight girls." The doctor leaves the room.

* * *

**Lea's house**

All of the cast plus Momma and Telly are at Lea and Dianna's house. It's close to 4am and none of them have heard anything from Naya since they left the hospital. Momma told them they needed to wait for Naya to call. The cast are all still wide awake and sitting in almost silence. A few of them have had small conversations, most of them about how much they hope Erin wakes up.

"Okay, kids listen. It's almost 4am, we all need to get some sleep. I'll call the hospital and see if they will tell me anything, then we all need to get some sleep." Momma says as she stands up and goes into the kitchen to call.

Yolanda has been sitting on hold for 30 minutes waiting to speak to anyone who will give her answers. At last she is connected to Dr. Greene. "Dr. Greene, thank god. I've been on hold for 30 minutes. We are all worried sick here, none of us have heard anything since leaving the hospital and Naya's phone is going straight to voice mail." Yolanda rambles out.

"I'm so sorry. Erin woke up just a few minutes after you guys left, just after midnight. They are both asleep in Erin's bed. She should be fine. I will have Naya call you as soon as they wake up." Dr. Greene says back to the woman.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Momma says and then hangs up the phone. She runs back into the living room where the cast sits. "Erin woke up a few minutes after midnight. Her and Naya are asleep now, and Dr. Greene will have Naya call us as soon as she wakes up." The whole cast gets up and hugs each other, thankful Erin is awake and will be okay. After they hug for what seems like hours, but it really just about a minute Momma speaks again, "Okay, now each of you get some sleep. I mean it. Sleep now, and none of you are to leave this house."

They all sigh knowing they have to listen to Momma. Each of them finds a place to lay down and all fall asleep within minutes.

* * *

**Erin's hospital room**

Naya stirs awake as she hears the nurse coming in to check Erin's vitals and put some more antibiotics in her IV. Naya turns to look at the nurse.

"Good morning" Naya says to the women, Naya had yelled at the same women several times in the last few hours. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Naya smiles at the woman.

"It's okay, I understand how hard this has to be. She seems to be doing much better. Her oxygen level is back to normal." The nurse says back before starting for the door. "Oh, before I forget, your Mom called at about 4am. None of the cast could get a hold of you and where freaking out. Call her soon, they know Erin is awake, but want to talk to you." The nurse smiles at Naya and then walks out of the room.

_I totally forgot to call them, I was just so happy she was awake and talking and okay. I really don't want to move right now. I love laying here wrapped up in Erin's arms, there is nothing better than this._ Naya snuggles in closer to Erin, nuzzling her nose into the crook of Erin's neck. Naya softly kisses Erin's neck. _I will do anything to make sure she knows how much I love her. I really really really love her. _Naya goes to kiss her neck again, but Erin's voice stops her.

"Baby, are you awake?" Erin asks trying to sit up and see Naya.

"Yeah. Good morning baby." Naya says as she sits up to see her girlfriends face. "I love you." Naya leans in to kiss Erin on the lips, but Erin turns her face so that Naya kisses her cheek. Naya pulls back and pouts.

"Honey, I don't want you to get sick." Erin says. Naya sticks her lip out even further. "No, pouting. I love you, but I hate when you pout." Naya lays her head back on Erin's chest.

"Okay, okay but I don't care if I get sick. I wants me some sweet lady kisses, and I wants them now." Naya says in her Santana voice.

"What time is it honey?" Erin says trying to change the subject. _She is too much. I want to kiss her, but I will be so upset if she gets sick._

"I don't know." Naya says and moves to get up and get her phone, but Erin's arms hold her tighter against her body. "Honey, I should get up and get my phone. The nurse told me, the whole cast was flipping out cuz I was not picking up my phone. Finally at 4 Momma called and talked to Dr. Greene, he said you where awake and I would call them this morning." Naya yawns after she finishes talking.

"Oh, yeah maybe you should call Momma. I don't want them to worry more than they have too." Erin lets go of her death grip on Naya. Naya gets up off the bed and Erin sees her face well for the first time. "Nay, did you not sleep last night?" _She looks like crap, like she has not slept in days._

"Not really, I woke up every time the nurses would come in to check on you. I was so scared you would not wake up this morning." Naya looks down at the floor, trying to hide how scared she still is to lose Erin. _I can't lose her. Every time they would come in, I had to make sure she was still okay, that everything was okay._

"Oh, Nay. Come here honey." Erin holds her hand out. Naya walks back over and takes it. Erin brings the hand to her lips and kisses it. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere, you are stuck with me. Now call your Mom. When Momma gets here, go home and sleep some please. I don't want to deal with a mumbling Naya in a few hours." Erin smiles at her love.

"I'll call my Mom, but I am not leaving your side. You hear me, I will not leave." Naya has a no-nonsense tone in her voice. Erin does not even try to argue with her, knowing she will not win.

* * *

**Lea's house**

It's 7am and Momma is half asleep laying in the guest bed, with Heather and Vanessa on the floor in the room. Telly is in the bed with Momma. It took until 5am to calm Telly down and get him to go to bed. He blames himself for Erin's comma. He said over and over again how "it's all my fault. Naya will never forgive me, I will never forgive me."

All of the cast have their cells phone on full blast so that if Naya or the doctors call, they will hear it. Momma and everyone else in the room, jumps to attention when they hear Momma's phone ringing. Momma sits up and grabs it off the bedside table.

"Naya thank god." Momma almost yells into the phone. _It's about damm time._

"Momma, calm down. Everything is okay. Erin's okay." Naya says calmly back to her Mother.

"Naya honey, I'm so happy she is awake. How is she doing this morning? Has the doctor seen her yet?" _I hope she can come home tonight. I need her home, where she can be safe. I need to know she is safe before I can leave and go home._

"She is okay. The nurse said last time she was here, that her oxygen level is back to normal. It dropped a little during her sleep and they had to put the nose thing back on to help her, but she doesn't need it anymore. The doctor will be by in a few minutes." Naya rambles to her mom.

"That's good to hear. Naya did you not sleep?" _I know my daughter like the back of my hand and she has not slept._

"No, not really. I woke up every time the nurses came in. The doctor just walked in, I'll call you back when he leaves, okay?"

"Please do. Bye Nay, I love you and tell that girlfriend of yours I love her too."

"I will. Bye Momma."

Momma hangs up the phone and then notices that the whole cast is in the room. She explains what Naya told her. They all sit and wait for Naya to call back, hoping it will not be too long.

* * *

**Erin's room**

Dr. Greene is looking over her chart. Looking at all her vitals throughout the night. Naya hung up the phone and moved over to stand next to the bed and hold her hand.

"Okay, so Erin your vitals looked okay throughout the night, your oxygen numbers dropped at one point, because of that we will have to keep you one more night. I know you want to go home, but I need to know you can keep that oxygen level up." The Doctor sees the pain in Erin's eyes knowing she can't go home yet.

"Please, I want to go home. I don't want to be in this hospital. I want to go home and start my life with the girl of my dreams. Please." Erin begs. She looks over at Naya asking her with her eyes to do something. _Please, Nay do something. I want to go home. I need to go home._

"Dr. Greene, what if I get Dr. Woo to stay the night at my house just in case? Please, I want Erin to be safe and feel comfortable, please." Naya asks almost begging the doctor to agree. _If he says no, I'll call Ryan, he will get the Doctor to let her come home._

"I will talk to Dr. Woo and see if we think it will be okay. For now, I need you to open so I can look at your throat." Dr. Greene says. _I know they are going to get their way, Dr. Woo already told me he would stay with them._ Erin opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out. The doctor takes a look. "Okay, looks better than I thought it would. Now I need to feel lymph nodes, this may hurt a little." The doctor pushes on her throat just below her jawline. "Any pain?"

"Just a little, nothing like yesterday." Erin says back.

"Okay good. Well things looks much better than I thought they would. I will be back around noon. Until then, only 3 people at a time in here okay." The doctor waits for both Naya and Erin to nod. "Oh, and Erin your parents send their love. I called them after you woke up, and they called me first thing this morning as well." Erin looks shocked at the doctors words.

* * *

**Vacaville, CA**

Candy and Bill sit at their kitchen table, drinking coffee and waiting for their other two children to show up. Candy and Bill had called them the night before and told them they needed to come over in the morning.

Bill stands up as he hears the doorbell. _Right on time, 8:30am._ "Good morning Billy, Haley. Please come in and sit with your mother." Bill says with a voice his children have only heard him use with Erin, never them.

"Okay Daddy" Haley the oldest says. _I'm 30 years old but right now I feel like a 10 year old and I'm about to be sent to my room._

All four of them sit down with their coffees in hand.

"okay, what is this about?" Billy asks his parents. _I know it has something to do with Erin, but I just don't know what._

Candy goes on to tell her children about everything they have been through the last week. Erin leaving, Erin calling and bitching them out, the nightly calls, and therapy. The Corn children sit not knowing what to say or do. Candy finishes by telling them about the tonsillectomy and the comma, her children never showing any concern on their faces.

"Now, the thing will need to talk to the two of you is how your treated Erin growing up." Bill says as he holds up home videos. "Your mother and I want to know if we watch these, will we see the two of your picking on Erin?" Bills looks at his children who both look down.

"Look Dad, that was a long time ago. What happened when we were kids should not matter. I have not spoken to Erin in months, I only see her at Christmas. We don't get along any more, we never really did, all she did was cry." Haley says with a huge attitude. _Why now, why now do they care. They want to blame me and Billy when they made Erin's life hell too. I don't think so._

Candy stands up and slams her coffee mug on the table, "Drop that attitude right now. Haley you have no clue what you have done to your sister, but yet she still cared about you. She still wanted to be your friend, even to this day." Candy grabs the letter that Erin had left and gave it to Haley. "Read this." _I can't believe I let Haley turn out to be such a heartless bitch. She better not let her two children turn out like her._

Candy waits and watches her daughter as she reads her sisters words. Candy finally lets a breath out as see shes a tear fall from Haley's eye. Haley finishes and hands it to Billy. Billy also reads it and lets a few tears fall.

"Look, okay I was mean to her. I made fun of her everyday. Haley and I would make a game of it, who could make Erin cry the most. Yeah, I regret it, but I don't know how I could ever change it." Billy says. Haley rubs her brothers back, both of them with tears on their cheeks. _I wish I could. She was always there for me. Threw it all, she beat up bullies for me, but I should have been doing that for her._

"I want Erin to be in my children's lives. They love Auntie Turtle and they miss her. We need to fix this." Haley says looking at her brother.

Just then Candy's cell phone rings and she sees that it is Naya. Candy smiles as she answers the phone, "Good morning Naya. I'm so happy that Erin is awake."

"Me too Candy. I wanted to call and let you know that they are letting her come home tonight." Naya says with joy in her voice.

"That's great, Dr. Greene told me that he was going to keep her another night, how did you get him to change his mind." _I think she needs to stay one more night, make sure she is able to keep the oxygen level up._

"Dr. Woo the on call doctor for Glee will stay with us overnight. They should release her at about 4 this afternoon."

Candy looks at the people at the table, waiting to hear the good news. "That's great. Tell her we love her, and we can't wait to talk to her."

"Well, actually you can tell her yourself, you are on speaker and she is right here." Naya says.

"Hi Mom, can Dad hear me?" Erin says her voice still a little horse.

"Hold on, Billy and Haley are here too, we called them to come over and hear about what is going on with you." Candy says, she then puts the phone on speaker and puts it on the table.

"Hi Baby girl. I'm so happy you are awake. I love you so much Erin." Bill says, tears falling from his eyes.

"Don't cry Dad. I'm okay." Erin says back. "Haley how are Matty and Karen?"

"Umm" Haley starts. _Everything she is going through but yet the first thing she wants to know is if her niece and nephew are okay. _"They are at home with Byran. They miss you." Haley lets more tears fall.

"Tell them Auntie Turtle misses them and I would love for all of you to come down and maybe go to Disneyland when the concert is over." Erin starts and then quickly talks again, "I would love all of you to come to the concert. Mom, Dad we can talk more about it at a latter time. I'm sorry but I have to go the nurse needs to draw some blood."

"Bye" The whole Corn family says into the phone.

* * *

**Lea's house**

The cast is finishing up eating before they all head out to see Erin and runs errands. Naya had called them and told them that only two can come at a time. Lea, being like Rachel Berry, made a schedule for the visits. Only 30 minutes per duo. Momma and Telly will go first. Telly again this morning is a mess.

Naya also asked them to go get some things for Erin and for one of them to go to her house and wait for Dr. Woo who is bringing over the supplies he may need tonight.

"Okay guys, lets get going. We all meet back at Naya's at 4." Dianna says as she stands up. They all jump into their cars and are off to do what they need to do.

* * *

**Erin's room**

Erin had convinced Naya to lay in the extra bed in the room and try to sleep. Naya only agreed when the nurse moved the bed up against Erin's so Naya could hold Erin's hand. After getting Naya to lay down she was asleep within minutes. Erin rubbing her thumb over Naya's knuckles. The nurse brought breakfast into Erin. Baby food, that's what they brought her. Erin eat it because she was so hungry but it was beyond nasty, and she was going to have to eat this crap for a week. Just as Erin was finishing her food, Ryan Murphy came into the room.

"Good morning, Erin." Ryan said placing a huge vase full of flowers next to the window, the only empty spot. The cast had gone overboard with sending her flowers and stuff animals.

"Hi Ryan." Erin said with a smile on her face.

"The doctor said you will get to go home this afternoon. That's great news. How are you feeling?" Ryan asks. _Right now the only thing that matters is that she gets better. The concert can be up on hold until we know she is okay._

"A little tired, but I'm okay. Ryan I may not be able to sing at the concert, what are we going to do?" Erin asks worried. _I want to do this concert, but I would almost rather take care of myself, take care of moving past all the crap that is my life._

"We don't need to talk about that today." _Gosh, she can't go one day without worrying about it. I knew I loved this girl for a reason._

"Look Ryan, we meaning you and me need to talk about it. I don't want the cast to weigh in. I think we need to pick someone to train with Naya and Heather, then if I'm not able to it's okay. I can still be apart of it, maybe use 9 underdogs instead of 8. I just would rather work on me and planing the concert than being in it." _I don't want to let everyone down, if I can't do it. Plus now a Brittana fan will get their dream, it's win win in my book._

"That sounds like a good plan. Maybe you can act as the Mr. Shue of the underdogs. Sing a little, but more just be an organizer of the club." Ryan says. _I love this idea, it's perfect._

"I love it." Erin says. "It will be perfect, I can still get my story out there, but also focus more on me and organizing things. It should help with my stress level. Dr. Greene said that will be a big thing for me to get better."

* * *

**Eugene, Oregon**

Grace is still sleeping soundly in her bed. She fills the bed dip next to her and she wakes up to see Sammy sitting next to her.

"Hi, baby. What time is it?" Grace asks.

"Umm like 9. Look we need to talk." Sammy says with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Grace says as she sits up and looks at her girlfriend, as she takes her in, time stops when she sees the girls neck. Hickeys several of them, and they are not from Grace. Sammy hates them so Grace was always very careful not to leave them. "Sammy what the hell is going on? Are you cheating on me." Grace is now crying her eyes out.

"I'm just going to come out and say it. Yes and no. I have been with Blake longer than you. I was cheating on him with you. You don't know him, he is from Portland we grew up together." Sammy stops when Grace gets up off the bed and opens her bedroom door.

"Get the fuck out. Get out right now." Grace yells pointing at the door.

Sammy doesn't move, "Grace let me finish please." She waits but Grace just motions to the door again. "I just want you to know, I do love you and I'm sorry okay. I found out that I'm pregnant and I went to tell him. He freaked out and raped me last night. I just wanted you to know the truth and didn't want you to find out another way. I'm sorry Grace, you were so good to me. I will always love you." Sammy walked out of the room not looking at Grace.

Grace just stands next to the door, not knowing what to say, what to do. She is hurt, so hurt. As Sammy walks past her, Grace sees the cut over her eye and the bruises on her arms where she was held down. Grace almost grabs Sammy, but stops herself, remembering that she is the other girl, not the one being cheated on, but being cheated with. Grace closes her door behind Sammy locking the door. She falls face forward into her bed, crying and not knowing how to stop.

_What in the hell. How did this happen? How did I not know? How could someone hurt her like that? How could she hurt me like that? How could she use me, not tell me. I love her, but I shouldn't anymore._

* * *

**Naya's house**

Kevin and Mark are sitting in the living room at Naya's waiting for Dr. Woo to come and set up what they need to. They are going to be the last ones to go see Erin, and they will be driving Naya and Erin back home.

"Mark do you think we should clean up a little?" Kevin asks looking around at the living room which has tissues and tea cups still half full.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Before they know it, they are scrubbing the whole house, wanting Erin to come home to a germ free environment. Lea and Dianna joined them after they got everything on Naya's list. All four of them, singing and dancing around while cleaning Naya's huge house top to bottom.

"Hey guys, come here." Mark yells from the guest room. The others come into the room. "Should we maybe hang up some of these?" Mark asks holding up pictures that where in Erin's suitcase, which Mark just finished unpacking.

"Yeah, but we should go get some frames. You boys stay here and we'll go." Lea says happily.

* * *

**Erin's room 10am**

Erin lay watching Naya sleep. The TV is on in the background but Erin doesn't even know what is on. A nutritionist had come in explaining to Erin what to eat and what not to eat. He told her, he gave Naya a list the day before, so Erin didn't really pay attention, knowing that Naya would handle it.

Her door slowly opened, Erin didn't take her eyes off of Naya, thinking it was just another nurse. When she heard the broken voice she turned with a smile on her face.

"E-E-Erin is i-it o-o-okay if I umm." Telly stops when Erin looks at him.

"Get over here Telly. I need a hug and I need it now." Erin opens her one arm that is not being held by Naya to Telly. Telly walks slowly over to her and leans in to hug her. He starts to cry again. "Telly, why in the hell are you crying. I'm fine. Hey, hey none of that." Telly just keeps crying. Erin just says soothing things to him, hoping to calm him down, but not knowing that Telly blames himself.

Momma walks into the room, "Telly not again. I keep telling you Erin and Naya are not mad at you. Please stop with this." Momma walks over and kisses the still sleeping Naya on the top of her head and then moves to pull Telly off of Erin.

"Telly, how in the world is this your fault. It is no ones, I got sick that's it. If anything you saved my life. You called for help. They said the way things were going had you waited another minute to call, I may not be here. So stop with the tears, Telly I owe you my life." Erin says. Telly finally pulls out of the hug and looks at Erin. "I mean it Telly, I owe you."

"I'm happy you are okay, but I know Naya is so mad at me." Telly sniffles as he speaks.

"Telly, I will go all Lima heights on your ass if you don't stop blaming yourself, for something no one could have stopped. Now stop bitching, my girl is still recovering." Naya says as she moves over to snuggle into Erin.

"Morning baby. I love you, go back to sleep. I don't want to deal with grouchy Naya all day." Erin says and then kisses the top of her head. Naya does not say anything but just snuggles in more to her love.

"Alright, enough of this fighting. Time for me to finally give my daughter some Momma love." Momma says as she moves to sit next to Erin and pull her into a hug. Naya grunting as she is pushed off of Erin. "I'm so happy you are awake and okay. Erin you mean the world to me, and if you ever scare me like that again, you will be in so much trouble." Momma tries to control herself and not cry. But when she feels Erin's body start to shake and tears hit her shoulder, she also cries.

Naya sits up on the bed and watches her Mom and the love of her life hold each other and cry. Naya looks over to Telly, who is looking on with tears in his eyes. "Come here." Naya says to him. He skips over to Naya and they hug each other. Both crying. After a few moments, they are both pulled into a four way hug with Erin and Momma.

"Okay, okay. That's enough off all of this. I'm happy I'm alive and you all care so much but I'm still sick and don't want to get you guys sick." Erin says letting her body fall back into the bed, her head hitting the pillow.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Naya asks as Momma and Telly as they pull the two chairs up to Erin's bed.

"I don't have any plans" Telly says.

"Well, I was thinking that I would stay with the two of you. At least for a couple of days, that way Naya you don't stress about Erin being alone." Momma says.

"Thanks Momma. That means a lot." Naya says and Erin nods.

"Hey Nay." Erin says.

"Yeah honey."

"Can we ask the cast to come over for dinner. It's the 4th of July. I want to spend it with the people who mean the most to me." Erin asks sitting up a little to be able to see Naya.

"Yeah, I'll send a text out right now." Naya says moving to get up, but Erin holds her tight and does not let her move.

"I want to send it" Erin says grabbing her phone and starting to type.

To: Glee fam

From: Erin

BBQ at nay's tonight. Lets celebrate independence day together as a fam. U guys figure out food, I have to eat baby food, but I want you guys to enjoy. I love you

Naya's phone goes off, she looks at it and reads the text. "Don't worry baby, you only have to eat baby food for a week." Erin smiles at her and kisses the top of her head.

* * *

**Eugene, Oregon** **10:30am**

Grace is now in her back yard setting up the camera to make her tape. Her mom convinced her that Sammy was not worth crying over all day. Her mom never liked Sammy, now she knows why. Grace wants to stand out in her video. She also wants it to be real, and her just talking about who she is and what she has been through. Her mom stands behind the camera.

"Okay Grace you ready?"

"Yup, lets get this over with." Grace says back. _I want to do this in one take, do a little editing so it can go in the mail tomorrow._

Grace's mom points at her telling her the camera is on, "Hi, I'm Grace Stephenson. I just turned 18 and as you can see I'm small. I like the term 'Fun sized' I'm only 4'8" but my friends would tell you I act like I'm 6 foot. I'm gay and came out to my parents when I was only 12. I have had a girlfriend for the last two years, but just this morning we broke up." Grace takes a deep breath. "I was the other girl. She had a boyfriend who she has been with for four years, I didn't know as he lives an hour away. He got her pregnant and when she went to tell him, he raped her. I don't know what to do. I love her, I always will, but she hurt me so bad. I was second to him." A few tears fall from her eyes, "I'm shy when I first meet someone, but if you become my friend, I will always do anything for you. That's why I'm hurting so bad, as she will always have a part of my heart." Grace takes another deep breath and clears her throat, "My friends call me firecracker, as I'm small but powerful. I want so bad to be apart of this concert and show all the short girls in the world, that we can go boom boom boom just like a firework." Grace then begins to sing the chorus of "Firework" by Katy Perry, "Cause baby you're a firework come on show 'em what your worth make 'em go oh, oh ,oh! As you shoot across the sky-y-y. Baby you're a firework come on let your colors burst make 'em go oh, oh, oh! You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own"

Grace's mom turns the camera off and walks over to Grace and pulls her into a hug. Grace only hugs her back for a second, "I'm going to start editing, I'll let you see it when I'm done." Grace grabs the camera and goes back to her room in tears.

* * *

**Erin's room**

Momma and Telly left a few minutes ago as Erin was starting to fall asleep. She complained that her pillow was too hard, so she is now sleeping with her head on Naya's chest. Before falling asleep she told Naya that she is the perfect pillow. Naya is running her fingers threw Erin's hair while watching re-runs of Law and order. She looks up when she hears the door open.

"Shhh guys shes asleep" Naya says to Heather and Vanessa as they walk into the room. Heather with a Unicorn pillow pet and Ness with a Turtle pillow pet.

They both sit in the chairs by the bed, "How is she?" Vanessa asks after a few moments of an uncomfortable silence.

"She's tired but is recovering well. Dr. Greene is happy about her progress." Naya says. "Heather how are you doing? We didn't really get to talk last night, how did things go with your mom?"

"Things went great. I went to tell my Dad first and she walked up and heard me. She already knew and can't wait to come met Vanessa." Heather turned to smile at Vanessa, who smiled back.

"That's great HeMo" Naya says. "So I guess I should tell you what Erin and I talked about before she fell asleep. Ryan came this morning and Erin told him that she wants to change the concert a little."

"What? Why?" Heather asks worried. _Why, I thought she was excited about it._

"She umm...she wants to live her life, she wants to move on from all the crap in her life. She wants to get better, deal with all the hurt." Naya rubs Erin's back, hoping it will calm herself down. "She is going to be the 'teacher' for the underdogs. She is dead set on this, saying she can spend more time organizing the concert, rather than singing. I actually like the idea. I mean she is a coach and that is what she is going to get to do." Naya makes the bed sit up more so she can look at Heather. "She says today is her Independence day, she wants to start her life over. She said she is done doubting things, she is ready to live life."

As Naya is talking the same things keep running through Heather head. _Erin is by far the reason all of us are now living our lives. We are no longer letting GLEE or FOX tell us what to do, who to be. I want to come out to the world now. I want everyone to know that I'm gay and I'm proud to be. She is my hero and always will be._

"You bet your ass I am. Get your ass over here HeMo" Erin says as she sits up and opens her arms to a crying Heather Morris.

* * *

**Erin's room 4:00pm**

Erin is sitting in her wheelchair with Mark pushing her to the car. All of the cast have been by to see Erin. Erin and Naya both slept on and off throughout the day, but both feel like they didn't really sleep. Erin can not wait to get home and hang out with the cast.

"Okay here we are" Mark says as he brings the chair to a stop in front of his car. "Erin do you want to sit in the front with me or in the back with Nay."

"Back, please Marky Mark" Erin says as she stands up from the chair and lets Mark and Kevin help her into the car.

Naya gets in on the other side and Kevin gets into the front turning to talk to Erin, "You excited to get home?"

"I can't wait little bee. I'm so ready to start my new life. I was given a second chance when I woke up early this morning, I'm going to live every day to it's fullest from here on out." Erin says with determination in her voice. _I'm not going to hold anything back anymore. It's time to look in the mirror and make a change._

* * *

**Eugene, Oregon**

Grace stands up from her desk where she has been editing her video. Her mom just asked her to please go get some ice for the family BBQ. She grabs her phone which she had not turned on at all that day. She is a light sleeper so she always turns her phone all the way off at night. She sat on her bed and waited for it to turn on. When it does, she reads through the 20 texts she has. 5 of them are from one of her best friends Charlie who said to call him ASAP the others where from other friends saying what a bitch Sammy is for cheating and how sorry they are.

She then listens to the voice mails she has. The first two from Charlie again asking her to call him ASAP, the next one from Charlie takes her breath away, "Grace, you need to call me I mean it. Sammy called me and told me everything. Her mom and I talked her into going to the police. We are at the hospital now, they just finished the rape kit and Sammy freaked out. She hyperventilated and kept saying she wants to kill herself. Sammy they are keeping her overnight, please call me or come down here. I know your hurt, but I also know you love her and don't want her to hurt herself. She keeps saying she needs you, can't live with herself for hurting you"

Grace grabs her car keys and runs to her car, driving as fast as she can to the hospital.

* * *

**Naya's house**

The cast is sitting around watching movies and chatting. Erin got them to have a Disney movie marathon. They are watching Lion King at the moment. Erin who is sitting on top of Naya in one of the club chairs is starting to fall asleep, but wakes up when she hears her phone go off with a new text message. She pulls her phone out from Naya's hoddie she is wearing. It's a picture message from Heather, it is Erin sleeping in Naya's lap.

"We look cute" Nay says looking at Erin's phone.

Dr. Woo walks into the room, followed by Momma who let him in. "Erin I need to take your temperature and give you your meds okay?" Erin nods. The doctor makes her get out of Naya's lap, Naya sits on the arm of the chair, holding Erin's hand. Since Erin has woken up Naya has only left her side to go to the bathroom. "Okay your temperature is normal, open please?" Erin opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out. "Looks good. Here I brought you a treat. These are pedilight otter pops." Erin face lights up.

"Thanks Woo." Erin says with a huge smile. Momma takes the rest of the box to the kitchen to put in the freezer. "Guys, what time do the fireworks start on TV?"

"I don't know I'll look" Lea says grabbing the remote and looking. "They start in an hour."

Naya's phone rings and she hands it to Erin. Erin looks at it and sees it's her mom, "Hi Mom. Happy 4th."

"Same to you. Everyone is here, Dad, Billy, Haley, Bryan, Matty and Karen." Candy says.

"Auntie Turtle, I miss you." 2 year old Karen says.

"I love you, Auntie come home." 4 year old Matty says.

"Awww. I miss you guys too, so much. But guess what?" Erin says trying hard not to cry on the phone. _Oh, I miss them so much._

"What?" They yell together.

"I want you guys to come to LA and take me to Disneyland, can you two do that?" Erin looks at Naya. Naya rubs her back when she sees the tears in Erin's eyes.

"Mommy told us. I can't wait. Auntie are you going to sing at the concert?" Matty asks.

"Yes, big guy I am. And I'm going to sing a song for you and your sissy okay. What song do you want me to sing for you?" Erin now has tears falling. _I will do my best to make sure these two have the time of their lives. I love them so much, they are the only thing from home I have missed so much._

"All I do is win, win, win." Karen sings to her Auntie.

"Yeah, Auntie cuz that's what we do. We don't give up till we find away to win, that's what you told me. Auntie sing that one." Matty says so excited.

"Okay, whatever you two want. Are you guys going to see the fireworks tonight?"

"Yeah we are at Creekwalk." Karen says.

"Awesome. Well guys Auntie has to go. Can I talk to just Grandma for a minute. I love you guys so much."

"Love you more" Both kids yell back.

"Hey Erin it's Mom" Candy says.

"Hey, so Telly who works with GLEE will call you tomorrow and talk to you about arrangements for coming here. I want you guys to be able to see the concert and go to Disneyland for a few days."

"Okay that sounds good. You sound sleepy Erin." Candy says back.

"I am, I'll go to bed after the fireworks. I love you guys." Erin hangs up the phone and pulls Naya into her. "Naya I miss my niece and nephew so much. I love them so much." Erin cries into Naya's shoulder.

"Shhhh, honey they will be here before you know it. Maybe, we can set up a Skype date with them, will that make you feel better?"

"Yeah, so much" Erin says as she pulls out of the hug, just to be pulled back into one by Momma.

* * *

**Eugene, Oregon**

Grace stands outside of Sammy's room. She sees Sammy's mom talking to the doctor and Sammy with tears streaming down her face. She stands and just looks through the window. _Should I go in or not? I don't know, I don't know what to do. I want to but she hurt me, she hurt me so much. _She argues with her self for over ten minutes when she realizes she is not alone.

Charlie put his hand on her back, "What are you doing out here?"

"I-I-I can't go in. I just needed to know she is okay." Grace says as she falls into Charlie's arms.

"Grace, please go in and talk to her. Please" Charlie begs her. Grace pulls out of the hug and looks back in. Sammy makes eye contact with her and Grace is stuck to the floor. She can't move, can't talk, can't breath.

Inside the room Sammy breaks down even more. Her mom moves to her side and follows her line of vision, she sees Grace and comes out of the room.

"Grace. Please either go in and talk to her or leave. You can't just stand here. I know she hurt you, she told me she broke up with Blake when she started dating you. Honey, please don't make her hurt more than what he hurt her. Don't make her beat herself up anymore." Sammy's mom pleads with the girl.

Grace finally looks up at the woman, "I-I-I don't know i-i-if I can, I w-w-want to t-t-talk to her, b-b-but." Grace starts to cry, to sob, Sammy's mom pulls her into a hug. After a moment Grace pulls out of the hug and walks into Sammy's room.

Grace stands just inside the room, only looking at the floor. Sammy looks at her and continues to cry as she speaks, "Grace, I'm so sorry."

"Stop. I don't want to hear it." Grace starts. "What is wrong with you. You broke my heart and now you want to play the victim with me. I love you Sammy, I love you more than I love myself. I can't, why, why, why Sammy, why did you do this to me." Grace finally looks right at Sammy, "I thought you loved me."

"I-I-I do love you, so much. I just-" Sammy starts but is cut off by Grace.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Listen Sammy I love you and I want to be with you, I want to hear from you why, why you did this to me, but I can't right now. I'm hurt, so hurt. But, when Charlie called and said you where here I had to come. If you hurt yourself or that baby, I would not be able to live with myself." Grace now realizes she is standing next to Sammy's bed, she feels Sammy take her hand. "I'll call you when I'm ready to talk, until then promise me you will take care of yourself and the baby." Grace first kisses Sammy on the cheek and then her stomach. "I love you, I love you both. I have to go." Grace walks out of the room and right to her car where she sits and cries.

* * *

**Naya's **

The fireworks are now over. The cast are getting up to go home. Erin is asleep in the chair on Naya's lap. Mark picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. Dr. Woo follows behind to check her one last time, he is sleeping in the office and will check on her every 2 hours. He hooks up the oxygen monitor to her, it will set off an alarm if it drops to far. He marks in her chart all of the numbers from the monitors and leaves the room.

Naya comes in a few minutes latter after saying goodnight to Momma. She gets into bed with Erin, who pulls Naya close to her.

"I love you Nay." Erin says with sleep in her voice.

"I love you too, sleep baby." Naya says and snuggles into Erin.

"Wait." Erin says and sits up, making Naya sit up as well. "Naya I want to ask you something." Naya nods, "Do you really want to marry me one day?" _I have to make sure that dream comes true. I have to make sure we get to have our kids, Leroy, Valerie and Brooklyn. _

"Yes, more than anything." Naya says kissing Erin's cheek. _I will, I will make her mine for ever, I want it more than anything else in the world._

"Naya I need one year, one year to figure out myself, then you can ask me, or I'll ask you. But one year from today, I want you to be my fiance. Just give me a year baby." Erin pulls Naya in and hugs her with everything she has. "I want to spend forever with you."

"Okay. I'll ask you to be my wife July 4th of 2013, because we are meant to be together forever."

Within a few minutes they fall asleep in each others arms, just like every night. Bodies tangled together, so close they mold into one.

* * *

**Eugene, Oregon**

Grace lays in her bed, she is about to call it a night. After the hospital she came to her room to finish her video. It's done and will be in the mail the next day. It's almost midnight and Grace has to text Sammy like she does every night since they started dating. _I can't leave things the way I did at the hospital. She has to know I mean it, I love her. I just need time. I know she loves me too, there has to be a good reason as to why she did this. There has to be._

To: Sammy

From: Grace

Goodnight, sleep tight. Give me time. I'll never stop loving u as long as u tell me the truth.

Grace is about to turn her phone off, when it goes off. She has a new text from Sammy.

To: Grace

From: Sammy

I love you. I haven't loved Blake for years, not since you. You are my everything. Just tell me when u want to talk. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I had no choice. I will tell u everything when u r ready but I promise I had no choice.

* * *

**Naya's**

It's 3am and Dr. Woo walks into the bedroom to check up on Erin. He stops and looks at the two girls. They are facing each other, arms wrapped around each other, their faces less than an inch apart. _I need to give Naya an immune shoot tomorrow. There is no way, any of us are going to be able to stop them from being so close. Erin should not be contagious anymore, but we have not told them yet, as we don't want Erin to over do it._

He checks her numbers and writes them in her chart. _Everything looks good. She really should not be doing this well already. At last check her throat look awesome, almost like nothing was wrong at all. She is a fighter, one hell of a fighter._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. I made it extra long, as the last few where a little short. I have introduced you to two of the 8 Underdogs. I have ideas for maybe 2 more. If you have ideas for any other, please let me know.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** This would have been up a lot sooner, but I hated what I had written so I re-wrote almost all of what I had. Anyways, I like the changes that I made, I don't know what I was thinking.

I want to thank all of you that have been reading and reviewing. I'm so happy with where this story is going. You guys have given me so much advise and kept me writing.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE

Chapter 25

* * *

**Naya's Thursday July 5th 3am**

Dr. Woo walks slowly into the bedroom to check Erin's numbers. He stops in the doorway when he sees that Naya is wide awake and writing in a notebook with a small book light attached to the top of it.

"Hey, Dr. Woo. I think her numbers are still looking good." Naya says just loud enough for the man at the doorway to hear but not loud enough to wake up Erin.

He walks over and looks at the machine, "Yeah, they look really good. You know I'm shocked how well she is recovering. None of us expected her to be doing this well already. She is a fighter." The doctor smiles at Naya.

"Yeah she is" Naya brushes some hair out of Erin's eyes, before leaning over and kisses her forehead.

"Naya, I think it would be a good idea to give you an immune shot, just to make sure you don't get sick. Are you okay with that?" Naya nods at him. "Good, I'll go grab it and give it to you now."

As Naya waited for the Doctor to come back, she sits up resting her head in her hand on a propped up elbow, watching Erin sleep. _I can't believe how different my life is now, than it was just 10 days ago. 10 days ago right now, I was talking to Heather in a hotel room. Telling her she is my soul mate, but not my true love. I don't know if I still agree with that. I have fallen so head over heals with Erin so fast, how could she not be my soul mate. Yes, I know she is my true love and always will be. It was love at first sight. Heather will always have a piece of my heart and I will always have a piece of hers, but Erin holds the rest of my heart. She is everything to me and always will be. I can't wait till July 4__th__ next year. I will ask her to marry me. I want nothing more. Erin is my soul mate, not Heather. Heather is best friend, my sister, but Erin is so much more._

Dr. Woo walking back in brings her out of her thoughts. "Okay here we go." The doctor quickly did what he needed to do, giving Naya a shot in her right upper arm. "Working on another song?" The doctor asked as he finished, looking at her notebook.

"Yeah, it's the last song for my solo album. I got inspired during my sleep, and had to get it down before I lost it." Naya smiled at the doctor. "I think it is going to be my favorite song on the album, I can't wait to lay it down."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll see you in a few hours." The doctor says as he walks out of the room.

Nay nodded at the man and went back to watching Erin sleep, now thinking about the song she was writing for the love of her life. _Okay Naya. Erin is my what? What do I want this song to tell her, tell __others? Erin is my everything, I would give her my everything. That's it. Everything that's what she is, my everything, my only thing._

Naya grabbed her notebook and started to write lyrics again. Humming along to the song in her head. _Okay I think I have it. It's perfect. Erin is going to love it._

Naya looked over to Erin who was stirring just a little. "Shhh, Erin go back to sleep." Naya cooed into her ear. It did not help as Erin opened her eyes and smiled at Naya.

"Naynay what time is it?" Erin asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Nay picked her phone off the bedside table, "Just after 5. Go back to sleep, baby." _Dang, I wrote a killer song in 2 hours._

"How long have you been up?" Erin now resting her head on Naya's shoulder looking at her notebook.

"Umm since around 3, I had to get this down on paper." Naya said waving the notebook. "I can't wait to lay it down in the studio. Baby it's for you. I wrote it for you."

"Really honey? Will you sing it to me?" Erin asks snuggling more into Naya moving her head to lay over Naya heart. _I love to lay here, right above her heart, I feel so connected to her._

"Before I do, I wanted to know if it would be okay if I go to the studio at like 6:30. I really want to lay this down this morning, before I go to set." Naya rambles off. _I don't really want to leave her, I have not left her side since after her surgery. I know Momma will be here that is the only reason I agreed to go to work today. I'm so lucky to have Momma, she is going to stay here until Erin is back at work._

"Of course it is honey" Erin says and then leans up and kisses Naya's neck. "You'll be back to met with Dr. Murphy at 10 right?" _We will not be able to have our morning talk, but at least we can talk with Dr. Murphy which might be better._

"Yeah, I will and Momma will be here with you."

"Sounds good, now sing me back to sleep." Erin demands from the woman laying under her.

"One second." Naya picked up her phone sending a quick text message to her producer saying she needs him to met her at 6:30 to record the last song. She got a reply almost at once, saying see ya there. "Okay, now time to sing to my beautiful, loving, amazing girlfriend." Naya sings the song both Naya and Erin cry as she sings, once done they snuggle together, Erin falling asleep shortly after. At 5:45 Naya slipped out of the bed, and left the house making sure Momma knew where she was going.

* * *

**Lea and Dianna's**

Beep, Beep, Beep

"Ugh" Lea moans as she rolls over to turn off the alarm clock. After she does she rolls back into her spot in front of Dianna who has been spooning her all night. "Di, it's time to get up." Dianna just moans in response. "Come on sleepy, you have to get up. We have to get to work." Lea rolls over to look at Dianna. Both girls have no clothes on, they had a long night of making love. Both girls are tired and sore. "Come on." Lea kisses Dianna, but it's just a quick peck.

Lea gets up off the bed and heads to the kitchen to get coffee. Dianna lays in the bed thinking. _I want to ask her to marry me, and I want to do it soon. Maybe I can do it at the concert? I wonder if Ryan would let me do that? I don't know how he will feel about us breaking character during the concert. I could get the cast to help me sing 'Marry Me'._ Dianna is brought out of her thoughts by Lea who walked in with two cups of coffee.

"Di, get up." Lea is now mad that Dianna is still in bed. "We have less than an hour. With Erin out and Nay distracted we need to pull our weight, plus today we are working on choreography for the group numbers. Lets go up now."

Dianna smiles at Lea, "Honey you are so cute when you are mad." Dianna stands up and walks over to Lea and pulls her into a tight hug. "I love you, but you have to calm down. Everything will be fine, I promise. Come on, shower with me."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Studio**

Naya is still working in the studio. Even though her album is Dance Pop this new song "Everything" is a slow love song. The producers love it, and they have worked really fast in laying it down. It is now 8:30am. The rest of the cast is already on set. They are going through letters and videos. At 1pm they will start work on choreography for "We got the beat" and then they have the usual meeting at 4pm. Heather and her are going to work on finding their Underdog after the meeting.

She needs to be back home by 10 to meet with Dr. Murphy and Erin. Naya had arranged for her to come over until Erin was back at work. They are also going to up the number of visits this week and maybe even next week. Starting tomorrow the doctor will met with both Erin and Naya at 8am, and then again with just Erin at 2, she is even coming on Saturday and Sunday.

Naya is laying down the backup vocals and then she is going to stop by the set to help Heather for an hour before she heads home. She sings her last note and walks out of the booth.

Everyone in the room has tears in their eyes. "Naya it is amazing. Your fans are going to go nuts over this song." One of the producers says.

"Thanks, alright I gots to get to set. Let me know if you need anything else, and please get me a copy as soon as it's ready." _I don't really care if the fans like it, I mean I know that they will. But, Erin is the only one that I care if she like it or not. She is my everything._

Naya runs out of the studio and jumps in her car, knowing she is 30 minutes late to set already. She checks her phone before starting the car and sees a text from Erin.

To:Nay

Hope "Everything" went well. Nay I love the song, I know I feel asleep before telling you. Can't wait to see u at 10, I miss you already. Hey and babe I asked Momma if I could have ice cream this morning and she told me no. I don't like your Mom anymore. I wants me some ice cream :(

Naya smiles at the cuteness of her loves text message. She quickly types out a quick reply.

To: Erin

I love you so much. I'm happy u like it. I should have a copy of the studio version in a couple of days. If u can wait till 10 I'll bring u ice cream. And don't worry baby she never let me have ice cream at 8 in the morning either.

Naya drove to set with a huge grin on her face singing her new favorite song of all time. Her song, her song to her girlfriend, her love, her life, her everything.

* * *

**Naya's**

Erin lay on the couch in the living room watching "Saved by the Bell" that Telly had left. She has a blanket over her and is sipping on hot tea. When she walked out of the bedroom this morning, Momma was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Erin was mad because she could not eat the food. Momma had said that everyone on the cast works to hard, so Momma is making and freezing as many meals for all of the cast as she can. Momma had offered her some baby food, but Erin wanted ice cream and Momma said no. Growing up when she was sick her Papa always let her eat ice cream and as much of it as she wanted. So now all she can think of is getting some ice cream.

"Momma" Erin calls out. She waits a few seconds and then calls out again, "Momma". Still nothing. Erin's voice is still very hoarse and it is hard for Erin to talk, let alone yell. _Well, there is no way in hell I'm going in the kitchen to see this food that smells so good. How am I going to get her attention?_

Erin's phone going off in her lap gives her an idea. Before she checks the text message, she finds the app she wants and buys it. While she is waiting for the 'panic alarm' app to download she reads the new text from Naya and then replies.

To: Naya

Well I'm about to get her back. Since she is now cooking food for the cast that I can't eat, and it smells so good. I'm going to scare the crap out of her. I'll tell u bout it tonight. Love you

Her phone beeps, letting her know that the app has downloaded. Erin covers her head with the pillow before hitting the panic button and hearing the blaring alarm go off from her phone. It is mere seconds before Momma comes running into the room.

"OMG what is it? What's wrong?" Momma has panic written all over her face. She pauses when she sees Erin turn off the app with a huge smile on her face. "Erin, what in the world? You have some explaining to do." She gives Erin the 'your in deep shit look'.

"I tried to call for you, but my voice is still horse." Momma smiles at her. "I didn't know how else to get you and if I got up you would yell at me." _She can give me that look all she wants, I'm going to get some ice cream._

"That is why this is here." Momma says holding up a bell.

"Right, but this was more fun." Erin has a huge smile on her face. Momma gave her the classic Santana HBIC smirk. "Don't give me that look Momma, sorry to tell you but I'm the HBIC in this house and you and your daughter both know it." Erin starts to laugh at Momma face who looks a little shocked but also knew it was true.

"Okay Miss Head Bitch in Charge, what do you want?" Momma says smiling at Erin who is now laughing so hard her whole face is red. Hearing Momma say Head Bitch in Charge has to be the best thing Erin has ever seen.

"I'm hungry. The smell from the kitchen is killing me. Can I have ice cream now, pleeeeaaassseee?"

"No, you may not. But, how about some peaches, or bananas or something?" Momma laughs again at Erin's face that said, 'you have to be kidding me'.

"I don't care what Momma, but I want food. I don't feel good." Erin sticks her bottom lip out as far it will go. _Damm, I don't think I'm going to win this one. I mean she dealt with three kids._

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Momma takes off to the kitchen. _Oh, shes is in for it now._

Erin's phone goes off again.

To: Erin

From: HeMo

Morning Erin. Don't give Momma too much trouble today and save me some bananas, they are my fav. Love ya

Erin quickly replies

To:Hemo

You eat nothing but baby food and things you can't chew for a week and see if you give Momma trouble. All I wanted was ice cream this morning and she pulled a HBIC face on me. U all ought to know I'm the HBIC around here by now. Love u too and make sure Naya leave by 9:30, please.

Momma comes back into the room. "Okay, my little baby girl, lets get you some food." Momma sits on the coffee table with a bowl of purred peas, a baby spoon and a bib. "If you are a good girl and eat all of this, I'll let you have ice cream." Momma leans forward and before Erin knows what is going on, Momma puts the bid around her neck.

"Momma for real." Erin shakes her head as Momma brings the first spoon full of peas to her mouth. Erin opens her mouth to say something else, but Momma shoves the spoon into her mouth. Erin face contorts into the face every baby makes right before they spit out their food. _You have to be shitting me. She did not just do that. This lady is crazy. Fine I'll play her game. _Erin swallows the peas and opens her mouth for the next spoonful. When the bowl is empty Erin speaks again. "Okay Momma I ate all my food, now ice cream, I'll have the whole half gallon of chocolate I know Lea got for me, oh and this time, I'll take a big girl spoon."

Momma stands up and brings the ice cream. _I can not believe she ate that. Shit I need to go get some really nasty stuff. What is the worst? Prunes, yeah Nay hated those. Oh and some pureed meats. I will get her back. If ice cream is what she wants, I'll make her work for it._

* * *

**Fox set**

Dianna Agron and Samuel Larsen are looking through their piles of letters that have been sorted through and meet all their criteria. Every few minutes Di looks over to Lea and smiles every time she catches Lea looking at her. Samuel is reading a letter with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Di read this one." He says as he hands her the letter.

_Dear Dianna and Samuel,_

_Hi, my name is Heaven Smith, I'm 25. I'm a lot like Quinn, I got pregnant at the age of 16. My parents kicked me out of the house and I went to live with my older cousin in Utah. My son Brody is my life, he turns 9 soon and is the happiest little boy you could ever imagine. He is the one that told me to write this letter. _

_The day after my son's 1st birthday I was hit by a drunk driver. My whole life changed again. I had no feeling in my legs. The doctors said with hard work, I might be able to walk again. As my son was learning to walk, I was learning to walk again. Just six months after the accident I was walking again. Since then I have ran in 8 marathons._

_My parents still do not talk to me, they have never meet my son. It hurts me so much, as he asks about them all the time. I'm lucky that I have a great group of friends from high school that are my best friends. We were all in Theater together. I miss being on the stage so much, and I want my son to see me preform._

_Through all of this I have never lost my faith in god, I have faith that everything happens for a reason. I would not change my life for anything. I know the two of you will choose me if it is right._

_God Bless,_

_Heaven_

"Wow, Samuel I think that needs to go in the yes pile. Wait, that is our first yes." Dianna smiles at Samuel after finding the first person they both like. Both of them have been very hard on only choosing people they both liked and felt good about, some of the other partners have over 100 in the yes piles.

* * *

**Naya's**

Erin who eat the whole half gallon of ice cream like it was a small snack is asleep again on the couch. "Saved by the Bell" still playing in the background. All of the cast have been texting her throughout the morning, finally Momma took her phone away when it kept waking her up.

The door bell rings and that wakes Erin up. Momma opens the door and lets the UPS driver bring in the 5 large boxes all for Erin. "Ms. Corn I need you to sign for these." The man says walking over for her to sign. She does and he hands her a letter. "Thanks" the man says and then walks out.

Erin looks at Momma like she might know what this is about. She doesn't seem to know, so Erin opens and reads the letter.

_Honey,_

_We thought that you might want some of the stuff from your room. We re-framed all your pictures for you and Dad fixed all the Turtles he could. We also added in all your game videos, both of you playing and coaching. We thought Naya might want to see them. We added a few other things, we thought you might want to have. Karen and Matty added in some pictures for you as well. We all love and miss you._

_Mom and Dad_

Erin looked up at Momma with tears in her eyes. "My parents sent me some stuff from home." Erin gets out, before tears overtake her. _Why am I crying? Oh, that's right my parents love me, they finally love me, after all this time they love me. I guess I'll take what I can get._

"Well, do you want to open them?" Momma asks.

Erin thinks about it for a moment. "Yeah. But, I want to do it with Naya." Momma smiles at her knowing that is the right thing to do. "I'm going to call my mom and thank her."

"Okay, here's your phone. I'll give you some space." Momma says as she goes back into the kitchen to keeping cooking.

Erin takes a deep breath before dialing the number.

"Erin, honey how are you feeling today?" Candy says as she answers the phone.

"A little better. My throat is still really sore, but Naya's Mom is here taking care of me. She even let me have ice cream." Erin smiles as her mom laughs.

"Really, that's good to hear someone is there with you."

"Yea, Nay would not let me stay alone, so Momma is here taking care of me. But, anyways I was calling because I got the boxes you sent me."

"Oh, good they got there. We just thought you might want some of it. I hope all of the Turtles shipped okay?"

"Yeah, thanks so much for sending them. I'm waiting for Naya to open the boxes."

"Okay awesome."

Erin hears the door bell go off, knowing that Dr. Murphy must be there. "Mom I have to go, Dr. Murphy is here. I'll talk to you and Dad tonight."

* * *

**Fox set**

Heather and Naya have a huge pile of letters and video to go through. They had not even put together a list of what they are looking for, so no one has touched them. To top it off, they have gotten the most. When Naya got to set at about 8:45 Heather was sitting in front of a pile of letters and looked very stressed.

"Hey HeMo" Naya says as she walks up to the table. "Looks like the Brittana fans are trying to show everyone how awesome they are."

"Yeah, I guess. Naya this is not even half of them. We have some major work to do. I don't know how we are going to get everything, done." Heather whines to Naya. _Can't we just convince Erin to still do it, I mean they said she is doing really well now._

"Heather, stop stressing. We will get this done okay. First, lets make a list so that people can help us sort what we need to read. If we can get that done by 9:30 when I need to leave, you can work on it till lunch break at noon. I'm sure lots of the cast will help us, when they get theirs done for today. Don't stress okay, I already told Erin I'm staying late today." Naya rambles off to Heather.

"Naya, you should be with Erin, not here with me late." Heather says. _Erin needs her, this can wait._

"It's okay. Erin will be really sleepy for the next couple days. As long as I'm home by 8 tonight, it will be okay." Heather nods, "Okay lets get started."

* * *

**Naya's**

"Hi, Erin. I know I'm an hour early, but I thought it would be a great thing to have some extra time. Are you okay with that?" Dr. Murphy says. _I have not gotten to talk to Erin much. I've spent more time with Naya than with her. She has a tough shell that we need to crack._

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea. Everything that has happened the last two days, has made me realize I need to work harder to get past all of this." Erin says. Erin sees Momma out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, umm Dr. Murphy this is Yolanda Naya's Mom. She is staying with us until I go back to work."

"Nice to met you Dr. Murphy. Can I get you something to drink?" Momma says as she shakes the doctors hand.

"I'm okay right now. Erin do you want Momma to stay with us, I know you feel better when another person is in the room." Dr. Murphy says, looking at Erin as she finishes. _Anything I need to do to help her be comfortable I will do it._

"Yeah, that's fine if you don't mind Momma?" Erin says to Momma. Momma does not say anything, just sits on the couch next to Erin who is now sitting. Erin takes Momma's hand.

"Okay, well Erin I'm interested to know how what has happened has changed your view on getting better?" The Doctor ask, putting the tape recorder on the coffee table.

"I actually wanted to talk to Momma about this." Erin looks over to Momma and smiles, "I don't want Naya to know this." Erin waits to see Momma and Dr. Murphy nod. _I don't want to put pressure on her. _ "Okay well while I was in the comma I woke up in my dream. I was in a room that was so different than the one here, although it was the same room, all the stuff was different. I went to stand up and I saw a huge ring on my left ring finger. It was the perfect ring." Erin smiles at the memory. "I went into the bathroom, because I was freaking out a little. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked very different. I had stretch marks on my stomach and my boobs where sore and much larger. Than the most beautiful little boy ran into the room. He was calling me Mommy, telling my Momma said food was ready." Erin takes a deep breath, trying to hold her tears back. "Then Naya came in. She looked perfect. She told me how sorry she was for missing the last 3 months because she was on tour. Then she said I should feed the baby because I was leaking. Soon, I found out we had 3 children. Leroy and Valerie who were 4 and Brooklyn who was 3 months. Heather and Vanessa where there with their child Bailey. We went to Disneyland. Everyone from the cast was there, and you and my family. All of us. I found out that every 4th of July we spend it together, to celebrate the day I woke up and came back to Naya." Erin takes another deep breath. "Also, I found out July 4th 2013 Naya asked me to marry her, and July 4th 2014 we got married. During the dream, I kept telling myself to wake up, that I really wanted to live that life, that I would do anything for it." Erin finally lets the tears fall.

"Erin, honey that sounds amazing. You know we all love you. You are so strong and I know you will fight your butt off to have that dream" Momma says with tears in her eyes. _I can't wait to join this ride with them._

For the next hour they talked about Erin's dream, and the things that Erin wanted to do to make sure they happened. She told both of them how she told Naya to wait a year to pop the question. They talked and laughed, to Erin it didn't feel like it was therapy but three friends sitting around talking.

* * *

**Eugene, Oregon**

Grace finally opens her eyes and looks to see what time it is. _9:45am, dang I slept like a baby. I have to get up and take the video to the post office._ Grace grabs her phone off her bed side table and turns it on. As she is waiting she gets up and brushes her teeth.

When she is done she walks over to check her phone. Nothing. She picks it up and send a quick text.

To: Sammy

From: Grace

Morning.

Grace sends it, knowing she still wants to have contact with Sammy, but not ready for much more than quick texts to say good morning and good night. Grace gets into the shower, when she is done and is dressed she picks up her phone again seeing a new text.

From: Sammy

Morning Grace. I love you. They are taking me in for surgery in a little, I have a broken wrist and its needs pins. Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll text u when its over.

Grace drops her phone on the bed. _Broken wrist that asshole really hurt her. I want to kill him. I have to be there, I have to support her, I know she hurt me, but he, he tried to destroy her._ She grabs the video and her keys and runs to her car, calling Charlie on the way.

* * *

**Naya's**

Momma, Erin and Dr. Murphy were all still sitting in the living room waiting for Naya, who is 5 minutes late. Erin had deiced that she wanted to open the boxes with Dr. Murphy and Naya, just to make sure she would be okay if anything upset her. Dr. Murphy had told her that to make her dream come true she would have to find a way to go an hour without a breakdown and then two hours, then a day and so on and so forth, until she lost count.

Momma told both Erin and the doctor how worried Naya had been in the hospital and also how she made the cast go sing to the kids. Erin thought that was the best part of the day so far. Erin got to tell Momma more about her past, things that Dr. Murphy knew because Naya had told her. The doctor was relived to see Erin talking so openly about being picked on. Erin cried a little, but not like when she told the stories to Naya.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Naya said while running into the room with a chocolate ice cream cone in her hand. "I had to stop to get my baby some ice cream, because my mean old momma would let her have some." Naya handed Erin the cone and kisses her lightly on the lips.

"Thanks babe." Erin said with a smile.

"Erin, you little brat. You know the deal you have to eat real food before the ice cream." Momma said while trying to take the cone from her. "Give me that, I'll put it in the freezer and you can have it after you eat some food."

"Momma, stop. I gave it to her, therapy is hard for her and I want her to be happy, so please stop." Naya says frowning at her mother. _I don't think so, not in my house. Erin can have anything she wants._

"Okay, okay. I'm going to the store now that you are here. Someone ate all of the ice cream in the house." Momma said glaring at Erin.

"Bye Momma, make sure you get lots of ice cream for me. Oh, and some banana baby food. HeMo said that one is good." Erin says winking at Naya.

"Okay what happened Erin." Naya said when Momma had left.

"Oh, you will love this. I asked for ice cream this morning. When I was little and was sick my Papa would always let me eat it and as much as I wanted. And since Dr. Woo said I could eat it it's all I can think about. Well, Momma said no. Finally she gave in, but only if I ate baby food first. So, your crazy Mom came back in with purred peas, with a baby spoon and bib to go with it. First, of all I don't know where she got them from, and if Lea and Di bought them they are dead meat. She somehow got the bib on me and before I knew it I was eating the crap. Naya like you have no clue that shit is nasty, but I ate it all, then ate a half gallon of ice cream, just to piss her off. I think we are now in the battle over ice cream." Naya and Dr. Murphy are both laughing so hard. "It's not funny. She thinks she is a HBIC, baby your mom gave me the HBIC smirk. Like who does she think she is, I'm the HBIC in this house."

"Baby, you know you pissed her off. I can only imagine what gross food she is going to get you." Naya says still laughing.

"I don't care if I get to get fat on ice cream. I love the stuff and makes my throat feel better." Erin pouts her lip out at Naya, who leans in and kisses it away. _I will find away to get Momma back, and don't worry I will._

Naya sees the boxes not far away from where they are sitting. "What are these?" Naya says pointing at them.

"Oh, here." Erin hands the letter to Naya. "My Mom and Dad sent me stuff from my room"

Naya reads the letter and then looks up at Erin with a huge smile on her face, "I can't wait to see your game tapes."

"Good because I was waiting for you to open the boxes." Erin says. Naya gets up and brings one of the boxes over and goes into the kitchen to get a knife.

"Okay, so Erin I think the best way to do this, is when we pull something out you tell us about it. It will be good for you to experience each emotion that everything in these boxes may bring up." Dr. Murphy says as Naya opens the first box, full of pictures.

Erin pulls out a picture and looks at it before she speaks, "This is my Sophomore year, I was on Varsity that year." She hands the picture to Naya. In the picture Erin is on one knee, the ball on her other knee one hand holding the ball on top and the other hand on her hip. She has her hair in french braids, but has no smile on her face. "That day sucked. My Papa was in the hospital I lost him, just a few months after it." Erin looks down.

"Erin, it seems like he had a great impact on your life. If he was here right now, what would you want to tell him?" Dr. Murphy asks as she looks at the picture Naya handed her. _She looks so broken in this picture. Much like the girl I met a few days ago. She does not look so broken anymore._

"I would tell him thank you, thank you for loving me. Being the only one to show me love growing up. For trying to make my life better. I would tell him, how happy I am now. How complete I'm starting to fill." Erin lets a single tear fall.

Erin grabs the next picture out. She smiles at it. It's the last team she coached at the middle school. They have frosting all over their faces, after having a cupcake fight. Erin laughs, at her own face, covered in the Orange frosting, it's even in her hair. "This was a great day. This is the last team I coached. They were really good, we beat some teams that we should not have. This was our last practice, I let them bring food. The kids started a cupcake fight. As you can see it was a huge one. It ended with me in the corner of the gym, being surrounded by players. They made it their goal to get me." Erin hands it to Naya.

"Oh, my gosh look at you. I have only seen your smile that big, one other time and it involved cake and frosting." Naya laughs thinking of that night and their first kiss. _That night was amazing, our first kiss. The start of all of this, the night I fell in love._

"Erin tell me, how much do the kids you coached mean to you?" Dr. Murphy asks. _I can tell this is something that she wants to talk about._

"Th-they mean the world to me." Erin takes a deep breath. Naya puts her hand on Erin's knee. "They have always been a light in my life. Coaching has been one of those things that has been easy for me. My kids respect me. I would do anything for them." Erin smiles at this. She pulls out another, it's a picture of Erin and Brooklynn one of the kids she coached.

Erin takes a big deep breath, thinking of everything she has gone through with the girl in the picture. She can't seem to get any words out, not knowing how to explain.

"Baby, who is this?" Naya says looking at the picture.

Erin looks over at Naya with tears now streaming down her face, "The girl who gave me a little bit of hope, after years of dispair. The girl who started to save me, before you came into my life. She stop me from-from-fr" Erin breaks down and cries even more. _How do I say it? How do I tell Naya how Brooklynn found me? How do I tell her how she saved me?_

"Take your time honey." Naya says rubbing her back. Erin clutching the picture to her chest. _Who ever this girl is means the world to Erin._

"Umm, we had always been really close. She went through a lot and leaned on me. She was homeless for a while, I bought her and her family food. Things got better for her, but things got worse for me. I decided to go back to school, and was struggling. She was a senior and umm we had a really bad practice. I mean horrible, the kids couldn't do anything right. The head coach walked out and left me to deal with them. I did what I always would when he was not at practice and that was let them have some fun. But, that day they pissed me off. They were goofing off so bad, and then some of the girls made fun of one of the freshman. I went off. I yelled so much at them that day." Erin looks down. Tear still falling. She looks back up, "I hit the wall with my hand, it was bleeding. The kids were shocked, I sent them all home. I got in my car once I cleaned up the gym. I drove to Mt. Vaca to hike. It's what I always did when I was mad. I walked to the top, and wanted to jump. I was standing there, feet over the edge and umm-" Erin let the tears over take her. She felt Naya pull her in for a hug. _I don't know how to say it. How to say I would have jumped? I would have killed myself. _

"Say it baby. It's okay, you need to say it. I'm right here, I have you and I'm not going anywhere." Naya says into Erin's ear.

"I-I-I was about to jump and then my ph-phone rang, it w-w-was Brooklynn s-sh-she had b-b-been drinking at the l-l-lake and wanted me to pick her up. I had the rule with all the kids, I would always pick them up if they made a mistake like that. I went and got her, not just her by 4 girls from the team. Brooklynn was the last one I droped off. She asked me what was wrong, she could tell I had been crying. I told her, I told her everything. She knows everything, she even knew about my Mom and Dad hitting me these last few months. I bet she is freaking out, Naya I need to call her. I have to find her number, but it was on my old phone." Erin stands up and is freaking out, trying to think of a way to find the girl that saved her so long ago.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not in love with this chapter. I think it could be better, I don't know. Tell me what you think. Ugh, really hate this chapter, but there it is. I hope it was not as bad as I think it is.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **OMG so sorry it has been so long. Real life got in the way. I have been searching for an apartment out of state, and spent the last week out of state looking. Found one. Now I have to pack and what not and finish getting ready to move. Like I said life is in the way. Now, it has been so long since I wrote I don't remember what I had planned. So here is a little something and I hope to post another longer chapter soon.

If any of you have any ideas, please let me know.

Chapter 26

* * *

**Fox set 10:30 am July 5th**

Heather sits looking at the piles upon piles of letters in front of her. Telly is going through the videos. All of the other cast are working through their piles and all said they would come help her when they were done. There are also 4 PA's who are also working through the piles. Heather throws another letter in to the 'no way' pile. Naya and Heather wanted someone who they knew would shine, someone they knew Erin would like.

"Hey babe." Vanessa says walking up behind Heather and rubbing her shoulders.

Heather turns to look at Ness, "Hi honey."

Ness notices the glum look on Heathers face. "Baby, what wrong?" _She looks so sad._

"I'm just worried. I mean Erin needs to be a part of this. None of these people will even come close to her. I just don't know how we are going to get through all of this. This is still only like a quarter of them." Heather looks down. _This is going to take so much time, and I really don't think any of them will be what we want._

"Heather, listen to me." Vanessa waits for Heather to look up at her, "We, meaning all of the cast will get through these piles. Erin no matter what will be a huge part of this. Honey, Erin is the Underdog, she embodies what this concert is."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I'm just freaking out." Heather smiles at Ness. "So, how are you and Damian doing?"

"We are done for the day. Damian went to get a snack and I came to help you, he will be back in soon." Vanessa kisses Heather quickly and sits down opening a letter.

* * *

**Naya's**

It took about 20 minutes to calm Erin down after she told the story about Brookylnn. Naya told her over and over again, they would find her. Somehow, they would find her.

_I don't how but I will make sure Brooklynn is at the concert. I will do everything I can to make sure. Erin is such a caring and amazing person. Every time I hear another one of her stories I fall deeper in love with her. _Naya thinks as she holds Erin, making sure to keep Erin's head over her own heart. _I know if she hears my heart beat, she will calm down._

"So Erin. I can see that maybe that is enough for today. I will be back tomorrow at 8am to talk with both of you and then again at 2pm to talk just to you." Dr. Murphy says looking at Erin who is snuggled up to Naya, her head over Naya's heart. _I have seen a lot of couples, some who should have never been together, but them they are perfect. The just fit together, protect each other. The biggest thing is they both want to be with the other, they want to protect the other. Naya will be able to get Erin through this. _"I think it would be a good idea for both of you to go through these together."

"Yeah, babe. I think going through these is really good for you. I also think tonight we can work on finding places to hang them all up. I know a few of your pictures you brought with you are up, but I want to put all of these up, okay?" Naya says. She feels Erin nod her head.

Dr. Murphy stands and starts to walk out as she reaches the door she turns and says, "Oh and Erin in my expert opinion it would be wise not to mess with Momma." She sees Erin smile just a little and walks out.

Once they hear the door close, Naya speaks, "Honey, are you okay?" When Erin doesn't say anything Naya tries again, "Baby, talk to me." Finally she feels Erin sit up.

"I'm so tired of crying." Erin says as she stands up and moves over to the unopened boxes. She starts opening them, until she finds the boxes with the game tapes in them. She finds the one she was looking for. Erin puts it in and sits back down next to Naya.

* * *

**Eugene Oregon**

Grace sits in the waiting room next to Charlie. Sammy's Mom and Dad are sitting across from them. Sammy should be out of surgery soon.

"Where the fuck is that little slut that had me arrested. Where is she?" A tall boy with brown hair and eyes screams as he walks down the hall.

"Blake, get the hell out of here. You have done enough, you little bastard. You beat the shit out of my daughter, because you couldn't keep it in your pants. You knocked her up, took her whole life away. You little fucker get out of here." Sammy's Dad yells moving closer and closer to the boy. They are both the same height and they stare each other down.

_Okay, what in the hell is going on? This is Blake, why would Sammy ever be with him. All I can say is asshole. I mean who does he-._ Gracie is brought out of her thoughts by a police officer putting cuffs on Sammy's Dad.

"Sir, you are under arrest for assault on a minor." The officer says, he then turns to Blake and speaks again, "Let's go son. I told you that little whore is not worth your time."

* * *

**Fox set** **Noon**

Most of the cast and PA's are now sitting around the same table all reading and watching with Heather. The only ones missing are Lea, Cory, Chris, Darren and Naya. Finchel and Klaine fans have also shown their power by submitting thousands of videos and letters. Each of the cast are absorbed in what they are doing, many of them have cried several times that day, with the emotional stories from their fans. Finally they are all brought out of their work trance by Ryan Murphy walking in.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He says as he walks up to the table. _Look at them. I love this cast, they are so into this concert, it's crazy. I always knew GLEE would be more than just a show, but I never thought it would be this big. I never thought the cast would fall so in love with their fans._

"Good, we are trying to pre-sort the Brittana submissions for HeMo and Nay." Kevin says with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. I just wanted to stop by and see how things are going. I know with Erin out it is going to put more pressure on all of you, please just make sure you take care of yourselves. Dr. Woo will be here soon to give each of you an immunity shot. I don't need any of you to get sick." Ryan says. All of the cast nods their heads. "Okay, now go eat please, then you have rehearsals for 'We got the beat', and guys thanks for all your hard work." Ryan says and then walks away.

"Okay, since when does Ryan have a heart?" Amber says. _Maybe we are not the only ones Erin has had an influence on._

"I don't know but it's a nice change." Di says. _Let's hope it lasts._

* * *

**Naya's**

Erin is sitting on the edge of the couch yelling at the TV. They are watching a game tape of her coaching. One of the Dad's would sit in the bleachers behind the bench and record all the games, during time-outs he would jump down and recorded the huddles. They are watching the Vikings, take on the top team in the league the Mustangs. For Erin's JV team this was like a championship game, each team with only one loss, they both lost to the other one time. It's the last game of the year, and it's at the Viking's gym. The Mustangs won the first game and the Vikings won the second game, they are about to start the third game. It will be played to only 15 points.

Naya is sitting next to Erin, as much on edge on as Erin. Every few minutes Naya tries to rub Erin's back, but Erin always pulls away. _I bet she would be pacing the room right now, if I was not here. I wonder how many times she has seen this. I bet it is not good for her throat to be yelling like this, but she is so cute. She really loves to coach._

On the screen, we are in the middle of the huddle, the camera being held over the top of the players. Erin on the screen starts to talk, "Okay ladies, this is it. The last JV game I will ever coach. The last JV game most of you will ever play. I could not have written this any better, this is where we, as fireflies stick together, we will shine for each other, push each other, support each other. Girls look over at your big sisters, look at varsity, they are here for you too. I think they may be more into the game then we are. Listen, no matter what happens, we are in this together. Now, go out there and have fun, at the end of the day that is all that matters." There is a pause before one of the girls starts to talk.

"Coach, we love you. Lets do this for coach. Coach I know you told us not to fight for your job, but we are going to fight for you to go out on top. We love you. Ladies, lets do this. Vikings on three."

The team in dark green jerseys cheers and goes onto the court and the others sit on the bench. The camera zooms in on Erin as she wipes tears from her cheeks.

Naya look over at Erin sitting next to her. Erin has silent tears running down both her cheeks. Then Erin starts to yell at the TV again, "Come ladies, one pass lets go. We need the ball, we need to serve." Erin is clapping her hands. The Mustangs serve the ball to the Vikings best passer, who sends a perfect pass to the setter, who sets a quick set to the middle, who pounds it to the right, the ball hitting the floor with a bang just inside the ten foot line. "Yes, Gab that's it kid. That'a girl. Lets go Nae serve it up." On the screen the camera zooms in to the crowd, the Varsity Vikings are going crazy.

Erin gives Nae a signal to where she wants her player to serve. The player, who talked during the huddle, smiles and nods her head at her coach, prepares to serve. The whistle is blown, Nae tosses the ball high into the air, does some footwork, jumps and hammers the ball over the net. It lands right in the middle of the court the other team not even attempting to pass the ball.

The Vikes on the court all jump into the middles, "awww a-c-e ace." The cheer is then said on the bench. Nae severs another 3 aces in a row and then the Mustangs take a time out. The viking up 4-0. Erin makes a motion with her hands telling her players to huddle on the court. Erin grabs her water bottle and takes a big drink. The players break their huddle and head back to their spots. Nae goes on another run serving another 3 aces, and scoring 2 other points on rally's that don't last long as the Vikings hammer balls straight down. The score now Vikings winning 9-0 the Mustangs take another time out. Again Erin tells the team to huddle.

As her team goes back to the court, she yells out, "Watch the overpass, watch the setter dump." Her players nod their heads. Erin then walks closer to the court, "Hey Gabs be big kid. Get me a block, lets go." Nae serves the ball, the passer on the other side miss plays the ball, sending it straight to Gabby's block. Gab's pushes the ball down at an angle. Two more aces, and 2 more points on rally's, it's now game point.

The camera shows the crowd all standing holding one finger up in the air. Nae looks to Erin who gives her the signal. Nae takes a deep breath and as the whistle blows Nae serves the ball underhand, catching the team off guard as it's hit the top of the net and trickles over. The Viking win 15-0.

* * *

**Eugene, Oregon**

Since Sammy's Dad was taken away in handcuffs, Sammy's Mom has been on the phone with their lawyer. No one understands what is going on. She hangs up the phone when the doctor walks in.

"Okay, so everything went great. She is in recovery and a nurse will come get you to go see her soon." The doctor says. Sammy's mom says thank you and shakes his hand. Sammy's mom then sits next to Gracie.

"Gracie, a lawyer is coming to talk to me. I don't know what is going on. When the nurse comes I want you to go in with me. I'm just going to say hello and then I will leave you two to talk. Please, try to figure out what is going on. I know she will not talk to me, but you I think she will tell you." Sammy's mom sees the fear in Gracie's face.

The nurse walks in and the two women fallow her to Sammy's room. Gracie waits just outside the room, not sure if she can do this. _I love her but she hurt me so bad. I love her more than anything in the entire world, but I'm afraid._ Gracie looks into the room and sees Sammy with tears running down her cheeks as her mom talks to her. Gracie slowly opens the door and walks toward Sammy.

"Gracie, please let me explain to you. Mom I need to tell Gracie can you give us some time and then I'll talk to you and the lawyer." Sammy pleads first with Gracie and then with her mom.

"Okay honey. I will come in with the lawyer soon." Sammy's Mom says she then leans down and kisses Sammy on the forehead and then walks out of the room.

Before Gracie can say anything Sammy starts, "Gracie you have to know I never wanted to hurt you. I told you before I had no choice and it's time that I explain that to you. You see Blake and I grew up together. We were best friends. We starting dating in like the 7th grade. His Dad is the police chief and Blake likes to take advantage of that. When I told Blake I was moving he got pissed and slapped me, right in front of my Dad. My Dad has always hated Blake. He was a bad boy and my Dad hated that. Well when Blake slapped me, my Dad beat the crap out of Blake. It happened in front of Blake's house and was recorded. Blake and his Dad made a deal with my Dad and me. No one would ever find out as long as Blake and I stayed together. I had to go see him at least once a month and have sex with him. A few times, I even had to do stuff to his D-d-dad." Sammy starts to sob, Gracie crawls into bed with Sammy and just holds her.

"Shhh it will be okay. We will figure it out, I'm not mad at you, we will figure this out. Blake and his Dad will get what is coming to them. I promise, honey." Gracie pulls Sammy even tighter and kisses her on her forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it is super short. Like I said I don't remember where I was going with some of the story. I will be re-reading the story and trying to remember. If there is anything you all want to see, let me know. I know this chapter sucked, didn't really fill like writing never got in the grove. I hope you liked it.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** I'm so very sorry about how long it has been. I've been so busy getting ready to move, and then was without internet for awhile. Now, that I have moved, I've been busy getting things put away and waiting for my internet to be hooked up. School starts in about 2 weeks so I hope to get several chapters out in the next two weeks (fingers crossed).

I DONT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Naya's July 5th Noon**

As the game tape ends Momma walks into the house with hands full of bags, "Naya can you please help me, there are more in the car." Momma says as she walks towards the kitchen, not even looking at the two lovers in the living room.

Erin still is sitting on the edge of the couch, tears falling from her eyes. She looks over to Nay who didn't move when Momma came in, "Nay go. I'm fine." Erin smiles weakly at Naya as she gets up to go help.

_Don't shut down Erin. Don't shut down. Make Nay go to set and then we can talk tonight. I still feel like shit and need a nap like no other. When she gets home after my parents call we can talk. Maybe I can write her a letter about how I'm feeling. Writing always helps, I'm not even sure how I feel._ Warm arms wrapped around her brings her out of her thoughts. Erin leans her head back into Naya.

"Nay, honey what time is it?" Erin snuggles into Naya as she waits for her to speak.

"Just after noon, honey." Naya says and then kisses Erin on the cheek. _I love her so much. I would do anything for her._

"Erin, what do you want for lunch?" Momma asks as she comes into the room.

"No baby food please. I don't care what just not baby food." Erin replies. _I don't want to fight with Momma right now. _This throws Momma off a little.

_Okay what happened? _"Okay well I got some Tomato soup and its on the list of things you can eat, are you okay with that?" Momma says as she comes and sits on the coffee table in front of Erin. _She does not look too good. Maybe she just overdid it a little. Boy, I hope that's all it is._

"That sounds good. Can I have it in bed? I'm not feeling too good and want to lay down." Erin says. Momma nods and Naya moves to help Erin up and into the bedroom.

* * *

**Heather's trailer**

Heather and Vanessa are laying on the couch, Heather as the big spoon. "Ness?" Heather starts. _Shit, I'm so nervous, why am I so nervous? Hemo just do it, ask Ness to move in._

"Hmmm" Vanessa says in responses and she moves closer to Heather. Hemo sits up which makes Vanessa turn to look at her. "Baby, what's wrong? Heather your scaring me"

"Ness, I need to ask you something big." Heather takes a big deep breathe and takes both of Ness's hands in hers. Ness nods at Heather and squeezes her hands. "I love you so much. Everyday that I get to spend with you makes me so happy. I see us being together for a long time. I hate that almost every night I have to go to sleep without you being the last things I see, or when I wake up in the morning and you are not there. Vanessa I want you to move in with me. Will you please move in with me?" Heather gets out and holds her breath waiting for Ness to say anything.

Vanessa is taken aback. _I didn't see that coming, but what am I waiting for? I love her, I want to be with her. _"Yes, yes of course." Vanessa then crashes their lips together.

* * *

**Eugene, Oregon**

Sammy has her face buried into Grace's chest. Her breathing has finally evened out and is no longer sobbing. "Sammy honey, we will figure this out. I promise you, we will figure this out."

Just then Sammy's mom and their lawyer Mr. Ralph Mack walk into the room. "Sammy, honey. This is Mr. Ralph Mack, he needs to hear what you know, then he needs to go help your dad, okay honey?"

"Yeah, okay." Sammy goes on to tell the story again. "Grace can you hand me my purse?" Grace gets up off the bed and gets it. Sammy looks through it and pulls out a flash drive. "Here I saved some pictures and videos from my encounters with them. Also some texts and e-mails. Please, just help my dad." _I can't believe this happened. How could my life end up like this? How could it be ruined before it even starts? I need to do anything and everything I can to make sure my Dad is okay._

With the flash drive in his hand Mr. Mack says goodbye and it off to the police station and then his office to look over the info on the drive.

* * *

**Naya's bedroom**

Erin just finished eating her soup. Naya eat with her, while Momma was putting away everything she got at the store. Erin snuggles into Naya, "Nay, you should leave soon."

"No, I'll call and say I can't make it today. You need me." Naya says back tightening her hold on Erin.

Erin turns in Naya's arms so she is facing her. Erin looks deep into Naya's eyes and sees how scared she is. "Nay, honey I'm okay. I'm just really tried. Look baby, there is nothing you can do for me here. This concert means so much to me so the best thing you can do for me is to go back and make sure it's the best thing ever." Erin takes a deep breathe, "Babe, I know we need to talk, but we can do that tonight okay?"

"Babe, I really don't want to leave you. It kills me to see you hurt. But because the concert means so much to you I will go. I understand you need time to figure out whatever you are feeling. I know you will tell me when you are ready. Just know baby I love you so much. Is there anything I can do before I leave?" Naya looks deep into Erin's eyes as she speaks.

"Sing to me?" Erin asks shyly. _Naya is just too perfect._

"Of course my love." Naya leans over Erin who is laying on her back and quickly kisses her on the lips before singing 'Everything' the song she wrote for Erin. It only takes till the first chorus is over for Erin to fall asleep. Naya finishes the song and kisses Erin on the forehead before getting up.

* * *

**Heather's trailer**

Hemo and Ness still lay on the couch, they have been making out since Heather asked Vanessa to move in with her. Finally Heather pulls out of the kiss knowing they need to be back for dance rehearsal for "We got the beat" soon. Vanessa pouts as Heather pulls out of the kiss and looks into her eyes.

"So, Ness maybe Saturday we could move your stuff?" Vanessa smiles hugely at that. _I don't want to wait to live with her, I want to live with her now. _"And maybe until then we can just bring over some of your clothes or something." Vanessa's smile grows. "I just don't want to wait another day to live with you."

"I would love nothing more. I love you Heather and I want nothing more than to fall asleep with you every night for the rest of my life."

Heather is about to open her mouth to reply when her phone goes off with a new text.

To:Hemo

From: NayNay

Running a little late. Had to sing my baby to sleep. Just now leaving, tell Zach I'm sry.

"Shit, Ness we are all really late." Heather stands up, pulling Vanessa with her. "That was Nay she is just now leaving home. Come on, babe, Zach is going to be pissed."

* * *

**Eugene, Oregon**

"Sir this case is open and shut, the video evidence is huge against you. But I still want to know why, why would you beat the crap out of your daughters long time boyfriend? Something just doesn't sit right about this whole thing." Officer Bowman says sitting across from Sammy's Dad. Officer Ball is leaning against the door frame. Sammy's dad has not said a word. He knows that Blake and his dad have stuff on Sammy and will not let anything happen to his child. "Look, I'm trying to help you, but you have to tell me what is going on."

Just then the Captain walks into the room. "Bowman, Ball let him go. All charges have been dropped." The captain then looks right into Sammy's Dad's eyes. "Sir, we are pressing charges against Blake and his Dad for rape among other things. We will be in contact if we need Sammy to make a statement. I'm so sorry for everything." The captain then turns and walks out.

* * *

**Tin Shed**

Heather and Vanessa run into the shed where the rest of the cast are stretching. _Thank god, they have not really started yet. _ "Hey Zach, Nay texted she is running late. Erin was not feeling well, so Nay had to sing to her. She should be here soon." Heather tells him.

"What is it with the lesbian couples always being late?" Zach says frustrated. "First, Lea and Di where five minutes late, now you two are ten minutes late, Erin is out for I have no clue how long, and Nay is going to be late. I swear you three couples better get your head out of the clouds and come back down to reality." Zach then takes a big breathe of air as his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks down at it. "Speak of the devil." He says showing Heather that is was Erin. "Hey Erin. Yeah, Heather told me. No I'm not mad. Erin, I'm not mad. No, it's just you lesbians are going to be the death of me. Okay. Yeah, we will tape it and send it home with Nay. Hey, Erin gets some sleep please, I need you to get back here and keep these girls in check. K, love you too."

Zach puts his phone back into his pocket and turns to look at the group. "Okay guys, lets get to work."

* * *

**Naya's bedroom**

Erin just hung up the phone with Zach. Erin didn't really fall asleep, she knew that if she didn't fake falling asleep Naya would not leave. When Nay left, Erin saw what time it was and knew that Zach would be pissed. Plus, she wanted to make sure they were taping it, so Erin could give her input. She trusted Zach, but this concert is her baby after all.

After laying in bed for about ten minutes without falling asleep, Erin got up to go get some hot tea. _Damm, my throat is still killing me. I wish it would start to hurt less. _As Erin turns the corner into the kitchen she sees Momma sitting at the kitchen table with Nickayla talking. Momma sees Erin first.

"Erin, honey I thought you were sleeping?" Momma asks worried. _She does not look good at all. Maybe I should take her temperature._

"I faked falling asleep to make sure that Naya went to work. Momma my throat hurts. Can I have some hot tea please?" Erin gets out before starting to cough. Erin sits across from Nickayla who was sitting next to Momma.

Momma gets up, but before going to make tea, kisses Erin's forehead. _Great, defiantly has a fever again. _"Honey, lets take your temperature you feel warm.

"Okay" Erin mumbles out. Momma goes to the bedroom to grab the thermometer and puts it in Erin's ear. About a minute it goes off.

"99.8, okay I'm going to call Dr. Woo and Nay." Momma says with worry in her voice.

"Momma, wait to call Nay please. I don't want to worry her. Lets see what Woo says first." Erin puts her head down on the table. Nickayla moves to sit next to her and rubs her back. "Nickayla I didn't know you where coming. How long will you be here?"

"Oh, I have a shoot in LA tomorrow so I'm staying here tonight." Nic says back. After a moment she continues, "I wanted to come see you after everything. You scared the crap out of me."

Momma walks back in. "Okay, well Dr. Woo is on the way. He said for you to lay either on the couch or in bed." Momma reaches out to help Erin up, "Which will it be?" Erin doesn't say anything just starts toward to the living room.

Erin snuggles into the couch. "Nic do you want to watch Saved by the bell with me?" Nic nods and picks Erin's head up so she can sit and puts Erin's head back into her lap and starts to rub her back again.

* * *

**Tin Shed**

The cast have been working on "We got the beat" for about 30 minutes when Zach's phone goes off. He gives the cast a ten minute water break while he talks to Ryan.

"Hey Nay, you okay?" Heather asks as she sits next to Naya, who is sitting on the floor leaning against the mirror starring at her phone. _Something must have happened, Nay is never this grumpy at 1 in the afternoon._

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Erin. She was asleep when I left, but then I find out she called Zach, so I don't know. It just feels like she is pulling away, that's all." Naya has tears in the corners of her eyes. _I really don't want her to pull away from me. _

"Nay, why do you think she is pulling away?" Heather asks as she takes Naya's hand.

"I can just tell she wants to tell me something, but will not spit it out. Like today we watched a game tape her mom sent her. She was crying and would not let me touch her. Then she made me come here. Hemo all I wanted was to hold her. Does she not see how much this all hurts me." Naya is now sobbing. Heather holds her for about five minutes when her phone rings. Nay looks at it and sees it's Erin. Naya who is still sobbing looks at Hemo. Heather just grabs the phone and answers it.

"Hey Erin, it's Heather. Your girl is in the bathroom." Heather says into Nay's phone, while looking at Naya who is trying to stop her crying.

"Oh, hey Hemo. Can you ask her to call me? It's really important." Erin says back, her voice really horse.

"Yeah, what's wrong E?" Heather asks. Naya's crying gets worse.

"Just tell her to call me." Erin says. Heather can tell she is crying.

"Erin is Momma there?"

"Yeah"

"Let me talk to her please."

"Heather. Where is Naya? She needs to get to home now. Erin has a temperature again. Dr. Woo rushed over. They don't think it is major, just brought on by stress. If it does not go back down in the next hour he is taking her to the ER. Heather she would not let me call Naya when her fever spiked, but now she is asking for her and scared. Please just get her here." Momma says all of this in one breathe.

"We are on the way." Is all Heather says, before she grabs Naya's hand and pulls her up. "Nay lets go, I'll explain in the car."

* * *

**Naya's room**

"Okay, Erin we are just going to run some tests and make sure this is just because of stress. Hopefully, you can stay here and not have to go to the hospital." Dr. Woo says standing next to the bed. Erin just nods. "Okay, I'm going to give you some fluids, so we need to put an IV in. We are also going to start on you another high dose antibiotics." The doctor puts the IV in starts the fluids and the antibiotics and leaves the room.

"Erin, you doing okay?" Momma asks. _She looks like crap. How could she start doing so bad, so quickly._

"Yeah, just really tired. Momma is Nay on the way?" _I just need Nay. I need her by my side, I need to tell her how I feel, she needs to know how scared I am. How scared I am that I will never get over everything, that I will never to able to live my life with no fear._

"Yeah. Heather is bringing her right now." Momma says.

* * *

**Tin shed**

After Heather and Naya rushed out everyone just stood around not sure what to do. They are still waiting for Zach to get off the phone.

"I hope Ryan is telling Zach what is going on." Mark says to the group. "If anything happens to Erin, I don't know what I would do." _I would do anything for her. We all just need her to be okay._

"Guys, listen." Di starts and waits for the group to look at her. "We all care about Erin and we want her to be okay and get better, but we all also know that this concert means the world to her. No matter what when Zach gets off the phone we get back to work. We have to do this for her, for all the fans who need their voices heard."

Everyone nods their heads and they wait for Zach. Five minutes pass and still no Zach. They all group back together and start the dance again, not wanting to waste time. They run through it twice more and Zach walks in as they are about to start a third run.

"I'm happy to see you guys so hard at work, but I have some news." Zach waits for the cast to circle around him. "That was Ryan. Erin spiked a fever again. Momma called Dr. Woo and Doc rushed over. He thinks that the fever is due to the stress of talking to Dr. Murphy this morning. They are running more tests and giving her fluids and antibiotics. We should know more in a few hours. Without Hemo and Nay here I think it would be best if we concentrate on going through the underdog letters. We will pick this back up tomorrow." Zach finishes and then walks toward set to help the cast go through the letters and videos.

* * *

**Heather's car**

Heather and Naya both have not said a word since leaving set. Neither know what to say. They are both in a panic, not knowing what is going on with Erin. Momma didn't say much about what was going on. Heather is trying to pay attention to the road and not kill both of them.

Naya can't keep still, her knees are jumping up and down. _I just need to be with her. I need to hold Erin and make sure she is okay. I want to take care of her. I wish she would have just listened to me and let me stay home today. She needs me, but I need her more._

"Nay." Heather says but gets no response from Naya. "Naya, Naya calm down she is okay. Everything will be fine. It has to be fine." Naya finally looks over at Heather. Both of them with tears in their eyes. "Erin will be fine. We are all going to be fine." The car behind them honks their horn. Heather puts her foot on the gas again and starts driving again.

"Hemo she is going to be okay, right? It's just stress right?" Naya says with tears running down her face.

Heather pulls into the driveway and before she can even put the car in park Naya is out of the car and running to the front door.

* * *

**Naya's living room**

"Naya. Naya stop I need to talk to you before you can see her." Doctor Woo says grabbing Naya by both arms.

"Look Woo, I'll talk to you once I see she is okay. I have to see her." Naya tried to wiggle up of his hold but can't.

"Naya, please just listen. It will only be a minute." Naya finally starts to relax. Knowing she just needs to let him talk so she can see her girl. "Okay, well I think it is just stress. I want her to stay in bed for at least 48 hours, yes 2 days. She can only get up to use the bathroom. She needs to let her body rest. I want to keep her on fluids and an antibiotic drip. Dr. Murphy is still going to come twice a day. I'm also going to put her on a sleep aide for the next 5 nights. I want to make sure she is getting enough sleep." He takes a deep breathe before continuing, "Mos of all Naya, you need to stay by her side for the next 2 days. No work, nothing. She needs you."

"You got it. Now, can I go see my girlfriend?" Naya asks with tears in her eyes. Dr. Woo nods at her.

* * *

**Eugene, Oregon**

Sammy is asleep with her head on Gracie's chest. They are waiting for Sammy's parents to get back from the police station. Gracie sang Sammy to sleep. _What the hell has happened these last few days. I find out my girlfriend was cheating on me and is pregnant. Then I find out the dude has been raping her. Her dad is then arrested. What the hell. I just feel like I need to get out of here, like I need a break from all of this. I love Sammy but I just need to get my head around all of this. Hopefully, I'll get chosen as an Underdog, the time away should help. I will feel bad about leaving her, but I think it will be good for both of us._

"Grace, how long has she been asleep?" Sammy's mom says as she walks back in with Sammy's dad.

"About 30 minutes. Let me wake her up, she was trying to stay up for you guys." Gracie says and then kisses Sammy on the cheek and and whispers in her ear, "Sammy, babe your parents are here. Wake up babe."

Sammy slowly starts to stir and then opens her eyes and looks at Grace and then her Mom and lastly her dad. "Daddy. I'm so happy you are here. What happened?"

"Shhhh Sammy, honey everything is fine. Blake and his Dad confessed to everything. There will not even be a trial. Plus, the our lawyer is working on getting financial support for you and the baby for as long as possible. Blake has a large college fund that will now be yours." Sammy's Dad says as he holds Sammy's hand.

* * *

**Naya's room**

Naya has been laying next to Erin for the last hour. When she walked in and saw Erin was sound asleep, she got into the bed with her. Erin felt the warmth of the familiar body and snuggled into her, resting her head over Naya's heart. Heather went back to set about 15 minutes ago, and Momma and Nic are in the living room watching TV. Dr. Woo went to get some meds for Erin should be back in another hour. Naya just lays thinking about Erin.

_God. I love her so much. I need to figure out how to show her and how to make sure she knows she can tell me anything. I will not freak out, nothing she can say can make me upset. She is everything to me. Maybe I can use this time off to track down Brooklyn for her. I think that will help her._

"Nay." Erin's voice is horse with sleep. "Baby, what time is it?"

"Almost 4 honey." Naya says and then kisses the top of Erin's head.

"Don't leave me. Forget the meeting, stay with me." Erin asks as she tightens her hold on Naya. _I don't want her to leave. She is my everything, I need her._

"I'm under doctors orders, not to leave you for the next 48 hours." Naya leans down and kisses Erin on the top of the head. "I plan on staying right here with you, and never leaving."

* * *

**Fox set**

The whole cast is sitting around the table for the four o'clock meeting but no one is saying anything. They don't know what to say or do. They have not been given any updates and Heather left almost two hours ago. Vanessa got a text about 20 minutes ago saying that she will be back soon. Now they sit and wait to hear what is going on.

_How can such bad things keep happening to the same person. She needs some good luck and needs its now. I swear if it was not for bad luck, Erin would have no luck at all. _Kevin thinks.

_We need to make sure this concert is amazing. We need to find a way to make sure it brings hope to all those who need it. So many fans watch just to get away from their lives for at least a little bit. We can do this._ Darren thinks.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry it took so long." Heather says as she runs in. She steps up next to Vanessa and kisses her quickly on the lips. "So, I know you are all freaking out, Erin is okay. Her fever spiked but it is back down. It's still there, just a very slight one now. She needs to stay in bed for the next two days and Naya is going to stay with her. She will still meet with Dr. Murphy, but Dr. Woo will be there to make sure she is okay." Heather takes a gulp of air.

"So she is okay, then?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, she is fine. She was asleep. He put her on some sleeping pills for a week, just to make sure her body is allowed to rest and get better. She will be just fine." Heather smiles and everyone around the table lets some of their stress leave their bodies. "So guys today I think we should all talk about how we want to show not only Erin but all the fans how much they mean to us."

"I was just thinking about that. I think many fans watch the show to get away from their lives for a little. I think it brings them a little bit of hope. Isn't that what music does for most people, it lets us feel emotion. Hope being one of the largest." Darren starts but is cut off by Chris.

"So we need to make sure the concert allows people to escape their lives for a little bit and have some hope. Hope that things will get better. But, how?"

They all look around at each other, until Damian speaks up, "We come together. We show them no matter what they can find love, just like Erin has."

This coming from Damian has a huge impact on all of them. Damian never says much, but this was the perfect thing to be said at the perfect time.

The meeting last two hours. They deiced that until Naya is back at work, they will not work on any dance numbers. Instead they will work on ways to make sure that their song choices will bring hope. They all also agree that making sure they write back to every submission is now a big thing they want to get done.

"Okay guys, well I think that is enough for today. I don't know about all of you but I'm going to start working on writing letters back to our Finchel submissions." Lea says as she stands to walk out. Several others agree and follow her to do the same.

* * *

**Vacaville, CA**

"Mr and Mrs Corn thank you for moving your appointment time back today. My son was sick and had to stay home from summer camp and my wife could not get the day off." Dr. Brown says to the couple.

"It's no problem at all." Bills says back. "As long as we are able to make our 8pm call, there is no issue at all."

"Well, I'm glad you brought that up. With your permission and with that of Erin's I have been in contact with Dr. Murphy who is Erin therapist. They had a rough session this morning and Erin is on bed rest again. It seems the stress has brought her illness back. She will still be doing therapy but it will be closely watched." The doctor starts. "Dr. Murphy suggested that we talk about what you want to tell Erin. I happen to agree that we should talk about it."

"Okay, well I guess I want her to know that I'm worried about her. That I love her, that I'm sorry for everything." Candy says.

"Candy, I think she knows all that. I think we need to show her, not just tell her. I just don't know how" Bill says with worry in his voice.

"Well, I think that the two of you may want to think about taking a short trip soon to LA. In talking to not only Mr. Murphy but also Dr. Woo, they think the best thing for Erin right now is to see the two of you face to face. She will not get passed everything until she faces her past." The doctor sits forward in his chair. "Tonight when you talk to her, I want you to do it here. I also want you to bring the idea of a short trip up. If she says yes, we can get you on a flight first thing in the morning. I will go with you, for support."

"I would love to see Erin, but I have a feeling she will say no." Candy says and then starts to cry.

* * *

**Fox set**

It is now 7:30pm. Many of the cast have been on set for 12 hours. Many of them are starting to get ready to leave and will be back first thing in the morning. Most have said that they are going to work over the weekend, so Monday when Naya is back they have more time to work on the choreography for the songs.

Heather is sitting by herself at the 'Brittana' table writing letters to all the 'hell no' people. Her letters are short at this point, just saying thanks for watching the show, and how much the fans mean to herself and Naya. She also tries to mention something from that person's letter. None of the responses will be sent out until the Underdogs have been announced. Vanessa walks over and sits on Hemo's lap.

"Hey baby, are you about ready to go?" Ness says to her.

"Yeah, I want to get here super early in the morning okay?" Nessa nods at her, "I was thinking like 6."

"Okay. Now lets go get my clothes and then off to yours." Vanessa says with a huge smile on her face.

"No baby. Ours. Our home." Heather pulls Vanessa into a very passionate kiss, their lips molding together like they are meant for each other. "Now lets go, I think I have enough energy for some sexy times tonight." Heather pulls a blushing Vanessa to their cars.

* * *

**Naya's bedroom**

Erin is asleep again with her head over Naya heart. This has become her favorite way to sleep. Naya also loves to sleep with her head over Erin's heart, but being that Erin is the one who does not feel well, this is the best. It is almost 8, and Naya promised that she would wake Erin up for her parents call. _I really don't want to wake her up. I love when she sleeps like this, it is like my heart calms her and makes her feel safe. There is no better feeling in the world, than knowing that I can protect her. In this moment I'm keeping her safe. _Naya shakes her head at her thoughts trying to stop herself from stalling enough so she can wake up her love.

"Erin." Naya whispers into her ear. "Baby. It's almost 8, your parents are going to be calling. Baby open your eyes." Naya kisses her on the top of the head.

"mmmmm. Baby I love sleeping on you." Erin says as she snuggles in more to Naya.

"I know you do baby." Naya rubs her back. "Do you need to pee or anything before your parents call?"

"Yea." Erin rolls off of Naya and stands up and slowly walks to the bathroom. Naya lays in bed watching the love of her life.

_How can she make something like stumbling to the bathroom look so damm sexy. _Naya thinks as she waits for the phone to ring.

Naya is about to get up to make Erin a cup of tea when Momma comes in with one. "Hey Nay. Is Erin in the bathroom?" Naya nods at her. "Okay, well I thought she might like some tea." Naya nods and says thanks. "How are you going?" Momma says this with that motherly tone, telling Naya she better not lie.

"I don't know. I really don't know how I am. This morning I would have said great, but now I just don't know." Naya takes a deep breathe and looks over at the closed bathroom door. "She is my world and I just want her to be happy."

Momma smiles at Naya which makes Naya start to cry. "I know you do. Just be there and hold her, even when she doesn't want it, hold her." With that Momma walks over to Naya kisses her on top of the head and walks back out.

* * *

**Lea and Dianna's**

Lea and Dianna are sitting at the dinning table across from each other. They just heard from the Ellen show and will tape it on Tuesday, it will air on Friday. When they heard the news they were speechless, it is now 45 minutes latter and they still have no words. They just look deep into each others eyes.

"Well" Dianna starts. "T-this is g-good right?" _I really don't know what to say. The fans have gone crazy since our little tweet outburst. They are all over Cory, Lea and myself. We have felt more hate from this than anything else._

"Y-Yeah it is." Lea replies. "Di no matter what, I love you. Nothing and I mean nothing will change that okay." Dianna nods at her. "Okay, I don't know about you, but right now I just want to go to bed and hold you."

Dianna smiles and stands up taking Lea's hand in her own. "Best. Idea. Ever." Each word sealed with a kiss.

* * *

**Mark's**

Mark, Cory, Chord and Harry are all over at Mark's playing video games. They wanted to hang out a little, and talk about ideas for how to help the fans out.

"So dudes. What do you think we should do?" Cory says.

"Okay, so like we all see music as inspiration right?" Harry says. They all nod. "So we need to pick songs from the show that illustrate that. Like for Mike the song from West Side Story."

"Yeah, I like it, and we make sure we talk about was going on in our charterer's lives at that time." Cory says.

* * *

**Naya's**

Erin walks back into the room and sees Naya with tears on her cheeks. "Baby, what's wrong?" Erin moves over to Naya and brings her into a hug. "Nay baby talk to me. WHAT's wrong? I'm okay. What is it?"

"I-I-I'm j-j-just sc-scared" Naya gets up between sobs. "I-I-I can't live without y-y-y-you." Naya's crying becomes worse.

"Shhhh. Nay-Nay its okay. We have a lot to talk about, but we are on doctors orders to stay in bed all weekend, so we will talk about everything, but for right now, I need to see you smile." Erin pulls out of the hug and looks at Nay who is still crying. "Okay that's it." Erin pulls Naya's shirt up and starts to blow raspberries on Naya toned stomach.

"Stop! Erin Stop! E, please okay." Naya yells between laughs. Naya's phone ringing gets both of them to stop.

* * *

**Heather and Vanessa's**

After leaving the set Heather went to her house to make room for Vanessa's stuff and Ness went to pack some things to bring over before Saturday. Heather already gave Vanessa a key so she should not have been surprised when Vanessa sneaked into the bedroom and jumped on Heather's back while she was throwing clothes she hardly wore into a pile.

"Baby. You scared the hell out of me." Heather says as she starts spinning in circles, which makes Vanessa laugh like a little girl. Heather falls onto the bed on her side so she is facing Vanessa. "Come here sexy." Heather wraps her arms around her girl and pulls her in closer. "I love you Vanessa" Heather then crashes their lips together.

Vanessa kisses back right away, turning her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Soon the kissing becomes desperate, as each girl has a very large throbbing below the belt. Still fully clothed Vanessa starts to grind her core into Heather's. Their thighs applying pressure to the other girl. "Fuck Heather. I'm so wet." Vanessa says into Heather's ear as Heather grind at just the right angle.

"Don't stop, Ness." Heather pants. She can feel that she is close. _What this girl does to me. I'm going to cum grinding against her with all of our clothes on. I have never been so turned on in my life._ "Fuck." Vanessa rolls on top of Heather to be able to apply more pressure. She lets her hips move on their own. The girls are in a perfect sync, overtaken by pure lust. "I love you Ness."

"I love you. Cum for me." Vanessa yells out as she is about to tumble over the edge. They both climax at the same time, both yelling out the other girls name.

* * *

**Lea and Di's**

Lea and Di lay in bed, both naked. They wanted to be as close to the other as they could. They both lay on their sides, looking into the others eyes. They are on top of the covers as they want to be able to see their love's body. Their hands are in the middle of both of their bodies, they are in a double hand hold.

"Di, I love you." Lea starts. Dianna is about to open her mouth to say something but is cut off by Lea kissing her. "Let me finish sweetheart. There is something I have been wanting to ask you. I wish I would have gone shopping already, but I haven't. Maybe we can go together." Dianna looks lost so Lea leans in closer, their foreheads touching. "Dianna Agron, will you marry me?"

Dianna blinks. _Did she just ask what I think she did? _Dianna looks deeply into Lea's eyes. First she sees love, pure, true love. The longer she looks, she sees something else. Fear. _Why is she afraid? Shit, I think she is saying something. How long have I been zoned out?_

"... I mean if you are not ready that's fine. Or if you don't want to marry me? I love you and I just want to be with you. As wife or girlfriend or friend or whatever, I just need you in my life. Di please say something." Lea is freaking out. She asked Di to marry her over ten minutes ago and Di has not said anything. She has just stared at her.

"I'm sorry baby." Di starts.

"Sorry, really. Dianna I would give you the world. I don't get it." Lea jumps up out of bed and starts to throw clothes on. "I'll stay at Jenna's tonight. I guess you will be moving out then." Lea has tears streaming down her face. _What the hell is going on? I thought for sure she would say yes. _Soft arms wrapping around her and squeezing bring her out of her panicked state. She looks down and sees an engagement ring.

Lea slowly turns and sees Dianna with tears in her eyes. "Baby, I'm sorry I waited too long to do this. Lea will you marry me? The ring was my great grandmother. Baby please say, yes!"

"Yes, yes."

* * *

**Naya and Erin's**

"Hello." Naya says into the phone still with laughter in her voice.

"Hi Naya, It's Candy and Bill." Candy says.

"Hey guys. Hold on I'll put you on speaker." Naya says back and then hits speaker on her phone.

"Hi Mom and Dad. How are you guys?" Erin says.

"Honey, you sound tired, is everything okay?" Candy says.

Naya tells them about the day as Erin had that look that she didn't want to. Erin laid on the bed and watched Naya talk to her parents.

"Well, I'm happy the doctor is making both of you slow down and spend some time together." Candy says.

"Well, kids we will let you go, but we wanted to know if we could maybe come see you guys soon. We don't want to add stress but I guess our therapist have been talking and think it would be a good idea for us to come see you for a few days." Bill says.

"Please, yes come see me. Can you come this weekend?" Erin says very happy to hear that her parents want to come see her. Naya looks at Erin a little concern, but is fine with them coming.

"Yes, we will text you what time we get in." Bill says.

"Look. I'm happy you want to come visit but we have to have some ground rules for this visit. I swear if the two of you upset her in any way I will kill you both. I don't care if I go to jail I will end you if you ever hurt my baby again." Naya threatens.

"Don't worry Naya. Our therapist Dr. Brown is coming with us, and Erin's therapist will be there as well. If it becomes too much for Erin at any time, we will leave. We promise." Candy says.

"Okay great. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night" Erin quickly says and then picks the phone up and hangs up. "What the heck Naya."

"Erin I will not let them hurt you." _I swear if she even cried I will go all Lima Heights on their asses._

"Baby, stop." Erin looks up at Naya who is pacing back and forth. "Naya, please come here." Naya looks at Erin and sees that she is about to cry. Naya slowly walks over and lays in the bed with Erin. Naya is laying on her back and Erin lays her head over her heart. "Nay, I know you don't want me to get hurt, but honey, this is a good thing. The sooner I can deal with them, the faster I can be better."

"Okay, I'll try to be nice, but I will not hold any of the cast back if they want to go all Lima heights." Naya says as she rubs Erin's back.

"Baby, lets not tell Marky Mark. I don't want him to kill my Dad. In fact lets not tell any of them, lets go MIA this weekend, spend us time. Text the cast and tell them our phones will be off to keep stress away."

"Okay honey. Anything you want my love."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Okay so first of all I loved last nights episode. "The new Rachel" felt like the old GLEE. I know there was not much Brittana but I still loved it. Oh, and Marley love her so far. Anyway I'm starting this on Friday and hopefully I will post it today. I'm going to try my best to post a new chapter each day this whole weekend. I feel like I need to get a bunch done before school starts. We will see. Living in a new town is exciting and stressful, so we will see.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Naya and Erin's bedroom Friday July 6th**

Naya is laying on her back with Erin half on top of her and half on the bed. They have been that way since last night. Naya didn't even put PJ's on, Erin was still in her shorts and tank top from the day before. After talking to Erin's parents last night and their little disagreement, Erin fell asleep once she snuggled into Naya. Naya sent a mass text to the cast telling them they would be going MIA till Monday. Most of the cast just said to take care of Erin. HeMo replied telling Nay that Vanessa is moving in with her this weekend. Nay replied that was great and she was so happy for her. After that Naya turned her phone all the way off and Erin's as well. Naya did text Bill and told him to text her Mom about what time they would be getting in. He told her the therapists would work out when they would meet.

Naya hardly slept at all. She could not get comfortable being in jeans. She was willing to suck it up because Erin was fast asleep. The sleeping pills doing their job. Naya didn't have it in her to wake Erin up at any point.

_Okay, I guess I need to wake her now. I HAVE TO PEE!_ Naya thinks and as she is about to try and wake Erin the bedroom door opens.

"Hey Nay." Momma says walking over to the bed to sit next to Erin and places a hand on Erin's back, just like any mother would. "I just wanted to cheek and see if you guys are up yet. You know it's almost noon." Momma smiles at Naya who just smiles at her mom. "Naya why in god's name are you still in jeans?"

Naya looks at her mom and then down at her jeans that are digging into her sides. "Yeah, she fell asleep and I don't have the heart to wake her, but now I really need to pee." Naya smiles at her mom.

"Well, I heard from Dr. Murphy she will be over at 1, Erin's parents will be here at 2. This first meeting will be short. They should be gone at about 2:30. Maybe you guys should get up and get ready. Dr. Woo is on his way over to cheek her numbers." Momma smiles at Naya who tightened her hold on Erin. "Naya, look at me." Momma waits for her to look up at her, "Erin will be fine. I know you want to protect her, but she is going to be fine. Trust her, okay?" _If Naya does not let Erin do what she needs to do, she is not going to get better._

"Momma, I'm just scared. I'm scared that her parents will take her away from me. Momma I can't live without her." Naya feels herself tearing up. _Don't cry Naya. Why are you going to cry? _"She just means everything to me. I can't let her hurt anymore."

"Baby?" Erin says with sleep in her voice. Her eyes have not even opened, but Naya's soft crying woke her up. "Why you crying?" Erin grips on to her tighter and snuggles her head deeper into Naya's chest. _Why is my baby upset?_

"I'm okay honey, but we need to get up. Woo is on the way and Doc Murph will be here at 1 and your parents at 2." Naya replies and then kisses Erin on the top of the head. Erin still with her eyes closed just snuggles in deeper. Naya lets her lay there for a few minutes and watches as Momma grabs the dirty dishes from the room and leave. "Baby, we have to get up, I HAVE TO PEE"

Erin finally picks her head up and looks at Naya, who looks very uncomfortable. Erin gets an evil smirk on her face and before Naya knows what is going on Erin is attacking her sides with her fingers, tickling her like no other.

"Baby, stop. I'm going to pee the bed if you don't stop."

"Tell me, Nay why are you wearing jeans?" Erin continues to tickle her.

"STOP! E, for real I'm going to PEE!" Naya squeals and rolls away from Erin, landing on the floor, hitting her head on the corner on the bedside table on the way. "Shit! Fuck!" Naya says as she lays on the floor with a small cut on her forehead and her jeans wet between her legs.

Erin leans over the bed to look at Nay, "OH MY GOD, baby are you okay. Shit, MOMMA, MOMMA HURRY!" Erin is yelling as she kneels down on the floor next to Naya who is grabbing at her forehead.

"WHAT, WHAT IS IT?" Momma comes running into the room with Dr. Woo on her tail.

"Nay say something honey are you okay?" Erin begs as she looks at Naya.

"E, you are going to get it." Naya says as she starts to tickle Erin. It does not take long for both girls to be clutching at their stomachs as they laugh. Momma and Dr. Woo are both laughing at the ridiculousness of the two lovers. Erin who is now running out of the bedroom with Naya hot on her tail.

"OKAY STOP!" Momma yells. Both girls stop dead in their tracks. "Erin shower now. Naya sit down so Dr. Woo can check your head."

Both do as they are told.

* * *

**FOX set**

All the cast where on set by 7:30am. Zach, Nikki, Brooke and Telly as well as all the PA's are also on set. They are all working on the Underdog letters and videos. They all have been busy and have not stopped at all. They had pizza delivered saying they deserve it for everything they are going through. The pizza just showed up, as well as Ryan, Ian and Brad.

"Hey guys. Let's all take a break and eat. We have some stuff we want to talk about." Ryan says as he sits at the large table set up for lunch in the cafeteria set.

The cast finish what they are doing, grab some pizza, something to drink and then sit down. Once they are all seated and eating, Ryan talks again. "Okay, guys. I think we all need to talk about how we are feeling. I for one have been going through an emotional roller coaster since I first read Erin's story. Now meeting her and going through all of this with her, I find myself crying at the most random times. I think it will help all of us to talk about it. Erin has changed me, for the better. I feel like the only people who understand what I'm going through are all of you. So with that being said, I think we should take some time today and talk about how we are feeling, and anything else we want to share."

"I'll start" Mark says as he wipes his mouth with the napkin and puts his hands down on the table in front of him, moving his plate out of the way. "When I first read the story I kept thinking that it could not be true. Parents would never treat their own child like that, then I found out that it was way worse than what was said in the story. When she walked into that meeting, what ten days ago, I knew no matter what I would always protect her. Actually, I knew that when we sat in Heather's living room, hearing about her." Mark pauses and puts his hands in front of his face, trying to hide the fact that he is about to cry, "I would do anything for that girl. She is so brave, to put her story out for the world to see. To be willing to stand on a stage and let the world see her pain." He had tears streaming down his face. Heather who is sitting next to him pulls him into a hug.

Each of the cast are in their own thoughts. Each of them thinking how brave Erin is and how she has made each of them so strong.

After a few moments Mark looks back up, "I just can't stand watching her hurt anymore, but after reading and watching so many of the fans I know why she feels so strongly about this concert. I know why it means so much to her and because of that it means that much to me too. Guys, in order to make sure this concert to be everything it should, we all know we have to allow ourselves to truly open our hearts and allow the fans to see us. See who we are. This is more than just a concert, it will and has already changed peoples lives. I always knew this show was helping people, but this concert has brought it to a new high."

Several cast members nod and agree with him.

* * *

**Naya's living room**

Erin is laying on the couch. While she was in the shower Dr. Woo checked Naya's head and put a band-aide on the small cut. Erin feels bad about Naya hitting it and is now waiting for Naya to come out of the bedroom after taking a shower and getting ready. Dr. Murphy is sitting in her usual spot. Erin's parents should be there in about 45 minutes. Momma had made Erin some soup which she hardly touched, she is too nervous to eat.

"So, Erin while we wait for Naya, tell me how are you physically feeling?" Dr. Murphy starts as Dr. Woo listens on.

"Umm, better than yesterday. I still feel weak, but I'm feeling better." Erin says.

"Baby." Naya calls from the bedroom. "E, can you come here please?"

"Excuse me" Erin says as she stands up. _What is wrong with my baby? She sounds freaked out._

Erin rounds the corner into the bedroom and doesn't see Naya. "Babe, where are you?" Erin asks as she walks further into the room.

"In here." Erin hears Naya's voice which is weak coming from the walk-in closet. Erin walk towards it and looks in to see Naya in a bra and thong with half of her clothes on the floor. "I don't know what to wear." Naya sticks her bottom lip out as far as it will go.

Erin walks over and kisses Naya on the lips. She pulls out and grabs black yoga pants and a red tank top. "It's a 'us' day. I don't care if my parents are coming, I want you to be comfy, and I plan on snuggling with you all day. Now hurry up, Dr. Murphy is here and waiting." Erin starts to walk away, but notices that Naya is still looking for something else to wear. "Naya Marie, stop looking for something else. Put your clothes on and lets go. I don't feel good and I want to snuggle."

Naya smiles at her and starts to get dressed in the clothes Erin gave her.

"Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture" Erin starts to sing.

"'Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress" Naya sings back to her while still dressing.

"Won't you come on over  
Stop makin' a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Naya Marie?  
Naya Marie, Naya Marie, Naya Marie" Erin sings as she walks out of the bedroom.

"Did you have to go to jail  
Put your house on up for sale  
Did you get a good lawyer?

I Hope you didn't catch a tan  
I Hope you find the right woman  
Who'll fix it for you

Now Are you shopping anywhere  
Changed the color of your hair  
& Are you busy?

And did you have to pay that fine  
That you were dodging all the time  
Are you still dizzy?" Naya keeps singing as she follows Erin into the living room, where both Doctors and Momma are enjoying the show.

"Since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress" They sing together.

"Won't you come on over  
Stop makin' a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over baby?  
Baby, Baby, Baby

Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

'Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over  
Stop makin' a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over baby?  
Baby, Baby, Baby" Naya finishes the song and kisses Erin firmly on the lips.

* * *

**FOX set**

So far, Mark, Damien, Darren and Chris have all talked about Erin and how she has changed them. Everyone in the room had cried and is still crying. Amber is about to start talking when Heather's phone rings.

"It's Erin, I thought they were going MIA" Heather says before standing up to answer the phone in private. "Hello."

"Hey HeMo. Nay just told me about you and Ness moving in together. I had to call to say congrats and I love you both." Erin says very happily. After Erin and Naya sang Dr. Murphy talked a little about what they except with her parents, which Erin said whatever happens happens, but I'm happy now and I will not let them take that away from me. Dr. Murphy went to call Dr. Brown to let him know any time they were ready to come over. While she was out of the room Naya told her about Heather and Vanessa.

"Thanks Erin." Heather replied surprised at how truly happy the girl is. With the cast all so upset right now, it seems odd that the source of it is so very happy.

"Is everything okay H. You sound sad, are you and Ness fighting already?" Erin sounds concerned.

"No. No. I'm fine, we are all fine. Look I have to get back to work, RIB is here. Take care of you and Nay this weekend okay. I heard you should be back on set Monday for a little right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you Monday Heather. Hey, is everyone there?"

"Yeah hold on." Heather quickly walks back in and puts the phone on speaker. "Your on speaker E."

"Hey guys. Just wanted to say Hi real quick and I love you all. I should be back for a little on Monday. Oh and Nay told me you are responding to all the entries, that's so awesome guys. Well, I have to go Dr. Murphy is here. Love you all. Bye"

"Bye, love you more." They whole cast and crew say together as Erin hangs up.

The cast all sit in silence for a minute before Heather speaks. "Guys, we need to get back to work. We all love Erin and she loves us. She makes all of us happy, now it's time for us to make her happy." They all nod their heads and stand up and walk back to their tables to get to work again. Heather stands there for a minute and Ryan walks over.

"She is really awesome. I can't stand it sometimes, how she is dealing with all of this. I feel like we need to do more. I just don't know what." Ryan says to Heather.

Heather turns and looks at Ryan, "that's the thing that makes everything harder on all of us, the only thing we can do, is love her. Love her and support her, and make this damm concert perfect." Heather starts to cry and Ryan pulls her into a hug.

"I know. Heather, it will be okay. She is okay, she will stay okay." Ryan says as he holds the sobbing Heather Morris.

* * *

**Naya's living room**

As Erin was hanging up the phone Dr. Murphy walks back into the room. "Okay guys, they are leaving the hotel now. Erin, I want to know from you who you want in the room." Dr. Murphy looks at Erin and then at Naya.

Erin looks down, "Can, ummm. Can I be the only one in the room at first?" Erin asks never looking up. She feels Naya shift next the her and tighten her arms around Erin. Erin looks at Naya, "Baby, I need to see them by myself first. I need them to see how strong I am. How everything they did to me, just made me stronger." Erin looks deep into Naya's eyes and sees how scared she is, "Nay, they will not hurt me. I will not let them. If I let them hurt me, it will hurt everyone who cares about me, you most of all. Babe, I have told you before I will protect you and not let you get hurt. That's why I need to do this alone. If it makes you all feel better, Woo hook me up to whatever machines you want. I will be fine." Erin says all of this with no waver in her voice at all.

Naya smiles at her. "Whatever you want babe. If you need me, I'll be in the other room. We do this on your terms, or we don't do it at all." Naya turns and looks at the others. "Let's go put some coffee and tea on." Naya leads the others out.

Erin sits on the couch, knowing that she is going to face her parents and for once she has the upper hand. She is going to give them hell.

* * *

**The Corn's car**

After they landed a car took them to check into the hotel. Dr. Brown had talked to them and told them to let Erin take the lead. He assumes that there will be a lot of people in the room. He has no idea that Erin will be the only one and will not allow him in the room either. As the car pulls into the driveway the Corn's tighten their hold on each others hands.

"Okay guys, remember Erin takes the lead. Do not yell at her. If you do the meeting will be over. She may yell at you and like we said before you will just take it, lets face it, you both said it you deserve it." Dr. Brown says as he gets out of the car.

"Dr. Brown, I presume." Dr. Murphy says as she walks up to him. She came outside to greet the couple and let them know that Erin wants to talk to them alone and they may not meet Naya until tomorrow. She relays the message to Dr. Brown before entering the house.

"Okay. She wants to talk to you alone. Just remember what we have talked about, okay?" They both nod and then Dr. Brown enters the house.

"Bill, we are going to see our baby girl." Candy says almost in tears.

"Candy, please don't cry. Hold it together as long as you can. Remember only hug her if she stands up and looks like she want to okay?" Bill says and Candy nods.

* * *

**Naya's dinning room**

Dr. Brown walks in just a little after Dr. Murphy. "Hello, I'm Dr. Brown, Candy and Bill's therapist. Thank you all so much for allowing us to come."

"Hello, Dr. Brown." Naya says putting her hand out to shake his. "I'm Naya. This is my mother, Yolanda. The GLEE doctor, Dr. Woo and you already meet Dr. Murphy. Can I get you some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee, please thanks."

* * *

**Living room**

Erin is sitting on the couch, waiting for her parents to come in. Momma brought coffee out for the three of them. Erin takes a sip of hers and she hears the front door open and sees her parents walk into the room. Erin stays seated, "Mom, Dad please come in and have a seat." She points to the two club chairs. "There is coffee there for both of you." Erin's voice is strong. She is trying to keep her emotions under control so she can say what she needs.

She watches as her parents slowly take their seats. Her Mom goes to say something, but Erin raises her hand to tell her not to.

"Look. Today, today is going to be about me saying what I need to say. Then you will leave, go to the hotel and come back tomorrow. Tomorrow, you can say what you need too, then you will leave. On Sunday we will have a BBQ and you will get to meet my new family. The one that accepts me, then you will leave. If you don't like it you can get up and walk out now. I don't need you in my life anymore." Erin takes a breath and looks at her Mother who already has tears in her eyes, "No, I never needed you." Candy lets more tears fall, as does Bill.

Erin takes another sip of her coffee. "Okay, so I don't have a lot to say to either of you. I may not need you in my life, but I want both of you in it. Being here, has been, well it has been the best thing in my life. I found love. I found out how to be happy. But more than any of that I found acceptance. The people here, they love me, in spite of all the issues I have because of you two. You made my life hell for almost 28 years. For 28 years I never felt love from the two people who should have loved me no matter what. Weather you did or do love me does not matter, I never felt it." Erin looks away from her parents for the first time. She looks down at her hands. She looks at her empty left ring finger.

"The fact of the matter is, Naya and I will get married. I know with all of my heart and being of that. I also know we will have a family, kids of our own. I want them to know you, I want them to feel love from you, but I never ever will let you near them, if you don't change." Erin lets a tear fall, she quickly wipes it. "If you don't learn to accept people, you will never see them, you will never see the woman who I love more than anything in this world." Erin looks down and smiles thinking of Naya.

"I have no doubt she is pacing back and forth in the kitchen right now, thinking that she should be out here. She would do anything for me, and I would do anything for her. That is what love is. You two, you two have not figured that out." Erin sees both of her parents who look broken by her words. _Come on Erin, finish saying what you need to. God I need to protect Naya and our future from my past and this is how I do that._

Erin takes a huge deep breath and she stands up. Erin walks over and sits on the coffee table in front of her parents. "I hate both you. You are fucking scum. You are the worst people in the whole world, but what makes it all worse is this." Erin pulls out the picture of her in the hospital that her mom sent her, "the fact that you always loved me, but never once showed me. How? How could you not want to protect me from the world? I know love now. THAT IS WHY MY NEW FAMILY DOESNT KNOW YOU." Erin starts to cough a little. Her mother reaches out for her and Erin raises her arm and before she knows what she is doing she punches her mother in the face. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Erin stands and walks away from the table.

_Fuck! What did I do? I'm not her, I don't want to use violence. I'm not her. I just thought she was going to hit me, and I can't let that happen, it would destroy Naya._ Erin panics in her head, until she hears the once voice that can always calm her down.

"Erin." Naya says standing in the doorway. When she heard Erin start to yell she started down the hall, then she saw Cady reach for her and Erin punch her. "Erin, lets take a break for a minute." Erin nods and walks toward Naya. Dr. Woo entered the room and went to check on Candy who bleeding badly from her nose.

* * *

**Dinning room**

Erin is gasping for air. She is having a panic attack.

"Momma get Woo now." Naya yells. Momma rushes out of the room with Dr. Brown on her tail to check on the Corn's. "Erin. It's okay honey. Breath. It's okay." Naya strokes Erin's hair. Dr. Woo comes into the room.

"Calm down Erin." He grabs the oxygen from his emergency kit he had with him. "Take a deep breath. You are okay."

Erin does as she is told. "I'm going to go check on Candy. I'll be back in a minute." Dr. Woo says as he walks out.

Naya holds Erin and helps her breath. It takes about five minutes for Erin to calm down. She takes the mask off and looks at Naya, "I thought, she was going to hit me. I didn't mean to, I just knew how much it would hurt everyone if I let her do that to me, again. I have to protect myself for you guys." Erin leans in and kisses Naya.

"I know honey. It's okay. I would have done the same thing." Naya says looking into her eyes. "I love you Erin, so much."

"Okay, Erin. Candy seems to be okay, her nose has stopped bleeding, she is going to have two black eyes, but nothing is broken." Dr. Woo says as he walks back in.

"Good. I need to go back out there. I'm not done with what I need to say." Erin says while looking at the therapist who both stand next to one another.

"Okay. But, Erin no more violence okay?" Dr. Murphy says. Erin nods and walks back into the living room.

* * *

**Living room**

"Mom, I'm sorry for hitting you." Erin says as she sits back on the couch.

"I understand why you did. I'm okay." Candy says while holding the ice to her face.

"I want to finish saying what I need to. I'm almost done." Erin takes a big deep breath. "For so many years I pretended to love you, both of you. I faked that I loved my siblings, grandparents, aunts, uncles, everyone in our family. None of them loved me the way that any person deserves to be loved. Not even Papa loved me fully. If he did he would have gotten me away from the two of you. I understand this now." Erin waits a moment and lets what she just said sink in.

"My GLEE family, if they knew that the two of you where here, they would be so mad and upset. You see they love me. They know what you have done to me. They don't get why I still love you, want you in my life. I don't blame them for that. But, they don't understand that somewhere deep inside of me, I always knew, I always knew, you loved me." Erin lets a few tears fall, but doesn't move to wipe them away. "For me to be able to move on and be fully happy and loved I need to come to terms with the fact that you did and do love me. I need to love myself. This whole thing is about me, loving me. For so long I was told no one loved me. Hell, the both of you said it to me. When I was about 10 I started to hate myself. I hated me, because no one loved me, but I knew it was not true. I knew you were protecting yourselves from all of my pain."

Erin is now sobbing, as are her parents. "I pretended so that none of you would get hurt. I would not be able to live with myself, if you ever hurt because of me. You don't do that to the people you love. I know you pretended you didn't love me, for the same reason. I get it, but it doesn't make it right, or okay." Erin wiped her nose, and continues her voice still strong despite the tears. "All it does is makes all of us unhappy. Look at the three of us, we are a mess. If I have learned anything, it's to accept, accept what life throws your way. Life threw me something amazing, an amazing chance to change my life." Erin smiles. "And more than that, I get to change other people's lives as well. I want to change your lives. I want you to love yourselves. I can't love you, until you love you. So please. Accept what you did to me, and move forward. Tomorrow, own up to it. Sunday, tell my new family that you want to move forward. More than that, show me, show us. Be there. Allow me to love you, and more than that allow you to love you."

Erin looks down at her hands and then looks up at her parents who are crying. She walks over and wraps her arms around her mom, who pulls her down into her lap. Erin lays her head on her shoulder and holds as tight as she can. "I love myself. I love me. I'm strong, I'm smart, I'm caring. No matter what, nothing else matters, because the end of every day I know, I know that I have love in my life. Please Mommy, change. I want you to love me, I want to believe it when you say it. Please." Erin and Candy stay like that for awhile. Bill rubbing Erin's back. Finally Erin pulls out of the hug and stands to walk out, before walking out she says one last thing, "I'll see you tomorrow. I want tolove you both." With that Erin walks down the hall and into bed. She grabs Naya's pillow and holds it tightly.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted this to cover more, but this felt like a great way to end the chapter. Let me know what you think. I know it was a heavy chapter. I may even get another one up tonight, if not tomorrow for sure.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** I have to say you guys are keeping me going.

I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE. IF I DID WE WOULD HAVE SEEN SANTANA AND BRIT SAY BYE TO EACH OTHER. OH WELL ATLEAST WE CAN DO IT IN OUR HEADS.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Naya's dinning room**

Naya, Momma and all three doctors are still sitting around the table. They all heard Erin leave the living room, crying and walk to the bedroom. It has been about five minutes and they all still sit, not sure what to do. Just as Naya is about to get up and check on Erin she walks in and stands behind Naya, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, well we are done for the day. I wanted to inform all of you, of how I see this weekend going." Erin takes a breath, looking at the therapists to make sure they understand this is how it is going to be. "Today I told them what I needed to tell them, tomorrow they will get to do the same. On Sunday they will met both Naya and Momma. I hope Nickayla can come, I know Mychal will not be able to. After that I want the cast to come over. I don't want them to met my parents for the first time the week before the concert. I will explain to the cast that if they make a scene they will be asked to leave. If they can't respect that, I don't want them in my life anymore." Erin takes a deep breathe. "Dr. Brown." She locks eyes with him. Something ten days ago she never would have done. "I will let them talk to you about what was said today. I can tell they are changing. I hope someday soon, I can say I love them and they love me, but for right now, I'm happy to say that I'm happy they are trying. I will let you guys go." Erin watches as he gets up.

Once he is out of the room Erin speaks again, "Woo I feel really weak. I'm going back to bed, can you come cheek my numbers please." Woo nods. "Dr. Murphy, I need to rest for awhile, can you come back around 6 so we can talk about what happened?" She nods. "Great, Momma can you heat up my soup I'm hungry." Momma gets up to do just that. "Last, Naya I need to hold you, and I need you to hold me." Naya takes Erin's hand and lets her lead her to the bedroom.

* * *

**FOX set**

"Here my love" Lea says as she hands Di a coffee. Di turns to look at Lea and smile. Lea leans in and gives her a quick kiss, take a sip of her coffee and heads back to her table.

"Hey, Di. I don't know how I didn't notice like all day, but the two of you have rings on. Are you engaged?" Samuel asks looking at the ring on Di's left ring finger.

Dianna grins at him, before she clears a spot on the table, and stands up on it. "Excuse me, my favorite people in the world. That would be all of you. Well, okay two of them are missing in Naya and Erin, but anyways, I have something I want to say. Lea and I are engaged. We wanted to wait to say something, but apparently both of us forgot to take our rings off." Dianna looks over at Lea who looks down at her ring, but then runs to Di. "Samuel was the first to notice, or at least say something. What's wrong Amber, you too tired to start the rumor mill today?" Everyone laughs, but soon comes over to hug both girls and tell them congrats.

Just before everyone is about to go back to working Heather whispers in Vanessa's ear, "Do you want to them we are living together?" Nessa nods.

"Yo, peps. The other hot as hell lesbian couple in the room has something to say too. Actaully, since Erin and Naya are not here, we are the hottest lesbian couple." Dianna and Lea both look like they are going to kill Vanessa for saying that. "Oh sorry, I thought I was sugar for a moment. Anyways, Heather asked me to move in and well I said yes." Another round of hugs and congratulations all around and they all go back to work.

At Mark and Kevin's table the boys look at each other like 'really, why is everyone on this cast gay?'

"Dude like for real, what is in the water here?" Mark asks.

"I blame it the E-E-Erin." Kevin sings. They both laugh and then it become serious again. "For real though, Erin is making everyone not so afraid to be themselves. That reminds me, I need to go make a call to set up the wheelchair lessons for the kid I talked to in the hospital. I'll be back." Mark nods and smiles at Kevin.

_Erin really has changed all of us. This girl is the best thing to ever happen to any of us._ Mark thinks as the starts to reply to a boy who hates his life. He is 19, a drop out, bad boy, who smoke pot everyday and knocked up three girls in less than 6 months. All three of them told him after the babies were born. He doesn't know what to do and can't find a job as he can't stop smoking.

_Hey Ben,_

_Look dude, I'm no Puck. But by playing a Bad boy on GLEE has showed me so much. Life is hard, dude it's harder than you could ever imagine. You are still so young. You have your whole life in front of you. I did some research for you, bro. Call this number (345) 567-8910. Talk to Brandon. He runs an organization to help teen boys get their lives back on track. Being a bad boy is not going to get you anyway. Go through the program, get clean, get your GED, find a job and take care of those kids. Make sure they know who you are dude. Puck has a deadbeat dad, it was not fun to play that part. Please don't let your three kids have to be little pucks. Please write back to me at the address below and let me know how it is going. I might even come take you fishing or something._

_Get your shit together,_

_Mark Salling _

Mark stands and goes to Telly. "Hey man, I know we were told to hold these till the contest is over, but can you talk to Ryan and see if we can send it early. Here is my reply and the kids letter." Mark hands him both.

"I'll see what I can do?" Telly says walking out of the set. Once in his car to take it right to Ryan he reads both letters. "I will make sure Ryan says yes. This is why we are doing this." Telly says to himself as he starts the car.

* * *

**Kevin's Trailer**

Kevin is sitting on his couch on the phone with the company GLEE used to find the awesome kids in the wheelchairs they used for the 'Up, Up, Up' number.

"Yeah he is ten. I'm not sure how bad is he hurt, or if he will recover." He waits as the person on the other side talks. "Yes, I'll have them call you. Please just let me know a day and time and I will make sure to have some space here on set. Thanks again."

Kevin hangs up, he then scrolls through the numbers in his address book. He finds the number for James, Jimmy's dad. He takes a deep breath and then hits call.

"Hello." James says.

"Hi, James. This is Kevin McHale from GLEE." Kevin says nervous about this conversation.

"Yes, hello Kevin. I can't believe you are calling. Umm, Jimmy is in physical therapy right now, but I would love if you could call back and talk to him."

"Okay, well I really wanted to speak to you as well, but I'll give you my number so he can call me, whenever he wants."

"That'd be great."

"So, I just talked to the company I was telling you guys about. They would like you to call them. They want to know some info about his injury and what kind of chair he is in. The more they know the better they can help him. They will work with you to set up a day and time to come to set. They will let me know and I will make sure they whole cast is here."

"Wow, I don't even know what to say." Kevin can hear the man's voice start to waver, a sure sign he is about to cry. Kevin wipes at his own eyes as he can feel them burning.

"You don't have to say anything. Just come, bring Jimmy and be ready for a ton of fun. I'll text you my number and the name of number of the company." Kevin says trying hard to hold his tears back. _Kept it together Kev. You can cry when you hang up._

"Thank you so much Mr. McHale. Jimmy will be so excited."

"It's Kevin and your welcome. I'll talk to you soon."

Kevin hangs up the phone and lets his face fall into his hands, sobbing. _Why is life so unfair? Why must the best people, have the worst luck?_

* * *

**Naya and Erin's room**

Dr. Woo who had taken the IV out this morning, had to put it back in. With all the tears, Erin needed fluids again. She hated having the IV, but it made her feel so much better. All her other numbers were fine. She just finished her third bowl of soup, finally getting her appetite back.

"Do you want another bowl Erin?" Momma asked when she walked in and saw Erin had finished another bowl. "I think I may have some left. I have tons of baby food, if you want that."

"I want ice cream please?" Erin asked. _I hope she doesn't make me eat baby food again, but I will if she makes me, but only if Naya feeds me._

"Okay, what kind of baby food do you want?" Momma asks HBIC smirk in place. _She doesn't think I'm just going to let her have ice cream._

"Momma, stop with this war. I'll just go get it." Naya says and moves to get up.

"Naya, if you get up off that bed, you will also be eating baby food." Momma says, now giving Naya the HBIC smirk.

"Oh, hell no. You are not giving me that look. Momma, for real." Naya looks over at Erin who smiles at her.

"Told ya. Your mom thinks she is the HBIC, when both of you know I'm the HBIC in this house. I have everyone eating out of the palm of my hand. Momma surprise me, but I think I'll share it with my baby so bring two bibs." Erin send momma the smirk and then Naya.

_What the fuck? What is Erin doing? What is with that look? _Naya thinks.

Momma walks back in with a bowl of a brown substance in a baby bowl, with two baby spoons and of course two bibs. "Okay so, I saw these bibs and I had to get them. No rush on the grand babies, but now they have the best bibs ever." Momma says holding up one that says, 'My grandma is the HBIC' and the other says 'My mommies love me, but grandma's my BFF'.

"Momma really?" Naya says not to happy about the pressure this puts on her and Erin. Naya looks at Erin who is smiling like a goon and shares a secret smile with Momma. _What the fuck? What am I missing?_

Momma puts a bib on each of her girls. Erin opens her mouth and lets Momma spoon the first spoon into her mouth. Erin makes a face and looks at Naya and then leans into her. Naya tries to move away, not knowing what is going on. Erin grabs the back of Naya's head and pushes her toungue into Naya's mouth putting the baby food into Naya's mouth. Erin pulls out and pinches Naya's nose making her swallow.

Naya's face turns green. _What the hell was that? OMG it was prunes. Gross._ Naya jumps off the bed and runs to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she is done, she comes back into the room and sees both Momma and Erin rolling on the bed laughing.

"Oh. My. God. Erin that was awesome. The look on Naya's face. Erin you win this round, I'll go get your ice cream. Do you want the whole half gallon?" Momma says still cluching her sides.

"Thanks, Momma. And yeah. I'll share with Nay." Erin looks at Naya who looks pissed still. "Sorry honey, I knew I would win if I got you to ear it." Naya still looks pissed and doesn't move just glares at Erin. "Naya, baby. Come here." Erin opens her arms and Naya finally gives in when Erin starts to pout. "I love you, but that face Nay. I wish we had a picture." Erin starts to laugh again.

"I hate you right now." Naya says but snuggles in more to Erin as Momma walks in and hands the ice cream to Erin. Momma hands the spoon to Naya. Naya starts to eat the ice cream, not looking at the pouting girl who is holding her.

"Nay?" Erin whines and Naya gives in feeding Erin some.

* * *

**The Corn's hotel room**

Bill and Candy sit side by side on the small couch. Dr. Brown is sitting across for them in a chair. They have been back at the hotel for almost an hour now and none of them except Dr. Brown has said anything. He simply told them what Erin said in the dinning room, he also said the floor was theirs if and when they wanted to talk about what happened.

"I can't get the look on her face after she hit me out of my head." Candy starts, looking at her hands, "She looked, she looked so broken. Like she was the worst person in the world."

"Why do you think she looked like that?" The doctor asked.

"Because she turned into me." Candy said with tears spilling out of her eyes.

Dr. Brown nodded at her. "So do you guys want to tell what she said?"

Bill starts and tells him almost word for word what Erin said. "I can't believe how strong she was the whole time. Like she was doing it to protect something, someone. Who or what do you think that is?"

"Well, I think like she said she is protecting Naya. She will not let the pain from her past affect her anymore. More than that she is protecting herself. I think it is something she has tried to do for a long time, but what she said about loving herself, that is how is able to do that now. Does that make sense?" The Doctor says.

"Yeah, it makes perfect sense. Now I don't know how to show her that I love myself, because I don't. I hate myself for what I did," Bill says.

"Bill, I think that is what she wants to hear." Candy starts. "She wants to know that we are not okay, with what we have done to her. She wants us to admit it. To admit it and work to get better." Candy looks to Dr. Brown for some help.

"Yes. I agree. She more than likely wants to hear why, she wants to see you guys working through this like you have been. Being honest with her will be the first step. I can't know for sure, but from what I gathered today, she is a totally different person now. She wants to move on." Dr. Brown says leaning forward. "Look, I think we should work on you guys loving yourselves a little tonight. Are you both okay with that?" The doctor looks at both of them who nod. "Okay, good. So I think this needs to be one on one. You guys take a minute and when one of you is ready come to my room." With that the doctor stands and walks out.

* * *

**Naya and Erin's room**

Erin is laying on her back, Naya laying half on top of her and half on the bed. Naya has her ear pressed right above where Erin's heart is. Erin has both arms holding Naya. Naya is fast asleep, not sleeping the night before has caught up to her. Erin just listens to Naya lightly snoring.

_How could life be any better than this? I have the love of my life, sleeping in my arms, my parents trying to be in my life again and a group of strangers who love me like no other. Ten days. Ten days and I'm such a different person. Ten days ago I never would have hit my mother, ten days ago I never would have hugged her. Ten days ago I never would have locked eyes with someone I never met. This girl in my arms has totally changed me in just ten days. I can't wait to lay like this in 10 months and again in ten years._

Erin comes out of her thoughts when Momma comes in and sits next to her. "How long has she been out?" Momma asks.

"I'm not sure. What time is it?"

"Almost five. I came to see, if you want something to eat. Dr. Murphy will be back in an hour."

"No, I'm okay. Momma do you think you could get a chair in here?" Momma gives her a questioning look. "I don't want to get out of bed. I still feel kinda weak. You know, I'm on bed rest and all." Momma smiles at her. "Do you think I should wake her? I will need her awake while Dr. Murphy is here, I don't want her mumbling."

Momma nods at her. "When she wakes up, have her come help me move a chair."

Erin smiles and nods. Erin loosen her hold on Naya just slightly which makes Naya snuggle in more. "Baby time to wake up." Naya response is to bury her head into Erin's breasts. "Naya. Come on honey. You need to help Momma move a chair in here for Dr. Murphy." Naya starts to kiss Erin's skin above her breasts, which are hardly being hidden by the thin fabric of the tank top and no bra. "Naya, STOP." Erin yells at her, as Naya starts to suck on her neck.

"Erin, I can't help it. Baby we have not done anything in so long. I just had the best dream about you and me getting our sweet lady kisses on." Naya looks at Erin pouting.

"Naya, you know I miss making love to you, right? I mean I MISS it, but honey you know we can't do anything. Remember, bed rest." Erin pouts right back at Naya. "Hopefully after this weekend I will be all better and we can have some fun." Erin winks at her.

"Fine" Naya says and gets up to go help Momma.

* * *

**Dr. Brown's room**

Bill knocks on the door and a few seconds latter, the doctor opens it. "Come in Bill." Bill smiles at him and enters.

"Okay, so Bill. We are going to talk only about you, not able Erin or Candy or your other children. We are going to talk about you, and how you feel about things."

"Okay." Bill says back and leans back into the couch.

"Okay to start Bill, what has been the happiest day of your life?"

"Ummm. I'm not sure. The day I married Candy or perhaps the day my football team in high school won the state title." Bill smiles at the memory.

"Okay, so football was important to you then?"

"Yeah, it was life. I was the quarterback, people loved me." Bill smirks at this. _People were afraid of me. They would move as I walked down the hall, no one and I mean no one messed with Billy Corn._

"Did you love yourself?" Dr. Brown takes in Bill's face that falls.

"No. I think Erin was right when she said that I don't love myself, it's true I don't. Maybe never have."

"Why is that?"

"Umm, well my Dad, who Erin worshiped, he was not the nicest man. He hit me at times growing up. He drank, a lot. He stopped around the time Erin was born. He always saw something in Erin, that the rest of us ignored. I guess the cast of GLEE sees it too. I saw it today." Bill takes a slow deep breath.

"Bill, remember we are talking about you." Dr. Brown warns as Bills starts to get off track. Dr. Brown does make a note to bring it up another day.

"Well, umm growing up if I did anything wrong he would hit me. Sure, he spanked me, but as I got older he would actually hit me. He hated sports. When I first started playing, he did everything he could to keep me from playing. When I was about 14 I started to hit him back. Once when I was 15 I hit him so hard he passed out for a while. When he came around, I was gone. I left and stayed with my Uncle for a few days." Bill looks back at his hands. "He umm, he came and got me, when the bruises on his face where gone. After that, he would wait till I was asleep to hit me. He was smart and only hit me, were he knew people would not see." Bill breaks down to tears. _I turned into him. I have never told anyone about this. My own wife doesn't know._

"Bill, why do you think he hit you?" _Very interesting. The man who always protected Erin, was an abuser. _

"Well, my mom she, ummm, she didn't make it through child birth. He always blamed me." Bill looks up. _That's it._ "I blame me too." His tears increase until he is ugly crying, sobbing. Saying over and over again how he killed his mom and now his own daughter hates him.

Dr. Brown watched the man in front of him continue to break down. Allowing the man to cry. After about ten minutes, Bill pulled himself together.

"Bill. I'm going to leave you with a few things to think over tonight. We can have another one on one before we leave tomorrow. Bill you blame yourself for something that you didn't do. Do you think Erin might blame herself for her differences and I think it will be important for you to tell Erin. Not to make her think less of your father, but to help her understand her own father. Last, I want you to think of a happy memory of your Dad. Some time he was proud of you, even if he didn't say it, a time you felt love from him." Dr. Brown looks at him, Bill nods his head and stand ups.

"Thanks Doc. I'll send Candy up." Bill shakes his hand and before opening the door whips the last of his tears.

* * *

**Erin and Naya's room**

Erin and Naya are laying in bed, this time Erin has her head over Naya heart. Naya is playing with Erin's hair. Dr. Murphy is sitting in the chair watching them interact. They are waiting for Momma, who is getting Erin some tea.

"Here you go, Erin. I'll be in the living room if you need anything." Momma says handing the tea to Erin when she sits up.

"Momma, can you stay please. You mean the world to me, and I want you to know what happened. Your support means a lot to me." Erin says. Momma nods and sits on the end of the bed.

"Okay, so Erin the floor is yours. Use me as your sounding board, use all three of us as that, okay?" Dr. Murphy says. Erin nods.

"Okay, well. I don't want to say word for word what happened. I don't think I could even remember what I said word for word, but I want to talk about what I said." Erin takes a deep breath. "At first I wanted nothing more than to hurt them. To make them cry. I wanted them to feel just a little bit of the pain they put me through. I started by telling them I don't need them in my life, that I never did." Erin's hand with the tea cup in it is shaking so bad she is spilling tea. Naya grabs it from her and kisses Erin on the cheek. "The look on their faces. They both started to cry. It was like they already knew, but me saying it made it true. Only I don't think it is true. I don't need them now, but at some point I did, and now, well, now they might be too late." Erin looks down again, ashamed of her own words. _How could I not need my parents?_

"Erin. You do need them. That look on your face right now, you do need them. Your face, when I first meet you, you needed them." Momma says. Erin meets eyes with her, "Erin I love you like my own child, but nothing, nothing can ever replace a mother's love. I will always love you like my own, but now that you know that love, you know how bad you miss love from your own parents."

Erin smiles at Momma. "Momma I love you. You see it is so easy for me to tell you that. I have seen in your eyes since the first time I meet you that you loved me. I never saw that in my mom's eyes till today. Till I told her, I didn't need her in my life. I saw how much it hurt her. The same look that Naya gets when I break down in front of her. Like there is nothing she can do." Erin shakes her head a little. "Momma, you will always be my Momma. Candy will be my mother, but you, you are so much more than I will ever, ever let her be. You showed me love from the get go, that, that is what a mother does. I hope I will be a mom like you, and I know I will because you will show me." Erin lets her tears fall. She still has her eyes locked with Momma who is also crying.

Naya looks on in awe. She has never seen Momma cry like that. Naya glances at Dr. Murphy who also has tears streaming down her face. Naya looks back to Erin who is now holding Momma. Naya locks eyes with Momma.

"Naya, if you ever break up with Erin I will kill you. You got me. I don't care if you are my blood, if you hurt her, so help me god, Naya Marie you will feel my wrath." Momma threatens dead serious.

"Momma, I love you, but you can not threaten my love. I don't care if she is your blood, I hold her heart and I don't want it to hurt, ever." Erin says back and smiles at Momma who smiles back. Erin leans into Naya. "I love you Nay and I know you will never hurt me."

"Okay, so Erin, you said at first you want to hurt your parents." Dr. Murphy starts after a few silent moments. Erin nods, "when did that change?"

Erin answer right away, "When I saw what I was after, that they love me." Erin takes a breath. "After I saw it, I told them I want them in my life. I told them how happy I am here, how being here has changed me. I told them it didn't matter if they did or do love me they never showed me. Then I started to get upset again. Upset because it took me finally leaving for them to love me. I told them if they didn't change I would never let them meet my future kids, that they would never meet my new family, the family that accepts me. I will not let them get hurt." Erin looks at Naya, who is trying to hold back her tears, "I told them they would never meet the love of my life. I told them how I knew Naya would do anything to be right next to me, how she would do anything for me. I told them that is what love is and they never knew that." Naya tightens her hold on Erin's hand.

"That's when things got out of hand. I saw how broken they were. I don't know what came over me, but it pissed me off. I got up and sat on the coffee table in front of them. I started to yell at them, tell them I hated them. I started to cough and my mom reached out for me, I didn't think, I just hit her. All I could think was how mad, how mad, my new family would be if I let her hit me. I had to protect myself in order to protect my family. I just don't get why I got so mad about them looking broken. I thought it was what I wanted." Erin starts to sob, Naya pulls her into her chest. Momma and Dr. Murphy share a look and neither knows what to say.

* * *

**Dr. Brown's room**

Candy came in about 20 minutes ago. All that has been said is how much Candy hates herself. Dr. Brown kept asking her why, and all Candy could do is cry. Finally, candy speaks again, "I- I -I let my fear rule my life."

Dr. Brown raises his eyebrows. _Okay what does she mean by that?_ "How is that?"

"I have always been afraid of not being loved. I-I-I was adoptive. My own kids don't know. Bill didn't find out till just a few years ago." Candy looks down.

"At what age did you get adopted?"

"About a year and a half. My p-p-parents were in a car accident. They had to do a c-section as my mother died. I almost didn't make it. My dad, he was okay. But, when I was 15 months, he didn't pick me up at day care. They called the cops and they found him, he shot his self. I didn't have any other family and was adopted. I love my parents and they always loved me. But I always felt like I was missing something." Candy looks down.

_Wow, this just keeps getting more and more crazy._ "Candy, I'm going to be honest with you, just as I told Bill. You need to tell Erin this, not just Erin but your other children. You can not keep lying to them, or not telling the whole truth."

* * *

**Naya and Erin's bedroom**

"Shhh honey it's okay." Naya coos into Erin's ear. "Honey, you had every right to get mad, when they looked broken. How could they? Right, how could they look hurt, when all they have done is hurt you. You had every right to be mad." Erin pulled out and looked at Naya. Erin pulled her eyebrows together.

"Naya. I promised you I would never let my anger get the better of me again and I did. I did twice today, once when I got up and started to yell and again when I hit her." Erin's face falls. _How could I break my promise to her, how could I just lose it like that._

"Erin no. No, you didn't break your promise. Yeah, you got up and walked over to them. And yeah you started to yell a little, but when she reached for you. Honey, that was reflex. You were protecting yourself. You are allowed to do that. Honey, even yelling at them, you were protecting yourself. Protecting your heart, which is right here." Naya takes her hand that is holding Erin's and moves it to her own chest. "It's right here in my chest. You were protecting me and you are always allowed to do that."

The machine monitoring Erin started to beat. Momma, who Dr. Woo had showed everything to, got up to look at it. "Your blood pressure is high again. That means, too much stress. I think that's enough for tonight." Momma turns the nob on it to make it stop beeping, if her pressure doesn't go back under the number Dr. Woo says is okay it will beep again in 10 minutes.

Dr. Murphy stands to walk out, but before she does, "Erin, Naya is right. You were protecting yourself and who you see as your family. Now get some rest. I'll be here at 10am. Your parents are coming around 11. Oh, and tomorrow, you will have the machines on." Erin nods. Momma walks her out.

"Erin, are you okay?" Naya asks holding Erin as tight as she can.

"Yeah. Nay I want to take a bath. Do you think you can help me? We will have to bring all of this with me." Erin says waving her hands at the IV and the blood pressure machine.

"Anything for you."

* * *

**FOX set**

It is almost 1 am. The whole cast except Naya are still on set. Ryan, Ian and Brad as well as a few of the other writers are also on set. Nikki, Zach, Telly and Brooke as also still there. No one left set, except for a few Starbucks runs or other things they had to do.

Everyone is tired and sleepy. Lea who is laying on the floor yawning, looks over and sees her cast mates also fighting falling asleep.

Ryan stands to get everyone's attention, "Guys, guys listen." He waits as all the cast and crew look over to him. "We need to call it a night, or we need to all decide we are sleeping here."

Just then, Matt, Jayma, Dot and Jane walk in with sleeping bags and blow up mattress. "No one is going anywhere. I think we have enough for everyone. We will take over, while some of you take a power nap." Jane says as she starts to walk back out to the choir room set to set up a sleeping room.

The girls take the first sleeping shift. They set their alarms for 5am when they plan to get up and get back to work. They all agree the more they can get done before Monday, the less stress Erin will have. Before falling asleep, lea talks to the other girls, "I'm so proud to be apart of this family. You guys are everything to me. I love you all." The other girls all say something along the same line. Then Lea speaks again, "Please god, look over Erin for us. Let her finally find peace, let her get better, she wants it so bad. Most of all god, let her feel the love we have for her. Let her get better."

With that the girls fall asleep. The boys and the crew are still working. At around 3am, many of them crash where they are, laying sleeping bags in empty sets. The 'adults', RIB and the production crew, including the writers never go to sleep. At 5 am they are all sitting around the 'Brittana' table still pre-sorting for Heather and Naya when Ryan watches the video from Grace. He cries. He cries, because he sees what this show has done. He gets everyone to watch it. He places it to the side, to show Heather first thing.

"Guys, I can't thank you all enough. This, this is too much." Ryan says as he drinks another coffee. "This concert weather the fans like it or not, it has changed me, all of us."

* * *

**A/N:** I have to say thank to those who are still reading. I know I have two, TinyGleek and Nayasleftboob as the review all the time. Reviews keep me writing. As I said earlier I plan on updating a ton this weekend and next week. I start school in 9 days. The more reviews I get the more I will update, that is a promise.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Can't believe it's chapter 30 already. I have no clue how long this will end up being.

I'm so sorry for the long wait again. All I can say is school is kicking my butt, and now with "the break up", I'm all over the place. I started this chapter a while ago so sorry if it seems a little off. We all just need to have faith that Brittana will get back together. At least in my head they will, well in my head they didn't break up. Brittany told her she will not accept it and they make up before Santana goes back to school.

Okay so I'm posting without re-reading this. It's almost 3:30am and I stayed up to finish this. I couldn't stop writing so it's long. Please read and review, I love to hear from you guys.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**FOX set, Saturday July 7th, 6am**

Everyone is up and awake. Ryan called and got a huge breakfast spread delivered. Several of the dancers and other actors from the show have heard what is going on and are now on set. They all have this motivation to make sure this is by far the best experience for everyone. A few of the couples are now up to date, reading or watching and replying to the fans.

Some of the others still are way behind. Klaine, Finchel and Brittana fans have sent so many entries, it is hard to make it through even a pre-sort before the next batch comes in. None of the cast knew how hard it would be to make sure they all got answered. All of the cast have made it a point to hand write their replies. Now, during the pre-sort people are writing for them what they may want to say to that person. They are trying to make sure each one is unique and personal for the fan.

Lea is sitting on Dianna lap as they both drink some coffee, still trying to wake all the way up. Di puts her head on Lea's shoulder. Jane walks over and sits down in the chair facing them.

"Hello, ladies." Jane says. "How are things going? I heard a rumor that a big question was asked." Jane says looking at their hands and smiling when she sees the rings.

"Hey Jane. Yeah, we are engaged." Lea says with a huge smile on her face. _It will never get old saying that._

"So, I also heard about Ellen. Is that rumor also true?"

"Yup, we tape on Tuesday and it airs on Friday." Dianna says leaning further into Lea._ I'm so nervous about it, I know everything will be fine, but I know we will face some hate._

"That's great." Jane takes a deep breath. _They need to know that I'm not happy with the way they came out. _"Look ladies, you both know I love you right?" Jane waits for both girls to nod. "You need to know that I'm not happy with the two of you. The way you choose to handle your coming out, was, well I thought it was disrespectful. So many of us in the industry have struggled for years with being gay, and then you two just tweet it like it was some random thought. I understand why you did that, but I wish you would have thought more about it." Jane looks at them and shakes her head slightly. "You really hurt Cory. Fans are all over him for it. Lea you should know, you are reading the same letters I have been for the last few hours. Fans are pissed. I hope you both address that on the show." Jane stands and walks away, leaving the engaged couple with tears in their eyes.

"We really messed up." Dianna says tightening her grip on Lea. _I hate that Jane is upset. We never meant that, Jane is right we didn't think._ "Lea what are we going to do?"

Lea turns and looks at Dianna, "I don't know baby. I think Jane is right, we messed up. I think maybe we just need to be honest on the show. Tell the world why we had to hide. Tell them that Cory had nothing to do with it and tell everyone how sorry we are for handling things the way we did." Lea looks over and sees Cory reading another letter and has tears running down his cheeks. _It must be another hate letter. I don't know why so many fans, are writing hate letters instead of trying to get picked. I feel so bad. _"Honey, I'll be right back." Lea gets up and walks over to Cory.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Lea asks him.

"Yeah. Everything okay. You are acting strange." Cory says raising his eyebrows at her. "Come on." He takes her hand and leads her into the empty choir room. _Something is wrong. Maybe the hate letters are starting to get to her too._

Cory lets go of Lea's hand and sits down in one of the chairs. "Okay, so Lee what's wrong?"

"Cory, I" Lea pauses and she takes a steadying breath. "I'm so sorry for what me and Di did. I'm so sorry for letting everyone think that we were together for so long. I'm so sorry for the way fans are treating you. I feel like scum. I just need you to know that when Di and I go on the Ellen show, we, we are going to tell the whole truth. No more lies." Lea does not wait for Cory to say anything. She knows he will tell her they don't have to do that, she just turns and walks out leaving Cory sitting alone.

* * *

**Naya's living room**

Momma is sitting on the couch drinking her second cup of coffee. She looks at the time and sees that's it already 9:30. _I better go get them up. Dr. Murphy will be here soon. _Momma goes to get up but Naya's voice gets her to stop.

"Momma stay there and relax. We're up. I'm going to make some smoothies, do you want one?" Naya asks as she walks into the living room and sits next to Momma. _I owe her so much. I still can't get over how much she loves Erin. How is accepts her as her own child, will protect her, help her, love her just like she does her own kids._

"That would be great Nay. How is she this morning?" _I hope she is doing okay, yesterday was a hard day and today will be even harder. I want so bad to tell her parents what I think of them, and I hope to god that mother of hers has two huge black eyes._

"She's good. Why don't you go hang out with her while I make the smoothies?" Naya says back to Momma. "She loves you, she loves you a lot. More than that, she respects you and needs your support." Naya leans in and hugs Momma who is crying.

* * *

**Erin and Naya's bedroom**

"Good morning E. How are you?" Momma says as she walks into the room. She looks at Erin who is smiling at her.

"I'm good. No, I'm great. I feel so much lighter, like a huge weight is off my shoulder. Momma, how are you, you look like you didn't sleep." Erin's face falls as she takes in the bags under Momma's eyes._ I hope she is not sleeping because of me, well I know it is because of me. This needs to end. We all can't go on like this._

"Erin, I'm okay. I just stayed up thinking about everything you said." Momma sits next to Erin and takes her hands. "Erin I love you. I want so bad to tell your parents what I think of them, but I love you so much I can't as I know it will hurt you."

"Oh Momma." Erin says as she pulls her in tight. _Momma is just the best person ever, I hope all of my new family feel the same way, or Sunday is going to be a really long day._

"Okay here we go, three smoothies." Naya says coming in with the smoothies on a tray. "Oh, that's so cute." Naya looks on with a huge smile as her love hugs her mom.

"Come here baby." Erin says and Naya comes right over handing Momma the tray. Naya sits on the bed next to Erin and takes her hand. "I need to you to call the cast today and tell them BBQ tomorrow lets say at 6. I want Heather and Mark to come first at like 5. If any of them are going to have issues it will be those two. Can you do that for me, while I talk to my parents." Naya nods at her.

Momma hands both the lovers their smoothies. Just as they are starting to drink them Dr. Woo walks in.

"Good morning. I just wanted to come by and check your number and then get you set up in the living room, okay?" Dr. Woo says looking at the machines. _Things look good but her fluids are still a little low. Too much crying._

Naya looks on as the Doctor checks the numbers and watches as his face falls looking at one of them. "Woo what's wrong?" Naya asks, trying not to sound worried but failing.

"Erin your fluids are still low. You are going to have to keep the IV in at least all day today or more than liking tomorrow as well." Dr. Woo says adding Erin's antibiotics to her IV. "I'm going to go update Ryan, I'll be back in to help you move in a few minutes." With that Dr. Woo walked back out.

* * *

**FOX set**

Ryan is sitting at the Brittana table with Heather and Vanessa. Some others are also around the table. Ryan is now replying to letters to help speed the process. The 'adults' are also replying as well. They now figured that is the only way they are going to get done. Ryan looks up from the letter he is writing when his phone rings.

"Dr. Woo, good morning." Ryan says into the i-phone. Vanessa and Heather both lean closer to him hoping to hear what is going on. "How is Erin this morning?"

"Her fluids are still low. All the crying is taking a toll." Dr. Woo says to Ryan over the phone. Ryan's face falls a little with the news.

"Yeah. Yesterday a lot of stuff went down. I can't say much, but she hit her Mom. I shouldn't even tell you that, but yeah. It was stressful for all of us. The next two days will be the same." Dr Woo says trying to keep his voice level trying not to sound too upset to his boss.

"She hit her Mom." Ryan says with a smile he can't hide. _I'm so happy that she stood up for herself. She is just amazing. _

Vanessa and Heather look at each other, both smiling that Erin did what they all want to do so bad.

"Yeah, but you didn't hear it from me. Well, Ryan I have to go move her to the living room. I'll update you again in a few hours. Oh, and Ryan when I'm done today I'll stop by set and give everyone an immune boost. Don't want you guys working to hard to exhaust yourselves." Dr. Woo says to Ryan.

"Sounds good. Thank you for taking care of her Doc." Ryan says before he hangs up.

Ryan looks over at Heather and Ness. "You two didn't hear that okay?" He waits for them to nod. "I'm happy she did it too."

* * *

**Dr. Brown's hotel room**

Dr. Brown is sitting with Candy and Bill. They both came this morning saying that they wanted one on one's again but wanted the other there for support. Dr. Brown thought about it but agreed as long as they talked one at a time.

"So Candy I want to start with you today." Dr. Brown starts. He looks at her and sees how small the lady looks. Both eyes badly swollen and three different shades of purple. _I know it is horrible that I'm happy Erin hit her, but I am so happy about it. _"So Candy, I want you to tell me a memory of you and Erin. One where you wanted to show her love, but for some reason you couldn't."

Candy looks down at her hands and then looks back up, tears in her eyes. "Ummm, when she was 10, I-I-I saw H-H-Haley making fun of her. E-Erin looked so hurt by it. Haley was mad because Erin wanted to play with her. Haley called her dumb, and said none of us loved her. I-I-I was so frozen, I-I couldn't move. Couldn't speak. I saw Erin look right at Haley and say with tears in her eyes, 'I know.' Erin then walked out of the room and past me. She looked at me and started crying harder and then ran away." Candy looks down again. Not wanting to meet eyes with her husband or Dr. Brown. "She, ummm, got on her bike and left." Candy takes a deep breathe. "She rode 3 hours to her Papa's house, he brought her back the next day."

"Okay, Candy if you could go back in time, what would you have done?" The Doctor asks.

"As soon as I heard Haley I would have walked in. I would have made Haley stop and I would have told Erin I loved her and held her." Candy smiles at the thought of holding her baby girl. _I know that's what I should have done, why couldn't I just do that._

"Okay, good. Now Candy I want you to write down what you want to say to Erin. It doesn't have to be word for word but the key points you want to hit." Candy nods and grabs the pad of paper and pen and starts to write.

* * *

**Naya's living room**

Erin is laying on the couch with her head laying in Naya's lap. Momma and Dr. Murphy are sitting in the two club chairs across from them. Dr. Woo is sitting on the smaller couch.

"Okay, Erin I turned up your machine. I don't want your blood pressure that high any more. I think we need to plan on you taking a break in the conversation today." Dr. Woo says looking at the girl who frowned at him. "I know you may not like that idea, but we need to make sure you stay calm and don't get worse. I know you want to go back to work Monday, but I will not let you if you can't stay calm."

Naya who had her hands resting on Erin's stomach start rubbing up and down her sides. Erin doesn't have to look to know Naya is agreeing with him. Erin sits up and looks at all the faces in the room, all agreeing with Doctor Woo.

"Look, I don't like the idea of it, but I will keep them on. I just ask if they go off, only Dr. Woo and Dr. Murphy come in." Erin says looking back and forth between the two doctors. They both nod at her. "Momma, Nay I love the both of you so much, I can't let you come in and hear anything that you may judge them on. I know how mad the two of you are at them, but I also know that I need to do this. No matter how hard it is going to be, I have to hear them today."

"Erin, I hate your parents." Momma starts. "But, I love you so much I get it. Actually, I was thinking I would go to the store and get stuff for the BBQ." _I know if I see how hurt she may get by what they see my Momma insticts will take over and I will fly off the handle. They can't hurt her any more, if they do I. WILL. KILL. THEM._

"Thanks Momma. That would be great." Naya says. Naya gets up from next to Erin and leaves the room. _Get it together Naya. You knew Erin wanted to this on her own, but to know if she starts having trouble breathing I can't go to her. Fuck, that kills me. I get it, I do. I just can't stay here. I need away from her._

* * *

**Corn's car**

"Okay, so are we all in agreement then?" Dr. Brown asks.

"Yes, you will run the plan by Erin first then if she says yes, Candy will talk to Erin first, while I talk to Naya and then we will switch." Bill says. "Then the four of us will come back together with you and Dr. Murphy."

"Yes. That is the plan. Now remember, Erin may not want you guys to talk to Naya yet. She does not trust you, and Naya is her everything. I think that you guys talking to Erin one on one will be fine." Dr. Brown replies.

"We, also should make sure Erin gets to take a break between me and Bill talking to her. I'm worried about how sick she has been." Candy speaks. _We need to make sure we don't make her worse._

The car pulls into the driveway. They see Momma walking out of the house and getting into her car.

* * *

**Fox Set**

Ryan walks over to Kevin and Mark's table. "Hey guys."

"Hey Ryan. I heard a rumor that Woo let it slip that Erin hit her Mom." Mark says with a shit eating grin on his face. _I'm so proud of my girl for doing that._

"Gosh. Everyone knows now. That was not to be let out, but yes she did. I don't know anymore details about it." Ryan says. "Look, I wanted to come over and thank the two of you for the work you are doing. Kevin I heard about the boy in the wheelchair coming to set. Please, let me know when he is coming." Kevin nods at his boss. "And Mark, the letter that Telly brought me yesterday was amazing. I expressed it out this morning, he should have it on Monday."

"I just hope it helps. He sounded really messed up." Mark says back to him.

* * *

**Naya and Erin's living room**

When Naya got up and left without saying anything to Erin everyone in the room went speechless. Erin sat back in the couch, letting Dr. Woo check all her vitals one last time. Dr. Murphy's phone goes off telling her the Corn's are here.

Dr. Murphy moves to get up but before she does she breaks the silence, "Erin, she loves you. That's why she is shutting down right now. I think she understands which is why it is hurting her so bad."

"I know. That's why I need to do this on my own. I don't want her to see me break any more, I have to protect her and this is the only way I know how." Erin says wiping the tears from her eyes.

The doctor nods and walks out, passing Naya who is walking back in. Naya has a tray with the fixing for coffee on it. She sets it on the coffee table and hands Erin a cup of tea, and places a brand new box of tissues next to her on the couch.

"I love you, E. Do what you need to do. If you need me, I'll be outside cleaning the patio for tomorrow. I also call the cast, okay?" Naya says keeping a few feet between them.

"I love you too. And baby, trust me if it gets to bad I'll call for you. I just need to try on my own." Erin reaches for Naya's hand, when she takes it Erin pulls Naya into her lap. Erin wraps her arms around her and nuzzles her face into the crook between her neck and shoulder. "You are my everything Naya Marie and nothing they say or do will ever change that. My home is with you, wherever you are, that's home to me."

"Oh good, you are both in here." Dr. Murphy's voice brings them out of their little bubble. Naya slips off Erin's lap to sit next to her, joining both their hands and putting them in Erin's lap. "Dr. Brown would like to talk to both of you and myslef. Okay?"

Erin looks at Naya who nods at her so Erin speaks for both of them, "Yeah, that's fine."

The doctors sit in the club chairs across from the large couch Erin is sitting on. Dr. Brown looks at Erin and smiles.

"Okay, so Erin the Corn's have asked me to run an idea for today by you." Dr. Brown starts. Erin nods, for him to continue. "Well, they would like to talk to you one on one. They both want to tell you some things about their past, these are things that came up when I talked with them one on one last night. They think it is important to tell you these things in their own ways. Are you okay with that?"

Erin looks at Dr. Murphy who smiles at her and then she looks to Naya who grips her hands tighter. "Yeah that's fine." Erin says looking back at Dr. Brown.

"Okay, well Candy would like to go first, during that time Bill would like to speak to you Naya." Dr. Brown says while looking at Naya.

Naya's face drops. _I don't know if I can handle that. I will go off on him and that will not be good for Erin. I really don't think I will be able to stay calm. _Naya looks over at Erin who is looking right at her. They lock eyes. "Umm, can you two give us a minute to talk please." Naya says. She watches as the two doctors walk back outside to talk to the Corn's.

"Nay, it's up to you. I trust you. If you need to talk to him and telling him what you think of him, I'm fine by that. No matter what you say to him, I will love you. I think you need to tell him what you think of him, or you will never let it go. The same goes for my Mom." Erin says looking deeply into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Naya asks. Erin nods at her. "Okay, I'll go get them." Naya gets up and goes to get them.

_This is a good thing right? I thought I wanted to hide Naya from them, but I realize that if I'm ever going to be able to let my parents back into my life, Naya has to be okay with it. She needs to get this off her chest. Hopefully, this all goes way._

Naya, the Corn's and the doctors walking back in bring Erin back to reality. Naya sits next to Erin, the Corn's sit in the club chairs and the doctors sit on the small couch.

"Okay, well after Candy and Erin talk and Bill and Naya we will take a break. Allow everyone a few minutes to calm down and meet with their therapist as well as their significant other. Then we will switch. Then another break and then we will all come back together for a few minutes to plan out tomorrow. Erin does this sound good to you?" Dr. Murphy says.

"Yeah. Lets get this going." Erin says with a smile. Erin grabs Naya's hand as she is standing up, Naya turns and leans down to kiss her on the cheek. Erin smiles at her as she says only load enough for Naya to hear, "I love you. Be strong and let him have it." Naya smiles at her and leads the others out of the room. Leaving Candy and Erin on their own.

* * *

**Fox Set**

Momma walks into the cafeteria set, not knowing why but knowing this is the only place she could go. Ryan sees her first and walks over to her.

"Momma, what are you doing here? Is Erin okay? Oh my god, please tell me she is okay?" Ryan freaks out even more when Momma starts to cry. "Crap, what is it? Momma, please tell me."

At this point all the cast are circled around the two of them. Heather pulls Momma into her and holds her. "Shhh. Momma calm down. Shhh, calm down so you can tell us." Heather coos to her.

Momma looks up, "She is fine. Everything is fine, I just-" Momma stops again as sobs over take her again. Heather is holding all of her body weight and Mark sees this so he steps in and wraps both of them up in his arms, soon followed by the rest of the cast, Ryan and Telly.

They stay like that for five minutes, before Momma speaks again, "Can you guys take a break? I need to talk to people who I know feel the same as me."

They all nod their heads and move to sit at the table they have been eating their meals at.

Just as they are sitting down Heather's phone goes off, she looks down and see that it is Naya. "Hey NayNay everything okay?" She asks trying to sound happy.

"Yeah, umm is everyone there?" Naya asks.

"Yeah, hold on I'll put you on speaker." Before hitting the speaker she speaks to the cast, "It's Nay she wants to talk to us." She then hits the speaker on, "K Nay everyone is here, even the 'adults', dancers, everyone."

"Oh, hey guys. Umm, well can I just talk to the GLEE kids please?" Naya asks.

"Yeah. Guys lets go to the choir room" Kevin says. The 'kids' all move to the other set.

"K, Nay it's just us now. Now please tells us what's going on?" Mark says.

"Sorry guys, I'll keep it quick. Erin wants all of you to come over for a BBQ tomorrow and meet her parents. Before any of you say anything, she is serious about this one thing, if any of you say anything mean to them, or can't be nice you will be asked to leave. She wants her parents in her life, but you are her family not them. But she is clear, if you can't accept them or at least be nice, then she will not let you in her life anymore and I agree with her. This will be the end of a very stressful weekend for all of us and we want to end it on a positive note. We want to end it with family and that includes you guys and the Corn's. Be here at 6. Oh and if you don't feel ready to come, please try and come at least for a little while. You don't have to say anything to them, but please be here for Erin and I. That's all I have to say, oh can I talk to just Heather and Mark for a minute." Naya rambles this all out very quickly not wanting to hear their reactions and not really caring at the moment.

"Yeah." Heather says to Nay as she watches her stunned co-stars walk back to the cafeteria most of them with tears already in their eyes. "Okay, Nay it's just me and Mark"

"Erin wants to talk to just the two of you at 5. She know out all of the cast the two of you are going to have the most trouble. Can the two of you make it at 5?" Naya asks.

"Yeah" Mark and HeMo say together, "Bye Nay." Heather hangs up the phone and falls into Mark's arms.

"Mark, I'm scared we are all going to lose Erin tomorrow. What are we going to do?" Heather says looking up the at the man who just shakes his head having no idea what to say.

* * *

**Naya and Erin's back patio**

Naya sets her phone down on the table and looks up at Bill. "Sorry about that, I wanted to make sure I called them like Erin asked. Don't worry they are really nice people, they just hate you and your wife." Naya says glaring at the man that has hurt her love so much. "Plus they would do anything for Erin, they are really protective, almost as much as me."

"It's okay, I understand." Bill says, he pauses as he looks up and sees the volleyball net which makes him smile. "Did you get that for Erin?" He says pointing to the net.

"Yeah. It's the best on the market. I wish she could use it more, but with being sick she has only gotten to play a few times." Naya smiles thinking the smile on Erin's face as she plays.

"Yeah. Look Naya I don't want to beat around the bush with you. I know you don't like me, you hate me and well I'm okay with that. Actually, I'm happy about it. You should hate me, but you will never be able to hate me more than I hate myself. There is a lot about my past that Erin doesn't know. I'm finally coming to terms with the fact that my father hated me, he hit me all the time growing up. I never wanted to be like him. I still remember the first time I acted like him to Erin. I didn't hit her, but yelled at her, made her feel so small." Bill who had been looking off into the distance looks down at his shoes. "She umm, she made herself throw up at school so she could come home. She was six, in the first grade. I got the call, and rushed home. My father picked her up. When I got home she was running around the house singing to 'Little Mermaid', there was an empty bowl of ice cream on the coffee table. I was so mad." Bill lets tear fall.

Naya looks at this man who she hates with every fiber of her and can't help but feel a little bad for him. _He really is sorry. He really is trying._ Naya who had brought tissues outside with her hands him one across the table.

"Thanks. Before I knew it I flew off the handle. I grabbed her and put her in her room, I told her to go to bed. I then went back into the living room and threw my father out. He tried to tell me, that some boys were picking on her and they had her cornered so she threw up. They were older boys, she was scared, but she is so damm smart she found a way to protect herself. I didn't hear him, I didn't want to. I went back into her room and saw her curled up in a ball on her bed. She was crying so hard. I had never seen a person look so broken. I thought that if I told her she could not let people run her life I would be helping her. I called her a baby. Told her, I-I-I told-" Bill breaks down. He is now sobbing un-able to say the words.

"How could you? How could you yell at her when she was so broken? How in the hell, do you call yourself a father?" Naya yells standing up and moving in front of the man. She looks at him closer and sees nothing but a broken man. "Look, Bill I'm sorry. I should not yell at you when I can see you are doing a much better job than I ever could. I just." Naya pauses as Bill looks up at her. _He is so broken, he looks just like Erin did the day I met her, if he had bruises on him they would be the same person. _"I just know what she looks like when she breaks down and I could never imagine yelling at her for it. She loves with all of herself. I just, I don't understand how you could ever think yelling at her would help."

Naya is now kneeling in front of him. She reaches out and takes his hands. "I didn't know what else to do. M-my mother d-d-died giving birth to me. I-I-I never felt love from a parent. I didn't know how to make her feel better. I did the only thing I knew and that was to put on a brave face and move on. The more I would yell at her the tougher she got. That first day she cried herself to sleep, that's when the nightmares started. S-S-She never told us what she saw in them. We also never asked." Naya squeezes his hands seeing he needs to get this out and is having a really hard time. "At first she came home crying every day, then once a week, then once a month and then it just happened every once in a while. I always heard her at night crying. Any time she cried in front of her I called her a baby, told her no one loves a baby. I told her if she didn't stop letting people hurt her, sh-she was going to, she was going to die alone." Bill pulls his hands out of Naya's stands and walks away from the table, he walks to the volleyball net and turns to face her again, "The only time I have seen her happy was on the volleyball court until yesterday. When she talked about you, I could see it. True happiness. Thank you so much for loving her. Loving her when she needed someone the most." Bill then sat in the grass pulled his knees to his chest, put his head between his knees and cried. He cried harder and longer than he ever had before.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Fox Set**

Mark and Heather just came back to the group. Vanessa leans over to whisper to Heather, "Baby you okay with going tomorrow?"

Heather looks at her and just nods her head yes.

"Okay, guys listen. You all need to calm down." Momma says. She has heard them all complain about this and even ask her why she is letting Erin do this. "Erin has been hurt more than any of us can even imagine. The more I hear about her past, the more I see she needs to move past it. The only way for her to do that is to get answers from her parents. She loves each of you so much, more than her parents, more than herself. She needs them in her life, just like she needs me, and Naya and all of you. She needs to have love in her life so that she can love her self." Momma takes a deep breath. "It hurts me so much, that is why I'm here and not there. I can't watch her fall apart again and again and again. It hurts too much. It hurts too much to see how strong she is, but yet so fragile. Yesterday, she told her parents off, she got mad and moved closer to them. She was yelling at them, telling them how much she hated them. She got so worked up she started to cough, her mom reached out to her and Erin hit her. As soon as she did she ran off crying. Erin was so mad at herself. So mad she used violence. But, the reason why she did it, made it all okay. It made everything we went through okay. She did it because she knew if she let her parents hurt her again, we would all be so mad at her and hurt. She hit her mom not only to protect herself but to protect all of us."

Everyone in the room is crying. They all feel so bad for thinking Erin had no right to say come and be nice or get out of my life.

"She is asking us all to give her parents a chance. She wants your approval, to let them back in. You have no clue how much that hurts me, but I'm willing to try. I can never forgive them for what they did to her, but I will try to understand and move past it. They will be my daughters in-laws and grandparents to my grand babies. I hope to see you all tomorrow." With that Momma gets up and leaves the set.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Erin and Naya's living room**

Once Erin and Candy are alone Candy starts talking, "Erin. What I'm going to tell you is going to be hard for me to say and hard for you to hear. Before I tell you, I want to tell you why I'm going to tell you this." Candy looks over to Erin who nods at her.

"Okay, well-" Candy starts but stops to take a breath. "What you said about needing to love myself, that lead me to think a lot. I, umm, I thought it was time for me to stop lying. Lying to you, Haley and Billy. I told your dad this a couple years ago, not by choice. He umm, he found out, he found a letter from your grandparents." Candy looks up at Erin who is looking at her with a blank expression on her face, one Candy knows well. Erin is shutting down to protect herself. "Erin. I need you to hear me. You need to hear this, please, don't shut down." Candy sees Erin blink and then lock eyes with her.

"Mom, umm, I'm sorry. I'm just used to, you know." Erin says looking back down again.

"Erin, it's okay. I'll just get to it. If it's too much let me know and I'll stop. Your health is what is important." Erin nods at her with a small smile.

_She cares about my health. Really? She cares. Shit, pay attention Erin._

"Well, umm. I was adopted. My, parents where in a car accident. My Mom was dead on impact, they had to do an emergency c-section to save me. My Dad was fine. He took care of me for awhile. When I was 15 months, he didn't pick me up from day care." Candy pauses and wipes a tear from her cheek. She sees Erin do that same. _Good she is hearing me._ "The day care called the police and umm they went to the house and f-fo-found him. He shot himself." Candy stops and lets herself cry. Erin's voice gets her to look up.

"Mom. Come here." Erin says as she pats the couch next to her. Candy slowly moves over to sit next to her daughter. Erin pulls her in close and holds her mom. She holds her the way Momma holds her, the way Naya holds her. She tries to give as much love and strength as she can to her. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Candy pulls out from the hug.

"No, Erin. Don't be sorry, I'm not. I had two loving parents, I just always felt like something was missing. When I was 18 your grandparents told me. It was then I knew what was missing. I had no other blood family." Erin takes Candy's hands. "I felt like I had to hide it from you kids because I never wanted you to think your grandparents didn't love you or me. But, now I know the best family is the family you choose. Sometimes the family you are given hurt you. I'm so sorry for hurting you. It kills me, it always has. Erin, I just didn't know how to deal with it. Once we had made the choice how to deal with it we didn't know how to stop." Erin pulls her hands away from her.

"You don't get it, do you?" Erin says raising her voice. "You don't get, I just want to move past all of that. I know you are sorry, and you hate yourself for doing it. I don't need to keep reliving it. I deal with it with my therapist." Erin stands up so she can yell over her mother. "You need to deal with it too, but not with me. I'm starting to forgive you, I forgive because I understand why. I want so bad to move forward. Move forward with you in my life. Why can't you just accept it and move on. Why do you have to kept telling me you are sorry. I get it."

"ERIN, SIT DOWN!" Momma yells as she enters the room. Momma had just gotten back and was walking to the kitchen when she heard Erin yelling and her machines going off. Dr. Woo and Dr. Murphy were both trying to get Erin to calm down and sit down but they were getting no where. Momma moves over to Erin who is still standing, grasping for air now. "Sit." Erin does as Momma says. "Sorry Candy but can you move so we can lay her down."

"Yes, of course. Ummm, I'll just be out front." Candy says as she runs to the front door.

Dr. Woo put the oxygen mask on her. "Okay, Erin breath." He is checking all the number which seem to be okay. "It's just a mild panic attack. Like I said I set the numbers so the machine would go off, if you got even a little out of breath."

"Erin, I'll go get Naya." Momma says as she stands to go find her daughter. Erin nods at her.

* * *

**Naya and Erin's back patio**

Momma opens the back door and sees Naya sitting at the patio table with a blank expression watching Bill rock himself back and forth sitting in the grass. She walk over to Naya, "Naya, honey. They need you in the living room. She had a very mild panic attack. She's okay, but I know she needs you." Momma watches Naya's face as she sees the panic cross her face. "Nay she is okay, stay calm."

Naya gets up and runs into the house not saying anything. Momma walks slowly to the broken man in the grass. "Bill do you want to talk, maybe?" Momma sits in front of him.

Bill lifts his head and nods. He wipes at his tears.

* * *

**Naya and Erin's living room**

Naya comes running into the room and sees Erin laying on the couch with the oxygen mask on. "Erin. Baby, I'm right here." Naya kneels on the floor next to her. She brings her left hand up to stroke her cheek and takes one of Erin's hands with her right. "Just breath baby."

Erin looks at Naya and squeezes her hand tighter. Doing just as Naya told her and breaths deep.

"Okay. Your numbers are back to normal. We can take it off now. I want you to take at least 15 minutes, no talking about anything upsetting. Then I'll check your numbers again. Your blood pressure is a little high, but it's coming down nicely." Dr. Woo says as he takes the mask off of Erin and leaves the room. Dr. Murphy goes to the front yard to talk to Candy and Dr. Brown.

"I'm okay Nay." Erin says as she knows Naya is freaking out. "I promise. As soon as Momma yelled for me to stop, I did."

"Shhh. You heard Woo, nothing upsetting."

"I love you. That's not upsetting."

"No, that's not." Naya smiles at her. "I love you so much. Baby, do you remember our first kiss?" Erin nods. "I had wanted to kiss you the moment I saw you. There was just this force pulling me to you. I didn't know at the time what it was. I had no clue how head over heals I would fall in love with you. Erin, I can't ever tell you enough how much I love you." Naya leans in and kisses Erin on the lips. It's short and sweet but so full of love.

"Baby. I can't wait to raise our kids together. I know we are both going to be amazing parents. I can't wait to see you hold our babies, and sing to them. I can't wait to see you win a Grammy and an Emmy. And every Alama award and every teen choice award and any of every other one they want to give you. I want to be there with you through all of that. I love you more than anything." Erin says tears gleaming in the corners of her eyes. Naya leans down and kisses her again.

"Baby, do you want your Mom back in here?" Naya asks.

"Yeah. Honey, I got mad because she said sorry again. I don't want to keep hearing why they did what they did. I get it, I know why. I just want to move on. I just hope she gets it now." Erin says looking deeply into the chocolate orbs she loves so much.

"Baby, you got to say what you wanted yesterday. It's her turn. You need to let her say sorry today, if that is what she wants. If you want to explode at her for it, do it tomorrow. Today it's their turn to tell their side. You came up with the rules, now follow them." Naya leans down and kisses her again. "I'll go get your Mom and then I'm back out to talk to your Dad some more."

"Nay, how did I get so lucky?" Erin smiles at Naya who is smiling back at her. "You are too good to me."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Naya and Erin's backyard**

"So, I'm Yolanda. Naya's Mom. They call me Momma, well almost everyone calls me Momma." Momma smiles at Bill. "So umm, what has you so upset. Did my drama queen daughter go all Lima heights on you?"

"Actually, no she was really understanding. I kinda wish she would have yelled at me. She started to, but stopped. She's a great kid." Bill smiles at her.

"Yeah, she is. But Erin takes the cake on great kids. She is the best." Momma smiles.

"Yeah. I wish I would have seen it years ago. I feel like such a failure. Like I didn't do a single thing right. Actually, I know I didn't. I just want to go back in time and start over again."

"Umm, no. You can't go back in time. What she went through made her who she is. I'm not saying I don't hate you for what you did, because I do. But I love Erin enough to know that she wants to move on. She doesn't want to live in the past anymore. She wants you and Candy to accept that you made mistakes and move past them. She just had a panic attack, as she was yelling at your wife for saying sorry to her again." Momma watches Bill face turn to panic hearing about Erin. "She is okay. It was a small one. Dr. Woo set the machine so it would go off if she got even a little upset."

"That's good. I don't want anything to happen to her. Why do you think she was so upset that my wife said sorry again?" Bill asks.

"Well, she has done a lot of work. She has told all of us a lot of stories from her past. She tells them and talks about how they made her feel then and now. She wants to not forget them, she never will, but she wants to move forward from them. Does that make sense?" Momma looks at him waiting to see any reaction.

"Yeah it does. A lot. It's just that Candy and I still have a lot of work to do. We are just starting on this we have lots of skeletons in our closets. Not just things with Erin and own other children but from our own childhoods. We have a ton of work to do." Bill looks down, but looks back up smiling, "But for her, we will do it. She is more than worth it."

Momma pulls Bill into a hug.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Naya and Erin's front yard**

_Fuck. I made her freak out. I don't know why, why did I have to push so far. Why? Why, does this have to be so hard._ Candy thinks as she is rocking herself sitting in the grass in front of the house.

"Candy?" Dr. Brown says coming out of the house. Dr. Brown moves over to her. "She's okay. Calm down so we can talk, okay?"

The Dr. waits for Candy to calm herself down. He meets eyes with Dr. Murphy as she comes out of the house. Dr. Murphy walks over and sits in the grass with Candy and Dr. Brown.

"All I said was sorry. Sorry that I hurt her and she just exploded. She had so much rage. I thought she was going to let us talk today. Let us tell what we needed to. I need to explain to her, why at the time we thought it was best to deal with her like that. I know it was not right, but she needs to know. I can't move forward without telling her." Candy starts to cry again.

"Candy. Erin is ready for you to come back in. She needs to stay laying down, we moved a kitchen chair in next to her. And she is just going to listen. Trust me, she will listen this time. Finish telling her what you need to and then me and you will talk." Naya says from the front door. She heads back in and goes right to the back yard.

* * *

**Naya and Erin's back yard**

"Hey, I'm back. Erin is fine now." Naya says walking out the back door. She sees Momma and Bill sitting face each other talking. "Can I join you two?"

"Yeah, come on." Momma says. Naya comes over and sits next to Momma. "I was telling Bill about the epic water gun fight at the last BBQ."

"Oh, that was so much fun. That will not be happening tomorrow. I have a feeling my cast mates are not going to be very likable tomorrow." Naya says frowning.

"No, Nay they will be fine." Momma pauses and looks down embarrassed of what she did. "I didn't go to the store yet. I went to set. I wanted to talk to them, share my frustrations. Then you called and they were so mad. I mean, they kept asking why Erin would want to hurt them like that. I got mad, I told them no. She is protecting all of us. She has made up her mind that her parents will be in her life. She doesn't want to have two families, but one. She is standing up for herself and her wants, her needs. Then I told them about her hitting Candy. It was the only way to get them to see, how she is protecting all of us. I think they got it." Momma looks at Naya who is smiling at her and then at Bill who is frowning.

"Yeah. My wife and I have a lot of people to win over. But I will not rest until we do." Bill says. They all sit in silence for a few minutes, "So what's on the menu for tomorrow? I love to BBQ. I would love to help with any cooking."

"That'd be great." Naya says smiling at him. _He really is trying._

* * *

**Meanwhile in Naya and Erin's living room**

Erin is laying on the couch, she is sitting up a little so she can sip her tea. She sees Candy walk in slowly. "Mom, before you say anything. I know I broke my own rules. Today is yours and Dad's turn to say what you need to. I'm sorry. I'm ready to listen now. Please sit." Erin smiles at Candy as she sits down.

"It's okay, Erin. I get it. You are mad. Really, really, really mad. I don't blame you at all and I know you will be mad for a long time. None of us are going to be able to totally get over everything. There has been too much hurt. Erin, I'm doing my best to work through all of this, but it is hard. I have to work through stuff I had so deeply hidden I forgot about. I hide my emotions from myself. Erin, I need you to hear why I thought yelling at you, when you would come home crying would be the best thing for you. I know it is not going to be easy for me to explain or for you to understand all the way. I know you think you get it, but you don't." Candy takes a deep breath.

Erin takes another sip of her tea, trying to stay calm. Trying to keep under control and just listen.

"Erin. Do you remember the first time you made yourself sick to come home from school?" Candy asks hoping she remembers. Erin nods her head. "Good. That was the day your father and I decided we had to deal with you this way. Your teacher called both of us. Your father went home to you and I went to the school. Your teacher, she, she told me about the boys. What they said to you. She told me they were in the 4th grade. They had you cornered and where about to start hitting you, because you were crying. They were calling you a baby because of that. She said you put your finger in your throat and threw up all over the leader of the pack and ran off to her. She said you were so scared. You were shaking and crying harder than she had ever seen a kid cry." Candy wipes at her tears. She reaches up and wipes Erin's as well and to her surprise Erin doesn't even flinch. "She suggested we move you to a private school. That they would do their best to stop the bullying but because of your differences she knew the other kids would never stop. She said that you are such a sweet girl, you would never stand up for yourself. Honey, I knew right then, we had to make you strong. We had to be ruthless with you. We could not afford private school, we didn't want you to have a different life because some of some bullies." Candy takes a deep breath and tries to hold back her tears. She looks into Erin's eyes and see the hurt.

"I know how wrong it was." Candy continues. "I know there were other things we could have tried, but yelling at you seemed to be helping. I know now, it didn't. It just made you hold it in. It just made you hate us, hate me. After yelling at you every time you cried for a year, we couldn't stop. It became habit. I couldn't stop, not when I thought it was helping you. I shut out my emotions about doing it, it was the only way I could keep doing it. Erin, you have no clue how bad I feel about it. I hope you never know."

Erin looks at her Mom, both of them in tears and just pulls her into a hug. She pulls out and hears her own stomach growl. "I guess we should eat lunch."

Candy nods and then stand up. "We will take some time apart, then you and Dad will talk. Erin, just know I love you. I always have, I never stopped. I promise I will always love you and work everyday to show you." Candy walked out and into the dining room where the three doctors are sitting. "I think we are all ready for a break, and Erin is hungry."

* * *

**Naya and Erin's back yard**

Dr. Woo opens the back door and sees Naya, Bill and Momma all laughing at something. "Hey, we are ready for break time. We order pizza it should be here soon, and we put some soup on for Erin."

Naya, Momma and Bill all walk in to the dinning room. Naya sees how upset Candy looks. Naya smiles at her. "Candy, Bill Dr. Brown you guys can meet in here. We will go to the living room with Erin. When the pizza gets here Dr. Woo will bring it in to you." Bill says thanks to her.

Naya walks out to go see Erin.

"They really are head over heals. They can't stand to be apart can they?" Bill asks. He noticed how Naya jumped up as soon as she heard she could now go see Erin.

"Yes, it is kinda gross sometimes. But it's sweet. Both of them would do anything for the other." Momma says. "So, Dr. Woo I have a question for you. Bill told us outside that Candy makes a dish called goop that Erin loves. I wanted to know if she could eat it yet?" Momma asks looking at him.

"Well, what is it?" He asks looking at Candy.

"It's beef strooganoff. She asked for it for every birthday meal. All my kids love it." Candy says proudly.

"I think she can give it a try. Only a little, but yeah she can have some." Dr. Woo says smiling at Candy and then at Momma.

"Perfect. Candy would you be willing to make a huge batch. You have no clue how much the GLEE family eat." Momma laughs.

"Yeah, of course." Candy says mirroring the smile.

They hear the doorbell. Momma leaves to go into the dinning room.

* * *

**Fox Set**

Almost everyone is breaking for lunch. A few people as passed out in random sets. Since Momma left, no one had said anything about the BBQ. They all just put their heads down and got back to work. Heather is sitting at the lunch table with Vanessa in her lap. With so many people on set, there are not enough chairs. Heather's phone rings and she looks down to see it is Erin.

"Hey E." HeMo says trying to sound as happy as she can.

"Hey HeMo. I just hear about Momma going all Momma bear on all of you. Are you okay?" Erin asks. Heather can hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine, we are all fine. How are you?"

"I'm alive and okay. I know Momma told you about me hitting my Mom. Heather, I just need you to know I feel bad about it, because it took me back to what I did to you. I don't want to hurt the people I love. I just wanted to talk to you and make sure you are okay."

"Oh, E you have to be kidding right. I had the biggest smiles on my face when I heard you hit her. But, babe I get why. I get why you feel you need to protect all of us. Honey, just know we are all here to protect you too. Erin I will be there tomorrow at 5 for you. I will behave myself for you, but just know if they do anything in front of me that upsets you, I will not be able to hold back. I love you too much to watch you get hurt. I would go all Lima heights on Naya if she hurt you, it's the same thing."

"Yeah I know. But, HeMo no matter what you can not go all Lima heights tomorrow. We will talk more tomorrow but they are raw like I was the first day you meet me. You remember right?"

"Yeah, but Erin I will never love them like I love you. I may not even ever like them, we can just hope I can learn to stand them."

"Okay, just if it gets to much tomorrow, walk away. Go to a different room, leave, just DO NOT YELL AT THEM. HeMo I gots to go, my nurse Naya is here with my lunch. I love you Heather."

"Okay. I love you too E."

Heather hangs up her phone and puts it on the table.

"You okay? I heard what she said." Vanessa says so only Heather can hear.

"Yeah. I think we need to go home tonight. I'm going to need real sleep if I'm going to be able to stay calm. I think we all need sleep." Heather says. She looks over and sees Cory and Chord who never fight yelling over the last of the pizza.

"Take the lead." Vanessa says as she stands up off of Heather's lap.

Heather stand up on her chair. "Hey, yo GLEE peps." Heather yells. She waits till they turn and look at her. "So, I think we have done a killer job, but we are all running on fumes. I say we all and I mean all call it a day at 3. We can come back tomorrow, but we all need sleep."

"Heather is right. Dr. Woo can come tomorrow to give you guys a boost shoot. I say kids lets all go home now. Some of you have been on set for way to long. Everyone finish what you are doing and everyone out." Ryan says also standing on a chair.

* * *

**Naya and Erin's living room**

"Naya." Erin says looking at her love who is staring at her.

"Yes love."

"I'm ready to talk to my Dad now. I want to get this over, so I can get back in bed and snuggle with you." Erin says with a smirk.

"Okay." Naya says leaning in to kiss her.

"I'll go let them know." Momma says gathering the plates and bowls and heading toward the kitchen and dining room.

"Okay, Erin remember it is your time to listen. No more freaking out. Stay calm." Dr. Murphy says to her. Erin nods. They see Bill come in and sit in the empty club chair across the room.

"No Dad sit here." Erin says pointing to the chair next to her that Naya is sitting in.

"Okay." Bill says getting up to move over to the other chair.

Naya leans over and kisses Erin on the lips and then stands up and walks out of the room, followed by Doctors Woo and Murphy.

"Okay, so today I get to talk right?" Bill asks as they both sit in silence for a moment. Erin nods at him. "Okay. I know you are starting to get tired and tomorrow will be a long day, so I'm just going to come out with it. What I have to tell you is going to hurt a lot." He watches as Erin takes a big breath. "Umm Erin you know my Mom died giving birth to me right?" Erin nods. "Okay well, Papa he did his best with me but he never got over losing his wife. They were soul mates, so in love. Like you and Naya." They both smile at that. "He had such a hard time being a single dad. The older I got the harder it was for him. Before I knew it, him spanking me became something else. He would hit me, punch me, at times for no reason. He would just be mad and I would be there." He sees Erin tense up, and lets the tears start flowing out of her eyes.

"D-d-d-dad I-I-I N-Naya." Erin hardly gets out as sobs rack her body. Beeping ringing out as all her numbers are out of wack. Bill stands to go get Naya, but stops when he sees Dr. Woo come rushing in followed by Momma. "N-n-nay" Erin gets out again.

Bill snaps out of it when he sees the doctor put the oxygen mask over her face. He runs to the back door the pulls it open, "Naya, she needs you." Bill yells. Naya looks at him and is on the move, followed closely by Candy.

Naya enters the living room and rushes to Erin who is shaking she is crying so hard. Naya climbs onto the couch in front of Erin and pulls her into her chest and holds her tight. "It's okay baby. Put her head on my heart. Listen to it, make yours beat the same. Come on, calm down." Naya keeps holding Erin tighter and tighter while she talks to her trying to calm her down.

Everyone else looks on in amazement as Erin's number all start to even out and the beeping stop.

"That's my girl. You are okay. Baby you are safe, I have you." Naya coos to her.

Erin pick her head up from Naya's chest after laying on Naya for 15 minutes. "I'm okay now, but Nay I need you to stay with me. Dad I know you need to tell me this, but I can't hear it without Naya holding me. It's the only way."

"I'm not going anywhere honey." Naya says pulling her tighter against her chest again.

"Okay." Bill says sitting back in the chair. He waits while the other clear out of the room. "Umm so Papa he hit me a lot, it started when I was like seven I think. He would yell too. He would get so mad, so mad over the dumbest things. He would call me names as well. We did have good times, a lot of them. I know he loved me, I always knew that. He would tell me. After he would hit me really bad, he would always make it up to me. He would stop for awhile, but it never lasted. Not until I hit him back. Then it stopped for awhile, then he would hit me while I was sleeping."

Naya closes her eyes trying not to cry, pulling Erin even closer. Trying to keep her heart beat even to keep Erin calm. Erin is as stiff as a board, Naya can feel the tears soaking through her t-shirt. She starts to her Erin gasping for air a little. "Shhh. E it's okay. You are safe. No one will hurt you. I'm here." At Naya's words Erin calms, she is still crying but is no longer gasping for air. "That's it. Your okay." Naya looks over at Bill and nods telling him to keep going.

"He was always a jerk, well until you were born. He had this bond with you. He said you were just like his wife. A heart of gold, could never hurt a fly. He said you were the perfect person, no one would ever be better than you. I will admit I was jealous. I was so mad that he never felt that way about me and even madder that I didn't feel that way about you or your siblings. That first day I flew off the handle I was mad at him, not you. It was his fault. You came home sick and he gave you ice cream and let you run around." Bill who had stayed calm so far turned red in the face and his tone changed. He was angry.

Naya felt Erin start to shake and move as far away from Bill as she could. Naya looked over at Bill and saw how mad it was. "Bill, I think you need to go take a minute outside. You need to be calm to talk to her. Please, go." Naya's words bring Bill out of his trance as he stands to walk out he looks at Erin and falls to his knees sobbing.

Candy walks into the room and wraps her arms around her husband.

Naya starts to sing to 'Everything' to Erin. Once the song is over Erin has calmed back down. "I love you Naya." Erin manages to say.

"I love you too. You are doing great." Naya says. Just then Bill walks back over.

"I'm sorry. Erin I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm ready to keep going if you are?" Bill says as he sits down.

"Yeah." Erin croaks out.

"Okay, well I was mad at him. I didn't mean to grab you as hard as I did. I knew it scared you, you froze, then when I put you in your room and told you to go to bed, you were crying. I guess you heard me yell at Papa. When I came back in you were shaking with fear, sobbing your eyes out. I was so mad, I just lost it. I was happy I didn't hit you. All those years, I kept saying that I was not my Father because I didn't hit you. But I was no better than him, I was worse. He showed me love, I never showed it to you. I want so bad to take it all back, to show you love instead of hate, but more than that, I need you to break the cycle. My Dad hit me, yelled at me, I did the same to you. I need you to make sure you never do that. I'm so scared for you, because it is something evil inside of us, we can't stop it. Papa was hit too, and so was his Dad. I don't know how far back it goes. I tried to stop the cycle, but I couldn't. When we go home I will tell Haley and Billy. I don't want you kids to ever ever turn into me. I will do everything in my power to help you, to love you." Bill takes a breath.

Naya pulls Erin even closer if possible. She can feel Erin's heart beating out of her chest. Naya rubs her back waiting for Bill to keep going.

"Erin, your Papa, he loved you so, so, so much. He tried so many times to get you away from me, from us. He took us to court once. You were seven. In the hallway I told him I was going to spill the beans on everything he did to me. That I was your Father and I knew best. I showed him pictures I had of some of the bruises he gave me. He dropped the case, in return I would burn one picture a year." Bill's head falls again, tears over taking him. It takes him about 5 minutes to pull himself together. "I should have let him take you, I was just afraid he would hit you. I never hit you till a few months ago. I know I acted like I was going to several times. Erin, I'm so sorry. I can't even start to say how sorry I am. I know I just said the most awful things about your hero, the man who did you no wrong. He always put you first. When he would come over you always got the first hug, you always got the first ice cream, first piece of pizza, first everything when he was there. Just know, that what he did to me, it doesn't change the man you knew, you love." Bill again is overtaken by tears when he hears Erin gasping for air again.

Naya knows Erin needs oxygen, she has her head pushed so hard to Naya it has to be hard to breath. Naya looks up and sees Momma holding the oxygen mask. "Sit up a little babe. You need the mask." Erin does as she is told and sits up. Naya slips it on and Erin lays back down.

Naya notices that no one left the room the last time Bill started to talk. She sees Dr. Brown talking to Candy. "Okay, Bill lets go outside for awhile. Then we will all come back in, have some ice cream and talk about tomorrow." Candy says. Bill gets up and walks with his head down to the back door.

_I just broke her heart again._ Bill thinks. _I hate that I had to do that. It's my job to protect her not hurt her. My Dad was everything to her and now I don't think she will ever feel that way again._

* * *

**Heather and Vanessa's**

Heather and Vanessa are curled up in bed together. Vanessa laying with her head over Heather's heart. They are both still awake. After leaving set they went by Ness's old place to grab some more stuff and then came home.

"Baby?" Heather says.

"Hmmm"

"I was just checking if you were awake or not. I love you."

"Love you too. Go to sleep baby. We all need to sleep." Vanessa leans up and kisses Heather on the lips and then lays back in her spot. It takes them about 5 minutes to drift off to la-la land.

* * *

**Naya and Erin's living room**

After everyone calmed down for about 20 minutes they all came back together, each with a banana split. Erin is now sitting up with Naya on her left. Naya and Erin are sharing a bowl (Momma used a mixing bowl) and Naya is feeding them both.

"You two are just too cute." Candy says watching Erin pout when Naya takes two spoonfuls in a row.

Erin and Naya just smile at her.

"So I guess we need to talk about tomorrow so I can go to bed." Erin starts. "So Momma, what time with Nic be here?" Erin asks.

"She is coming in tonight. She will be here around 9." Momma says.

"Awesome. So umm, Mom, Dad would you like to spend most of the day here. Come over around 9. We can all just hang out, no serious talks. Heather and Mark who are very protective over me will be here at 5. I will talk to them with maybe just Naya. Then the rest of the cast will come at 6, again I will talk to them with just Nay. Then I will bring you guys in. Just act normal, have fun. I plan on spending the day either here on the couch, outside on a lounger or in bed. But once it's BBQ time I plan on being up and at 'em. I want to have fun. I want to plan some games, maybe, catch phrase." Erin stops talking and looks at Naya who just smeared ice cream on her cheek. "Naya Marie. I am sick and in no mood to be messed with. Now lick it off." Erin raises an eyebrow at Naya.

It takes about ten seconds for Naya to lick it off and then wipe Erin's cheek with a napkin. "Sorry honey, but you were rambling. We already figured out food and games and yes catch phrase is on the list. Now, you and me are going to bed. Momma and your parents are going to the store." Naya stands up and offers a hand to Erin to help her up, "Come on."

"Carry me?" Erin asks sticking her bottom lip out.

"No, let's go." Naya says giving her HBIC smirk.

"I'll carry you if you want Erin." Bill says standing up.

"Thanks, Dad." Erin says smirking at Naya.

Bill comes over and picks up Erin and follows Naya down the hall. He places her on the bed and tucks her in. "Relax, baby girl. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Bill kisses her on the top of the head and walks out, tears in his eyes. _I haven't done that in so long. I miss taking care of my baby girl._

* * *

**Whole foods**

Momma, Bill and Candy each have a cart. Each of them getting what they need for their dishes. Candy is making Goop, deviled eggs and pasta salad. Bill is making meat and homemade sauce to go with it. When Momma asked him what kind of meat, he said a little of everything. Momma is making enchiladas, a vegan casserole, and desserts. They also got all kinds of other foods to make sure they had more than enough.

They meet up at the check out and all smile when they see the cashier face when he sees the three very full carts. Then they see Dr. Brown, Dr. Murphy and Dr. Woo roll up three more carts, with drinks, chips, dip, paper plates and everything else they may need.

You don't even want to guess the total, they loaded the cars up and all went back to Naya's to put everything away. They all had some prep they want to do, before calling it a day.

* * *

**Naya and Erin's bedroom**

Erin has been asleep since Bill laid her in bed. Naya is laying on her side, her head propped up on her elbow watching Erin sleep. She has no clue what time it is, or if everyone else is back yet. She really doesn't care, all that matter right now, is the women sleeping next to her.

_Erin says she is the lucky one, but I am. I got lucky and found the most perfect human on the face of the planet. I'm so happy to call her mine. I think she handled that better than any of us thought she would. I know how much her Papa means to her. I hope what she heard does not change that. Gosh, she is perfect. I love her so much. Everything she went through today and she is smiling in her sleep._

"Babe, it's rude to stare." Erin says as she opens her eyes to see Naya staring at her smiling.

"Sorry. Have a good nap."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry. I want some food." Erin says rolling on her side to face Naya.

"Okay, what do you want?"

Erin thinks and smirks as she says, "Pizza."

"Erin, you know you can't have pizza."

"Please, I can smell pizza. I really really really want a slice. I promise it will just be one. Come on babe sneak me a piece. I have been so good today." Erin sticks her lip out as far as it will go.

"Here you go." Dr. Woo says handing her a plate with a piece of all meat pizza, her favorite kind.

"Really?" Erin and Naya ask together.

"Yeah. As far as I can see you are healed. You still need to take it easy on the solids, but as long as you are careful and chew everything all the way, you should be fine." He says smiling. "Naya Momma is bring in another plate, we didn't know if you guys would be up or not."

Momma walks in and hands a plate to Naya. "Eat then bed you two. It's late."

"What time is it?" Naya asks.

"It's midnight NayNay." Nic says as she comes into the room jumping on to the bed moving up to sit in between the two lovers.

"Really, it's midnight?" Naya asks.

"Yup. Candy and Bill just left. I helped them and Momma cook. We are going to have one heck of a BBQ." Nic says smiling. "Oh and Erin you will be happy to know, I didn't say one rude thing to them, even though I wanted too, when I first found out who they were. But Erin, she are trying. They love you, but not as much as me. I love you more than anyone."

Naya hit Nic in the shoulder, "Get out of here, you little pest. And get away from my girlfriend." Naya now has a pillow in her hand ready to swing.

Nic leans closer to Erin, "Help me E."

Erin grabs Nic and wraps her arms around her. "Naya Marie no. I'm sick and I don't want you hitting my little sister. Now put that pillow down."

Naya frowns at Erin and then at Nic. Nic turns and smirks at her. Naya puts the pillow down and gets up from the bed and starts to walk out of the room.

"Naya Marie, turn that cute little Latina ass back around and get over here." Erin says not liking Naya at the moment. Naya turns and Erin sees that she has tears in her eyes. "Nickayala I love you, but get off of me and my love bed. Trust me, you don't want to know what has gone on in here. Babe have we washed the sheets, since last time." Erin smiles as Nic jumps up off the bed and runs out of the room with her fingers in her ears yelling, "I'm not listening."

Naya gets back into bed and says goodnight to Momma and Dr. Woo. "Erin I love you."

"I love you too. Now come here, lay on my heart." Naya lays down placing her head over Erin's heart.

"Erin are you okay? I know today was a long day." Naya asks hoping she will get an anwser.

"Yeah, baby I'm okay. It was a hard day but I feel like we turned a huge corner and now they can move on with us. Tomorrow is what I'm worried about. You know as well as I do, our GLEE family can not stand my Mom and Dad. I just hope they stay calm and listen to me." Erin says and then kisses the top of Naya's head.

"They will. They love you. They will see your parents are trying and that they love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry for the long wait, but I made this a long chapter to make up for it. I hope to post another one next weekend, now that I'm getting a hang of school a little, I should be able to post more. I feel bad writing a angst chapter after we just had 'the break up', but I couldn't make this fluffy. Next chapter should have a lot of fluff in it. I'm exited to write the BBQ. It is either going to be really good or really bad. Please review they keep me going.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I hope everyone is doing okay with no GLEE. I know I'm not. I still can't get the break up off my mind. I feel like my whole world has stopped. I started another fic called "The truth about stories is that that's all we are" is about my take on the break up and how they will get back together. The chapters are much shorter on that fic so I will update it a lot more.

OH and Brittana month. I have to say this is the only ship worth shipping. Ok and Erin and Naya. I want to come up with a name for them, give me ideas.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING. IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A SPIN OFF CALLED "BRITTANA TAKE ON NEW YORK"

**Chapter 31**

**Fox set Sunday July 8, 8am**

Although Ryan told the cast to go home, he didn't. Only the main cast members were forced to go home, those who would be at Naya's and Erin's the next day. He knows how tired they all are, and he knows better than anyone how they act when they are going on little to no sleep. The "grown-ups" stayed on set, as well as most of the dancers, and PA's.

Ryan looks up to sees all the girls plus Chris walking in. "Hey girls. You all look so much better." Ryan says as he walks over to them. He can see that they all still have bags under their eyes, but they are about half the size they were yesterday.

"Hey Ry." Lea says speaking for the cast. "Us girls are going to work from now till noon, then the boys will work from noon till five. Except for Mark, he will be here at 10 and leave at like 4:30." Lea smiles at her boss.

_They really have this all under control. And I was worried they would work to hard today and not be able to enjoy themselves tonight. I don't know if there is any way for them to enjoy themselves tonight, but I hope they try._

"Great. Okay so pre-sorts are up to date. For each couple all the 'oh hell no's'" Ryan says with his best Mercedes impression "are replied to by one of the 'grown-ups'." He smiles at the cast who all look determined to get as caught up as the can. The contest ends in one week.

"Okay, ladies lets get to work." Amber says, "Oh, Ness, Hemo, Le and Di we love you all, but no kissing breaks today okay? We have a lot to get done." Amber, Jenna and Chris laugh as the couples frown and kiss their lovers as if to say good luck on that one.

**Naya and Erin's kitchen**

Momma and Nickayla are in the kitchen making some breakfast for all of them including the Corns. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, fresh fruit and for Erin smoothies. Although Woo said that Erin can eat some solid foods she needs to take it easy, since they all know she will go crazy with food during the BBQ they are limiting her to no solid foods the rest of the day.

"Momma?" Nic asks as she slices a banana.

"Yeah, baby doll." Momma asks flipping a pancake over.

"Do you, umm, do you think the Corn's really mean it, that they you know, they love Erin?" Nic says keeping her eyes down at the banana.

"Nic look at me." Momma waits for her youngest child to turn and look at her. "Honey, I don't know for sure, but what I do know is when Erin needed oxygen yesterday and her parents saw her go through that, they looked as panicked as I felt. I don't know if they love her or just feel so bad about what they did. I don't know, but what I do know is Erin is asking us to give them a chance and I love her so I am." Momma lets a tear fall and sees that Nic also has a tear in her eye. "It's okay to cry about this Nic." Momma pulls her youngest child into her and holds her as her tears fall.

A few minutes pass and they pull apart when they hear someone clear their throat. "What is this a family hug without me and E?" Naya says smiling at her sister and mother.

"Come here." Momma says pulling Naya in. "Where is Erin?" _I love my girls so much._

"Still sleeping." Naya says. "I'm starving so I got up."

**Corn's hotel**

"Bill let's go!" Candy yells as she pounds on the bathroom door. "How are taking longer than me?" _I just want to go and see Erin. I know if we leave now we will be early but I don't care. I think maybe Bill and I should move down here until after the concert. That way we can be closer to her and work on things. I can't believe we didn't come when she got sick, how could we._ "Bill!"

"Candy, honey calm down." Bills says as he opens the bathroom door. "I know you are excited, but you need to stay calm. Remember we are going to meet a bunch of people who already can't stand us and if you don't stay calm we are not going to win them over." Bill pulls his wife into a hug.

Knock, knock, knock.

"I'll get it." Candy says as she moves over and opens the door for Dr. Brown. "Hey doc come on in. We are almost ready to go." She opens the door further to allow the doctor to walk into the room.

"Great. I wanted to talk to the two of you for a few minutes before we go." He sits in one of the chairs and waits for the Corn's to sit on the couch across from him. When they sit down he starts again, "I talked to Dr. Murphy last night and we think it might be a good idea for us to stay here longer. We don't need to see Erin every day, but just to be closer so that you guys can spend time with her and Naya. I also think it will take the both of you away from the other stresses in your lives. Give you time to really work on those issues we spoke about in our one on ones. Ryan Murphy is willing to pay for our hotel stay until after the concert. What do you two say?" _I really think this is the best thing for all involved. I don't know how Erin will take the news but she doesn't have to see her parents unless she wants to._

"I would love that." Candy says with a huge smile. "What do you think Bill?" She turns and sees a small frown on her husband's face.

"I think we need to wait and see what today brings. I don't want to put pressure on any of them. This GLEE family loves Erin and I don't want to get in the way of that. If they have issues with us, I think it would be best for us to go home. I think we wait and ask Erin and Naya about it tomorrow." Bills says looking at Candy, he sees her face fall. "I know you are trying to look on the bright side Candy, but we have to be realistic here, these people may hate us. Something may happen today and I think Erin will take their side." Bill lets a tear fall. _I wish I could say she would take our side, but that may never happen._

"I think Bill is right. We should wait till tomorrow to bring it up, we don't know what will happen today. I do; however, think that Erin is dead set on nothing bad happening today, and everyone loves her so much they will listen." Dr. Brown says looking between the couple.

"Okay." Candy says. "Can we go now, please?"

The two men smile and stand up.

**Fox Set**

The only 'grown-up' left on set is Jane. She is sitting with Heather, helping her sort through the pre-sort. The Brittana table is still way behind. Heather really liked Grace's tape but need to make sure they give everyone a fair shot. She has a pile of about 20 that she wants Naya to look at. Naya made it clear to her that she would rather Heather pick the person, but Heather said no, they needed to do it together.

"Hey Jane can I ask you a question?" Heather asks as she hits pause on the video she is watching. Heather looks over at Jane who looks exhausted.

"Sure Hemo, anything." Jane says smiling at the girl.

"Do you think I will be able to not go off on Erin's parents today. I mean I know Erin really wants me to not yell at them, but how do I not." Heather's face falls.

"Heather, you are so strong, you can do it." Jane takes Heather's hands. "It might be hard, no it will be hard, but it is what Erin wants." Jane half smiles at her. _I'm happy I will not have to meet them yet, I would lay the hand of god on them._

"Yeah, I just." Hemo takes a breath. "I want so bad to at least tell them what I think of them, but Erin said we have to be nice. She said they are beat down right now, like how she first was. Jane I don't want to like these people, but if they are broken like her, I'm afraid I will." She lets her tears fall.

"It sucks to be a good person, I know. It would be so much easier to be mean and heartless." Jane smirks as she says, "Like Coach Sue. Sometimes we all want to be like her, but even she has a soft side and is a good person."

**Naya and Erin's bedroom**

"No, no. Leave him alone. He didn't do anything. It's you." Erin screams, sweat beating off of her forehead, her eyes squeezed closed. "Stop. Dad stop."

"Erin. Erin wake up." Naya heard Erin from the dinning room and took off in a dead sprint, leaving the Corn's, Momma, her sister and the three doctors sitting awe struck as to what was going on. They didn't hear Erin's screams.

Naya moves on to the bed next to Erin. "No stop. Daddy, he didn't do anything. It was me." Erin screams again.

"Erin. Erin wake up. Baby it's a dream. Open your eyes." Naya coos to her love. She reaches out and lightly starts to stroke Erin's hair. Finally she sees the brown eyes she loves so much. "Baby it's okay." Naya pulls Erin into her arms as tears overtake her. She hears the others come into the room but doen't move from holding her love. "It was just a dream baby. Breath okay?" She can hear that Erin's breathing is labored. She looks up and sees Momma standing by the bed. She mouths "oxygen" to her and Momma hands the mask to Naya. "Baby, you need to put the mask on. It's okay, just breath." Naya slips the mask over Erin's head.

"Let's give them some alone time, I'm sure they will be out soon." Momma says to the others, closing the door behind them.

**Naya and Erin's dinning room**

Nickayla is seeing red. She is beyond mad that Erin who had not had a nightmare in so long, had another one. She can't bite her tongue as her Latina side comes out in full force.

"Are you two happy!" Nic screams at the Corn's. "Do you see what you have done to her? And that was not even a bad one. You two asshole need to die." She is now standing in Bill's face. "She was yelling at you to STOP. IT WAS ABOUT YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE."

"Nic stop." Momma says trying to pull her daughter away from the man who has tears running down his face. "Nickayala stop."

"No, Momma. Someone needs to tell these assholes what THEY DID IS NOT OKAY AND NEVER WILL BE." Nic has moved even closer to Bill and is pointing her finger in his chest. "You deserve to die YOU FUCKER."

Nic making contact with him makes Bill see red. He had been trying to stay under control, but he is about to lose it. "I suggest you back up." Bill says trying to remain under control.

"What if I don't. What are you going to do?" Nic pushes him a little.

"NIC NO!" Momma yells trying to pull her back.

"No Momma. I NEED TO DO THIS. I WILL NOT LET THESE ASSHOLE THIS FUCKING ASSHOLE CONTUINE TO RUIN HER LIFE." Nic pushes Bill again.

Bill pulls his hand back and goes to swing at Nic but stops when someone grabs him from behind. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER. GET THE FUCK OUT. GET OUT NOW." Erin yells holding her Dad's hand. "Go outside and clam down. Nic back yard, Dad front yard." She looks around at everyone and sees that no one is moving, "I SAID GO!"

Momma pulls Nic to the backyard and Candy pulls Bills to the front yard. Dr. Murphy follows the Rivera's and Dr. Brown follows the Corn's. Dr. Woo rushes to Erin who has now fallen to the floor and is gasping for air, she is in the middle of a full blown panic attack. He runs to the bedroom and hears banging on the bathroom door, which is being held closed by a chair under the handle. He quickly moves the chair and watches as Naya runs out to find Erin. Dr. Woo grabs the oxygen and follows.

Naya doesn't say anything just pulls Erin to her chest, forcing Erin's ear over her heart. Naya closes her eyes trying to calm her own heartbeat. Dr. Woo comes and puts the mask on Erin. He notices that Naya is still not saying anything.

"Breath Erin. In and out. Calm down. That's it match your breathing to Naya's. You are okay." Dr. Woo says to the girl. He locks eyes with Naya and sees the tears streaming down her face. "It's okay." He says more to Naya than to Erin. He reaches out and checks her pulse which has come down. "That's it, almost back to normal. Let's get you back in bed." He stands and helps Erin stand. He helps her walk to the bedroom and is shocked by what happens next.

"No, Nay." Erin mumbles out as Naya goes to follow. Erin can hear Naya start to sob but doesn't follow like she was asks. Dr. Woo gets the very weak Erin into bed. "Woo, go check on her please." Erin says as she pulls Naya's pillow into her chest and hugs it as tight as she can.

**Front yard**

Bill and Candy are sitting in the grass holding each other. They both have finally stopped crying but still have not said anything. Dr. Brown is waiting for them to say something.

_That was what we were so afraid of. We don't know what the dream was about, all we know is it upset Erin and it upset her a lot. I don't blame Nickayla for reacting like that, but damm her for doing it._

"Do you think Erin is okay?" Bill finally asks.

"She is tough." Dr. Brown says back to the man. "She has a doctor with her, she will be okay."

**Living room**

Dr. Woo got Naya to stand and move to the couch. He is trying his best to get her to calm her own breathing down but it is not working. He can tells she is trying to tell him to go back to Erin.

"Naya, I will go back to Erin when you calm down." He calming says to the women struggling to catch her breath as tears stream down her face. He watches as she closes her eyes and calms herself down. It takes her a few minutes.

"Please, go to her. I can't live without her." Naya says, tears still streaming down her checks. _How could I react like that. I made everything so much worse. Why couldn't I just get up and pull Nic away. Why did I have to lay there and hold Erin down like that. I deserve what she did to me. I hate myself for not listening to her and doing what she asked of me. She wants everyone to get alone. All I needed to do, was get up and get Nic to stop. But how could I take Bill's side. But could I stop Nic when she was saying what I want to say so bad. Naya stop, you know why. It's what Erin wants. Pulling Nic away wouldn't have been taking Bill's side but Erin's._

Naya stands up and goes out the backdoor to talk to her sister, alone.

**Naya and Erin's bedroom**

Erin is laying still with the mask over her face. She is exhausted. It took every once of her energy to push Naya off of her and then push her into the bathroom and lock her in, then to pull her Dad's arm back, then to have a panic attack. Dr. Woo is attaching all of the machines to her and watching as her numbers come back to normal slowly.

"Erin, can I get you anything?" Dr. Woo asks.

He watches as Erin pulls the mask off of her face, "I should eat something." She says easily. He takes notes that her breathing is fine now, but wants her to keep the mask on.

"Okay, I'll be back. Do you want me to send someone else in?" He asks as he walks towards the door.

She shakes her head no, but smiles when Momma and Dr. Murphy walk into the room.

"Hey sweetie. Naya is outside with Nic and your parents are still out front. Can we keep you company?" Momma asks with the Doc next to her.

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it. I will when everyone calms down and I feel a little better, until then I just need everyone to get alone." Erin says as she takes the mask off to talk but then puts it back on when she is done.

"Of course." Momma says as she climbs onto the bed with Erin.

"I'll go help Woo with your food." Dr. Murphy says and leaves the room.

Erin snuggles into Momma and let's herself fell safe again.

**Out back**

When Naya came outside she asked to talk to Nic alone. Dr. Murphy and Momma left without saying a word. The sister are sitting next to each other in silence, neither one knowing what to say.

"Nic how could you do that to Erin, to me." Naya says with tears in her eyes. _Damm it Naya don't cry._

"Really, Nay. You are taking their side." Nic says raising her voice.

"Nic, don't yell. If you yell I will make you leave. I don't want to ever have to choose between you and Erin, but I will choose her if I have too." Naya says looking right into Nic's eyes. She sees her little sister let more tears fall.

"Sorry. I'm sorry for losing it. I just..." Nic trials off as she lets her tears fall.

"I know. I know Nic. I know how hard it is. Why do you think I couldn't come stop you? You said what I wanted to say, what I have wanted to say for so long. Erin is not talking to me now, because I didn't go and stop you." Naya lets her soft cries turn into sobs. Nic pulls her big sister in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Nay-Nay. I wasn't thinking. I feel so bad right now." Nic swallows the lump in her throat, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Naya croaks out as another round of sobs take over her.

"I'll go fix this, and don't worry Nay I will not yell at them." Nic says as she stands and goes inside and walks right through the house to the front yard.

Naya looks at the back door where her little sister just went. She sees Momma stick her head out of the door, "Erin wants you."

That is all Naya needs as she stands and sprints to her bedroom.

**Fox Set**

The girls plus Chris and Mark are all taking a break together.

"Okay guys, we need to have a code word in case we feel like we are about to lose it. None of us want to lose Erin and if we go off today, we will." Mark says. _I really don't know if I will be able to handle this._

"Ok, how about Unicorn?" Hemo says. "It's perfect, we all will be able to remember it and it's not a word that comes up often."

"Yeah, okay. It will also break an intense conversation that is going on." Lea says.

"Okay, I'll tell the boys when they get here." Mark says, "Let's get back to work now."

**Naya and Erin's bedroom**

"Baby, Momma said you needed me." Naya says as she slowly walks in. Erin is drinking her smoothie and looks very pale.

"Lay with me." Erin says. She watches as Naya gets into the bed and snuggles up to Erin. "I don't want to talk about it, I need to rest, but I'm afraid of the nightmares. I only have them when you are not here. I'm still so mad at you but that doesn't matter right now."

Naya opens her mouth to say something but Erin cuts her off, "Just hold me, so I can sleep, I need some energy to deal with this all." Erin watches as Naya nods and pulls Erin into her chest.

Erin puts her ear over Naya's heart and right away closes her eyes and falls asleep.

**Out Front**

Nic opens the front door and slowly walks out. She is followed by Dr. Murphy and Momma. She walks over and sits in the grass next to the Corn's, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm not out here to fight with you, I'm also not going to say sorry, I'm not sorry for what I said. I do wish you would both die. It would make my life easier, but because I love Erin, I don't really want that to happen. I hate the both of you and I will never stop hating you. For some reason Erin loves the both of you, and it's because of that I will try my best to not hate you." Nic who had been looking down at her shoes looks up and locks eyes with Bill. "I see you are trying, so I will too."

"I'm sorry for almost swinging at you. I'm sorry that because of me, my little girl has nightmares. I'm sorry that she is so hurt. I'm sorry for everything I ever did. I just want to move on with her in my life." Bill says, locking his eyes with the girl. "Just know I'm sorry and I'm going to try, for Erin I will do anything."

Bill stands up, "Can I have a hug? You look like you could use one." Nic stands up and hugs the man.

"Okay, well we should all get back to cooking. As far as I know several people are still coming over tonight." Momma says leading the group back into the house.

**Naya and Erin's bedroom**

Erin's grip on Naya is tight, tighter than it has ever been before. It scares Naya how tightly Erin is holding her. Almost like she is scared Naya will leave her.

"Don't go." Erin mumbles in her sleep. "I thought you loved me. Please don't leave me." Erin's grip tightens even more.

"Baby." Naya starts as she runs her fingers through Erin's hair. "E, wake up. Baby I'm right here."

Erin's eyes pop open and she sits straight up in the bed. She looks over at Naya who looks scared. Erin gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom, not saying a word to Naya.

_What the hell. What is wrong? I don't get it, what was she dreaming about. I know she is mad at me, but, dam__m__._ Naya gets up slowly and walks to the bathroom door. "Erin. Can I come in?" Naya says she waits but gets no responses. "E, honey." Naya waits again and when she hears Erin sobbing she tries to open the door but it is locked from the inside. "Erin, baby let me in." She hears Erin's sobs get closer to the door and she hears the lock click and then the door opens. Erin falls into Naya's arms. "Shhh, Erin baby, it's okay." Naya moves back to the bed, almost dragging Erin with her. "Take your time baby."

Erin unfolds herself from Naya and sits next to her. Finally Erin looks at Naya and speaks, "I'm so mad right now. I have not been this mad in such a long time. I can't believe you Naya. How could you hold me down like that. I thought you would never hurt me." Erin lets tears stream down her face, Naya moves to wipe them and Erin snaps even more. Erin is now standing looking down at Naya who is still sitting. "Naya how is holding me down going to make today go well. He, he almost hit her. He almost hit your sister, our sister. Naya, he was less than a second away from punching her. I can't even look at you right now. How could you." Erin locks eyes with Naya and sees how her words have hurt her. "Naya, please just tell me what you were thinking. I want to understand why you would do that."

"Erin, please sit down." Naya says looking up at her. "I'm so worried about you right now, you need to sit and calm down, please." Naya watches as Erin nods and sits down. "Erin, I don't know why I held you down like that. I never should have done that. I just felt like Nickayla was saying what I wanted to say to him, but couldn't. I could never say that to him as I knew it would hurt you. I wasn't thinking babe. Erin, please believe me." Naya reaches out to take Erin's hands and Erin pulls them away.

"Naya, I know you are sorry, I can tell. But tell me how you doing that to me is any different than what they did to me. You used force to hold me down, to physically stop me from doing something. I think what you did is worse because you know me so much better than they ever have and ever will. Naya, you broke my heart. I'm sorry, I can't be around you right now. I need to take some time to myself." Erin gets up and walks out of the bedroom.

Naya lets her face fall into her hands as sobs overtake her whole body. _What do I do? The love of my live just told me I broke her heart. What do I do now?_

**Erin's bedroom**

After leaving Naya's room Erin went to her old room, the room she only slept in for half a night. She goes into the adjoin bathroom and runs herself a bath. She lets herself soak into the tub, her body covered with bubbles. She lets her eyes close for what she thinks is just a few seconds.

"Erin, honey it's 4:45 Hemo and Mark will be here soon." Momma says.

Erin opens her eyes and looks up at Momma. "Wow, it's that late already. I wanted to talk to my dad and Nic and make sure they will act like grown-ups tonight." Erin says, her voice still horse from sleep.

"Come on, let's get you up and out of that cold water." Momma says standing with a towel ready to wrap Erin in. She helps Erin up and wraps her up and walks her to the bedroom which Momma has been sleeping in. "Erin, everyone is fine, expect for Naya. She told us why you are so mad at her, what she did. No one is talking to her right now, we can't believe she did that." Momma looks at Erin's face fall at the mention of Naya's name.

"I'm glad to hear everyone is ready to act like grown-ups. Can you make sure the living room is clear of people. I'll talk to Mark and Hemo in there and then the rest of the cast. Can you just keep people out of there." Erin says looking at Momma who smiles at her.

"Yeah, sure." Momma walks out.

**Naya and Erin's room**

Erin walks into the room still in just a towel. She sees Naya asleep on the bed, she is holding Erin's pillow to her chest and Erin can still see the tear tracks down her face. Erin goes to the closet and pulls on black yoga pants and one of Naya's GLEE hoddies. Erin pulls the neck up and smells, she frowns when it doesn't smell like Naya. She takes it off and finds the tank top that Naya wore the day before. She pulls the tank on and takes a deep breath breathing in Naya's smell. Erin smiles at the smell and relaxes just a little. She then pulls the hoddie back on and walks out to the bedroom.

Naya is now awake, tears falling from her eyes again. Erin locks eyes with her and swallows the lump in her throat. "Hemo and Mark will be here soon. Are you coming?" Erin asks.

"Do you want me to?" Naya asks.

Erin looks down and moves to the bed and sits next to Naya. "Yes." Erin says and wraps her arms around Naya pulling her to her chest. "I love you Nay. Yeah, I'm mad and hurt, but I love you. I need you by my side today, okay?" Erin feels Naya nods her head. "okay, come on love."

Naya climbs out of the bed. They walk down the hall Erin's arm around Naya's shoulders and both of Naya's arms wrapped around Erin's waist.

**Driveway**

Mark and Heather who drove together sit in Mark's car. Neither knows what is going to happen today and both are scared to death of losing Erin.

"You ready for this?" Heather asks looking over and Mark.

"As ready as I can be." Mark says.

They slowly get up and walk to the front door. They ring the bell and a very sleepy looking Naya opens the door.

"Hey. Come on in." Naya says.

Heather looks at Naya and can tell she has been crying and crying a lot. Her hair is a mess, her eyes are red and puffy and she has tear tracks running down her cheeks.

Heather pulls Naya into a hug, "You okay Nay-nay?" Heather asks while still in the hug.

"No. I messed up big time. Please let's just get inside and get this over with." Naya says as she pulls out of the hug.

**Living Room**

Erin is laying on the couch, her body is still recovering from the morning. Mark is sitting in one of the club chairs when Naya and Hemo walk in. Heather walks over to Erin and leans down to hug Erin. Erin hugs her back.

"Have a seat Heath, we have a lot to talk about." Erin says. Heather moves to sit in the club chair next to Mark. Erin looks over at Naya who is sitting at the edge of the couch Erin is laying on, so far that she is not touching Erin at all. Erin frowns and sits up and turns and lays back down with her head in Naya's lap.

Naya looks down at Erin with tears in her eyes. "I can't do this." Naya says moving Erin's head from her lap and running down the hall to their room.

Erin sits up and puts her head in her hands. She looks up at Heather and Mark.

"Do I need to go bitch slap her?" Heather asks. "What did she do? She told me she messed up, what did she do?"

"No. Sorry guys just give me a minute okay." Erin says as she gets up and goes to the bedroom to talk to Naya. She opens the door and sees Naya in the fetal position clutching Erin's pillow to her chest. Erin moves over to Naya and sits down and rubs Naya's back.

Naya who is facing the other direction just starts crying harder. Erin lays down next to her taking the spot of the big spoon. This is unfamiliar as usually one of the sleeps on their back with the other one laying their head over their lovers heart. Erin wraps her arms around Nay's waist and pulls her as close as she can.

"Baby, can you turn and look at me." Erin coos into her ear. She feels Naya start to turn; Erin loosens her grip to let her turn. Naya buries her face into Erin's chest. "Nay, I'm sorry. I didn't think about how hard this would be on you. I feel like a bitch, I thought I was protecting you, by not talking to you, but I just made it worse. Naya this is not your fault. I'm sorry honey."

Naya looks up at Erin, "No, Erin it is my fault. I used force on you. I can't believe I did that. How could I ever hurt you like that? How could I do that? I don't deserve you. I love you so much and I can't believe I did that to you." Naya locks eyes with Erin.

"Nay, shut up. It's no one fault. We both did what we did out of love. You wanted Bill to get yelled at for hurting me, I threw you off of me to stop him from hurting Nic. Baby, everything will be fine, do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Nay says a small smile forming on her lips.

"Because we love each other, if you are by my side I know everything will be fine. Now come on." Erin says pulls Naya up off the bed. Naya stands and Erin wraps her arms around her waist and leans in to kiss Naya sweetly.

The lovers walk back into the living room, sitting on the couch next to each other, Naya curled into Erin's side, Erin's arms wrapped around her keeping her as close as she can.

"Okay well, I just wanted to make sure the both of you are okay with being here?" Erin says looking at Mark and Heather.

"What the hell just happened? Naya just ran out crying, and now you are looking all lovey dovey at each other. Explain yourselves." Mark says leaning forward.

Erin looks down at Naya who looks up at her. "Don't worry about it. We both made mistakes, but they were out of love. What they were doesn't matter, what matter is we love each other." Naya says smiling up at Erin. Erin leans down and kisses her on the forehead.

Heather clears her throat after a few minutes of Erin and Naya just staring at each other. "Umm, it's after 5:30 now. Are we going to talk or what." Heather says as Naya and Erin look over at her.

"Yeah, okay well. I just want to make sure that you both understand that I expect you both to be on your best behaviors tonight. I know this will be hard, but I just can't handle babysitting everyone. At first, I thought I would be able to, but I just physically can't, so please just think before you do anything, say anything." Erin says. She then looks at Nay, "Babe I'm hungry, do you think you go sneak me some food."

"Yeah. I'll be back." Naya says standing up from the couch and walking out.

"Erin, I promise I'll do my best to keep myself in check okay." Mark says.

"Good. Hey Marky Mark I miss you." Erin says, she sees Hemo frown, "Oh Hemo I miss you too. I miss my family. I thought this week, being around my parents I wouldn't miss you guys but I do. I miss you guys so much. You really are my family."

"So did things go good with them?" Heather asks.

"Until, this morning yeah, thing were great. I had a nightmare about something my Dad told me and Nic went off on him about it. Naya was in bed with me and held me down. I tried to get up and ended up throwing Nay off me and locking her in the bathroom. I got out here right before my dad hit her. I yelled at Naya for it. I have been asleep most of the day, I have no clue if they are getting along now or what. To be honest I don't care. I just care that Naya is okay." Erin rambles out in one breath.

"Wow. Well E you can't control people. We all know you want us to be nice to them and we will try, but I think all of us want to tell them what we think of them." Heather says.

"Yeah and honestly if you think you need to, go ahead." Erin smiles at Heather and Mark, "Just no yelling, no getting in faces and no violence."

"Erin, Naya said you were hungry. I just finished this" Candy says handing Erin a plate of Goop. Erin's face lights up.

"You made goop." Erin says taking the plate and putting a huge fork full in her mouth.

"Yeah, I showed Momma and Nic how to make it. I'll show Naya too one of these days." Candy says. "I'll leave you guys to it."

"Mom wait." Erin says her mouth still full. "Thanks. This is Mark and Heather." Erin says pointing over to them. She hears the doorbell and sees Momma move down the hall.

"It's nice to meet both of you. Erin has told us great things about the two of you." Candy says shaking both of their hands. "And don't worry, I know you hate me, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Candy smiles at their shocked faces. "I need to get back to the kitchen. Erin yell if you want more okay?"

The rest of the cast come into the room. Each of them hugging Erin and finding a place to sit. Erin looks around for Naya and sees her walk in with Candy and Bill.

"Hey guys. This is Bill and Candy Corn, Erin's parents. They would like to talk to all of you. I expect all of you to understand the rules for tonight are simple, no yelling, no physical violence and please don't stress Erin out. E, honey Nic wants to talk to you." Naya looks at Erin and hold her hand out for Erin to stand and take. Erin frowns as this was not her plan, but trusts Naya so she moves over to her and walks out with Naya.

"Hey everyone." Bill starts. "My wife and I have done a lot of thinking and we think the best for all of us, is for us to explain how we feel about everything and if after that you all have something to say to do so. Erin doesn't need to know what is said in here, she does not need the stress. I'll let Candy go first."

"First off, I want to say how amazing each of you are. You have taken my daughter into your lives and brought her into your family." Candy takes a deep breathe. "Look I made the choice to deal with Erin how I did a long time ago. At that time, I thought I was helping her. I thought making her tough, would help her. The day it all started older boys were picking on her, they had her corned and they were pushing her, she threw up so she could get away. As I sat and heard her teacher tell me, they could not protect her, that we needed to send her to a private school or homeschool her. I just, I knew I didn't want that for her. I thought if we were tough on her the kids at school would no longer hurt her." Candy lets a few tears fall. She is looking at her shoes, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone in that room. "She still g-got picked on, but she d-d-didn't cry at school any more. She seemed to be doing better. Once we started it was like we couldn't stop." She hears someone crying and looks up to see tears in so many eyes. "She would come home and try so hard not to cry but it was always to much. I would get so mad, so mad at the world. Why her? Why my little girl? Why did this have to happen to her, and why couldn't I fix it. I-I-I al-always felt it w-w-was m-m-my fault." Candy falls to her knees, she lets her face fall into her hands sobs overtaking her. "It was never her fault, i-i-it's all mine." She gets out between sobs.

The cast look at her, tears running down each of their faces.

"Your right, it's not her fault." Mark says. "So how could you hurt her so much? How could you not see how badly you were hurting her?"

The room falls silent except for Candy's sobs. Finally Candy pulls herself together and stands again, "You are right. I should have seen it, but I was blind to it. I was blind to it, because I wanted her to be okay so bad. I'm not proud of what I did. But, I'm going to work my butt off to never hurt her again."

**Back yard**

Naya pulls Erin into the backyard and lays her down on a lounger. Dr. Woo and Brown are working the BBQ. Dr. Murphy is inside with Momma cooking. Naya sits on the ground next to Erin's chair; Nic moves over and pulls a chair to sit next to Erin.

"Erin, please just let me talk okay?" Nic starts and watches as Erin nods. "I'm sorry. I should not have yelled at him, I should not have pushed him, but I'm not sorry for what I said." Nic takes a breath. "I love you Erin. I should have thought about what me, doing what you asked me not to do, would do to you. I didn't think. I let my emotions take over. I talked to Bill and he understood why I'm so mad. Erin they are hurting really badly because of what they did to you. It made me think, and well Erin I think you should ask them to move to LA. I want to not hate them. I want to get to know them, give them a chance. I have gotten to know a little more about them today, they have had a rough life just like you. I love you Erin, and I never want you to have to feel like they are. I want you to break the cycle and I'll be by your side to make sure you do. I love you sis."

"Come here." Erin says opening her arms of Nicakayla to snuggle into. Erin holds her tight. "I love you to, Nic."

**Living Room**

Bill looks around and decides he needs to tell his side of the story Candy told. "That same day Candy spoke of, I rushed home to take care of Erin. My dad had picked her up. I got home and Erin was running around and was obviously not sick, my Dad was sitting there not caring. I picked Erin up and put her into her room and went and yelled at my Dad. My Dad, he – he was Erin's hero, so it's hard to talk bad about him, but he was an ass. He hit me, he hated me because my mother died in childbirth. He never got over it. I was so mad. I yelled and yelled at him. I threw him out of my house. I went back to check on Erin and saw how upset she was. She must have heard what I said; it made me mad that what she was crying. I went off on her." He takes deep breath and sees several of the cast members with closed fists who look like they are ready to jump him. "I never hit her. I would never do that to her, I might have hit the wall next to her a few times to scare her. I was a shit Dad just like mine. I was so mad because my own father loved her more than he ever loved me. Trust me, I know what a jerk I am, and if I was you guys I would kick my ass too. I just want my little girl back. I want to go back and not do what I did to her. I would kill myself if I didn't think it might cause her pain. For some reason she still loves me. I will do my best to never hurt her, I hope you guys find it in your hearts to let my wife and I be in her life. I don't want to make her choose. I don't want her to choose because I know she will not choose us. Please just let us try." Bill looks around and sees some of them have tears in their eyes.

"Look, I'm only speaking for myself here, but I hate both of you for what you did to her." Mark starts. "You made the choice to do what you did. It was dumb and wrong and, well fuck, it was evil. The both of you, you are evil. But I'm looking at the big picture, and I want Erin in my life. She is like my little sister, so listen close; this is your only chance in my book. You hurt her, I will hurt you. I know that she is still going to be hurting for a while, she is not over what you fuckers did to her, and she may never get over it. But, if the two of you make her hurt worse, it's over." Mark stands and walks out of the room.

Cory stays in his seat but starts to talk, "I have no doubt at the time you thought you were helping her, but you didn't. I think you are dumb, because you couldn't see, or wouldn't let yourselves see what you were doing to her. Just know you need to smarten up or you will lose the best person on this planet." Cary stands and walks out.

"I only have one thing to say to the two of you, fuck you. Fuck you for hurting her, fuck you because she still loves you and fuck you for making me feel a little sorry for the two of you. Fuck you for being brave enough to stand in front of us and spill your hearts out and fuck you, just fuck you." Chord shakes his head as he starts to walk out, he stops in front of the Corn's "and fuck you because I'm going to try and get to know you, for Erin. Just fuck you."

Jenna, Amber and Chris don't say anything they just walk out. Darren shifts in his seat but then stands and in front of the Corn's says, "I'm glad you are trying, she deserves better than you, but I can tell you both know that."

The rest of the cast stand and also move out of the room, the only one left is Heather who is stuck in her seat. She looks up and goes over to them and pulls them both into a hug. She pulls out after a minute, "I see why Erin is so brave. Just know, I have your backs. They will also come around and start to like you. I can see how much you are trying, I saw it in Erin's face when you brought her the food. I have seen her break down so many times, I have played this moment in my head a thousand times and every time I hate you. But, I don't. I love the both of you because you are fighting for her. Just please don't screw this up." Heather then walks out.

The rest of the night was full of laughter. Stories of baby Erin were told, her parents with proud smiles on their faces as they talk about the good old days. The days before they chose to mess it up by making her tough. The cast told stories about Erin on set. There was singing and more laughing.

**10pm Erin and Naya's bedroom**

Erin has Naya's head over her heart while she is laying on her back. Erin has one arm wrapped around Naya's waist and the other is playing with her hair.

"Nay?" Erin starts.

"Yeah baby."

"I love you. I'm so sorry for what I said. Baby, you didn't break my heart, I know you never could." Erin says before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"I love you more." Naya says as she snuggles in and falls to sleep as well. Her last thoughts, _how did I get so lucky. To have a family like this, a love like this, people who are willing to give a second chance to the worst people in the world. Erin was amazing tonight. Yeah people said some mean things to the Corn's, some even in front on Erin, but she never got involved in it. She would just not listen. I love her more and more every single day._


End file.
